


The Boy Next Door

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 135,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin grow up next door to each other and are best friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

May 14, 1983

Jennifer looked down at her precious bundle of joy and just smiled. For two years, Craig and she wanted to have a baby, but all their attempts failed. She couldn’t believe when she found out that she was finally pregnant, and now that she was holding her beautiful baby boy in her arms, she just felt so satisfied. She couldn’t stop looking at her son’s blue eyes. The intensity of the blue was incredible, bluer than the bluest sea. She was just so happy, and Craig was happy too. They finally had a son, and his name was Justin.

A month later. . .

Joan Kinney was packing up her family’s belongings and getting ready to move. Jack had finally been promoted and they could finally afford a nicer house in a better class neighborhood. She also heard that there was a really nice school nearby, St. James Academy, where she could send her two children when they were older. The Lord had blessed them with two beautiful children, Claire, who would turn 3 in September, and Brian, whom she had just had in February. She had heard from the realtors that their new next door neighbors, the Taylor’s, also had their first child recently, and so she knew that Brian would soon have a playmate. She just couldn’t wait to move. But first, she would have to finish packing. 

Two weeks later. . .

Joan was unpacking boxes in her bedroom when she heard the doorbell. Running down the stairs as fast as she could, she opened the door to see a blonde woman standing there with a baby carrier in her left hand. 

“Hello, my name is Jennifer Taylor.” the woman said as she extended her right arm to shake Joan’s hand. “We live next door and wanted to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood.” 

Joan then replied, “It’s so good to meet you Jennifer. I’m Joan Kinney. Please come in.” 

Jennifer walked in and placed the baby carrier containing Justin on one of the sofas in the living room. Joan then said, “I’m sorry for the mess Jennifer. I haven’t finished unpacking completely yet.” Joan then walked over to the baby carrier. “Is this your son?” Joan asked. 

“Yes, this is my son Justin.” Just then, a little brown headed girl came slowly down the stairs. 

“Mommy, I want ice ceam,” said the little girl. Joan walked over to the stairs and picked up her daughter. 

“Jennifer, this is my daughter Claire.” Joan then replied to her daughter “Claire you know better than to ask me about ice cream before lunch. It will ruin your appetite.” 

Jennifer walked over to mother and daughter and smiled. “Hi Claire, I’m Mrs. Taylor.” 

“Hi,” replied Claire. 

Joan then commented, “I also have a son named Brian who is in taking a nap right now.” 

“How old is your son?” Jennifer asked. 

Joan replied, “He’s 20 weeks old.” 

Jennifer then said, “Wow, Justin and he are about the same age. Justin is 6 weeks old. Listen, if you ever need someone to watch Brian, I would be happy to do it. I’m sure that he and Justin will become good friends.” 

Joan answered, “Well, thank you for the offer. The same goes for you of course.” Just then Brian started to cry. “Well let me go see what’s wrong.” Joan replied. 

Jennifer followed her up the stairs with an awakened Justin. Joan then picked up her son and realized his diaper needed to be changed. As soon as she changed his diaper, Joan placed Brian gently back down in the crib. Joan then said, “If you’d like, you can place Justin in with him and let them nap together. That way, we could go have a cup of coffee and talk awhile. I’ve got the baby monitor in the kitchen.” 

Jennifer replied, “That sounds great.” She placed a kiss on Justin’s head and then placed him into the large crib next to Brian. Jennifer then said, “Goodnight sweethearts” before following Joan down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

The two boys just stared at each other after Jennifer and Joan left the room. Brian and Justin finally fell asleep though, while looking into the other’s hazel and blue eyes respectively.

Five years later. . .

“Claire, hurry up or you’re going to be late for the first day of school!” shouted Joan to her daughter. Joan had already dressed Brian for his very first day of kindergarten, but Claire had insisted that she could get ready herself. Soon after her call, Claire came jumping down the stairs with her uniform on but her tie in her hand. 

“Mommy, what do I do with this?” she asked. 

“Wait till your father comes down and then he will tie it for you.” Joan replied. Joan was serving her children breakfast when Jack came down the stairs with a smile. 

“Good morning sweetie” Jack commented while hugging Claire at her chair. Claire then gave Jack the tie and he tied it around her neck. 

“Hey sonny boy, ready for your first day of school?” Jack asked Brian while sitting down at the table. 

Brian replied, “Yea daddy, it should be fun. Justin and I are in the same class.” 

Jack laughed a little when Brian said that, knowing that the two boys were practically inseparable. Joan then decided to speak up, seeing that Brian was just picking at his food. 

“Hurry up and eat Brian, we need to get going or you and Claire will be late.” 

Brian quickly ate his piece of toast and the rest of his waffle and ran upstairs to get his backpack. When Brian came back down the stairs, he asked, “Mommy, are you sure I can’t ride with Justin and his mom to school?” 

Joan then said, “Honey, we already discussed this. I want to see you off on your first day. It’s a big moment for you. Starting tomorrow, Justin’s mom and I are going to take turns dropping you’ll off and picking you’ll up from school, ok?” Brian simply nodded and sat on the couch while waiting for the rest of his family to get ready.

Meanwhile, at the Taylor residence. . . 

Jennifer, Craig and Justin were all sitting down at the table eating breakfast when Jennifer noticed what time it was. “Justin, you need to go get your shoes and your backpack from upstairs. It’s almost time to go.” Justin immediately ran up the stairs to get his things, having finished his blueberry pancakes a few minutes ago. Jennifer then asked, “Craig, where is the camera? I want to get a picture of Justin in his cute little uniform.” Craig went to go grab the camera as Justin came back down the stairs. Jennifer tied his shoes for him and told him to go by the door and pose for her. 

“Mommy, do I have to?” “Yes, Justin you have to. You’ll be grateful someday to have pictures of your childhood to look back on,” replied Jennifer. Justin frowned a little, but did as his mother told him. Craig came back with the camera and Jennifer took many pictures of Justin with and without his backpack. 

Craig then came over and picked up Justin and kissed him on the cheek. He said, “Well son, I hope you have a good first day of school.” He then put Justin down and Jennifer took Justin’s hand and walked him out to the car.

At school. . .

Joan and Brian had finally reached the kindergarten classroom after escorting Claire to her new class. Immediately, Brian spotted Justin in the corner of the classroom with his mother and said “Mommy, there’s Justin. Can I go?” Joan walked over with Brian to where Jennifer and Justin were standing. 

Jennifer saw them coming and said, “Hi Joan. Do you mind if I take a few pictures of the boys before we leave?” 

“Not at all,” replied Joan. Justin and Brian stood next to each other while the mothers placed them in all different positions. 

After Jennifer’s roll of film was finished, she thought they better leave. “Well baby, don’t be too sad. I’ll be back at 2:15 to pick you up.” She then went over and gave Justin a big kiss on the cheek. Joan hugged and kissed Brian as well and the two women headed out the door. Brian and Justin gave each other a big smile, realizing the parents were finally gone. 

At recess the same day. . .

Brian and Justin headed outside when the teachers said it was time for recess. Justin said, “Can you believe my mom took all those pictures?” 

Brian replied, “Yea, I guess that’s what parents do. Your mom also looked like she was going to cry when she was leaving.” “How come your mom didn’t take lots of pictures and look like she was going to cry?” Justin asked. 

Brian replied, “Well, she already went through this with Claire, so I guess it wasn’t as big of deal. She did tell me I couldn’t ride with you to school because this day was a moment for me, though. 

Justin then said, “Hey do you want to come over and watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles at my house? Then we can watch Garfield afterwards and then play with the new GI Joes my daddy bought me. Mommy’s also making spaghetti later on. 

“Yea, cool,” said Brian. 

After school. . .

Joan and Jennifer decided to come in the same car when picking their children up, knowing the two boys would probably want to be together after school. Sure enough, Brian and Justin headed out the door at the same time and saw the moms together in Jennifer’s van. They quickly got inside and hurried to the back and put their belts on. 

Jennifer was the first to ask. “So how were you‘ll first day?” 

“Fine,” they both replied in unison, laughing as they realized they said it together. Joan waved to Claire as she noticed her coming out the door. As soon as all 3 children were in the van, they made their way home.

When they got home, Brian ran immediately to his room and put on the after school clothes his mother had laid out for him. He then ran to the door when Joan stopped him. “Brian, what time are you going to be home from Justin’s?” 

“I dunno know,” replied Brian. “Mrs. Taylor is making spaghetti, so Justin told me to stay for dinner.” 

Joan said, “Alright, just make sure you come home right after dinner, ok? I’m sure your dad will want to talk to you about your first day at school.” “K, mom,” Brian said as he headed out the door to Justin’s house.

While Brian and Justin were watching Garfield and Friends on the big screen TV in the Taylor’s den, the doorbell rang. Jennifer opened the door to see a good friend of hers from the country club, Jean Chanders and her daughter Daphne. The Chanders were new to the neighborhood, and she had met them only a week ago at a social at the club. 

“Hello Jean, Daphne. Come in.” Jennifer then said, “Daphne, why don’t you go in to the den and watch TV with the boys. Justin’s best friend Brian is over.” Daphne nodded and went into the den, leaving her mom and Ms. Taylor talking in the kitchen. 

“Hi Justin,” she said as she lay on the floor next to the boys.

“Hey Daph. This is my friend Brian, the one I told you about at the club. Brian, this is Daphne. She’s new to the neighborhood and is in a different class then us at school.” 

“Hi,” Brian said as he sit there watching the show. 

When the show was over, Daphne asked Brian, “How come you weren’t at the club last weekend? I thought all the kids had to go?” 

Brian replied, “We had to go out of town. My grandmother died.” “Oh, sorry,” said Daphne. Brian just shrugged and started out the door when he stopped. “We’re going to go play up in Justin’s room. You wanna come?” 

“Sure,” Daphne replied. The three ran all the way through the living room and up the stairs to Justin’s room. 

In the kitchen, Jean and Jennifer were talking when they heard the kids run up the stairs. Jennifer replied, “I hope they don’t run your daughter over. Those two can be quite a pair.” 

Jean replied, “Well, maybe she’ll keep them in line.” 

Jennifer laughed and took out the pictures she had picked up this afternoon. “I took these pictures of the boys this morning and just couldn’t wait to get them developed,” Jennifer said as she handed the pictures over to Jean. 

Jean replied, “They are really cute together. How long have they known each other?” 

Jennifer said, “Practically all their lives. Brian was about 5 months old when the Kinney family bought the house next door to us. Justin was about 6 weeks old at the time” Jennifer then went to the living room and brought back a picture in a frame. She said, “This picture was taken of the boys on the first day they met.” 

Jean took the picture frame and saw little Brian and Justin sleeping in a crib together side by side, with their heads angled slightly so they were touching. “This is adorable,” Jean replied. 

“I know,” Jennifer said. “It’s like you can sense they have a special connection, just by the way they were sleeping like that. Before I woke them up that day, I knew I just had to capture that moment on film.” Jean handed the picture back to Jennifer. “They have been inseparable ever since they met that day,” Jennifer said looking down at the picture. Looking closely at the picture, she noticed something she hadn’t seen before. Under the blanket, if one looked real closely, you could see that Brian and Justin’s hands were intertwined.


	2. The Boy Next Door

September 22, 1990. . .

Brian and Justin were sitting in their second grade reading class, as the teacher assigned them chapters of the new novel they would have to read, Stuart Little*, by E. B. White. Brian and Justin practically had all their classes together because they both had been put into the Gifted and Talented program. Since there was usually only one G/T class per subject and grade level, they shared the majority of their classes together. The only class they didn’t share was art class. Justin had won first place on a Fire Prevention poster he had drawn last year, and so he was placed into a group that worked on more difficult art projects. Brian didn’t care much, because paper mache had never been his cup of tea anyway. He preferred running and sports, like soccer. His mom had even signed him up to be on a soccer team this winter. Life was good.

As soon as the teacher finished assigning them their chapters for the weekend, the recess bell rang and everyone flocked to the door. Daphne was in the same G/T class as Brian and Justin and had to run to catch up with the pair who was already out the door. She finally caught up with them at the tree they usually hung out at. “Hey guys, do you want to get together tomorrow and read these chapters together?”

Brian replied, “Sorry Daph. My sister’s stupid birthday party is tomorrow and my mom is making me hang out at the skating rink ALL day long, from like 11 am to 6 pm. She said I could only invite one friend and I already asked Justin.”

Justin replied, “Yea, it’s going to be totally boring but as Brian’s best friend, I have to make the sacrifice.”

Brian hit Justin on the shoulder and started to point his finger at him. “Well don’t laugh yet Taylor. Remember you’re going to have a sister of your own in a few months and then you’ll get to experience all the torture I have to go through all the time. Long strands of hair everywhere, the smell of nail polish in the bathroom, makeup, and I forgot to mention I saw Claire strapping this piece of cloth with circles on it around her chest when I walked in on her by mistake the other day. She practically bit my head off. She acted like I meant to walk in on her or something. She didn’t even think that I may be grossed out. Sisters are such a pain.”

Daphne laughed and said, “Oh yea, when is your sister being born anyway Justin?”

Justin replied, “My mom said in November. When I asked her how she was going to get out of her stomach, she said I would have to wait till I’m older before I could find out. I hate it when parents don’t tell you the whole story.”

Brian replied, “Me too.” 

Daphne said, “Me three. Anyway, that’s ok about tomorrow. I wouldn’t have been able to stay late anyway. My grandmother is coming over for dinner at 5:30 tomorrow so I have to be home early. What are you all doing tonight? Any chance we could get together and read after school?”

Justin answered, “Well, we were going to play Mario Brothers and Duck hunter on the new Nintendo my dad bought me, but I guess we could read and get it out of the way. What do you say Bri?”

“That’s fine with me,” Brian replied.

After school the same day. . .

Joan Kinney had picked the boys and Claire up from school. She was now the designated car pool mom until Jennifer had her baby since it was so uncomfortable for her to drive with her protruding stomach. Brian was racing down the stairs with his back pack on his shoulder when Joan stopped him. “Not so fast young man. Don’t I even get a kiss anymore?”

Brian walked over to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Joan then said, “I want you home early Brian. Mrs. Taylor needs her rest and you boys being over there until late hours will not give her that. I honestly don’t know why you boys can’t play over here sometimes.”

Brian answered, “Mom, we never give Mrs. Taylor a hard time. And anyway, me, Justin and Daphne have to read chapters of this new novel for class. And, the reason we don’t play over here is because Claire is usually here with all her girlfriends and we don’t have Nintendo®.

Joan replied, “All right, just please behave yourself Brian. And remember, your sister’s birthday party is tomorrow.”

“Uh huh,” Brian replied while walking out the door. “How could I forget?”

At Justin’s house. . . 

Brian came through the door, said hi to Mrs. Taylor in the kitchen, and went right to the den. Daphne had already gotten there and she and Justin were laughing at the Garfield episode they were watching. When Justin noticed that Brian had come in he said, “Hey Bri, what took you so long? We thought you got lost.”

Brian answered, “My mother wanted to talk and stuff. And, she had to remind me about that stupid birthday party tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Justin answered. “Well we’ll start reading as soon as Garfield is over.”

“K,” Brian said lying down on the floor next to Justin.

When the episode was finished, the three headed up the stairs and into Justin’s room. While they were taking out their books, Mrs. Taylor came in and gave them all a Capri Sun and cheese and crackers for a snack. “Thanks,” replied the three children at different times, stuffing the crackers in their mouths.

“You’re all welcome,” replied Mrs. Taylor, shutting the door behind her.

“Ok,” Justin said. “We have to read Ch. 1-4, which is about 20 pgs long. Who wants to start reading out loud?”

“I will,” Daphne answered. “’When Mrs. Frederick C. Little’s second son arrived, everybody noticed that he was not much bigger than a mouse. The truth of the matter was . . .’”

2 hours later. . .

“’It’s happened,’ she cried. ‘What has?’ asked her husband. ‘Stuart’s down the mousehole.’” Brian said tiredly.

“Gosh those chapters were long,” Justin replied. They had stopped twice in the two hours to take a break, but he still considered them long. “So who’s up for a game of Duck hunter?” he asked putting the novel back into his backpack.

Brian and Daphne both shouted, “I am” at the same time.

Justin then replied running down the stairs, “Ok, then whoever shoots the most ducks doesn’t have to read the next chapters of the novel out loud!” Brian and Daphne ran behind him in a hurry. After all, nobody liked reading out loud.

The next day 11 AM. . . 

Brian and Justin were sitting at the back table filled with the refreshments and presents lacing up their skates while Claire and her fifteen friends were giggling uncontrollably at the table next to them. Brian and Justin both made a face of disgust. Neither one of them wanted to be around 15 girls for 7 hours of their Saturday when they could be at Justin’s house playing Nintendo, watching TV, or playing with their cool boy toys. Just then, one of Claire’s friends walked up to the boys.

“Claire, you actually invited boys to your party?” asked the girl.

“No,” replied Claire. “The taller, brown headed one is my brother Brian and the blonde one is his friend Justin. He came to keep Brian out of my hair.”

“Oh,” responded the girl. “I remember you mentioning a brother but I don’t ever remember seeing him at your house.”

“That would be because he’s always at Justin’s next door, doing whatever boys do all day,” said Claire.

Brian just smirked at the girl and his sister. “Which is certainly not hanging around with a bunch of girls,” he replied.

Jack came over to the four children, overhearing their conversation from the chair he was sitting in. “Now Brian,” he said. “Don’t go saying that yet. There will be a time when you want to associate with girls. You just wait and see. In a few years, you won’t want to hang out without them.”

Brian just rolled his eyes when Jack had his head turned. 

“Come on Marsha,” Claire said to the girl. “We’ve got better things to do”

After the girls we gone, Justin asked Brian, “So we really have to do this?”

Brian replied, “Yup. My mom said we had to go out there and give it a whirl.”

“Ok,” Justin replied grumpily.

Brian and Justin made their way out to the rink, holding on to the rail the entire time. Brian and Justin had almost made it around half the rink, holding on to the rail of course, when Brian fell and landed right on his butt.

“Oh shit!” Brian yelled out.

“Brian!” Justin yelled out at him, going over to help him up. “I’m glad we’re on the other side of the rink or your parents might have heard you.”

Brian, rubbing his sore bum, responded, “Well I heard my old man use the word once or twice, so I guess it just slipped out of my mouth.” As Justin grabbed on to Brian to help him up, Brian pulled him down with him.

“Hey, what was that for?” Justin asked, looking around at all the people staring at them.

“Well I figure if I have to be embarrassed, then you should have to be too. I mean, we are best friends, right?” Brian said laughing.

Brian and Justin just continued to laugh on the floor until they could pull themselves together enough to stand up and get back to more non-slippery grounds.

9 PM that same night . . .

Brian had asked his mom if he could spend the night at Justin’s, since Claire was having a few of her friends spend the night at their house. Mrs. Kinney had said it was alright, since she didn’t want to have any trouble between the two siblings, and when Justin had come home from the party and asked his mom, she said it was ok as well. So Brian had packed an overnight bag and had headed over to Justin’s for the evening. Justin had a double bed in his room, so there was no need for a sleeping bag since Brian could just sleep with Justin. After eating dinner, playing, and watching TV for the few hours they had left of their Saturday, Mrs. Taylor told the boys they needed to go to bed. So at 9 PM, Brian and Justin, after brushing their teeth, had gotten into Justin’s bed and were just laying there looking at the ceiling when Mrs. Taylor came into the room. “Goodnight boys. Sweet dreams,” she called out to the two.

Brian and Justin answered, “Goodnight Mrs. Taylor” and “Night Mom” respectively, as she shut the light off and closed the door behind her.

Brian and Justin lay there with their eyes closed for a while not saying anything. Finally Brian decided to break the ice. “Hey Jus, you asleep?”

“No,” Justin replied. “What’s up?”

“I’ve just been thinking about what my dad said earlier. You know, about liking girls and stuff later in life. Do you believe that?” Brian asked.

Justin replied, “I guess so. I mean look at our parents. They like each other. And all the couples you ever see on TV are always a boy and girl together, so I guess we’ll get used to it eventually. I guess it just takes time. I mean, we hang out with Daph and she’s a girl.”

“Yea, I know, but Daphne’s different. She likes all the same things we do. She’s not one of those girly girls like my sister and her friends.” Brian responded back. 

“True, but who knows. We can’t predict what’s going to happen. We just have to wait it out and see.” Justin said.

“I know it’s just kind of weird,” Brian said back. “All the boys in our class always want to go and terrorize the girls and lift their skirts up at recess, but I have no desire to do any of that. I just prefer to leave them alone. How do you feel about that issue Justin?”

“I agree with you Brian. I just like to leave most of them alone too. So maybe we’re not weird, we’re just different Bri.”

“Yea, maybe,” said Brian. “The only girl I really would like to terrorize is my sister and I think liking her is against the law. Anyway, if that’s the way you feel about a girl before you find out you like them in that way, then I would prefer to stay single the rest of my life.”

“I’m with you on that one Bri,” Justin said. “Your sister’s such a brat.”

“Yea, well at least I have one friend I can always count on no matter what,” Brian said while turning on his side to look at Justin. Brian lifted his right hand and took Justin’s right hand from beside him. Holding their hands together, Brian said, “Best friends forever, Jus.” Justin nodded and shook their intertwined hands together, finalizing the pact. “Definitely Bri. Best friends forever.” 

After their pact was made, Brian and Justin fell asleep together with Brian’s head lying on Justin’s right shoulder, hands intertwined once again.


	3. The Boy Next Door

Saturday, December 9, 1993. . .

“Go Brian!! Come on you can do this! Go for it!” Justin shouted out at the top of his lungs. The soccer match was tied at the moment and Brian had control of the ball. All eyes were on Brian to see if he would make the final goal of the game, bringing his team out of the tie and making them the winners. Justin looked up at the clock. Only 35 seconds remained and Brian still had a way to go before he could attempt a decent kick into the goal. Although the entire crowd was quiet with anticipation, Justin decided to shout out one more time. “Brian, go for it now!”

Brian knew there wasn’t much time left in the game, but he wasn’t sure if he had a good enough angle to kick the ball at. As soon as he heard Justin’s scream though, he decided to just take a chance and kicked the ball. Soon enough, most of the crowd was screaming in response to Brian’s final goal of the game which would let his team win. The time buzzer signified the end of the game.

After all the congratulations and after the last few words from the coach were spoken, Brian headed inside the community center to get his belongings from the locker room. As soon as he was about to leave, a guy from his team walked in. “Hey Brian, nice work out there on the field today.”

“Thanks Ben,” replied Brian. “You weren’t that bad yourself.”

“Thanks, but you really are the star. So did your family come today?”

“Yea, and my best friend Justin. They come to all the games.”

“That’s cool. My mom and dad are divorced. My dad doesn’t live here and my mom is always working so she never gets to come.” Ben said.

“That’s too bad,” responded Brian. “I’m sure she would enjoy it. You’re one of the best players.”

“After you of course,” Ben said smiling.

Brian just laughed a little and looked down at his sports watch. He realized he had been in there for 20 minutes.

“Hey Ben I better get back out there. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Ok, c-ya later Brian.”

“Bye,” replied Brian

As soon as Brian exited the center, he noticed Justin standing off to the left waiting for him. “Hey Jus.”

“Hey Bri,” Justin replied while giving Brian a big hug. “That was some game. You played really well today.”

“Thanks Jus,” Brian said, just then realizing everything Justin had said. “But don’t I always play well?”

Justin hit Brian gently in the shoulder. “You know what I mean”

“Yea,” Brian said. “Jus, where are my parents?”

“They’re getting a warm drink from the bar over there,” Justin said pointing to the stand set up on the other side of the field. “You had us waiting out here for 20 minutes in the cold. What kept you?”

“Ben and I were talking in the locker room,” Brian replied.

“Who’s Ben?” Justin asked.

Brian responded, “He’s a guy on the team. He was just congratulating me and stuff about making the final goal. He’s a really good player too.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Justin said, wondering just who this guy was. Just then, Brian noticed his parents coming back from the bar.

“Well, honey you were wonderful as usual,” Joan said coming up to give her son a hug.

“Mom, not here,” Brian commented, stepping away from his mother.

Justin laughed, thinking on how his mother did the exact same thing. Every time she would praise him for his grades or his artwork, it was always a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Didn’t their moms realize they were almost eleven years old?

Joan laughed as well. “Sorry, I’ve seen to forgotten how grown up you are already. It seems like yesterday you were just my little boy.”

Brian rolled his eyes.

Jack decided to speak up. “Well, sonny boy, if you keep up the good work, you might just be able to get a scholarship to go to college one day based on your soccer skills. Nevertheless, we’re both proud of you,” Jack said giving Brian a pat on the back.

“Thanks dad,” Brian said politely.

“Well, let’s get out of this cold, shall we?” Joan said steering her family to the car.

The rest of the family simply followed.

At school the following Monday. . .

Justin was trying extra hard on his art project that day in his 5th grade art class. The teacher had assigned them to draw a picture of one special person in their life. At the end of the week, they would have to share their portrait with the class and talk about the person that they drew. Justin of course had decided on Brian. Justin knew that he could come up with a million things to say about his best friend. But capturing him on paper was a different story. Brian had so many wonderful features, his slightly tanned complexion, his light brown hair, and of course his large, hazel eyes. Justin just hoped that when he gave the portrait to Brian for Christmas that he wouldn’t be disappointed on how he turned out on paper.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Since art class was one of the few classes Justin did not share with Brian, he packed up quickly and went to go get his things from his locker before he would go to meet Brian at his locker. By the time Justin made it over there, Brian was standing there with his back pack on his shoulder talking to Daphne.

“Hey guys,” Justin said to Brian and Daphne.

“Hey,” the other two responded back.

“So, are we going back to my house?”

“Actually, I can’t today,” Brian said. “My mom told me this morning that she’s taking me Christmas shopping, and it totally slipped my mind until Daphne happened to say there was only 14 shopping days left before Christmas.”

“Oh, ok,” Justin said, sounding a little disappointed. “How about you Daph?”

“I can still come,” she replied. “My mom said I could ride home with you directly today and I have my after school clothes to change into in my bag.”

“Alright, well let’s go,” Justin said moving towards the front door.

When the three got outside, they noticed the Taylor van and walked to it. Since Claire was now at St. James Junior High and got out a half an hour later, they no longer had to wait for her. Brian’s mother usually came and picked her up separately. The three said hello to Mrs. Taylor and Molly, Justin’s three year old sister, and climbed into the back. In no time, they pulled into the Taylor driveway and Brian jumped out first.

“Alright, well I’ll see you guys later,” Brian called out to Justin and Daphne while crossing the grass to get to his front door.

“Bye Brian,” Justin and Daphne replied back.

A little later at Justin’s house. . . 

Justin and Daphne had just finished watching TV in the den when Justin got an idea on what they could do next. “Hey Daph, come see what I’m making Brian for Christmas,” Justin said tugging on her arm. Both quickly ran up the stairs and into Justin’s room. Daphne was sitting on Justin’s bed when he pulled out the folder containing the unfinished portrait of Brian out of his backpack. He then, handed the folder to Daphne.

Daphne opened the folder and dropped her jaw. “Wow, Justin! This is really good,” she replied. On the heavy duty piece of paper in front of her was a picture of Brian dressed in Justin’s favorite outfit on him, his soccer uniform. He was down on his left knee, with the soccer ball next to his right foot. Both of his hands were placed on his right leg. 

“Thanks Daph. It’s not finished yet. I still have to draw in the scenery and add some color.” 

“How did you get him to pose for this picture? We all know that patience isn’t one of Brian’s virtues,” said Daphne.

“I didn’t have to get him to pose,” Justin replied walking over to his desk. When he walked back over to Daphne, he handed her two photographs. “Brian gave me the picture of him in his soccer uniform after they all took individual pictures last year. However, I didn’t like the way they had him standing up in the pic, so I just made him kneeling down instead. I then used his recent school picture to help me get his looks exactly right.”

“Wow, you went to a lot of trouble Justin. How did you think of the idea to draw him?”

“This portrait is actually an assignment for my art class, but I figured since I’m putting so much time into it, I might as well give it to him for Christmas. I mean, I’m getting him something else for Christmas too. I just thought I would throw this in as a bonus.”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll like it. He’s always been so supportive of your art. Remember last year how he gave you that really expensive art kit for your birthday?” Daphne said.

“Yea, it had all different kinds of charcoals and watercolors, plus all different kinds of paper and brushes too. I remember he told me it cost 3 months of his allowance, so I had better like it. It actually was one of the best presents I had ever gotten.”

“Yea,” Daphne responded. 

Justin then thought of something. “Hey Daph, do you want to come with my mom and I to the mall on Thursday afternoon? That’s when I’m going to pick out Brian’s real present.”

“Sure, as long as my mom says it’s ok,” said Daph. “Now, how about a game of Zelda®?” 

A little later at Brian’s house. . . 

It was 8 PM and Brian and his mom had just gotten home from the mall. Brian knew it was late enough that Daphne would be home from Justin’s, so he rushed up to the phone in his room. He wanted to tell Daphne the good news.

Once he made sure no one was on the line, he dialed Daphne’s number. Her mom picked up the phone. “Hi Mrs. Chanders. This is Brian. Can I speak to Daphne?”

“Of course Brian. I’ll get her for you,” Mrs. Chanders replied.

About a minute later, Daphne answered the phone, “Hey Brian. What’s up?”

“Daph I got the present I told you I wanted to get for Justin. It was still there when I went back this afternoon.” Brian replied.

“That’s great Brian. I’m glad it worked out. Did you get it for the price you wanted?”

“Yea, it was under the limit that Justin and I agreed on for this year. Gosh, I hope he likes it. When we were at the mall together a month ago and I saw him eyeing it, I knew it would be the perfect Christmas gift.” 

“I’m sure he’ll love it. Anyway, I gotta go. My mom wants me to help her with the dishes.” Daphne said.

“Ok, talk to you later Daph.”

“C-ya Brian,” Daphne replied.

Thursday afternoon. . .

Justin and Daphne were headed towards the mall entrance when Justin heard his mom call him from behind.

“Now Justin, I expect you and Daphne to meet Molly and I in front of the Sbarro® in an hour. It’s 3:15 right now, so no later than 4:15, ok?” Jennifer replied.

“Yes, mom. We will. I promise.” Justin replied. Daphne nodded her head in agreement.

“Ok, well you two have fun then,” Jennifer replied. “Bye.”

Justin and Daphne shouted bye back, while heading in the opposite direction of Jennifer.

“So, where do you want to go first?” Daphne asked.

“Well, since I already know what I want to get for Brian, I’ll buy that last,” Justin said. I need to get a present for my mom, dad and Molly and I have exactly $135.00 to spend.”

“Justin, I thought you had way more saved up than that,” Daphne commented.

“Well, I did until I went and bought Brian’s birthday present this year. We always spend all our money on each other. That’s why this year; we made a limit on what we could spend on each other. Our presents could be no more than $20.00.” Justin answered back.

“Wow, that’s pretty cheap,” Daphne said.

Justin replied, “Well you know what they say Daph. It’s the thought that counts. Now let’s go into the toy store. I can buy Molly a new Barbie®.” 

45 minutes later. . . 

“Well, I think I got about everything: A new Barbie® for Molly, a new shirt and tie for my dad, and that beautiful china vase for my mom. Now, I’ve got enough money to go buy Brian’s gift and I’ll still have a little money left over.” Justin then took a look at his watch. “We better get going though. We only have 15 minutes. Come on Daph.” Justin said.

Justin directed Daphne to the left and stopped at one of the sidewalk carts in the middle of the mall aisle. Justin saw what he was looking for and immediately picked it up to show Daphne. “See Daphne, isn’t this the perfect gift for Brian? This will go great with his lightly tanned skin and it just seems like something Brian would wear. What do you think Daph?” Justin said, handing over the item to Daphne.

Daphne just stared down at the shell bracelet that lay in her hands, not knowing exactly what to say. “Well….ummm…it’s,”

“Daph, is there something wrong with it?” Justin asked.

“Noo…” Daphne said questionably. “I think it’s the perfect gift.”

“Really?” Justin said. “Are you sure? Because if you don’t think it’s good, then. . .”

“No Justin. Really, I think it’s perfect,” Daphne replied.

“Ok, then I’m going to buy it,” Justin said while going to pay the cashier. As soon as he paid the man he looked at his watch once again and said, “Ok we got to go meet my mom now.”

“Alright,” Daphne said smiling.

Christmas Evening at the Taylor’s. . .

Jennifer was exhausted. She had been woken up at 6:30 AM by her daughter Molly, begging her to come down so she could open her presents. After enough begging, Jennifer and Craig finally got up and went downstairs to appease the young girl. After coffee was made and everyone’s favorite blueberry pancakes were eaten up, it was present time. After all the presents, she had to clean up, which took quite a while to do. Then she had to start cooking because the Kinney’s were coming over for Christmas dinner. At about 3:00, everyone laid down and took a nap except for her, because she was still making casseroles and pie filling. Needless to say, when 6:30 rolled around, she was dead tired.

“Hey mom, what time are they coming over?” Justin asked.

“Oh in about 30 minutes Justin. Why don’t you go upstairs and change in to something a little less casual hon,” Jennifer said, looking at Justin in his blue jeans and t-shirt.

“Ok mom,” Justin said going up the stairs.

Justin was still upstairs in his room when the doorbell rang. He ran down the stairs to be the first at the door. When he opened the door, Mrs. Kinney was the first one he saw.

“Well Justin you look so handsome tonight,” Joan said looking at Justin in his khaki pants and red turtleneck.

“Why yes Justin, you certainly do,” Brian said laughing out loud, imitating his mother’s voice.

“Oh Brian stop teasing him. I really do think you look nice tonight Justin,” Joan said again. 

Justin punched Brian in the stomach. He then said, “Thank you Mrs. Kinney. Let me take your coat for you.” Justin offered.

“Thank you dear,” Joan replied back.

 

After everyone said hello, they all came to the table to have dinner. As soon as Craig said the blessing, everyone began eating the delicious meal Jennifer had prepared. About thirty minutes later when everyone was full and conversation had practically ceased, Justin asked his mother, “Mom, can Bri and I be excused?”

“Well, if you’re both finished, I guess you can go,” Jennifer replied. Justin and Brian both got up quickly and went upstairs to Justin’s room, Brian first grabbing his jacket from the coat closet.

When they got into Justin’s room, Justin went over to his desk and grabbed the gift wrapped present. He then walked over and gave it to Brian. “Here you go. Merry Christmas Bri.”

Brian smiled, took the gift and went over and sat on Justin’s bed. He quickly pulled the wrap off and exposed the small gift box. Justin held his breath while Brian opened the top.

Brian looked down and saw a cowry shell bracelet in the box. His mouth practically fell open and he had no idea what to say.

Justin’s heart started pounding and he started to wonder why Brian wasn’t speaking. He waited about two minutes before he said, “Is everything ok Bri?”

Brian nodded his head slightly in response. Not knowing what else to do, Brian reached over to his coat pocket and pulled out a small wrapped gift. He then handed it over to Justin without saying anything as he continued to look down at the bracelet.

Justin nervously accepted the gift. Still confused about why his gift had turned into such a disaster, he started to open up the box just given to him.

When he opened the top of a similar white gift box and looked down at its contents, he stared in amazement. Inside the box contained a cowry shell necklace almost identical to the bracelet he had just given Brian.

Brian and Justin just stared into space for what seemed like an eternity. Brian finally decided to break the ice.

“I guess you understand why I was speechless, right?

“Yea,” Justin said. “How did this happen?”

“I have no idea,” Brian replied. “The only person who knew what I bought you was Daphne and she swore to me that she wouldn’t tell you.”

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Justin’s head. “Oh, so that’s why she looked so puzzled the day I bought this bracelet for you.”

“She knew what you bought me?” Brian asked.

Justin said, “Yea, she was with me the day I bought it for you at . . .”

“Joseph’s Jewelry sidewalk cart,” they finished in unison.

Justin looked directly at Brian. “You mean you bought my gift there too?”

“Yea,” Brian answered. “About a month ago when we were at the mall together, I saw you looking at the necklace, so I went back and bought for you.”

Justin laughingly said, “And I was really looking at the bracelet for you.”

Brian and Justin just looked at each other. Brian then said, “Well, I guess it’s a small world Jus”

“Yea,” Justin said still thinking about the situation. “Do you suppose this means anything Bri?”

“I have no idea. I guess we’ve known each other for so long we’re just starting to think alike,” Brian answered

“Guess so,” Justin said. “I really do like my present though Bri. Thank you. Will you put it on for me?”

“Sure,” Brian said putting the necklace around the blond’s neck and fastening the clasp. “Justin, will you put the bracelet on me?” 

“Of course Brian.” Justin said.

As soon as both had their jewelry on, Justin jumped up. “Oh I almost forgot, I have one more present for you.”

Brian said, “Justin, we had a limit agreement remember?”

“Yea I know,” replied Justin, handing over the large folder to Brian. “But this one didn’t cost me anything.” 

 

Brian opened the folder and saw the large portrait of him in his soccer uniform. Again feeling speechless, he managed to say, “Wow,” to Justin.

“I assume you like it then,” Justin said, smiling big.

Brian laid the portrait down on the bed beside him and stood up next to Justin, looking him right in the eyes. “Justin, no one has ever given me a more thoughtful gift. Thank you,” Brian said while reaching over to give Justin a hug.

“You’re welcome Brian,” Justin said hugging him back.

The two had stayed in the hug for quite a long time, when Brian pulled back a little and looked into Justin’s blue eyes, his arms now lifting a little to circle around Justin’s head. Seeing all the love the two best friends had accumulated over the years staring back at him from Justin’s blue eyes, he gently placed a kiss on Justin’s pink lips.

Justin closed his eyes and kissed Brian’s lips back, feeling his body starting to tingle from head to toe. When Justin opened his eyes, he saw hazel ones staring back at him.

“Merry Christmas Justin,” Brian said smiling.

“Merry Christmas Brian” Justin said back with an equal grin on his face.

The two boys were just standing there when a knock at the door awakened them.

“Yes, come in” Justin called out to the person behind the door.

The door opened and Claire appeared from behind it. “Come on Brian. Mom says we need to go home,” she said.

“Alright,” Brian said, gathering his things from Justin’s room. “Later Jus.”

“Later Bri,” Justin said.

10 PM at the Taylor Residence. . .

Justin had just settled down into his bed for the night when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” Justin answered.

Jennifer opened the door and stuck her head in. “Goodnight Justin.”

“Goodnight mom,” Justin replied. 

After Jennifer had shut the door, Justin laid on his back looking up at the ceiling. He was still trying to figure out everything that happened this evening. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t believe that Brian had kissed him! And he had kissed Brian back! Why had Brian kissed him on the lips anyway? They had kissed each other on the cheek before, but never on the lips. Was Brian just caught up in the moment because of the picture? Had he really meant to kiss him? Or would tomorrow come and Brian would just say it was a mistake? No, no, Brian wouldn’t do something he didn’t mean to do. But, was he reading into it too much? Was it meant to be a kiss between best friends, or was it more? Justin closed his eyes. Wasn’t he supposed to feel unnatural about this? I mean his best friend, who happened to be a guy, just kissed him. Wasn’t he supposed to be feeling this way about some girl? He had never really seemed interested in girls though. Sure there were a few girls he associated with and liked as friends: Daphne, his sister, and another girl in his math class that he helped. But he had never met a girl that he wanted to be close with, or hug and kiss like he and Brian had tonight. And what a kiss that was. He decided he wouldn’t worry about it right now, and would just let whatever happens happen. That wouldn’t stop him from dreaming though. . .

Justin eventually fell asleep, holding onto the cowry shell necklace from around his neck in his hand.

10:30 PM at the Kinney Residence. . . 

Brian could not fall asleep. He had been lying in bed for 15 minutes thinking about the events of the evening. He had actually kissed Justin on the lips. He was hugging him and then whenever he stepped back and looked into his eyes, he just couldn’t resist kissing him. He had thought about kissing Justin before, but never thought he would actually go through with it. He remembered back to what his father had told him about liking girls later in the future. Well, it was almost 4 years later and he still didn’t feel anything. He was sure if he asked someone about it, they would just tell him to give it time. But why was it that he was now starting to have feelings for a guy rather than a girl? He bet no one could help him on that one. After all, that wasn’t supposed to happen. He remembered someone telling him 2 months ago that Jessica, a girl in his English class, had a crush on him. Whenever Brian looked at her again after that statement, he had to admit that she was pretty, but he still didn’t feel butterflies in his stomach. Tonight right before he kissed Justin, he had felt something. He just didn’t know how to describe the feeling. Whatever it was felt good, though. He had been worried that Justin would be uncomfortable about the situation, but he seemed to be ok about it. He had even kissed back, and it was incredible. What could be so bad in something that felt so good? He just decided he wouldn’t think about it. He would only think of the positive effects.

Brian soon calmed down enough so that he fell asleep. A certain blonde hair, blue eyed boy that just happened to be his best friend in the entire world invaded his dreams that night, while his right hand just happened to be holding onto the bracelet attached to his left wrist.


	4. The Boy Next Door

December 26, 1993. . .

Justin woke up really early the next morning with a smile on his face. He had been dreaming about Brian all night long. He couldn’t stop thinking about him. He still couldn’t believe that everything that had happened the night before really happened. It was the best Christmas he had ever had. However, he still felt a little uneasy about what would be said between the two of them today. He hoped that their next meeting together would not be awkward. He decided that he wanted to get some advice. He knew his mother would be the only one up since it was only 6:30, so he decided to head downstairs and talk to her.

Sure enough, Jennifer was sitting in the den reading a book and drinking coffee when Justin came downstairs.

“Hi mom,” Justin said.

Jennifer looked up from her book to see Justin sitting on the sofa. “Hi sweetheart. What brings you up so early this morning? Jennifer replied.

“Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you about something. Is dad or Molly up?” Justin asked.

“No, they’re both still asleep. What’s on your mind honey?”

“Well, I’ve been noticing some changes in my feelings about certain things and it has really been on my mind lately.” Justin said.

“What kinds of feelings?” Jennifer asked.

“I guess you could say they are love feelings.” Justin replied hesitantly.

“Well honey, that’s all part of growing up. You start to see things in a different perspective. You even start to see people differently,” Jennifer said.

“Well, it just kinda weird. I’ve known this…um…person for a while now and I’ve seen them only as a friend.” Justin said.

Jennifer laughed. “Justin, believe me it is perfectly natural. One day you see this girl and she’s only a friend, and the next minute she’s the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen and you want more.”

“So you’re saying that friends can turn out to like one another?” Justin asked.

“Oh course,” Jennifer replied. Relationships that start off as friendships usually last the longest because they’re with someone you trust and care about. It’s the way your dad and I got together.”

“Really?” Justin asked. 

“Yes,” Jennifer said. Your dad and I met in college and became really good friends. We were friends for about a year before he asked me out.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that.”

“Well now you do,” said Jennifer. “Believe me Justin, there is plenty of time for you to have a lot of relationships. The only thing you need to worry about is that you don’t destroy your friendship once you’re in a relationship.”

“What do you mean mom?” Justin asked.

“Well, sometimes when 2 people break up, especially if it’s a really bad break up, the couple end up hating each other and their friendship never goes back to the way it was before the relationship.” Jennifer said.

Justin looked confused. “How do you know if something bad is going to happen like that?”

Jennifer replied, “You don’t know. You just have to decide if it’s worth the risk. 

And then have faith that nothing will happen and hope for the best.”

Justin sat there for a while, staring at the wall across from him. His mom decided to speak up.

“Justin, is there something bothering you? Is everything alright?” Jennifer asked.

“Yea,” Justin said nodding his head. “Everything’s fine mom. Thanks for the talk mom,” he said while going up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Anytime,” Jennifer said, hearing Justin running up the stairs. Picking up her book again, her lips formed a smile. Justin was growing up.

The Kinney Residence, 10 AM . . .

Brian had been laying in his bed for an hour now trying to figure out what to do about Justin. He finally admitted to himself that he had feelings for Justin. All night he had thought about everything and had finally come to that conclusion. That was the reason why he kissed Justin and liked it so much. He knew, though that those feelings were not natural to have. He had seen how people who chose to live their life that way were shunned by society. They lived in the lower neighborhoods, had the lower end jobs, and were constantly teased and picked on. Brian wanted to one day have a nice place of his own and wanted a high paying job. He decided that he must be able to choose to live his life that way and for now, he chose not to.

Now the only thing he needed to figure out was how he was going to tell Justin this revelation he had. He didn’t even know how Justin felt about everything. He still wanted for Justin to be part of his life. I mean, he is his best friend and that’s the way he wanted it to stay. For now at least, he thought. Maybe he should just tell Justin the truth. The truth was always the hardest, but it least he would be being honest. And as his mother always said, that was always the best thing.

The Taylor Residence, 12:30 PM . . .

Brian decided to just talk to Justin in person instead of calling him on the phone. He didn’t want any weirdness, so this was the best way to go about it. He walked over to the Taylor’s front door and rang the doorbell.

Craig answered the door. “Brian, hey come on in. Justin is in his room.”

“Thanks Mr. Taylor,” Brian said coming through the door.

About a minute later, he approached Justin’s door and knocked. After hearing a faint come in, he opened the door.

“Hey,” Brian said, looking at Justin, who was on his bed with a sketch pad. 

Justin looked up when he recognized the voice. “Brian,” he said a bit confusedly while putting the sketchpad away. “I thought you were my mom. What are you doing here?”

“I thought we should probably talk about what happened last night.”

“Oh,” Justin said, blushing a little when he thought about the incident once again. “Alright, where do you want to start?”

“Well, I think it’s pretty clear how I felt about it, but I don’t know you feel. I need you to tell me how you felt about it,” Brian said.

Justin thought a minute on what to say. He had so many answers planned out before, but none of them seemed to come to mind. He decided to just tell the truth. “Honestly Bri, I thought it was amazing.”

Brian tried hard not to smile but didn’t succeed. “Really?” he said.

“Yea,” Justin said. “It was the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it. I thought so too,” Brian said. Justin and Brian just smiled at each other. Brian than remembered what he was trying to say changed his expression. “However, I’ve thought about the situation a million times since last night and I feel that the best thing to do is to stay friends and not continue on with those feelings right now.”

Justin sat there, looking a little shocked, yet not too hurt. He thought he was going to have to be the one to tell Brian that he didn’t want to pursue those feelings right now either. But obviously, Brian felt the same way. 

Justin was silent for a long time when Brian decided to speak up. “Jus, are you ok?”

Justin snapped out of his stare. “Yea, I’m fine,” he said coldly.

Brian started to feel a little guilty. “Justin, it’s not because I don’t like you. I think it’s pretty clear that I do. It’s just we’re both young and we don’t know how to handle these kinds of feelings. I don’t think we could handle the situation with the public either. What would the neighborhood or the people at school say? I mean, what if our parents found out? They would probably never let me see you anymore. I don’t want that Jus. You mean too much to me.”

At that comment, Justin smiled. “I understand Brian, really I do. I was thinking about the same things. I would never want our friendship to be ruined or for me to never see you again. That would be awful.”

Brian smiled back walking over to Justin’s bed. “So for now, we’re just friends?”

“Yea,” Justin said giving Brian a hug. “Best friends.”

About 5 months later. . .

It was the last week before school was to let out for the summer, and Brian, Justin and Daphne were sitting at lunch together talking about their vacation plans.

“So, you guys know what you are doing for summer break yet?” Daphne said.

Justin answered, “Well, my mom wants us to go and see my grandmother up in Vermont. Besides that, I just want to hang out and work on my art since I got picked as one of the two sixth graders to be in the advanced art class next year.”

“Oh yea,” Daphne said. Did you ever find out who the other person was?”

“Mrs. Anderson, the head of the art department, said a name but it didn’t sound familiar,” Justin said. So Brian, how about you? What are you doing?”

“I just found out that I’m going to soccer camp actually. I leave the Monday after school lets out.” Brian said.

“Oh,” said Justin. “How long will you be gone for?”

“Two weeks,” Brian answered.

Justin tried to give a half-way smile, hoping to hide his disappointment. “Well you better write me and tell me all the news.”

Brian smiled, “You know I will Jus. Daph, what about you? What are you doing?”

“Well, compared to you all, I’m not doing much of anything. Mostly, just hanging out I guess. Maybe I’ll start one of those novels we have to read for English class.”

All three of them were groaning at the mention of the summer reading they had to do when the lunch bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. They put their trays up and headed back to class.

July 3, 1994

Justin was so excited. He hadn’t seen Brian since the end of school and just couldn’t wait to finally make it home. For the past two weeks, he had been with his family up in Vermont, visiting his grandmother. He had actually left for Vermont the same day Brian was supposed to come home from soccer camp, so he didn’t get a chance to see him. Besides letters that the two of them had written to each other when Brian was at camp, the two boys had not spoken to each other in a month. He knew that Brian and he would have a lot to catch up on.

As soon as the Taylor family pulled into their driveway, Justin jumped out of the van and ran to the Kinney’s front door. His mother, however, called out to him.

“Justin, aren’t you going to help carry in some of the luggage?” Jennifer asked.

Justin replied, “Mom, if you just leave it in there, I promise I’ll carry it all in in a little while. I just really want to go see Brian.”

“Oh, alright,” Jennifer said. “Go have fun.”

“Thanks mom,” Justin said while knocking at the Kinney’s front door.

Joan opened the door. “Justin, you all made it back. It’s so good to see you.”

“Thanks Mrs. Kinney. Is Brian in is room?” Justin asked.

“Yes he is. You can go right on up,” Joan answered.

Justin ran up the stairs and went straight for Brian’s door. He knocked, and as soon as he heard a ‘Come in’, he opened the door and walked inside.

“Hey Bri,” Justin said looking at Brian on the bed. He had to admit, Brian looked good. He had gotten really tan from the camp he had gone to and his muscles in his legs were more defined than they had been previously. Trying not to stare, he looked around the room whenever Brian put the magazine he had been reading down and looked up at him.

“Justin, hey,” Brian said nervously. It had been a month since they last saw he other and Brian had forgotten just how amazing Justin always looked. His hair had turned a lighter shade of blonde from the sun to where it almost looked white. And his eyes looked even bluer with the light shade of his hair. He looked like an angel. 

“So, how was camp?” Justin asked.

“Oh, it was great,” Brian said. “I learned a lot of new moves that will help me next year on the team.”

“That’s great,” Justin said. “It’s cool that you can actually play for the school now instead of that community team.”

Brian commented, “Well, that’s one more perk for junior high. So how was your trip?”

“It was good. My grandmother is doing well and we all enjoyed ourselves. It was a lot of fun,” Justin said.

“That’s cool,” Brian said. “Listen, my mom and dad are having a little party tomorrow night for the 4th of July and I was wondering if you could come and hang out with me. It’s going to be people from my dad’s job. I wasn’t sure if you were going to be back in town, but now that you are I was hoping you didn’t have other plans.”

Justin smiled. “No, I don’t have any plans. I’d love to come. What time does it start?”

“The party officially starts at 6:00, but you could come at anytime,” Brian said smiling back.

“Well, I’ll definitely be there. Now, why don’t we go back to my house and play that trail game on the new Apple computer my dad has?” Justin said.

“Alright, I’m game,” Brian said.

Then Justin remembered, “But, not until we unload the luggage out of the van.”

The next day. . .

Justin had told his mom that he was going over to the Kinney’s today to hang with Brian and she had said it was alright as long as he spent part of the day with his family. So, for the entire morning he had been hanging out with his family. His dad barbequed for lunch and they all went in the pool for a swim. Then after they cleaned up, they all sat down and played a game of Monopoly. Molly, with the help of his mother, had finally won the game when Justin noticed it was almost 5:00. 

“Mom, I’m going to go get ready for the party,” Justin said heading up to his room.

“Ok,” Jennifer replied.

As soon as Justin got up to his room, he started going through his closet. He could not figure out what he wanted to wear. He knew that he shouldn’t worry about what he looked like. He knew the only person he would know there was Brian. For some reason though, he wanted to look good for Brian. He knew that he and Brian had said they would not get involved, but he still wanted to look nice. He especially liked it when he noticed Brian checking him out. That was just one more reason why he wanted to look nice. He finally decided on a sleeveless blue shirt that went perfectly with his eyes and a pair of blue jean shorts. When he was ready, he went downstairs.

“Alright mom, I’ve leaving,” Justin called out to his mother.

“Ok, have a good time dear,” Jennifer replied from the kitchen.

Justin went out the door and walked over to the Kinney’s house. He noticed that the front door was open, so he decided to walk right in. He saw Joan setting the table with all the foods she had prepared. “Hi Mrs. Kinney. The door was open, so I thought I would just walk right in. Do you need any help?”

Joan looked up at Justin. “No thank you Justin, I’m almost done with everything. I believe Brian is in the backyard.”

“Thanks Mrs. Kinney,” Justin said while walking to the back door. He immediately saw Brian sitting on one of the lawn chairs with nothing on but a pair of shorts, his bracelet, and a pair of sunglasses. He had to admit, Brian looked so good without a shirt on. Since he figured that Brian didn’t see him, he decided to make the first move.

“Hey Bri,” Justin said.

Brian took off his sunglasses and looked up at Justin. “Oh hey,” Brian said, looking at Justin’s shirt and noticing how it went perfectly with his eyes. “What time is it?”

Justin replied, “It almost 5:30.”

Brian looked surprised. “Wow, I completely lost track of time. I’ve been out here for 2 hours. I need to go take a shower before the party starts.”

“Oh ok,” Justin said. I’ll just go see if your mother needs any other help.”

About 4 hours later. . .

Brian and Justin were having a good time at the party. Even though they didn’t know anyone, they were having a good time just hanging out and catching up. Finally, when it was close to 10:00, Jack announced that there was going to be a firework show. Everyone was pulling out there chairs to watch, when Brian got an idea.

“Justin, why don’t we go up to the roof and watch the fireworks from there?”

Justin smiled widely, “Yea that would be cool.”

Brian and Justin went around the house to the backyard where they knew that Mr. Kinney kept a ladder. Brian got the ladder and climbed up first. He then steadied the ladder from the top so that Justin could climb up. Once they both were on the roof, they laid down right where the roof started to slant downwards. The fireworks began shortly.

Both boys were very close to each other with their arms tucked under their heads gazing upwards. Both boys, although watching the fireworks, were secretly looking at one another when they thought the other one wasn’t looking. As the fireworks continued, Brian took his left arm from behind his head and started playing with Justin’s shirt. Justin tried hard not to look at Brian, although he was losing that battle. 

Brian finally started to speak. “Justin, I really like your shirt.”

“Oh, thanks,” Justin replied, blushing.

“It goes perfectly with your eyes,” Brian said while turning on his side to look at Justin. He then started to play with Justin’s hair. “And your hair makes your eyes stand out even more.”

Justin started to get a little tense. After all, they were not supposed to be anything more than best friends, and Brian was making him feel really good. He decided he should probably speak up. “Brian, I don’t think we. . .”

Brian placed two fingers on Justin’s lips to silence him. “Justin, I know what you are going to say. You were going to tell me that we can’t be doing these things when we have agreed to stay just friends, right?”

Justin nodded.

Brian continued. “Well, I’ve been thinking a lot since I got back from camp. The fact is I truly missed you when we were apart the month of June. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Every time I woke up or went to sleep, you were on my mind. The truth is you are all I ever think about.”

Justin smiled back at Brian.

“And I know I’ve been wanting to do this again for a long time,” Brian said while leaning forward to kiss Justin. He kissed Justin’s pink lips gently once again, this time allowing his tongue to slowly caress Justin’s lips. Justin then opened his mouth a little and let Brian’s tongue slip in. An electric spark flew between them, filling the two with passion and deepening the kiss a little. At the very end, they finished with a soft kiss on each other’s lips. They stared back at each other.

“Wow,” Justin said.

“That was exactly what I was going to say,” Brian said. 

Justin then asked, “But Brian, what about everything you said about the public and our parents?

Brian answered, “For now Justin, I think we should keep this between ourselves. That way we don’t have to worry about anyone knowing and telling everybody. As long as we know what we are to each other, I don’t think it will matter.”

“Yea, you’re right,” Justin said.

“We will take one day at a time, and see how it goes. I think it’s worth a shot.” Brian said. 

Justin nodded. “The only thing that concerns me Brian is what is going to happen to our friendship once we do this? What if things fall apart?” 

Brian thought for a minute and then answered back. “Well, we should promise ourselves right now that no matter what, we won’t let our friendship be ruined,” Brian said while taking Justin’s hand. “That no matter what happens; we will always be there for each other.”

“Always and forever,” Justin said.


	5. The Boy Next Door

September 5, 1994. . . 

Justin was getting ready for his first day of junior high. Even though it was the same St. James Academy, the junior high and high school were actually separate buildings on the same plot of land. So for Justin, it was a new school.

He quickly finished getting dressed and made his way downstairs to eat breakfast. His father, sister and mother were already at the table eating when he finally approached his spot at the table.

“Good morning everyone,” Justin said to his family. His father looked up from his plate and looked at his watch.

“Gosh Justin, what took you so long to get ready? You didn’t have to decide what to wear since you have the same uniform you have always worn. Is there anything wrong?”

“Nothings wrong dad,” Justin said smiling, thinking about Brian. He had decided he wanted to look better than the usual ‘just fell out of bed look’ he had been sporting the last few years at school. Even if no one else knew about them, he still wanted Brian to like the way he looked. 

“In fact, things couldn’t be better,” he said.

Jennifer took a look at the smile on Justin’s face and just smiled too. She knew the look Justin was making. She just didn’t know who it was about. Just then Molly decided to speak up, taking the attention off of Justin.

“Daddy, do you think I’m pretty today?”

Craig answered, “Well yes precious, I do. You look beautiful.” He then went over to his daughter and picked her up from her chair, leaving Jennifer and Justin in the kitchen.

“So its Molly’s first day of pre-school?” Justin said.

Jennifer responded while sighing, “Yes, yes it is. You both are growing up so fast.” 

Justin just nodded and then helped his mom clear the kitchen table. He then decided to speak up.

“Well mom, I better get going. Brian’s mom is probably waiting on me.”

“Oh honey, are you sure you don’t want me to drive you?” Jennifer asked.

Justin replied, “No mom, its fine. Mrs. Kinney has to drop off Claire anyway, so it just makes sense to all go in one car.”

Jennifer sighed again while nodding, “Ok. I hope you have a good day.”

“Thanks mom,” Justin said. He then turned to his father and sister on the couch and said goodbye. Justin then walked out the door.

Meanwhile, at the Kinney residence. . .

Brian had just sat down and was eating with his parents when his sister Claire came down the stairs. Everyone stared as she made her way to the table. Besides the uniform that she had to wear, her hair was all done up, her nails were bright red, and her face was plastered with make up. Joan was the first one to make a comment.

“Honey, don’t you think you’ve over done it a little?”

Brian smirked at the understatement.

Claire glared back at Brian. “Mom, I don’t know what you mean. It’s the fashion. All the girls look like this nowadays.” Claire said confidently.

“Yea, the hookers,” Brian said under his breath. 

Claire didn’t hear Brian’s statement but it was apparent that Jack had. He couldn’t help but laugh with his son.

“What’s so funny?” Claire said.

While the men continued to laugh, Joan said, “Maybe tomorrow, we could discuss what shades of color might suit your complexion, but right now we need to get moving, or all of you will be late for school.”

Just then the doorbell rang and Brian got up to get it. He opened the door and was glad Justin was behind it.

“Hey, I’m glad it’s you. Come in and look what Claire has done to herself,” Brian said.

Justin walked through the living room and looked into the kitchen and saw Claire at the table. He immediately gave Brian a disgusted look. Under his breath he told Brian, “Yuck. I don’t know why girls do that to themselves.”

Brian replied, “Me neither.”

“I’m so glad I’m not a girl Bri.”

“Well, that makes two of us,” Bri replied, smiling.

Joan then came over to the boys. “Alright, let’s get going guys. Head on out to the car.”

The three kids and Joan made their way out to the car and on to school.

At school. . .

Justin was sitting in homeroom waiting to get his new schedule. Unfortunately, Brian and Justin and not ended up in the same homeroom, but they planned to meet in front of Justin’s homeroom class to discuss their schedules after the bell rang. Daphne and he had managed to get into the same homeroom though, and so they were waiting patiently for Mr. Grassi, their homeroom teacher, to quickly pass them out.

“Chanders,” Mr. Grassi said.

Daphne called out to him while raising her hand, “Right over here.”

He passed the slip of paper to her. She instantly squealed with delight when she looked at it. “Oh, Justin, I got into the school paper class. This is so exciting!”

“Congrats, Daph,” Justin said while still waiting for Mr. Grassi to go through all of the last names between C and T.

Finally a minute later, Mr. Grassi called out, “Taylor.”

Justin raised his hand and Mr. Grassi handed him the paper. Justin looked down at the paper and looked over at Daphne.

“Well?” Daphne said while looking at Justin.

“The advanced art class is 2nd period. What do you got then?” Justin asked.

“P.E.,” Daphne said, sighing. “What do you have the rest of the day?”

Justin was about to reply when the bell rang and it was time to go out to try their new locker combinations. Justin told Daphne, “Daph, Brian said he’d meet us in front of the classroom when the bell rang.”

Daphne answered, “Oh ok. Lets go see him,” while heading out the door. Daphne and Justin were waiting about two minutes when they saw Brian rushing towards them.

“Sorry,” Brian said, huffing a little. My homeroom is on the other side of the building.”

“No problem,” Justin said. “So what’s your schedule like?”

Brian said, “You first. I need to catch my breath.”

Daphne giggled and Justin laughed too. “Ok,” Justin replied. “I’ve got English 1st period, Art 2nd period, World History 3rd period, Advanced Math 4th period, P.E. 5th period, and Physical Science 6th period. Now can you speak?” Justin said smiling.

Brian nodded, “Yea, I’ve got English, History and Math with you. 2nd period I have Music Appreciation, 5th period I have science, and 6th period I have soccer.”

Justin couldn’t help but laugh. “You really signed up for Music Appreciation? I thought you were joking when you said you were going to do that.”

“Well,” Brian said. “I couldn’t figure out what to take as another elective, so I thought music would be easy.”

“You realize that it isn’t going to be about the thumpa-thumpa you listen to right? It is probably going to be about Back, Mozart, and all those other dead composers.” Justin said.

“Yea,” Brian said. “I don’t mind classical music. Anyway, what about you Daph? Do you have any classes with us?”

Daphne replied, “Yes, I’ve got English and Math with both of you and I have Science with Brian.”

“Cool,” Justin said. Just then the bell rang for everyone to move to 1st period. “Well, let’s go guys.” Justin said. And with that statement, the three musketeers all headed to there 1st period class.

2nd period. . .

Justin was sitting at one of the art tables in his new classroom. As he looked around the room, he couldn’t believe all the paintings the students had done in the previous years. And the paintings were good. Justin knew he was really going to enjoy this class. After Mrs. Anderson had welcomed everyone and told the class her expectations, she assigned everyone an easel and told everyone to draw whatever they wanted using there best technique because she wanted to see how good the students really were. Justin already had started drawing when Mrs. Anderson called him and asked him to come up to her desk.

While Justin was approaching Mrs. Anderson’s desk, he noticed she was talking to a blonde girl that looked a little taller than him. When he finally got up to the desk, he said politely, “You wanted to see me Mrs. Anderson?”

Mrs. Anderson turned around to face Justin. “Yes, Justin I wanted for you to meet the other 6th grade student in the class, so that you can have a companion. Justin, this is Lindsey Peterson, one of the new students who just moved to the area. Lindsey, this is Justin Taylor, the other gifted sixth grader here at St. James.”

Justin stuck out his right hand. “It’s nice to meet you Lindsey.”

Lindsey grabbed his hand and shook it while saying, “It’s nice to meet you too Justin.”

Mrs. Anderson smiled and clapped her hands together. “I was hoping that you two would hit it off. You are probably going to be working together a lot this year. Both of you are extremely gifted artists. If you weren’t, you wouldn’t be in this class. Now, you two can go ahead and go back to working on your drawing.”

“Ok,” Justin and Lindsey said. They both then went back to their easels. Justin was working diligently on his drawing when the bell rang. He quickly packed his stuff up and noticed Lindsey sitting by herself. Being the nice WASP that he was, he decided to go over and at least talk to her. So he grabbed his books and walked over to her.

“Lindsey,” Justin said. Lindsey turned around to look at Justin. “Hey, I just wanted to see if everything is all right. You know where your next class is?”

Lindsey smiled at Justin, “Yes, but thank you. I’m trying to adjust. This school is so much bigger than the last one I went to.”

“Really?” Justin asked.

“Yes,” Lindsey said. “For elementary school, I went to a small Christian school of about 100 people.”

“Wow,” Justin said. “I guess it is small compared to the 1000 people who go here,” Justin said.

“Yes,” Lindsey said. She then smiled really big. “Hey, I know that I don’t know you that well, but do you want to come with me to the exhibit down at the museum this weekend? They are showing French Impressionist paintings and my mom said she would take me.”

Justin thought about it for a minute. He didn’t want to get too involved with this girl, but he felt a visit to a museum wouldn’t hurt. He needed to get to know her anyway since they would be working together.

“Ok,” Justin said. “As long as my mom approves, I’ll go. What is your phone number so I can call you to make plans?”

Lindsey quickly wrote her number down on a scrap sheet of paper and picked up her backpack. “I better go or I’ll be late,” she said.

“Yea,” Justin said moving towards the door. “I’ll see you.”

“Bye Justin,” Lindsey called back to him.

4th period. . .

Justin, Brian, and Daphne had all sat by each other in their 4th period math class. Mrs. Allen, their math teacher, had just given them their first homework assignment when the bell rang and it was time to go to lunch. The three all walked out and headed to the cafeteria. As usual, all of them had brought their lunches so they did not have to eat the disgusting cafeteria food. When they reached an available table, the three sat down and started talking.

Daphne said, “Oh, you guys my newspaper class is going to be so much fun. All of us actually get to write at least one story each week for the paper and our pictures will be displayed next to our names.”

Brian replied, “That’s cool Daph. I’m sure you’ll be a big hit,” he said while punching her slightly on the shoulder across the table.

“I hope,” Daph said. “I’ve always liked to write. In fact, I probably like to write as much as Justin likes to draw, right Jus?”

Justin laughed, “Maybe. Speaking of drawing, I met the other sixth grader in my Advanced Art class this morning. Mrs. Anderson introduced us.”

Brian gazed over at Justin, his right hand gently rubbing Justin’s thigh underneath the table. “Oh yea, who is it?”

Justin said, “Her name is Lindsey Peterson. She is new here.”

Brian snorted, “You’re working with a girl?”

Justin laughed at Brian, “Yea, so?”

Daphne said, “Yea, Brian what’s the big deal? What’s wrong with girls? Maybe it was about time you started liking them.”

Brian and Justin looked at each other. They wanted to tell Daphne their secret, but right now was not the right time to tell anyone. They just pretended there was nothing wrong.

Daphne noticed their weird glances at each other and decided to ask, “What? Is something wrong?”

“No” and “Nope not at all” came from Brian and Justin’s mouths respectively. They all continued talking until the bell rang for lunch to be over. They quickly through their sacs away and picked up their back packs. Brian and Daphne, since they were going to the same class, waved goodbye to Justin.

“Bye Justin,” Daphne called out to him.

“Yea, Jus. Have fun in P.E.,” Brian said laughing slightly.

“Very funny,” Justin said mumbling. “I’ll see you after school.” And with that statement, he walked slowly to his waste of time gym class.

6th period. . .

Brian walked into the locker room after 5th period. Since it was off season right now, all they would be doing is lifting weights and sprinting. Since none of them had a uniform yet, they all sat down on the benches and waited for the coach to arrive. Just then, Brian noticed a familiar face enter the locker room. The guy quickly recognized him and came to sit down beside him.

“Brian, hey how’s it going?”

“Hey Ben. What are you doing here? I thought you went to public school,” Brian asked.

“Well, I did. But my mom got remarried this summer to a lawyer who insisted that I attend private school. This school was the closest one to our new house. I then asked the coach about a week ago when I registered if I could join the team. I showed him a few things and he said I was in.” Ben answered.

“Oh,” Brian said. “Cool.”

“Yea, I knew you went to private school, but I didn’t know you came here,” Ben said.

Brian replied, “All my life.”

The coach came in shortly and assigned everyone their training uniform and their actual game uniform. He then assigned everyone a locker and told everyone to get dressed and head to the weight room. 

As soon as Ben and Brian were both finished dressing, Ben asked “Hey you want to spot each other?”

Brian said, “Yea, that’s cool,” and the two boys headed over to the wait room.

After school. . .

Brian had just finished changing back into his uniform and was heading out of the locker room. He was supposed to meet Justin at his locker right after the bell rang so they could walk out to Joan’s car. As he was walking down the hallway where Justin’s locker was, he heard a small voice calling his name. He stopped and turned around to see Justin’s head popping out of the bathroom door. Brian walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside.

He said, “Justin, what do you want? My mom is waiting.”

Justin went over to the door and turned the lock. Brian looked at him.

“Justin, what are you. . .”

Just then, Justin came up to Brian and kissed his lips gently. He put his arms around Brian’s neck and began making little kisses up and down Brian’s neck. Brian began to respond back and soon they were against the wall kissing each other all over the face and neck region.

Just as Justin had begun the kissing session, he ended it as well by placing one last kiss on Brian’s lips and stepping backwards. Still with one hand on Brian’s chest, Justin said, “I just couldn’t wait until we got home. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I saw you this morning.”

Brian smiled, “I didn’t mind.”

Justin smiled back, “I didn’t think you would. Now let’s get to your mom’s car before she sends out your sister to find us.”

“Yes, lets,” Brian said.

And with that, the two boys walked out of the building, smiling brightly for the whole school to see.


	6. The Boy Next Door

November 11, 1994

Justin was sitting in his 2nd period art class working with Lindsey on a long mural that they were going to hang up next week in the cafeteria for Teacher’s Appreciation week. Mrs. Anderson insisted that everyone pair up and work on a project together in honor of the special week. Justin and Lindsey decided to work together. Ever since the weekend they had went to the museum together, they found out that they had a lot in common. Their mural consisted of apples, chalk boards, chalk, pens, pencils, and notebooks around the outside with a big circle in the middle that said ‘We Appreciate Our Teachers’. Although they both thought it was rather corny, they felt it would at least give them a good grade on their project. While sitting working on the final touches, they talked with one another about various things.

“Thank God it’s Friday,” Justin said.

“I know. The only bad part of this Friday is what is happening at the end of the school day,” Lindsey said.

“What’s happening?” Justin said.

Lindsey replied, “Oh my God, how could you forget? Today is report card day. It’s the end of the nine weeks.” 

Justin said, “Oh that. Are you worried about one of your grades?

“Yea,” Lindsey said. “My math grade. I’m not very good in math.”

“Oh,” Justin said.

“How about you?” Lindsey said. “Are you good in math?”

“I’m alright,” Justin said, not trying to make Lindsey feel bad. He honestly never thought much about report card time. Brian, Daphne and he all usually made straight A’s, so it wasn’t that big a deal. The only thing they ever looked at their report cards for was to see who got the higher A in their classes. However, Justin wasn’t going to tell Lindsey that, seeing how she was already a little down.

“Well, it just doesn’t seem to mesh with me. I do all the homework, but when it comes time to take the tests, I just don’t seem to understand how to do the problems.” Lindsey said sadly. 

Seeing Lindsey so down, Justin’s WASP tendencies kicked in again. “Well, if you want, I could help you.”

Lindsey put down her paint brush and looked over at Justin. “Really?” Lindsey said with a smile.

“Yea, sure. It would be no problem. Just let me know when you want to get together and you can come over to my house to study.” Justin said.

“Wow. Thanks Justin,” Lindsey said. Just then the bell rang and it was time to move on to third period. Justin finished packing up his stuff first and shouted to Lindsey while he was heading towards the door.

“Bye Linds. Have a good weekend. Hope everything goes well with your report card.”

“Thanks. Bye Justin.”

3rd period. . .

Brian and Justin were sitting in their usual seats in their World History class: the last row. Instead of listening to Mr. Brown lecture about the Aztec’s, Brian and Justin were passing notes back and forth. Justin had started by writing the first note.

‘remember, tomorrow is Molly’s birthday party’

‘do we have to go?’

‘yea. you know how my mom is’

‘do I have to go with you?’

“yea, you have to’

‘why?’

‘because you luv me’

‘give me another reason’

‘Brian!’

‘ok ok, im sorry. ill be there’

‘you promise?’

‘yea I promise’

‘good’

‘youre a manipulator’

‘no, im not usually. only with you’

‘gee thanks’

‘no problem’

Brian gave Justin a friendly glare and Justin started to laugh. Mr. Brown noticed that something was going on.

“Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney, would you care to explain what is so funny to the rest of the class?” Mr. Brown said.

Justin hushed up immediately and began to turn a bright shade of red. Brian, noticing how much Justin was embarrassed, decided to answer for them.

“No, everything’s fine. We just found your comment on Aztec spiritual rituals to be extremely funny,” Brian answered.

“Well, just please pay attention. Now as I was saying, the Aztec’s. . .”

Brian looked over at Justin who was still a light shade of red. Justin looked back over at him and mouthed a thank you over to Brian. Brian just smiled and turned back to listen to Mr. Brown for the last 10 minutes of class.

When the bell rang, Brian and Justin left the room and started to talk when they got outside.

“Wow, Bri. I can’t believe Mr. Brown did that,” Justin said.

“Yea, I guess you were laughing too hard,” Brian said.

“How did you come up with an answer like that?”

“Well, whenever you were writing, I was half listening to Mr. Brown talk about some kind of religious spiritual rituals the Aztec’s performed for their gods. Since that was the last thing I remembered him saying, I just decided to tell him that was what we were laughing at.”

“Well, that was some quick thinking Bri,”

“It was nothing,” Brian said humbly. 

“Yea, well you saved me. I couldn’t think of anything to say.” Justin said.

“Well, if you think I saved you so much, I think we could call it even if you didn’t make me go to your sister’s birthday party tomorrow,” Brian said hopefully.

Justin replied, “There’s no way you’re getting out of that. But I could think of some other type of reward I could give you.”

Brian smiled, “Well, Mr. Taylor, you surely are the sly one aren’t you?”

“Yea, I even told my mom to come 15 minutes later today because you had to talk to your coach,” Justin said.

“Same place, same time then?” Brian asked.

“Yup,” Justin said taking his seat in math class.

Homeroom at the end of the day. . .

Justin and Daphne were sitting in homeroom waiting for Mr. Grassi to pass out their report cards. The school had a policy that on the day that report cards come out, homeroom is moved from the beginning of the day to the end of the day. Justin had always thought that was so the kids who were really upset about their grades could go home and moan instead of doing it at school. At this point though, Justin just wanted these last 15 minutes to be over so he could go and see Brian in their usual place. Mr. Grassi continued to call out their names in the usual alphabetical order.

“Chanders,” Mr. Grassi called out and went over to Daphne without hesitation. When he handed her her report card, Mr. Grassi said, “A job well done Miss Chanders.”

“Thank you,” Daphne said as she looked at her report card. 

Justin continued to wait just as he always did, since he had to have a last name that started with a T. ‘Why couldn’t they ever go in reverse alphabetical order,’ he thought.

Finally Mr. Grassi called out, “Taylor,” and approached Justin. Before he let Justin have the report card, he told him, “Very nicely done Mr. Taylor.”

“Thanks,” Justin said as he took the slip of paper from Mr. Grassi. He was looking at it when Daphne started speaking.

“So, how did you do?”

“Oh, the usual,” Justin said. “All A’s”

“Well I know that,” Daphne said. “What was your grade in English, though?”

Justin looked down at his report card. “A 92. I think it was because of the dialectical journals we had to write over the summer reading. How about you?”

Daphne said proudly, “I got a 95.”

“Oh yea, well what did you get in math?” Justin asked.

“A 91,” Daphne replied.

“Well ha, I got a 94,” Justin said, sticking his tongue out. 

About five minutes later, the bell rang announcing the end of the school day. Everyone was out the door in 20 seconds. Justin and Daphne were the last ones out the door and Mr. Grassi stopped to talk to them.

Mr. Taylor, Miss. Chanders,” Mr. Grassi said. 

The two stopped and turned around when they heard their names. They waited for Mr. Grassi to speak.

“I just wanted to say I’m very proud of you two. You were the only two students in the class on the honor roll.” Mr. Grassi said.

“Oh, thank you,” both students replied back.

“Here,” said Mr. Grassi while pulling out two small white cards. “These are tickets to go and bowl 3 games free at the bowling alley. Only those on the honor roll get them,” Mr. Grassi said. 

“Thanks,” they both said again.

“Well, I’ll let you two be on your way. Hope you have a good day.”

“You too,” Daphne and Justin replied.

As soon as they closed the door and started walking down the hall, Daphne saw Justin turn away from the direction they were heading in. Daphne immediately said, “Justin, where are you going?” 

Justin thought quickly. “Oh, I’m going to meet Brian in the locker room because my mom is going to be a little late picking us up today.”

“Oh,” Daphne said “Well I can join you. My mom is always late picking me up.”

“Well, actually Daph….ummm….Brian and I were going to chill inside the locker room. You know, the boys locker room?” Justin said, hoping she wouldn’t ask any questions.

“Oh,” Daphne said disappointedly. “Ok, well I guess I’ll see you later then.”

“Bye Daph,” Justin said hurrying down the hall.

“Bye,” Daphne said as she turned around and walked alone towards the glass doors at the front of the school. ‘I need more girlfriends,’ she thought as she walked outside and waited for her mom. 

As soon as he saw Daphne exit the building, Justin quickly made a few more left turns so he was back in front of his homeroom again. He quickly went to his locker and pulled out another book, so teachers walking around wouldn’t ask him why he was still in the building. He then went calmly to the bathroom right near his homeroom and pulled open the door, noticing that Brian was already inside. Little did he know that anyone was watching.


	7. The Boy Next Door

Still November 11, 1994, about 5 minutes later. . .

He couldn’t believe what he had just seen again. For the past month, he had seen Justin Taylor go into the bathroom after school, stay for about 10 minutes, and leave the bathroom only after the same tall, hazeled eyed, brown haired boy left first. He noticed Justin didn’t go in there everyday, only about 2 to 3 times a week, and he and this other boy always left the bathroom together at about the same time. He felt that something strange was definitely going on and he wanted to know what it was. He was still staring into space thinking whenever another man walked into his classroom.

“Hey Vic, how was your day?”

Vic Grassi snapped out of his stare. “I guess it was alright. How was yours?”

Jim said, “Oh, pretty much how it usually is whenever you teach kids about historical events they could care less about.”

“Well, after the day I had, I think I could use a drink. Care to join me Mr. Brown?” Vic said while laughing a little.

“Sure,” Jim said. I’ll meet you at Joe’s in 20 minutes?”

“Sounds great,” Vic said while gathering his stuff to leave school for the day. He would get to the bottom of this issue. He knew he would.

30 minutes later at Justin’s house. . .

Brian and Justin were hanging out in Justin’s room. They were actually doing some homework when Jennifer knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Justin replied.

“Justin,” said Jennifer. “There is a girl outside waiting for you. She says her name is Lindsey.”

Justin looked at his mom. “You’re kidding right?”

“No, I’m not,” said Jennifer. “And she looks really upset.”

Brian looked at Justin with his right eyebrow raised. “Is this that same girl from art class?” he asked.

“Yea,” Justin said. Justin then looked at his mother. “Mom, tell her I’ll be right down.”

“Alright,” Jennifer said, closing the door behind her.

“What’s she doing coming over to your house?” Brian asked. “How does she even know where you live?”

Justin answered, “Remember that time that I went with her and her mom to the museum?” Brian nodded. “Well, they picked me up so that’s how she knows where I live.”

Brian replied, “That still doesn’t explain what she is doing here now.”

“I’m not for sure why she is here. I told her I’d help her with her math homework if she needed help but I didn’t expect to see her today,” Justin said.

Brian rolled his eyes. “Well you better get down there before they begin to wonder.”

“Ok. You want to come with me and meet her?” Justin asked.

“Nah,” Brian said. “I’ll make my entrance if you all take too long.”

Justin smiled while opening the door. “Ok,” he said, shutting the door on his way out.

Justin ran down the stairs and noticed that Lindsey was sitting on a couch in the den. His mom had already gotten her a box of tissues and was sitting down next to her trying to offer her some comfort.

“Hey,” Justin said when he made his way over to the couch where Lindsey was. Standing in front of her, he said, “Sorry I took so long. I just wasn’t expecting you. Is everything ok?”

“No,” Lindsey said while wiping away her tears. “I failed math and my parents are really angry. They said if I don’t pull up my grade the next nine weeks, I have to drop out of art class.”

Justin looked astonished. “What?! But you’re one of the best artists in the school?”

Lindsey just shrugged. “They said that art doesn’t matter as much and that it is probably taking up too much of my time. I should be concentrating on the subjects that really matter.” Lindsey thought for a second. “Could I use your bathroom?” she said, directing the question to Jennifer.

“Of course,” Jennifer said. “I’ll show you where it is.”

About 10 minutes later, Lindsey came back and sat down on the same couch. Justin noticed she had cleaned her face and that she was not crying anymore. 

Justin sat down next to her and put his arm around her. “Well, I’m not going back on my word. I will help you whenever you need help,” he said.

Lindsey started to smile, “Thank you so much Justin. I was hoping that if you’re not too busy right now, that you could help me on my homework assignment for tomorrow,” she said, pointing to her backpack that she had brought with her.

“Well actually. . .” Justin was saying whenever Brian made his grand entrance into the room. 

Coming over and standing in front of Justin and Lindsey on the couch, he said, “So what’s going on in here?” while noticing where Justin’s arm was placed. Not saying anything about it, Brian continued. “I got tired of waiting so I decided to come down here.”

Lindsey looked a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry Justin. I didn’t realize you had company over.”

Justin got up and stood next to Brian. “No, no it’s alright. Let me introduce you. Lindsey, this is my best friend Brian Kinney. Brian, this is Lindsey Peterson.”

The two looked briefly into each others eyes. “So I finally meet the girl from art class,” Brian said while extending his right hand. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said. 

Lindsey shook his hand and said, “And you’re Brian. Justin talks about you all the time.” 

Brian looked over and noticed that Justin was growing redder by the minute. Smiling, he said, “I’m sure not as much as he talks about you.”

Lindsey blushed a little and walked over to pick up her backpack. “Well, I guess I should go. I don’t want to interrupt anymore.”

Justin said, “Are you sure? You can stay and I’ll help you.”

“No,” Lindsey said walking to the door. “It’s alright. I feel better now anyway. I’ll come back on a day that is more convenient for you.” 

“Ok, well I’ll see you in school on Monday then,” Justin said. “Bye,”

“Bye Justin, Brian, Mrs. Taylor,” Lindsey said while leaving.

Brian and Jennifer said bye and then the two boys went upstairs. Justin was the first one to say anything. “So, what do you think of Lindsey?”

Brian thought for a few seconds before he answered, “She seems nice and she’s pretty.”

“What?” Justin said. “I thought you didn’t like girls.”

“All I’m saying is that for a girl, she is pretty. Anyway, I saw where your hand was tonight,” Brian said while half smiling.

Justin replied, “What are you talking about?” He then had an idea come to mind. “You are not referring to the time that I had my arm around her shoulders, are you?”

Brian continued to smile.

“Oh my God that was nothing,” Justin said. “That was me comforting her. You know how my WASP tendencies kick in from time to time.”

Brian came over to Justin and put his arms around his neck. “It’s ok Jus. I was just playing around with you.” Brian then kissed Justin once on the lips. “But, if your feelings ever change about me or us, I want you to let me know. No sneaking around on each other, ok?”

Justin pushed Brian up against a wall in his room and started making out with him. When they were both coming up to breathe, Justin said, “I promise Bri,” and then continued to make out again for a while.

Meanwhile back at Joe’s. . .

Vic and Jim had just gotten to Joe’s and had placed their drink orders when Jim started the conversation.

“So Vic, you’ve seen to be a little down lately. Is Rodney still out of town on business?”

Vic smiled and looked down at his left hand. He had been married for 12 years and he still hated it when his partner had to go out of town for business. “Yea, I guess you can say that is one of the reasons.”

“Well, you are one lucky man Vic,” Jim said. “For me it’s different. I would be praying for Melissa to go out of town and leave me alone for a while.”

Vic laughed. “Well that’s heterosexual life for you. However, homosexuals have their fair share of problems as well.”

Jim laughed with him. “That is something I would like to see.”

Vic nodded. “There is one other thing that has been on my mind lately though.”

“What is it Vic?” Jim said.

“Do you know who Justin Taylor is?” Vic said.

Jim nodded. “Yea, he’s in my Honors World History class 3rd period.”

Vic said, “Do you know him well?”

Jim shook his head. “Not really. He doesn’t speak up much. I think he is shy. He is an excellent student though. He made an A in my class last nine weeks if I recall correctly.”

“Yes he did,” Vic said. Jim looked at Vic puzzled. “He’s in my homeroom. He and another one of my students were the only two in the class to get on the honor roll.”

“Oh,” Jim said.

Vic thought carefully on how he should word this. “Does Justin have a friend in you class that he talks a lot to?”

Jim looked at Vic strangely.

“I know,” Vic said. “It’s a weird question. I’m just trying to find out the name of a boy I’ve seen Justin hang out with a lot.”

“Why?” Jim said.

Vic already had an answer planned out. “Well he dropped something in the hall the other day and I just wanted to give it to him, but it’s pretty hard when you don’t know a name.”

“Oh,” Jim said. “Well now that you mention it, I know he talks to one guy that’s in the class. In fact, I caught them today talking during my class, although they said they were just laughing.”

“What does he look like?” Vic asked.

“Oh, well he’s tall, probably about 5’10”, pretty skinny, brownish hair, with a tan colored complexion. I never noticed his eye color.” Jim said. “He’s a pretty good student as well and I believe he plays for the soccer team here.

“Yea, that sounds like him. What’s his name?” Vic asked.

“Brian Kinney,” Jim answered.

“Brian Kinney,” whispered back to himself. ‘Well’, he thought, ‘Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor are in store for quite a surprise.’

After school, 2 weeks later. . . 

Daphne was getting the books she would need for the weekend when Justin came up behind her.

“Hey Daph, I got to go finish a project for art class, so I’ll see you later,” Justin said.

“On a Friday?” Daphne asked.

“Yea, its due Monday and I still got a little bit to due,” Justin replied.

Daphne sighed. “Ok, so where’s Brian?”

Justin thought quickly. “I think he said his mom is picking him up today, but she usually gets here a little late because she doesn’t like to wait in the long lines.”

“Ok,” Daphne said. “Call me later, ok?”

“I will,” Justin said. “Bye.”

“Bye,” Daphne replied back. As she was walking down the hall to the front door, she thought about how her two best friends were always avoiding her lately. They hardly ever came home right after school and on weekends when she called them, they told her they were busy. She just didn’t know what they were hiding from her. As she walked out to where her mother usually picked her up after school, she noticed she wasn’t there. To pass the time, she made her way over to the side entrance of the school where most of her friends had their parents pick them up. It was then that she noticed Jennifer Taylor’s van parked in front of the entrance.

She came up to the window and knocked. “Hi Mrs. Taylor.”

Jennifer opened the window. “Hello Daphne. It’s nice to see you. I haven’t seen you over the house for a while.”

Daphne definitely did not want to discuss her personal problems with Justin’s mom, so she decided to lye just a little. “I know,” she said. “I’ve been busy.”

“I can imagine,” Jennifer said. “Have you seen Justin or Brian around?”

Daphne couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Justin had said that he had to go finish a project, but he was obviously lying if he hadn’t told his mother that he would be staying after school. Not only that, but Brian’s mom really wasn’t picking him up. She realized that not only were Justin and Brian lying to her, they were also lying to Justin’s mom. She didn’t know what to think. However, Brian and Justin had been her friends practically all her life and she wasn’t about to start telling on them now. She would just have to get to the bottom of this issue later.

“Um, no Mrs. Taylor, I haven’t. Brian probably just got out of soccer practice late and Justin usually waits for him. I’m sure they’ll be here any minute though,” Daphne said, covering for her friends.

“Alright. Well I’ll see you later sweetie,” Jennifer said.

“Bye Mrs. Taylor,” Daphne said as she started walking back to the front entrance to go look for her mom. However, Brian and Justin walking out of the side entrance together caught her eye and she decided to go and demand some answers from them. When she got close to the pair, she tapped Justin on the shoulder.

Justin and Brian turned around and looked surprised. “Daph, what are you doing here?”

Daphne said, “I think I should be the one asking you that question. I thought you said you had to go and finish a project for art class.”

“Well, I was going to,” Justin said, “but when I went by Mrs. Anderson’s room, her door was locked. She must have forgotten that I was going to come by.”

“Justin don’t bullshit me!” Daphne said angrily. 

“Daphne!” Justin said.

“What! You act as if you’ve never heard the word before. Look, I know you’re lying. I just talked to your mom and she didn’t know where you two were. She asked me if I had seen either of you.”

“What did you say?” Brian said hesitantly.

“I lied to her of course. Did you think I would tell her the truth? I thought we were friends.” Daphne said.

Justin sighed with relief. “Thanks Daph. And we are friends.”

“Well, the last time I checked, friends don’t lye to each other. So, I want to know the truth. What are you two hiding?” Daphne said.

Justin and Brian looked at each other. They knew the time had come. They couldn’t keep it from her any longer without losing her friendship.

“Ok,” Brian said. “We’ll tell you, but not here. We need privacy to talk about this. How about this weekend?”

“That’s fine, just call me and let me know when,” Daphne said.

“Ok, bye Daph,” the two boys called out to her.

“Bye,” Daphne said. She was proud of herself. She would finally get to know the mystery between Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor.

Sunday afternoon, Justin’s house. . .

Brian and Justin were up in Justin’s room sitting on his bed, waiting for Daphne to come over. They both had agreed it was best to tell Daphne the truth and to let whatever happens happen. A few minutes later, they heard the doorbell ring and they knew it was time.

“This is it Bri,” Justin said giving Brian a kiss. “For now on, it will no longer be just our secret.”

“Yea,” Brian said, “but maybe it’s good for someone else to know. And Daphne is perfect to be the first one. She is someone that we can trust.”

Just then they heard a knock on the door. After Justin shouted to come in, Daphne entered the room.

“Hey guys,” she said.

“Hey Daph,” Justin said while Brian waved. “Why don’t you pull up my desk chair and sit down.”

As soon as Daphne sat down, Justin said, “I don’t know where to begin.”

Daphne said, “Well you can start off by telling me why you lied to me numerous times. I know the time I caught you was probably not the first time.”

Brian decided he would answer that one. “Daph, we weren’t just lying to you. We have been lying to everyone.”

Daphne said, “About what? I want to know.”

Justin looked at Brian and decided to go along with what they had planned earlier to do. Justin said, “About this.”

Justin leaned towards Brian and started kissing his lips slowly until their tongues were fully intertwined and their hands were moving up and down their bodies. After about a minute, they kissed each other’s lips one more time before they separated and waited for Daphne’s response.

Daphne’s mouth was open. After the initial shock had worn off and she could speak again, she said while stuttering, “So…you ….both are. . .” 

Brian said, “As far as we know, we are, yes.”

Daphne nodded her head. She looked at Justin and noticed he was a little red. “How long has this been going on?”

Brian said, “Since last year at Christmas. It started after we gave each other those gifts.”

Daphne said, still shocked, “So, you’ve been hiding this for a year?”

“No. At first we decided to just stay being friends because we didn’t want to ruin our friendship or get in trouble. But after the 4th of July, we both finally admitted how we felt about each other and decided to give it a try. We both agreed though that we should keep it a secret. No one knows about us except you now.” Brian said and Justin nodded.

“Why didn’t you just tell me to begin with?” Daphne asked.

Justin decided to answer that question. “We honestly thought you might think differently about us and might not want to be friends with us anymore.”

Daphne laughed. “You’re kidding, right?”

“No. A lot of people feel weird around people like us,” Brian said. “They think gay people are damned and that we should all get aids and die.”

Justin looked at Brian. “Not all people are that way Brian.”

“You’re right. Not all people are. But there are a lot of people who think homosexuality is a disease and think if we hang around them, they just might get it too,” Brian said.

Daphne walked right up to the two of them on the bed and looked at both of them. She wanted to make sure they were going to here what she was about to say.

“Look guys, I have to admit that I was a little shocked. I never thought that was what you guys were going to tell me. However, we all have been best friends for almost 6 years and I’m not going to stop being friends with you all just because you both are. . .”

Brian said, “Gay?”

“Yea,” Daphne replied. “Sorry, I didn’t want to offend you with the wrong word.”

Justin laughed, “It’s not a big deal Daph.”

“Ok,” Daphne said. “But I still have one question. What were you guys doing in school that you had to lie to me and your mom about?” 

“Oh,” Brian said with a smile on his face. “You care to explain that one Justin?

Justin glared at Brian.

“After all, you were the one who started that little tradition if I remember correctly.” Brian said sweetly.

“Alright,” Justin said. For the rest of the evening, Justin and Brian explained the art of making out in a school bathroom.

About a month later. . .

It was a week before school was to let out for Christmas break, and the three musketeers were happy once again. Now that Daphne was in on their little secret, Brian and Justin finally could act like themselves around her and share everything with her. It was the end of the school day and Daphne and Justin were at their lockers when Brian came up behind them.

“Hey Jus, Daph,” Brian said.

“Hey,” Daphne and Justin said separately. 

“Are we still hanging out at your place Jus?” Brian asked.

“Yea. You’re still riding home with us, right Daph?” Justin asked.

“Yes, I got everything with me,” Daphne replied.

“Before we go though,” Brian said to Justin, “do you think we could have some fun?”

Justin looked at Daphne. “I don’t know Bri, I don’t think we should today with Daphne coming over.”

Daphne started waving her hand. “No, no, you two go ahead. I’ll cover for you.”

“Are you sure Daph? You don’t mind?” Justin asked.

“Nah,” Daphne said. “I’ll just tell your mom that you and Brian are waiting to talk to one of your teachers about an assignment.”

“Thanks Daph,” Brian said, giving Daphne a small kiss on the cheek. “You’re a sweetheart.”

“I know,” Daphne said, blushing slightly. “Well, I’m off. Don’t take too long or I’ll come looking for you.”

“We won’t,” Justin said. 

About 10 minutes later. . .

Vic knew it was time. He had seen this going on for too long and he wanted to know exactly what was going on between the two boys. He had seen them go into the same bathroom, the one right by his classroom, about 5 minutes ago. He made his way over to the bathroom door, careful not to look too conspicuous. When he tried to open the door quietly, he realized it was locked. He then decided to go to the janitors’ room and obtain the keys to the bathroom. Once he explained to the janitor on duty that the bathroom had gotten locked and he was given the key, he walked slowly back to the same bathroom, being careful not to make too much noise. When he reached the bathroom door, he, as quietly as possible, stuck the key in and turned it to the right. 

When he went in, he saw Justin elevated against the wall with his legs wrapped around Brian’s torso. Both were kissing each other when Vic stepped into the room. As soon as the boys realized they had an intruder, Brian quickly put Justin down and stepped away from him. Both just stood there and waited for Vic to say something.

All Vic said was, “Justin Taylor. Brian Kinney. You both need to come with me.”


	8. The Boy Next Door

The same day. . .

Justin and Brian both followed Vic quietly into his classroom. Vic closed the door and told them to take a seat over by his desk. As the couple sat down, Vic made his way over to his own chair and sat down at his desk. 

“Well, I honestly don’t know where to begin with you two,” Vic said to the boys.

Brian and Justin looked at each other briefly and then turned their attention back to Vic.

Vic decided to take it slow. “Do you see how my desk is positioned in the room?”

Justin and Brian looked at Vic with confused faces.

Vic nodded. “The way my desk is positioned in the room allows me to see perfectly out the square window on my door. The window allows me to see the bathroom that is just right down the hall.”

Brian and Justin remained very quiet. 

Vic continued, looking mostly at Brian. “I’ve been watching you two for months. I first noticed it back at the end of September, when I saw you and Justin coming out of the bathroom together after school. I didn’t really think much about it then, just that two kids were using the restroom before going home from school.”

Vic shifted his attention over at Justin.

“But then, I noticed it happening many times after that, sometimes 2-3 times a week,” Vic said. “I would be sitting here at my desk grading papers like I usually do after school and the same two people would catch my eye out the window. It then occurred to me that teenage boys don’t usually use the restroom that much and especially not at the same time everyday. Since I didn’t know Brian’s name, I asked one of my colleagues if they knew you and if they knew any of your good friends. Whenever I asked them to describe who they thought was a good friend of yours to me, they gave me your description Brian and told me your name,” Vic said shifting his attention to Brian.

Brian decided to speak. “So you stumbling across us in the bathroom wasn’t a surprise?”

Vic replied, “No. I decided I was going to wait a while before taking any action because I wanted to make sure there was actually something going on. Today, I had to go get the key from the janitor in order to open the door. I didn’t realize you guys would actually lock the door.”

Justin forced out a bit of a smile, but was still extremely worried about what was going to happen to them. His worst nightmare had come true and he couldn’t believe it was happening. 

Justin spoke very softly, “Mr. Grassi, we are awfully sorry for what we’ve been doing. We promise it will not happen again.”

Brian decided to add in his apology. “Yes sir, we are sorry and you have our word that it won’t happen again.”

Vic looked at the two boys and finally decided to smile. “Believe it or not, I actually think you two are being sincere. However, I want you two to understand the reason I wanted to know what was going on, and it’s probably not the reason you think.”

Vic looked at Justin. “Justin, you are one of the best students in my homeroom. I know because I see your report cards and grade sheets and I have noticed you are a straight A student. I also know you are involved with the art club at this school and are in the advanced art class. I’ve seen some of your works and they are quite good. 

Justin looked away from Vic and stared down at the desk he was sitting in.

“I have been teaching for 23 years and not too many students come along like you, Justin. One who is so young with already so many accomplishments is a rarity in our society today.”

Justin looked up to see if Vic was really being sincere about what he was saying. To him, it looked like it. 

“I was really concerned for you Justin. I actually thought you were getting involved with the wrong people and were making some bad decisions, like about drugs. I take a great interest in my students’ well being, especially since I do not have any children of my own.”

Vic then turned to say something to Brian. “I’m sorry that I pointed all the bad towards you Brian. Even though I don’t know you personally, since you are not in one of my classes, I found out from the same colleague that you yourself are quite an accomplished student.”

Brian said, “No offense taken Mr. Grassi.”

“Well good,” Vic said. “Then I think it’s time to move on and talk about what I did see you two doing in the bathroom.”

Justin’s face fell. Nevertheless, he decided to speak. 

“Mr. Grassi, I know we deserve to be punished, but could you please keep our parents’ out of this? Could you just give us a lot of detention in order to make up for it?” Justin pleaded with Vic.

Vic smiled, remembering his youth and how he had went through some of the same things these boys were going through right now. He certainly did not want to make life harder for them.

“I understand the reasons why you don’t want me to tell your parents. Personally, I don’t want either one of you to get in trouble at home and for me to never see either one of you again. You two are good kids, regardless of what your sexual orientation is,” Vic said. 

Brian and Justin finally began to smile a little.

“Since I am the only one who knows about this and since you two were not flaunting your display of affection in public, I’ll let this incident slide. But, do not let me catch you in the bathroom doing this again. The bathroom is not a make out hideout.” Vic said

“Yes sir,” Brian and Justin both said together.

“You’re both free to go,” Vic said. 

“Thank you,” Justin said. Brian just nodded at Vic.

As Brian and Justin were getting their backpacks and were getting ready to leave, Brian still was a bit confused. He decided to confront Vic with his question.

“Mr. Grassi, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you letting us go so easily? I mean, most teachers would have not only yelled at us for an hour telling us how wrong we were for doing what we were doing, but then called our parents and made sure they knew so they could keep close watch over us. I just find it a little odd that you are so forgiving, not that I mind though,” Brian said.

Justin was a little upset that Brian was asking why whenever Vic had graciously let them go, but in a way he wanted to know as well.

Vic thought about he wanted to answer the question. He figured since the boys had been truthful with him, he would give them an honest answer as well.

“Come up here for a sec,” Vic said to Brian and Justin.

After both Brian and Justin had approached Vic’s desk, Vic showed them the frame on his desk that enclosed a recent picture of his partner.

“Can you guess how this person might be related to me?” Vic asked the boys.

Brian shrugged. Justin answered, “Is he your brother?”

“No, not quite,” Vic said laughing. “Unfortunately, along with not having any children, I’m an only child as well. Vic then pulled out the bottom drawer of his desk and took out another framed picture and handed it to Justin. 

“I think this should help,” he said.

Brian looked over at the picture with Justin. The picture was of Vic and the man in the other picture. They were wearing matching white tuxes while facing towards each other, holding hands. 

Justin looked up at Vic. “Is he….your…..”

Vic laughed. “He is my partner. We have been married for 12 years.”

Brian said, “So you’re gay?”

“I prefer the term homosexual, but yes I am.” Vic said.

Justin commented, “So that’s why you went easy on us.”

Vic nodded. “In a way, you both reminded me of myself when I was younger. I went through the same things growing up.”

Just then, Justin heard a locker being slammed and wondered who was still in the building. He then realized he didn’t know how long he had been in here, and so he looked at his watch. “Oh my God, it’s been 45 minutes. My mom is going to wonder where we’ve been!”

Vic said, “I understand you need to leave. If either of you have any other questions or just want to talk about this or other things, don’t be afraid to drop bye.”

“Thank you Mr. Grassi,” Justin said.

“Yes thank you,” said Brian.

“No problem. Oh, but guys?”

Brian and Justin turned around.

“As I have promised not to say anything to anyone about you, I would like your word that you will not say anything to anyone about me. Most of the faculty here knows, but the students don’t and I don’t feel it is any of their business.” Vic said.

“Of course,” Justin said.

“We promise Mr. Grassi,” Brian said.

“Good. Well have a good day guys,” Vic said.

“Bye,” the guys said.

Brian and Justin walked out of the room forever changed. They now had an adult on their side.

Meanwhile, in the Taylor’s van. . .

Daphne had come to the Taylor’s van and told Jennifer that the boys were going to be a little late because they had to talk to a teacher. It had been 15 minutes and Jennifer had started to worry a little.

“Daphne, are you sure that was all they were doing?” Jennifer asked.

Daphne answered, “Yes Mrs. Taylor. However, you know Justin and Brian. They are both talkers. I bet they just got sidetracked and are talking about other things now.”

Jennifer looked at her watch. “Well, I really need to go pick Molly up from her friend’s house. I didn’t realize that the boys were going to take this long. Can you do me a favor and wait here for them Daphne? I don’t want them to think I left them. I’ll come back to pick you guys up in about 20 minutes.”

“Ok Mrs. Taylor,” Daphne replied.

“Thanks. I’ll see you later,” Jennifer said.

“Bye,” Daphne answered as Jennifer drove away.

Daphne decided to go inside and see what the boys were up to. She couldn’t believe they had taken this long, especially after Justin said they wouldn’t. She figured they must have really lost track of time. She entered the school and started walking down to the bathroom that she knew the boys were in. She knew that she couldn’t go in, but she could knock to tell them it was time for them to get out. When she reached the bathroom, she was about to knock when she looked over at Mr. Grassi’s window and noticed Justin’s head. She quietly went over to the door and peeked through the window, noticing that Brian and Justin were both sitting in desks talking to Mr. Grassi. She didn’t know what they were doing in there, so she decided to listen very carefully. She put her ear up to the door as she was ducked down so they couldn’t see her through the window.

She heard, “Mr. Grassi, we are awfully sorry for what we’ve been doing. We promise it will not happen again.”

She took her ear away from the door and looked up. She knew that was the sound of Justin’s voice. What was he apologizing for? Did they get caught? Or were they in there for another reason? She had no idea and she didn’t know what she was going to tell Jennifer if they didn’t come out by the time she got back.

She didn’t want to draw too much attention to herself, so she walked around the school thinking of what she could do. When she looked back at her watch, she realized that 25 minutes had passed and that Jennifer must be outside waiting. She decided she had to go out there to make up something.

When she got outside, Jennifer was just pulling up. She ran over to the window.

“Hi Mrs. Taylor, I just talked to Justin and Brian. They had gotten carried away in their conversation and they still needed to go get their backpacks from their lockers. I just remembered I need to go back to my locker so I can get my math book. It should only take a few minutes.

“Alright,” Jennifer said.

Daphne hurried back in and didn’t know what to do. She had to figure out a way to distract them so that they would come out. She certainly couldn’t go in there and tell them to get out because then Mr. Grassi would be suspicious of her, and she didn’t want him to ask her any questions. 

As she approached her locker, which just happened to be right be Mr. Grassi’s door, an idea came to her. She really didn’t need anything from her locker, but she decided to go ahead and open it and slam the door a few times. She thought that might make a big enough distraction.

As soon as she opened her locker and slammed it shut, she opened it one more time and slammed it shut. She then went over to the bathroom and quickly hid inside. About a minute later she heard voices, so she peeked outside and saw Brian and Justin leaving the classroom.

“Justin, Brian!” Daphne said coming out of the bathroom.

“Daph,” Justin said. “What are you doing out here?”

“I was trying to cover for you. You know you’ve been gone for like 45 minutes. What in the world were you all doing in there?”

Brian answered, “It’s a long story. We’ll tell you later.”

“Ok,” Daphne said. “But if your mom asks Justin, you both got carried away in a conversation with one of your teachers.”

Justin said, “Ok. That isn’t that far from the truth anyway.”

About 5:30 the same day at the Taylor’s house. . .

Brian and Justin had just finished telling Daphne all the details about there day. Daphne couldn’t believe all the things she heard and was very surprised to find out that Mr. Grassi was gay.

“Are you serious? He really is gay?” Daphne asked.

“Yup,” Brian said. We saw a picture of his partner and a wedding picture of the two of them.”

“Wow, I would never have guessed that.” Daphne said.

“Well, it really doesn’t define a person Daph. It’s only one aspect of who you are. I mean look at us,” Justin said pointing to himself and Brian. “You didn’t think we were.”

“That’s true.” Daphne said.

“Now Daph, you really have to promise you won’t say anything to anyone about Mr. Grassi,” Justin said. “We gave him our word that we wouldn’t tell anyone but we let you in on it because we know we can trust you.”

“I know,” Daphne said. “I won’t say anything. That’s really cool that he isn’t going to tell anyone about you two.”

“Yea, he’s a cool guy. I thought we were dead meat, but then he said he was only concerned that we were doing drugs or something,” Justin said.

“Drugs?” Daphne asked.

“Yea,” Brian said. “You know how it is. Every time someone thinks there is a problem, they try to blame it on drugs. It’s just the standard.”

“Oh,” Daphne said.

Just then, someone knocked on Justin’s door.

“Come in,” Justin said.

Jennifer appeared in the doorway. “Dinner is ready guys. Go wash your hands and come eat.”

The three musketeers did exactly that, and Mr. Grassi and the bathroom incident were not mentioned again.

Christmas Break, a year later. . .

Brian was running laps around the soccer field. He had found out last year that the coach required everyone to be home the last week of vacation so that they could continue to train and practice. It was more important now than ever because soccer season was in full swing. Right as he was working on his 3rd lap, a familiar voice shouted to him from behind.

“Brian! Hold on!” Ben shouted from behind. Brian adjusted his pace so that Ben could catch up with him. 

As soon as Ben was by his side, Brian asked, “How come you’re late?”

“Oh, my mom forgot about my practice this morning. By the time she made it home, I knew I was going to be about 10 minutes late. I called Coach Stevenson and told him the situation. He told me when I got here to run a few more laps.”

“Well, I’ll run them with you,” Brian said.

Brian and Ben had become pretty close friends in the last year. Brian hardly ever saw him in any other classes besides soccer, but between all it’s obligations like practices, meets, and summer camps, Brian and Ben had found plenty of time to hang out and get to know one another. The only thing Ben did not know about Brian was his relationship with Justin. In fact, Ben and Justin had never actually met face to face. Since Ben and Brian really never hung out with each other unless soccer was involved, Justin had never had the opportunity to meet Ben. The only soccer related activity Justin came to was the actual games and Brian had never bothered to point Ben out to him. Brian didn’t even think Justin knew that Ben had switched to St. James last year, since he had never told him. Whenever Brian was with Justin, there were other important things on his mind.

As Brian and Ben were running, Ben decided to start a conversation.

“So, Bri,” Ben said. “We never really get a chance to talk about life besides soccer. Tell me about yourself so I know the real Brian Kinney better.”

Brian smiled, “What would you like to know?”

“Well, there are a number of interesting topics I could choose from. How about we go to the love life department,” Ben said.

Brian gulped.

“Do you have a girlfriend Brian?” Ben asked.

“Nope,” Brian said.

“Really? I would think a guy like you would be taken. I’ve heard that there are quite a number of girls here that have the hots for you,” Ben said.

Brian replied calmly, “You don’t say.”

Ben replied, “Yea. In fact, I know for a fact that Denise Richmond likes you. She’s in my speech class.”

Brian smirked, trying to sound very uninterested, “Oh her. She’s in my science class. I’m not into redheads.”

Ben smiled, “Oh really? What is your type Brian?”

Brian smiled back. “I prefer blondes,” he said.

Ben nodded. “So is that why I see you hanging out with that blonde artist all the time.”

Brian’s heartbeat quickened and he got really nervous. How had Ben seen him with Justin? Brian only saw Ben at soccer events and Justin was hardly ever around.

Brian decided to play dumb. “What blonde?” he asked.

Ben nudged Brian’s shoulder. “Oh come on, I’ve seen you two together. I don’t know why you just don’t ask her out. I’m sure she’d go out with you.”

Brian released his tension. Had he heard Ben correctly? Had he said her? He wanted to know who he was talking about.

“Her out?” Brian said, still confused.

“Yea, you know who I’m talking about. What’s her name…..um……Lindsey Peterson,” Ben said.

Brian breathed deep again. The blond artist was Lindsey. Of course, how could he be so stupid? Ben would never suspect that he was gay and he didn’t know Justin except by his name.

“How do you know her?” Brian said.

“She’s in my speech class too. Many say she is a real looker. I see she hangs out with you at lunch a lot.” Ben said.

Brian didn’t know Ben had the same lunch as he, Justin, Daph, and Linds did. “You have first lunch?” Brian asked.

“No, I officially have 2nd lunch. But sometimes out teacher tells us to go to first lunch. I think it deals with the fact that she has her conference 3rd period and she likes to have an extended lunch sometimes.” Ben said.

“Oh,” Brian said. “Well, Lindsey sits with us at lunch because she is good friends with my bo….best friend Justin. They are both artists,”

Swearing underneath his breath for almost revealing everything, he hoped Ben had not heard his slip of the tongue. Apparently, he hadn’t because he didn’t comment on it.

“Oh, right Justin. You talk about him a lot, yet I never see him.” Ben commented.

“I’ll have to point him out to you sometime,” Brian said.

“Yea,” Ben said.

Just then, the coach called all the boys over to start practice and Brian and Ben ran over and began drills. There conversation though was far from over.

Saturday that same week at the Taylor residence. . .

Justin and Brian were hanging out in the den. They had just ordered a pizza and were just about to watch Star Wars for the billionth time, since it was Justin’s favorite movie. They had the entire house to themselves, since Justin’s parents had went to a birthday party with Molly and were going to be out for a good part of the day. Brian decided this was a good time to bring up Ben.

“Hey Justin, do you remember Ben?” Brian asked.

“Ben?” Justin said.

“Yea, remember when I used to play in that community soccer league in the 5th grade?”

“Yea,” Justin said.

“Well he was on the team with me. He was an awesome player and still is. He goes to St. James with us now and is on the team.” Brian said.

Justin now recalled a Ben in the back of his memory. “Oh, yea? When did he transfer schools?”

“Last year,” Brian said.

“Last year?” Justin said, wondering now if Brian was hiding something. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Well, I only talk to him when I am at soccer and you are usually not around so I just forgot to mention it.” Brian said.

“Oh, ok,” Justin said letting it slide. “What makes you bring it up now?”

“Well we were actually talking about you yesterday and he said he’d like to meet the person I’m always talking about.” Brian said.

“You’re always talking about me?” Justin asked.

“Of course,” Brian said moving over on the couch so he could get closer to Justin. He put Justin’s plate down and moved the blonde so that he was lying down in his lap. Brian then bent over and kissed Justin softly on the lips. Justin then realized what Brian was doing.

“Whoa, wait a minute. You didn’t explain yourself. Why were you all talking about me anyway?” Justin said.

Brian knew he could lie to Justin, but he always felt bad when he lied and decided to just tell Justin the truth. Honesty was one thing he liked to stick by.

“Well, Ben had the idea that I have a crush on Lindsey. He says he thought so because we hang out at lunch together. I told him Lindsey was more of your friend than mine and that she was sitting at our table because of you,” Brian said.

“Oh,” Justin said. “Well, at least he believes you’re straight.”

Brian replied, “Well, who openly says they’re gay when they’re in the 7th grade?”

Justin said, “Not us.”

Brian said, “Yes, and I’d like to keep it that way for a long time. I don’t want anything to happen to us and if we came out or told someone, something might.”

“How long do we have to live like this Brian? I mean, can people ever know about us?” Justin said.

“Out lives would forever change Justin. We wouldn’t be able to just hang around together anymore like we are doing right now. If our parents found out, they would watch our every move. I mean, I didn’t fall in love with the girl next girl,” Brian said.

Justin smiled. “Maybe we should talk to someone Bri,” Justin said.

“About what?” Brian asked.

“About us and about what we should do. We could always go talk to Mr. Grassi. Maybe he could give us some advice about what to do. I could talk to him in homeroom when we go back after vacation and ask him if we could speak to him personally,” Justin said.

Brian said, “Maybe. I guess he would be the one to talk to.”

Justin smiled brightly at Brian and came up a little to kiss him. Soon enough, Brian and Justin were making out heavily and Brian had gotten himself on top of Justin. Hands were moving everywhere and their tongues were dueling in each other’s mouth. After about 15 minutes of heavy kissing, Brian pulled himself up and positioned himself up against the end of the sofa. He then pulled Justin up and had him sit between his legs. Justin grabbed the quilt from on top of the sofa and pulled it on them. Brian and Justin cuddled under the blanket while Brian gently played with Justin’s hair and Justin stroked one of Brian’s long, bronzed arms that was around him. As Justin leaned back into Brian, he began to think.

“Brian, do you think this will ever work out?” Justin asked.

“What? Us?” Brian asked back. 

“Yea. I mean, do you think we’ll ever get to be together without having to worry about anyone?” Justin said.

“I honestly don’t know,” Brian said. “I can’t tell you what the future holds. I can only hope that we can be ourselves one day.”

“Yea,” Justin replied, sighing. “One day.”

“I can tell you one thing I do know, though,” Brian said.

“What’s that Bri?” Justin asked.

“That right now, there is nowhere else I’d rather be than right here with you,” Brian said leaning his head down to meet Justin’s.

Justin turned his head slightly and met Brian’s lips. There kiss was soft and brief, yet filled with intensity and passion. As Justin turned his head back and leaned against Brian’s chest, he closed his eyes. 

He then said, “That was all I needed to hear.”


	9. The Boy Next Door

January 8, 1996. . .

The first week back to school after the Christmas holidays were always slow for everyone, and for Brian, Justin, and Daphne, it was no different. Luckily, the week had finally passed and Friday had finally come.

The three headed to Brian’s locker first like they did every morning. When they approached Brian’s locker, Justin decided to bring up the subject he had been thinking about since Christmas vacation.

“So Brian, are we finally going to ask Mr. Grassi today?” Justin asked.

“About what?” Brian asked, pulling out his books from his backpack.

“About what? Come on Brian, you know what I’m talking about. I’m not going to spell it out for you,” Justin said. 

“Wow, Justin, you’re a little testy today,” Daphne replied. 

“That’s just because I don’t want to wait anymore. We need to get some answers Bri,” Justin said. 

“Ok, ok, you’re right,” Brian said, shutting his locker. 

Justin smiled. “Great. How about today after school? I can actually call my mom this time so Daph doesn’t have to make up any wonderful excuses. Right Daph?” Justin said. 

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Daphne replied. 

Brian shook his head. “I can’t today Jus. I have practice after, remember?”

Justin sighed and moaned. “Briannnnnn.” 

Brian shrugged. “What do you expect me to do? I don’t call the shots.” 

“Yea, but you always have practice. Can’t you miss once?” Justin said. 

Brian replied, “Justin, I have soccer 6th period. He’s gonna know if I leave after school gets out.” 

Justin pouted. “Can’t you tell him some excuse? You’re bright you can come up with something. Or you could just skip.” 

Brian stood in the middle of the hall staring at him. 

“Please Brian. This really means a lot to me,” Justin said. 

Daphne rolled her eyes. 

Brian sighed. “Alright. I’ll come up with something. You can go there after school and begin to talk with him and I’ll meet you in there.” 

“Thank you Bri,” Justin said excitedly. “You won’t regret it, I’ll make sure of it,” Justin whispered to Brian and then quickly flicked his tongue inside Brian’s ear. 

Brian was startled and stood straight up. Trying to hide his growing erection with his books, he said “You better make sure of it.” 

Daphne decided to speak, “Ok, enough you two. You’re starting to make me nauseous. When is my prince going to come along?” 

“Sooner or later Daph. You can’t hurry love,” Justin said. Just then the five minute bell rang. 

“Alright well, we still got to go to our locker’s before homeroom so will you two love….or whatever birds please say goodbye?” Daphne said. 

“Ok. Remember Bri. 3:30 in Mr. Grassi’s room.” Justin said. 

“I know. I’ll be there. Bye Jus. Bye Daph,” Brian said. 

“Bye,” the two called out to Brian. 

2nd period. . .

Justin and Lindsey still had art class 2nd period. As they were working on their next big project, they were talking like they always do. 

“So Justin, what are you doing this weekend?” Lindsey asked. 

“Well, I’m not too sure. All I know is that I’m going to Brian’s soccer game tomorrow morning,” Justin replied. 

“Oh really? Can I join you?” Lindsey asked. 

Justin was surprised. He had no idea that Lindsey liked soccer or knew anyone that played on the team besides Brian. But Justin had grown to like Lindsey and considered her a really good friend besides being his art companion. He knew that she was pretty much a loner ever since she moved here and just figured the girl needed to hang out with friends. 

“Umm sure. Daphne is coming with me too,” Justin said. 

“That’s cool. It’s just my parents are going to be out all day tomorrow with my sister and I really didn’t want to be all alone in the house tomorrow,” Lindsey said. 

“Ok. Well Daph is coming over my house at about 9:30 and the game starts at 10:00. Do you want my mom to pick you up?” Justin asked. 

“Could she? My parents are leaving early in the morning,” Lindsey said. 

“Ok. Be ready at about 9:45,” Justin said. 

“Alright, thanks Justin,” Lindsey said. “Oh, could I ask you for one more favor?” 

“Sure,” Justin said. 

“Do you think you could help me with my math this weekend? I have a big test on Tuesday next week,” Lindsey said. 

“Sure. How about Sunday afternoon at about 1:00?” Justin said. 

“That sounds great,” Lindsey said. “You are the best Justin.” 

“It’s no problem really,” Justin said. 

Mrs. Anderson approached the two friends and saw their work. “Both of your paintings are coming along very nicely as always,” Mrs. Anderson said. I’m sure our art department will select many paintings from each of you for the student art fair in the spring. 

“Oh I forgot about that,” Justin said. “When is that?” 

“It’s at the very end of May this year. Only 7th and 8th grade students are allowed to be chosen and I’m sure you two will have many on display to be judged by the panel. 

“Who all is on the panel?” Lindsey asked. 

“We bring in a variety of different artists, art critics, and art teachers from all over the city. I’m sure many from the local universities will be here as well. It is never too early to start thinking about college. I’m sure the both of you could eventually receive a scholarship if you decide to pursue your art as a career,” Mrs. Anderson said. 

“I’m definitely doing that,” Lindsey said. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Justin answered. 

“Well, you don’t have to make any decisions now. I’m just saying it’s a wonderful opportunity to have your work displayed and judged. There are also cash prizes for the three best pieces. 

“Cool,” said both students. 

Well now, I’ll leave you two to your work,” Mrs. Anderson said leaving. 

Justin and Lindsey continued to work on their paintings in silence. Both were thinking of what was to come in the future. 

Afterschool. . .

After the bell rang and school was finally out, Justin went directly to his locker and grabbed his backpack. He shoved the few books he needed to have to do his homework in the bag and closed his locker. He then went directly to Mr. Grassi’s classroom and opened the door. 

Vic looked up when he heard the door open. “Justin, hey what can I do for you? You need a signature or something?” 

Justin looked right at Vic. “Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you. . .” 

Just then, the door opened and Brian appeared in the doorway. After he shut the door, Justin continued talking. 

“We were hoping we could talk to you,” Justin said. 

Vic nodded. “Sure. Come have a seat.” 

Brian and Justin both walked over to the front of the room and sat down. Justin spoke first. 

“Last year, whenever we had that incident and you found out about us, you told us about yourself,” Justin said. 

“Right,” Vic said. 

Brian could see that Justin was having a little trouble getting the words out, so he decided to take over. 

“You said that if we ever had any questions about…it…to just drop by,” Brian said. 

“Oh,” Vic said. “Well sure guys, what’s on your mind?” 

“Well, we were hoping we could maybe get together with you outside of school. We feel a little weird talking to you about this here,” Brian replied. 

“I guess that’s true. How about the two of you come over for dinner one night? You can meet my partner and we can help you guys answer your questions.” Vic said. 

Justin smiled. “That sounds great.” 

Vic replied, “Great, how about Monday night?” 

Justin looked at Brian. “Is that good for you Bri?” 

Brian nodded. “As long as it is after soccer practice, which gets over at 5:30.” 

Vic said, “Well how about 7:00? That will give you time to go home before you come.” 

“Ok,” Brian and Justin both said. 

Vic wrote his address on a piece of paper and gave it to Brian. “Do you know where that is?” 

Justin looked over at the paper. “I do. It’s only a few miles from where we live.” 

Vic looked strangely at the two boys. “You two don’t live together, do you?” 

Justin and Brian laughed. “No,” said Justin. “We live next door to each other.” 

“Ah,” Vic said. “Do you guys need a ride?” 

Justin said. “No, we can ride our bikes. You live near the public library, so we can tell out parents we are going there.” 

Justin and Brian picked up their bags and headed towards the door. Vic called out to them, “Alright, see you guys Monday.” 

“Bye,” the boys said while heading out the door. 

Once they were out, Brian looked at his watch. “Jus, I got to get back.” 

Justin replied, “I thought you were going to skip?” 

“No,” Brian said. “You said I should skip or make up an excuse.” 

Justin said, “So what did you tell your coach?” 

Brian smiled slightly. “I told him I had to go talk to a teacher.” 

Justin rolled his eyes and laughed. “Well that is awfully honest of you Mr. Kinney?” 

“Hey, you know how I feel about honesty Justin,” Brian said. “The truth made the most sense anyway.” 

“Ok, I’ll see you later Bri,” Justin said. 

“Bye. Oh but Justin?” Brian said. 

“Yea?” Justin replied. 

“I’ll be waiting for my reward later,” Brian said smiling while turning back around to walk back to the gym. 

Justin smiled. He just couldn’t get enough of Brian Kinney. 

Saturday morning, St. James soccer field. . . 

Daphne, Justin, and Lindsey were sitting on the bleachers on the soccer field of St. James. The game had just gotten over and Brian had done exceptionally well. He scored the most goals by far and had led his team to victory. The three friends were all waiting for Brian to get finished cleaning up so they could go to Justin’s house for lunch. After 15 minutes had gone by, Justin decided that they should get up and move over to the locker rooms to meet Brian. As Justin and Daphne were making there way down the bleachers, Lindsey’s short yell made them stop them in their tracks. 

“Oh my God!” Lindsey said. 

“What is it!?” Justin said while walking back up to her. 

“There is a brown mud stain on my favorite pair of white jeans!” Lindsey exclaimed loudly. 

Daphne chuckled and Justin blew out his breath. “Oh good, I thought it was something serious,” Justin said. 

Lindsey looked up at Justin and dropped her jaw. “Justin, these are Guess jeans!” 

Justin just shrugged. “Who told you to wear white jeans to an outside soccer game?” 

Lindsey looked down and pouted a little. Justin could see that his sarcasm had hurt her feelings. 

“Besides,” Justin said, “you look fine.” 

Justin extended his arm to help Lindsey up and she got up and dusted herself off. She knew the reason she had worn her nice pair of white jeans and favorite blue sweater, that made her blue eyes stand out. It wasn’t everyday she got to see the boy she liked outside of school and out of their school uniform. But he was here today, which was one of the biggest reasons she wanted to come along. 

Once they walked down and off of the bleachers, they stood and talked for a while. When Justin looked back at his watch later, he noticed another 15 minutes had gone by and that his mom would be showing up soon. He decided it was time to go in and see what Brian was up to. 

“Alright, well it’s been 30 minutes since the game got over, so I’m going to go see why Brian is taking so long. I guess you two have to wait here since neither of you can go in the boys locker room,” Justin said. 

“Ok,” the girls said. 

Justin entered the locker room expecting for it to be empty. Most of the players had gone on home already. When he stepped closer however he heard two voices. He couldn’t make much since of their conversation, over the noise of the showers, but he could tell that one of the voices was Brian’s. Just has he was getting closer to the showers, a tall muscular boy stepped out from behind the showers completely in the nude. Justin gasped slightly at the sight. 

“Oh, God I’m sorry,” Ben said fidgeting with his towel and wrapping it fast around his waist. “I didn’t realize anyone else was in here or I would have covered up.” 

Justin tried to keep from turning red, but soon his cheeks were turning slightly rosy. “It’s ok. It’s not your fault. I just came in looking for someone,” Justin said. 

“Well, my friend and I are the only one’s. . .” Ben said. 

“Who’s in here?” Brian called out. Soon he stepped out from behind the curtain, only wearing a white towel around his waist. 

“Justin!” Brian said. 

Ben stepped out from behind his locker where he was dressing. “Justin? The Justin?” Ben asked. 

“Yea,” Brian said. 

Ben came over to where Brian and Justin were standing. He was now wearing a pair of jeans but he still did not have his shirt on. He extended his right hand which Justin took immediately. 

“It’s so good to finally meet the Justin I’ve been hearing so much about,” Ben said. “I’m Ben. Ben Bruckner.” 

Justin’s mouth opened slightly and he nodded. As his eyes wondered back and forth between Ben’s masculine pecs to his firm looking biceps, Justin finally made contact with his eyes. All that he could say was, “Justin Taylor.” 

Ben nodded. “Nice to meet you. I was wondering when we were going to meet. Brian talks about his best friend all the time. I’m sorry that we had to meet like this. I don’t usually walk around nude in front of people I barely know.” 

Brian chuckled. Justin forced out a smile. 

Justin replied, “It’s ok. No harm done.” 

Brian said under his breath, “I’m sure of that.” 

Hearing Brian, Justin rolled his eyes and finally got his courage back. “It is nice to finally meet you too. Brian mentions you all the time when he talks about soccer.” Justin said. 

Ben smiled and went back to his locker to finish changing. Meanwhile, Brian brought Justin over to the side and started talking to him. 

“What are you doing here?” Brian asked. 

“You were taking so long that I decided to come in here and see what was holding you up,” Justin said continuing to glance at Ben from afar. “We were beginning to wonder.” 

Brian replied, “Nothing happened. Ben and I just got caught up in a conversation.” Justin smirked. He then whispered, “Is that what their calling it these days?” 

Brian looked at Justin surprisingly. Just then Ben came towards them. 

“Alright well I’m outta here guys. I’ll se ya Monday Bri,” Ben said. “Bye Justin.” 

“Bye,” the two boys responded at different times as Ben opened the door and left the locker room. 

Brian now looked outraged. “How could you say that?!” 

“What?” Justin said. 

“Justin, Ben is not gay.” Brian said. 

“He’s not?” Justin asked. 

“No,” Brian said. “Believe me, we’ve had enough girl conversations for me to know.” 

“Oh,” Justin said. “I’m sorry Bri. It’s just everything pointed. . .” 

“I know,” Brian said. “But you have to trust me.” 

“I do trust you,” Justin said. 

Brian opened his arms and Justin came into them. They kissed briefly and Justin saw Brian smile widely. 

“What?” Justin asked. 

“I saw the way you were looking at him,” Brian said. 

“Briannnnn.” 

“Well, you were looking, weren’t you?” Brian asked. 

“A little,” Justin said. “The boy is in great shape.” 

Brian pulled Justin’s chin up. “You like his body better than mine?” 

“Never,” Justin said. 

“Good,” Brian said, kissing Justin again briefly. “We should really get back before Daph and Linds send some stranger in to find us.” 

“Alright,” Justin said. 

Brian quickly went to his locker and changed. They then exited the locker room together with the same thought in both of their minds: Ben Bruckner.


	10. The Boy Next Door

Sunday, January 10, 1996

On a beautiful Sunday afternoon, Justin was tutoring Lindsey in math. She had been over his house for about 2 hours and they seemed to have gotten very little done. Lindsey had noticed that Justin was distracted and had been since she got to his house. She decided to finally confront him about it.

“Justin, is everything all right?” Lindsey asked. 

Justin looked up from the math book in front of him. He had been staring at the word problems now for a while and just couldn’t get Ben out of his mind. Ever since he had met Ben last night, the image of the boy just couldn’t escape his thoughts. He didn’t know what it was about Ben that captivated him. 

Maybe it was the fact that he had seen him naked. He had never really seen another boy naked entirely before. He had seen Brian sort of in the nude once, but not entirely. It had been the day that Brian and Justin had been in Justin’s house alone during Christmas Break. He and Brian had gotten pretty wrapped up together after Brian had said he wanted to be with him. Brian had managed to go under Justin’s lounging boxers and cotton briefs and put his hand on his dick. Brian was taking his jeans off and had his boxers to his knees when Justin had told him to stop. 

“What’s wrong?” Brian panted. 

“Nothing,” Justin said, panting himself. 

“Then why did you stop me? Do you not want me?” Brian asked. 

“No. I mean yes, just not this way,” Justin said. 

“Oh,” Brian said pulling up his boxers and jeans. 

Justin had put his hand on Brian’s arm. “It’s not you Bri. It’s me. When we start doing…things…I want it to be right, perfect,” Justin answered. 

Brian smiled slightly and leaned down and gave Justin a kiss. “It’s ok. I was just excited and we were kissing and. . . .” 

Justin answered, putting two fingers on Brian’s lips to quiet him. “I know. It’s ok. I’m not mad.” 

That was the only time Justin had gotten a glimpse at Brian’s dick. So seeing Ben in the nude yesterday was a new experience for him. He did have to say that Ben had an amazing body. The boy must work out all the time. Every muscle he had bulged out from his body, giving the boy a quite handsome figure. But, there was something else Justin didn’t quite understand when it came to how he felt about Ben. He couldn’t point his finger on it though. 

“Hello!!! Earth to Justin. Are you in there? Lindsey said, disrupting his thoughts. 

“Yea, I’m here Linds,” Justin said. 

“Are you sure everything is all right? It seems like you’ve been in another world today,” Lindsey asked. 

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately,” Justin said. 

“I can understand that,” Lindsey said smiling. 

Justin looked up again and saw Lindsey smile. 

“So what’s new with you lately Linds? I’ve noticed you are smiling an awful lot lately,” Justin commented. 

Lindsey smiled even wider. “Nothing. Can’t a girl smile for no reason?” 

“Not as big as you are without a reason. You are practically lighting up the room,” Justin said. 

“Well, let’s just say that I like someone,” Lindsey answered. 

“Oh really? Well do tell,” Justin said. 

“I can’t. It’s a secret,” Lindsey said. 

“Since when did art buddies start having secrets from one another?” Justin asked. 

“Since you started keeping secrets from me,” Lindsey answered firmly. 

Justin looked right into her eyes. Did she know about him? And Brian? He didn’t know what to say so he decided to just bluff. 

“What do you mean?” Justin asked. 

“I know you have been hiding something from me for a while. But it’s ok. I’ll find out sooner or later,” Lindsey said smiling. 

Justin decided to go back to the subject they were supposed to be on. 

“So, getting back to prime numbers, the only even number that is prime is 2,” Justin said, hoping Lindsey would just move on. 

Lindsey took the hint and said, “So all the rest are odd?” 

“Right,” Justin said. He was safe for now. 

Monday night. . .

Brian and Justin were on their bikes riding over to the Grassi residence the following day on a cold, yet nice night. The neighborhood they soon entered looked surprisingly familiar. Brian and Justin could tell that Vic lived in an upper middle class neighborhood like themselves. Big, extravagant houses lined the streets with 2 of 3 nice cars in the driveway. They soon found the appropriate street address and pulled into the driveway. They locked their bikes to a lamppost outside the house and made their way over to the door. 

Brian rang the doorbell and they soon heard a rustling noise come from behind the door. Not to long after that, Vic answered it. 

“Well hi guys, come on in,” Vic said standing back to let the boys in. 

Brian and Justin entered the house and started to take off their coats. 

“Let me take those for you,” Vic said grabbing the coats and putting them into the coat closet by the door. 

“Thanks,” the boys said. They were both wearing a nice pair of khakis and a button down long sleeve shirt, Brian wearing a red one and Justin wearing blue. They had decided they wanted to act as mature as possible and dressing well for dinner would make a good first impression. 

Vic soon showed them into the formal living room. Brian, Justin, and Vic all sat down as another man made his way down the stairs. 

“Vic, are they here honey?” the man said. 

“Yes and we’re all in the living room,” Vic said standing up again. 

The man soon entered the living room. Brian and Justin both took in his appearance. He was a middle aged man, probably around Vic’s age, yet was aging incredibly well. He had dark brown hair with dark chocolate brown eyes. He was probably a little over six feet tall and had a slightly bigger build then Vic. He was wearing black pants and a striped polo shirt, which was tucked in. He was wearing perfect clothes for a causal dinner. 

The man came over to Vic and soon gave him a brief kiss on the lips. The man turned around and Vic made the introductions. 

“Brian, Justin, this is my partner Rodney Wilcox. Honey, this is Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney,” Vic said. 

After everyone shook hands, Vic said that dinner was ready and everyone came to the kitchen. Rodney came and pulled out Vic’s chair for him as they all sat down at the table. 

“Thanks baby,” Vic said. 

“You’re welcome,” Rodney replied. 

“I hope you guys like chicken,” Vic said. 

“Oh, we love chicken, don’t we Bri?” Justin said

“Yes we do,” Brian said. 

As soon as everyone started to pass around the various foods, the conversation began. Justin decided to speak up first. 

“So, Mr. Wilcox, Mr. Grassi told us that you and he have been married for 12 years,” Justin said. 

Vic interjected quickly before Rodney could speak. “Before we begin talking, I think we should get the formalities out of the way. Since we are outside of school here, I think everyone should be on a first name basis. We want you guys to feel comfortable with us. I know you were just being respectful Justin, and we appreciate that. But, we are all friends here, so outside of school it’s just Vic and Rodney. You agree honey?” 

“Absolutely. Titles and last names just get in the way. I feel like I’m at work,” Rodney replied. 

“But to answer your question, yes we have been married for 12 years,” Rodney said. 

“I think that is wonderful,” Justin said. 

“It is,” Rodney said, smiling at Vic. “I’ve never been happier.” 

Vic smiled back at Rodney. 

Brian decided to speak. “Has it been a hard life to live?” 

“Brian,” Justin said in a disturbed voice. 

“No really it’s ok Justin,” Vic said. “Rodney and I agreed to answer any questions you two have about homosexuality and along with the good comes the bad.” 

Rodney said, “I have to admit, at first it wasn’t easy.” 

Brian said, “What do you mean?” 

“Well, coming out is one of the hardest parts of being a homosexual. Back when I was a teenager, I was afraid for anyone to know about me. Everyone pretty much kept it to themselves if they were. Once people found out that you were gay, they either picked on you or told you that you needed to go to see a pastor or priest,” Rodney said. 

“So how long have you been gay?” Brian asked. 

“For me, it started when I was about 11. When I got to junior high, I realized that I didn’t see girls the same way other boys did. I had plenty of friends that were girls, but none that I wanted to go further with,” Rodney said. 

Justin nodded his head, “So it’s normal to find out early that you are gay?” 

Vic nodded his head and decided he wanted to answer. “Most people know that they are different early on. They might not know how, but later they realize it is because they are gay. There is nothing wrong with you two boys knowing you are at your age. I’d say you are just the right age to find out. 

Justin nodded. “How old were you when you had your first relationship with a guy?” 

Rodney said, “For me, it wasn’t until I was out of high school. My parents were strict and were Southern Baptists. I was afraid to let anyone know I was in fear of them finding out, so I kept it hidden until college. It was in college that I met my first boyfriend and we ended up dating for an entire year.” 

Vic said, “I on the other hand came out in high school during my sophomore year. My parent’s were disappointed, but they accepted me. I had a hard time at school though. A lot of jocks teased me and a few even hated me. I had a few dates, mostly with older men I found at the bars and clubs.” 

Brian said, “But how did you get in if you were only 16 or 17? Don’t you have to be 18 in order to get in?” 

Rodney and Vic chuckled. Vic said, “Haven’t you ever heard of a fake id?” 

Brian replied, “Well yea, but I didn’t think they worked.” 

“Most of the time they will. Especially if you are cute,” Vic said. 

Soon they finished eating dinner and they all moved into the living room to continue the conversation. Brian and Justin sat on one sofa and Vic and Rodney sat on the one right across. Rodney had his arm draped around Vic’s back. Justin decided to bring up the difficult subject. 

“If you don’t me asking, when did you have sex for the first time?” 

Vic said, “Do you mean us or personally when did we as individuals have sex the first time? 

“The latter,” Justin answered. 

Vic replied, “I started fooling around right after I came out. I didn’t have actual intercourse until I was about 17. This guy I met at Babylon, a dance club on Liberty Avenue, and I were together off and on and we ended up having sex after we knew each other a few weeks.” 

“Weeks?” Justin asked. 

“Yea weeks. I was a horny teenager, just like you two are now. I wanted it and he gave it to me.” Vic said. 

Brian and Justin looked at each other. Justin was turning red and Vic got a little embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Vic said. 

“No, it’s ok. I’m glad you are being honest with us. We didn’t know if we should be having those kind of feelings or not,” Justin said. 

Rodney smiled. “If you weren’t having those feelings, I would say there was something wrong with you.” 

Vic continued. “You’re both going through puberty like everyone else. The only difference is you are attracted to the same sex instead of the opposite. Sex is a big issue in growing up no matter if you are gay or straight.” 

Now that the sex issue was out of the way, Brian wanted to know about the future in general. 

“Do you feel you have limitations in your life because you are gay?” Brian asked. 

Rodney answered, “In what way do you mean?” 

“Well, like in careers, money, success…” Brian said. 

“Ah, the good old American dream,” Rodney replied. 

“Yea,” Brian said. 

“Well, personally I am the senior partner of W&J Advertising. I’ve known since college that I wanted to be an adman and so I went for my dream. I graduated from PSU with a double degree in business and marketing and started out working for W&J when it was known as Ryder and Associates. I climbed up the ladder, starting out as an intern when I was still in college. I made junior partner about 14 years ago and moved up to senior partner 6 years ago. That was when we changed the name of the firm as well. As far as money is concerned, I make a very comfortable living as you can probably tell by the neighborhood and house we live in and the cars that we drive. And, I definitely feel successful,” Rodney said. 

“Wow,” Brian said. 

Vic smiled. “Of course, it’s not always that nice of a story. I’m a simple school teacher and don’t make nearly as much as Rodney here makes, but I still feel pretty successful because I am doing what I always wanted to do, which is teach kids.” 

Justin smiled at that comment. 

“Besides, my honey makes enough for the both of us, right baby?” Vic said. 

“That’s right sweetie,” Rodney said, giving Vic a kiss. “Your life is really what you make it out to be. Being gay doesn’t stop you from having dreams. You can be gay and still have a good career, money, and be successful, as long as you put forth the effort. 

Brian and Justin smiled at each other. Justin leaned in closer to Brian and Brian finally put his arm around Justin. 

Vic noticed the change. “Well, it’s about time you two loosened up. There is no reason to be shy around us. Anyway, I saw how you two really were in the bathroom. You can’t hide.” 

Justin and Brian smiled and gave each other a quick kiss. 

Rodney continued, “The only limitation I can really think of is not being allowed to get married or adopt children.” 

Justin said, “I thought you were married.” 

Vic said, “We are, but only in the states that recognize it. We got married in Vermont, because gay marriage is legal there. Our marriage is also recognized in Hawaii. Every other state does not recognize it.” 

Rodney said, “To people here, we are a homosexual couple in a committed, monogamous relationship. We do not have any rights or benefits though.” 

Justin asked, “Why didn’t you guys just stay and live in Vermont?” 

Vic answered, “Because Pittsburg is our home. Rodney’s firm is here and my parents and job are here too. We’re not going to leave just so we can be legal. We know what we mean to each other and that’s all that matters.” 

Rodney nodded his head. 

Brian looked at his watch. “Oh gosh Justin we better go. It’s a little after 9:30 and we said we were going to be home by 10:00.” 

Justin sighed, “I guess we better go then. Thank you so much Mr. Gras, I mean Vic and Rodney.” 

Vic laughed, “Well just remember, it’s still Mr. Grassi at school.” 

“Of course,” Justin said. 

“But really it was our pleasure,” Vic said, getting up with the guys to see them out. 

“It was nice to meet you both,” Rodney said while walking. “You are welcome here anytime. And if you ever want to talk again, don’t hesitate to drop by.” 

“Thank you Vic and Rodney,” Brian said opening the front door. 

“See you tomorrow guys,” Vic said. 

“Bye,” the boys said on their way out the door. 

The following afternoon. . .

Brian, Justin, and Daphne had all decided to go out the next afternoon. Brian and Justin wanted to be able to share the information they had with Daphne, but didn’t want to be at their houses while they did it. So the three musketeers had decided to go to the mall right after they went home and changed clothes. Daphne had rode home with them and Jennifer had just dropped them all off. 

“So where are we going to go?” Daphne asked. 

“Well, I’m a little hungry,” Justin said. 

“Well that’s no surprise,” Brian said. 

Justin smacked Brian on the shoulder. 

“No, that’s a pretty good idea. Why don’t we go get a snack at the food court and you both can tell me what happened while we’re eating?” Daphne said. 

“Sounds good to me. C’mon Brian,” Justin said. 

So, the three made their way over to the food court. Justin and Daphne both got 2 slices of pizza and Brian just ate a pretzel. When they all had their food and sat down, Daphne started the conversation. 

“So spill guys. I’ve been waiting all day to hear this,” Daphne said. 

“It was really informative Daph, wasn’t it Brian?” Justin asked. 

“Yea, they told us everything we wanted to hear. They didn’t treat us like kids. They got straight to the point without any bullshit. It was nice,” Brian said. 

“Well, did you ask them all those questions we had talked about?” Daphne said.

“Basically. We just worded them differently,” Justin said. 

“The only thing you told me so far was that they live in a really nice neighborhood. Are they rich or something?” Daphne asked. 

“No, they live in a neighborhood like ours,” Justin said. 

“Yea, Vic’s partner Rodney is a partner at his advertising firm. He must make a lot of money because we all know how much teachers make and there is no way someone like Vic could buy that house they are living in,” Brian said. 

“Vic?” Daphne asked. 

Justin spoke up. Mr. Grassi told us to call them by their first names. Mr. Grassi’s first name is Vic and his partner’s name is Rodney. We still have to call him Mr. Grassi at school though. 

Brian said, “Daph it was great. They really gave us some hope that being gay doesn’t mean you have to be poor or unaccepted. I mean look at Rodney. He has a great career, money, and is incredibly successful. Vic might not have a lot of money, but he loves his career because he likes to help others, especially kids. They live in an upper middle class neighborhood and drive a Mercedes and a Jaguar. I would love to have a life like Vic and Rodney do.” 

“Me too,” Justin said, taking Brian’s hand in his under the table. Brian looked at Justin, a genuine Brian smile planted on his face. 

“Well, I’m glad they seemed to conquer any fears you two had. They seem to be really nice guys,” Daphne said. 

“They are,” Brian said. “And they said we were welcome to come by any time.” 

“You know the thing that gets me is that they acted like a real couple in front of us. They didn’t hold anything back,” Justin said. 

“What exactly did they do?” Daphne asked. 

“Well, it’s not like they groped each other in front of us or anything. They just acted like a loving couple. They held hands and hugged each other. They called each other names like ‘honey’ and ‘sweetie’ and sometimes even kissed briefly. They acted just like our parents, except that they are both men. They weren’t embarrassed to be who they are,” Justin said. 

“Well, why should they be? Are you embarrassed?” Daphne said. 

Brian decided to answer this question. “Not really embarrassed. Just afraid of letting others know right now. We can’t take any chances with our families.” 

“You think they wouldn’t accept you?” Daphne asked. 

“I don’know. I really don’t want to be kicked out of the house,” Brian said. 

“Me neither,” Justin said. 

“So, Justin and I agreed we should just keep our relationship to ourselves for the time being. Just us five,” Brian said. 

“Five?” Daphne said. 

“Yea, you, me, Justin, Vic and Rodney. We are the only five who know about us,” Brian said pointing to him and Justin. 

“Isn’t that going to be hard? I mean, what if you slip up?” Daphne said. 

“We’ll just have to make a decision then. Let’s not worry about that now,” Brian said. 

“Alright,” Daphne said. She hoped everything worked out for her two best friends. All she wanted was for them to be happy. 

“Well we better get going. We only have 45 minutes now and I wanted to look at these shoes I saw in a brochure,” Brian said. 

“You and your shoe obsession,” Justin said. 

“I have more than one obsession,” Brian said with his tongue in cheek. 

“Ok, lets go you two before we never get out of here,” Daphne said. 

So they left the table along with the conversation. Everything was good right now. 

Friday afternoon, the end of 5th period. . .

The 5th period bell had just rang and Justin was heading over to Lindsey’s class. Mrs. Anderson wanted to them to miss their 6th period class to finish their paintings that were supposed to be hung up for a PTO meeting that evening. Lindsey said she was busy that afternoon after school, so Mrs. Anderson had gotten permission from both their teachers to allow them to miss 6th period. They just needed to add the final touchups. 

Lindsey was not outside Mr. Walker’s speech class so he walked inside. To his surprise, he saw a familiar face. Besides seeing Lindsey at her desk packing up her books, he also saw Ben. He had not seen Ben since the incident the day in the locker room. He looked at him briefly and met eyes with the boy before looking away. After talking with Vic and Rodney, he had forgotten all about Ben and what happened that day in the locker room. He saw Ben approaching him and he tried to stay calm. 

“Hey,” Ben said to Justin. 

“Hey,” Justin said back to Ben . 

And that was it. Ben left the room and Justin was standing right in the middle, still waiting for Lindsey to finish. As he made his way over to Lindsey’s desk, he all of a sudden felt a wave of nauseous run through him. He got really white and felt like he was going to collapse. Lindsey looked up and saw him stumble. 

“Justin!” Lindsey said to him She came over to his side and grabbed on to him before he completely fell to the floor. 

“Are you alright?” Lindsey said. 

“Yea,” Justin said, finally finding his voice. “I just tripped that’s all.” 

“Are you sure? You feel a little weak to me,” Lindsey said. 

“No really, I’m fine,” Justin said, now walking on his own. “See, I’m alright.” 

“Ok, well we should just go and finish our paintings so that you can go home and get some rest then,” Lindsey said. 

“Yes mother,” Justin said. 

“Hey! You better be glad I caught you or you would have been on the floor,” Lindsey said. 

“I know, I know. Thanks Linds,” Justin said. 

“You’re welcome,” Lindsey said. “Now let’s go.” 

“Ok,” Justin said. 

The same day, about two hours later. . .

After Justin came home from finishing his painting with Lindsey, he didn’t know what to do. He needed to talk to someone about how he felt around Ben. He certainly didn’t want to talk to Brian because Brian would think he didn’t trust him. Daphne was the only person he could turn to. He knew Brian wasn’t going to be home until soccer practice was over, so he had a good two hours. He quickly went downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was. 

“Hey mom, can Daphne come over?” Justin asked. 

“Sure sweetie. Is she going to stay for dinner?” Jennifer asked. 

“I’m not sure. I’ll ask her when I call her up,” Justin said. 

“No it’s ok. I’ll just make enough for 7,” Jennifer said. 

“7 mom?” Justin asked. 

“Well, there is me, your dad, Molly, you, Daphne and Brian,” Jennifer said. 

“Oh, Brian isn’t coming over Mom, just Daphne,” Justin said going up to his room to make the phone call. 

“Oh ok, well 6 then,” Jennifer said, wondering what was up. 

Justin called Daphne and she arrived at his house in 20 minutes. She and Justin quickly went to his room, shut the door, and laid down on Justin’s bed. 

“So Justin, what’s up? What’s the emergency?” Daphne asked. 

“Ben,” Justin said. 

“Ben? Oh you mean that guy from Brian’s soccer team. He’s kinda of cute,” Daphne said. 

“Well, I’m glad you think so. You’re not the only one,” Justin said. 

“What? Don’t tell me you like him Justin,” Daphne asked. 

“No, it’s more complicated than that,” Justin said. 

“Does Brian like him?” Daphne asked. 

“No, I don’t think so. Well…I don’t know. Remember when I told you about what happened that day in the locker room?” Justin asked. 

“Yea, when you saw Ben naked. That must have been so hot,” Daphne said. 

“Gosh, where has your mind gone Daph?” Justin asked. 

“Hey, can’t I be a horny teenager like everyone else?” Daphne asked. 

“Yea, ok well I don’t know what the problem is but every time I see Ben I start to feel weird,” Justin said. 

“Weird how?” Daphne asked. 

“Well like today I practically fell over whenever I saw him. I don’t know why, but I felt like something bad was going to happen and Ben was going to be the cause of it. If Lindsey had not been there to catch me, I would have fallen,” Justin said. 

“Well, Ben is really good looking. Do you think that is why?” Daphne asked. 

“I don’t know. I don’t feel the same way about him that I do about Brian. Brian and I have something more than just physical attraction. We have intelligence, hobbies in common, …” 

“You mean your whole lives in common,” Daphne said. 

“Well, yea that too,” Justin said smiling. 

Daphne chuckled. “Listen to yourself. You don’t like Ben. You are just fascinated by his looks. There is a difference.” 

“How so?” Justin asked. 

“It’s the difference between love and lust my dear friend,” Daphne said. 

Justin nodded, seriously considering what his friend was saying. “And Brian?” 

“I think him and Brian are just good friends. You said yourself that Brian doesn’t think he is gay,” Daphne said. 

“You’re right Daph. I’m probably just overreacting. I just need to stop thinking about Ben and concentrate more on Brian. I trust Brian. He wouldn’t hurt me,” Justin said. 

“There you go. Problem solved,” Daph said. 

“Thanks Daph, you’re the best,” Justin said giving his friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Now why don’t we go celebrate by having some of that chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream my mom bought?” 

“Ooooh, yes lets,” Daphne said. 

About two weeks later. . .

Things were going well between Brian and Justin. Ever since Daphne and Justin had discussed Justin’s fears about Ben, Justin had been able to get over it and move on. He and Brian were doing great. School was good. Brian was the star of the soccer team and Justin’s art work was getting more and more impressive. Justin and Brian had become really good friends with Vic and Rodney and that was certainly good. It was a relief to be able to talk to another gay couple and be able to ask questions or just be themselves for the evening. Life was good. 

Justin was sitting in art class at the end of the period when Mrs. Anderson gave them their next assignment. Since Valentine’s Day was soon, she wanted them to draw a special someone in their life. It could be anyone that they wanted, but someone that they cared about. The only thing is that the project had to be done entirely out of class. Mrs. Anderson did not want anyone to bring their finished work to school until Valentine’s Day. They would then present their art work to the class. 

As soon as Mrs. Anderson dismissed the class, Lindsey came over to Justin. “So, have any ideas on who you are going to choose yet?” Lindsey said. 

“I have a few,” Justin said smiling, knowing exactly who he was going to do his portrait on. “How about you?” 

“Oh, I have an idea,” Lindsey said. 

“Oh really? Who?” Justin said. 

“Can’t say, remember? It has to be a surprise,” Lindsey said. 

“Oh c’mon Linds, you can tell me. I bet it’s that mystery man you won’t tell me about,” Justin said. 

“No, I’m sticking to the rules,” Lindsey said smiling. “All I can say is you’ll be surprised.” 

“Ok, ok fine,” Justin said. “I guess I’ll just have to wait 2 weeks.” 

“Yup. C-ya Justin,” Lindsey called out, going out the door. 

“Bye Linds,” Justin said. 

February 3, 1996. . .

Although it was 6:00 in the evening, Justin was on his way to school. Today was Brian’s birthday and he wanted to spend some time alone with his boyfriend. Justin had finally decided that he wanted to get closer to Brian. He knew that after soccer practice, 

Brian always took a shower and was usually one of the last ones out. He thought he would just surprise him and give him his gift while they were alone. 

Riding his bike to the campus, he got there about 6:10. He knew most of the people would be gone by now so he parked his bike by the locker room and went inside. Sure enough, he saw only about 5 guys in the room and they were all getting there stuff together and heading out the door. He noticed that there was still one shower running. He waited until everyone was gone and then walked over quietly to one of the shower stalls on the other side of where Brian was. He quickly took off all of his clothes and walked over to Brian’s shower stall with nothing but a towel in his hand. He opened the curtain. 

“Hey Bri,” Justin said. 

Brian quickly turned around. “Justin! What are you doing here? And why are you naked?” 

Justin came inside the stall and closed the curtain. “Well, I’m here because it’s your birthday and I wanted to surprise you. I’m naked because I wanted your birthday to be special. Happy birthday baby,” Justin said, kissing Brian’s neck up and down. 

“Well, this is quite a surprise Jus,” Brian said. “But we don’t have to do anything. I meant it when I said we could wait to do things until you are ready.” 

“Well, I’ve thought a lot about it and I am ready. Not to go all the way, but to start with little things. I want to be close to you Bri. I love you,” Justin said. 

“I love you too,” Brian said. 

Justin placed his lips on top of Brian’s and they began to kiss. Soon Justin finished kissing Brian’s lips and started to move down to the rest of Brian’s body. He licked each nipple several times and moved his tongue up and down Brian’s chest. Brian’s hands were in Justin’s hair and he was moaning with every little flicker of Justin’s tongue. Justin slowly made his way to Brian’s cock and began to kiss the area all around it. He then placed his lips on the end of Brian’s cock and kissed it gently. Finally, he took the entire erect cock into his mouth. 

“Oh, God Justin,” Brian said as soon as he felt Justin’s mouth wrapped around his cock. 

Justin got Brian’s cock nice and wet and then pulled out to finish Brian out with a nice hand job. While pulling on Brian’s quite erect cock, he kissed him all over again, concentrating mostly on Brian’s nipples since Brian seemed to be quite enjoying that. Brian soon began to pant even louder. Justin could tell that Brian was not going to hold out much longer and soon enough, Brian came all over the shower stall. 

“Wow!” Brian said as soon as he came. 

Justin smiled. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Brian said. 

“Actually, Vic and Rodney told me what I should do to please you,” Justin said. 

Brian looked at him with a surprised. 

“They didn’t show me or anything. When you were in the bathroom the last time we were there, I asked them how I could please you without going really far. They told me what I should do and I sorta of practiced…” Justin said. 

Brian wiped his cock with the now cold water and then turned the shower off. He grabbed his towel and began to dry himself. “Well, that was the best birthday present I ever got.” 

“I’m glad you liked. I was hoping I would please you,” Justin said, drying off as well. 

“You’re a natural,” Brian said, kissing Justin. “Next time, it will be your turn to be pleased.” 

Justin smiled. They soon finished drying off and went to go change into their clothes. Justin put his clothes back on in no time, and so he walked over to Brian’s locker. The boy was still topless and Justin took a good look at his boyfriend. 

“You are so beautiful,” Justin said. 

Brian looked up at Justin and smiled. “So are you. I had never seen you naked before today.” 

“Well, I never really saw you naked either. Not all the way at least,” Justin said. 

“Come here,” Brian said. 

Justin walked right into Brian’s open arms and let Brian hold him. Never before had he felt so close to him. Brian soon brought Justin up and looked into his eyes. 

“Thank you so much Justin. I meant what I said. I really do love you,” Brian said. 

“And I really love you Bri,” Justin said. 

The two soon began kissing and shut out the rest of the world. They didn’t even here when the locker room door opened and someone walked inside. 

The person slowly made their way over to the lockers and stopped when he saw Brian and Justin kissing. 

“Well, look what we have here,” Ben said.


	11. The Boy Next Door

Brian and Justin stopped kissing and just stared at Ben. They both couldn’t believe Ben was standing in front of them.

Brian was the first one able to speak. “Ben, what are you doing here?” 

“Well actually, I left a book in my locker that I needed in order to do some homework tonight. However, I think I should be asking you that question instead,” Ben said. 

Brian said, “Well…we…were…just…”

Ben said, “Kissing?” 

Brian nodded, “That would be the word.” 

Ben nodded and replied, “So you’re gay? Both of you are gay?” 

Brian and Justin nodded. 

Ben chuckled, “Why didn’t you just tell me you were gay instead of giving me those lame stories about never finding the right girl?” 

Brian said, “We didn’t want anyone to know. We were afraid if anyone knew we were, they would tell and our parents would find out.” 

“You thought I would tell on you. C’mon Brian, I thought we were better friends than that,” Ben said. 

“It’s not as if we were just concealing it from you. We have been hiding it from everyone,” Brian said. 

“Well, if it matters to you, I don’t care that you two are gay,” Ben said. 

Justin spoke up. “You don’t?” 

“No. So you’re gay. Big deal,” Ben said. 

“Most people think it is a big deal,” Justin said. 

“Well, I’m not most people. I don’t care that you are and it is certainly not my place to go and tell anyone that you are,” Ben said. 

“Thanks Ben,” Brian said. 

“No problem. Like I said, we’re friends. Friends don’t tell on each other,” Ben said. 

Brian started to feel a little guilty. “I’m sorry that we lied to you Ben. We were just afraid that if one person knew, that the whole world would find out.” 

“It’s ok. I understand,” Ben said. 

Brian smiled at Ben. 

“Anyway, I gotta get going. My mom is waiting in the car,” Ben said while pulling a book out of his locker. 

As Ben was walking out the door, Brian said, “C- ya tomorrow.” 

“Bye Ben,” Justin said. 

“C- ya later boys,” Ben said, walking out the door. 

Brian and Justin looked at each other and hugged. Both were slightly shaking over what just happened. 

Justin said, “That was really close.” 

Brian replied, “Yea that could have been really bad if anyone else came through that door. We’re just going to have to be more careful. Anything we do needs to be behind closed doors.” 

“I agree,” Justin said. “Brian, do you think Ben will keep his word?” 

Brian nodded, “Yea I do. Ben is one of the most honest people I know. If he says he won’t tell, he won’t.” 

Justin nodded. “Alright, well let’s go home and try to forget what just happened. It’s still your birthday. Let’s make the most of it.” 

Brian smiled genuinely. “Ok,” he said while giving Justin a little kiss. For now, the night was forgotten. 

The next day. . . 

It was lunchtime and Brian, Justin, and Daphne all decided to sit away from everyone so they could talk about what happened the day before. Once they found a pretty secluded area to sit in, they began to talk about the events of the previous day. 

“Ben caught us yesterday,” Brian said, knowing Daphne was dying to find out the news. 

“Oh, my God. So he knows about you both now?” Daphne said. 

“Yup,” Justin said. “He’s number six.” 

Daphne asked, “Number six what?” 

“The sixth person to find out about us,” Justin said. 

“Oh,” Daphne replied. “Where did he catch you?” 

“Yesterday in the locker room,” Brian said. 

“What were you both doing there?” Daphne asked. 

“Justin, you care to explain?” Brian said. “It was your doing, after all.” 

Justin smiled. “Let’s just say I was giving Brian one of his birthday presents because I couldn’t give it to him at my house.” 

“Ok. I don’t think I want to know the details,” Daphne said. 

Brian and Justin chuckled a little and smiled. 

“But I do want to know, what were you both doing when he caught you?” Daphne asked. 

“Kissing,” Brian said. 

“I see. So that’s how he found out that you were gay. You didn’t actually tell him in words,” Daphne said. 

“Yea he pretty much got the hint after he saw our tongues interlocked,” Brian said, tongue in cheek. 

Daphne raised her eyebrows. “So, you think he’s going to say anything?” 

“No, he said he wouldn’t,” Justin said. 

“But does that mean he won’t?” Daphne said. 

“I think it does,” Brian said. “He’s trustworthy.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Daphne said. 

Just then, Lindsey came over to the corner where they were having lunch. 

“Hey Justin. Brian, Daphne,” Lindsey said. 

“Hey Linds,” Justin said. Brian and Daphne greeted her as well. 

“I couldn’t find you guys. You weren’t sitting at the table we usually sit at,” Lindsey said. 

“Yea, we just felt like getting away from everyone,” Justin said. “Sorry that we didn’t tell you.” 

“It’s ok. No big deal,” Lindsey said. “The bell’s about to ring so I’ll see you guys later.” 

Lindsey said her goodbyes and left the area. Justin was the first to speak. 

“I feel awkward hiding our secret from her,” Justin said. “She is now the only person in our close group of friends that do not know about us Bri.” 

“And that’s the way it should stay,” Brian said. 

“But why? Daphne knows and now Ben knows. I know you two aren’t very close to Lindsey, but she is a good friend of mine and I think she has the right to know,” Justin said. 

“Justin, we’ve already discussed this issue. We don’t let anyone know unless it’s necessary.” Brian said. 

“But that’s not fair. Ben knows and he’s your close friend.” 

“Ben only knows because he caught us in the act,” Brian said. 

“But you would have eventually told him. You two are too close for him not to know,” Justin said. 

“Maybe in a few years but I definitely wouldn’t have told him right now. It’s not safe to tell anyone that does not need to know. Maybe you can let Lindsey know in a few years,” Brian said. 

“And how am I supposed to conceal it until then?” Justin asked. 

“Do the same thing you have been doing all along. It has seemed to work so far,” Brian said. 

In the next minute, the bell rang and the gang was on their way back to class. 

Later on that afternoon . . . 

Lindsey was up in her room working on her Valentine’s Day project. She wanted for everything to be perfect. She had been working very hard on the project from the first moment she had gotten the assignment. It had been easy to pick the person she wanted to do her presentation on. It was the guy she daydreamed over in every class. He appeared in her thoughts and dreams practically every day. And whenever she saw him, her heart almost melted. He was simply the most wonderful boy she had ever met and she knew for a fact that he didn’t have a girlfriend. He was pretty shy, but was still incredibly smart and funny. She could only hope that he was as interested in her as she was interested in him. She would soon find out in a couple of weeks. 

Next week, one afternoon. . . 

Brian was in the locker room after soccer practice and saw Ben across the room about to take a shower. He and Ben had not really spoken since last week when Ben had caught him and Justin in the locker room on his birthday. He wasn’t sure what he should do. He knew he should probably confront Ben, but wasn’t sure exactly how. He wanted to make sure that everything was ok and that he and Ben could still be friends. He enjoyed Ben’s friendship and had missed it the past week. He decided that when Ben got out of the shower, he would go over and talk to him. 

Ten minutes later, most of the people had left the locker room and there was only 3 other people besides him and Ben in the room. Ben was at his locker getting dressed and since everyone else was pretty far away from him, he decided to go over and talk to him now. 

“Hey Ben,” Brian said. 

“Brian, hey,” Ben said while zipping his jeans up. 

“Listen, I hope you aren’t too thrown about what you found out regarding Justin and I last week,” Brian said. 

“No, not at all,” Ben said. 

“I just wanted to see if you’re really cool about all of it. We really appreciate you not telling anyone, but I’ll understand if you’re not comfortable hanging out together anymore,” Brian said. 

“Oh god is that what you thought?” Ben asked. 

“Well, we haven’t spoken to each other in a week and. . .” Brian said. 

“I didn’t mean to ignore you Brian,” Ben replied. “I am fine with you and Justin being gay. It really doesn’t bother me. I just have been having some problems lately at home that’s all. I haven’t really been talking to anyone lately.” 

“Oh,” Brian said. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok. It’s not your fault,” Ben said. “I guess the way it all happened at the same time really made it look like I was mad at you.” 

“So we’re still friends?” Brian said. 

“Definitely,” Ben said. 

“Cool. If you ever want to talk about anything, just let me know,” Brian said. 

“Thanks Brian. Listen I should run. I gotta get some dinner before I go home tonight,” Ben said. 

“You have to get dinner?” Brian asked. 

“Yea. My mom and step dad are both working late tonight so they told me to pick something up before I came home,” Ben said. 

“You are going to be all alone?” Brian asked. 

“Yea. I’m used to it. It happens a lot,” Ben said. 

“Well, why don’t you come over to my house? You can eat dinner with us and then we can go to my room and hang out and talk,” Brian suggested. 

“Are you sure your mom wouldn’t mind?” Ben asked. 

“Nah, she won’t mind. She’ll be glad I am actually eating at home for a change. I eat dinner over at Justin’s house most nights,” Brian said. 

“Ok, sure. Do you think your parents could drop me off at my house by 9:30?” Ben asked. 

“Yea, that’s fine,” Brian said. “Let’s get out of here.” 

Brian and Ben walked out to Joan’s car and drove back to Brian’s house. When Joan said it would be about an hour before dinner was ready, Brian decided to bring Ben up to his room. 

When they made it to Brian’s room, Ben saw all the traditional things you would see in a boys’ room: a bed, a chest of drawers, a bureau, a desk, and a lamp. Along with those things, he also noticed a whole lot of soccer equipment and posters of professional soccer players and teams were scattered throughout the room. One thing he did find interesting was all the artwork hung all over the walls. 

“Well this is an interesting room,” Ben said. “I never thought someone like you would have so many drawings up. I thought you would have posters of bands or stuff like that.” 

Brian laughed. “Well, when your boyfriends an artist, you find you have a lot more to hang up. He is always drawing new pictures and giving them to me and I like to support his work.” 

Ben smiled and walked over to one of the most recent drawings Justin had done. The picture was of Brian walking along the beach in his swimming trunks. 

“He certainly is very talented,” Ben said. 

“He is. He actually just drew that one recently. It was a cold day outside and he told me it was to remind me of summer. We are always joking about how we are going to move to a warmer state whenever we get older,” Brian said. 

Ben walked away from the picture and started to sit down in Brian’s desk chair whenever a crashing noise came from the room next door. Loud music followed. 

“Who is over there?” Ben asked. 

“Oh, that’s just my sister Claire. Try to ignore the racket. I know it can get pretty loud over there most of the time,” Brian said. 

“Wow, how old is she?” Ben asked. 

“She’s 15. She’s goes to the high school division of St. James,” Brian said. 

“Ah,” Ben said. 

“Yea, she’s probably getting laid as we speak,” Brian said. 

“Really?” Ben said. 

“My sister is a major whore,” Brian said. “Why do you think she keeps the music on so loud?” 

“I see,” Ben said. “Your parent’s don’t mind?” 

“They are in denial. As long as she goes to her conformation classes, they pretend not to care,” Brian said. 

“Is that a religious thing?” Ben said. 

Brian nodded. “We’re Catholics. How about you?” 

“Not religious at all. I went to church when I was little, but not anymore. My parent’s don’t go so why should I?” Ben said. 

“You are lucky. We go to church every Sunday in this family. Unless of course you are sick or have a very good excuse,” Brian said. 

Ben just kept looking over at the wall where all the loud music was coming from. 

“You said it is this loud all the time?” Ben asked. 

Brian nodded. 

“How do you stand it?” Ben asked. 

“I don’t,” Brian said. “That’s why I am mostly over at Justin’s house.” 

Ben nodded. 

“So, how about you? Do you have any siblings?” Brian said. 

“None that I live with. My dad has 2 kids from his second marriage. I see them whenever I go over to his house, which is usually only on holidays or the summer,” Ben said. 

“You don’t see your dad on the weekends?” Brian said. 

“No, my dad lives in Florida. After he and my mom split up, he got a good job offer and moved down there. That’s where he met my step mom.” Ben said. 

“How long have your parents been divorced?” Brian asked. 

“8 years,” Ben said. 

“Wow, you were really young,” Brian said. 

“Yea, I was 5 years old at the time,” Ben said. “Anyway, my mom said she didn’t want to have any more children, so I guess I won’t be having any siblings to worry about.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Brian said. 

“I take it you and your sister don’t get along very well?” Ben said. 

Brian shook his head. “Not really. We don’t have anything in common and we fight all the time. My mom says that we will have a better relationship when we get older and that we will learn to appreciate each other, but I don’t really believe her,” Brian said. 

Ben nodded. 

Brian thought about how he was going to word his next question. He didn’t want to offend Ben or go into his business too much. 

“Ben, you said that you were having problems at home. Is everything alright?” Brian asked. 

Ben replied, “Oh yea. It’s just my step father and I don’t really get along. He thinks just because he brings in all the money that he can boss me around. He has a temper and we have been fighting a lot lately.” 

“Oh,” Brian said. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“It’s ok. I guess it just puts me in a bad mood sometimes and I don’t feel like socializing with anyone.” Ben said. 

“Well, if it ever gets out of hand and you need someone to talk to or come to, I’m here,” Brian said. 

“Thanks Brian,” Ben said smiling. 

About 5 minutes later, Joan came in and told them dinner was ready. The boys quickly came down, ate their meal, and then excused themselves from the table, heading back up to Brian’s room. 

Brian and Ben resumed their positions as they were before dinner and continued talking. Ben decided to bring up the subject he had been wanting to ask about. 

“Brian?” 

“Yea?” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you and Justin been together?” Ben asked. 

Brian thought for a minute. “Well, if you want to get technical, I guess you could say we have been seeing each other for about a year and a half. It started on the 4th of July two summer’s ago.” 

“That’s a long time,” Ben said. 

“Yea. It’s been an interesting ride.” Brian said. 

“How did you and Justin get together?” Ben asked. 

“Well, we have known each other our entire lives. For as long as we can remember we have lived next door to each other. We grew up together and were best friends up until about 3 years ago when everything started to change. We began to notice that we didn’t like girls the way all the other boys did and that we had pretty strong feelings for each other. Everything became different whenever we kissed on Christmas day 3 years ago. Since then, we have wanted to have a relationship, but we were scared at first because of all the complications being gay can have. We have overcome a lot though,” Brian said. 

“It seems like you have. You two are really brave,” Ben said. 

Brian shrugged. “We decided that we wanted to be together and we have been, secretly at least. We won’t be able to come out to the public for a long time because of our parents.” 

Ben nodded. “That’s understandable.” 

“From where I was standing though, it looked like you and Justin have very strong feelings for one another,” Ben said. 

Brian smiled and looked up at one of the photographs on his wall. It was of him and Justin at Molly’s last birthday party and both he and Justin were smiling brightly in the picture. 

“I can honestly say that I love Justin very much,” Brian said looking now at Ben. “He will always be a big part of my life.” 

“That’s cool,” Ben said. “I always wondered what it was like to be in love.” 

“You’ll find it someday,” Brian said. “I think gay and straight love are almost the same, except for the person you love. Whenever you find that person that takes your breath away and makes your palms sweaty and makes your stomach do somersaults, you know that you just have to dive in and give it a try.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ben said. 

“So I guess you won’t try to pair me up with anymore girls, right?” Brian asked jokingly. 

“No. I won’t try that game anymore. I know better now,” Ben said. 

Valentine’s Day, 2nd period. . . 

Justin and Lindsey were both watching their peers give there presentations. Lindsey was going to be the last person to give a presentation today, due to time running out. Mrs. Anderson said the rest of the class, which included Justin, could go the next day. The current student soon finished up and everyone clapped. Lindsey soon gathered her materials and went to the front of the room. She set her board up on the easel with the cloth still hiding the picture from view. Standing up at the podium with a few note cards in her hand, she took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“When I first found out about this project, I knew exactly who I wanted to do my presentation on. This person has been so good to me. When I moved here a year and a half ago, I had no friends at all. On the first day of school, no one really acknowledged me. I was the new girl and everyone else already had there circle of friends that they hung with. This person however was different. He took a chance and befriended me right away. Ever since that first day of school, we have done so many things together. We share many of the same interests, including art, and have many of the same hobbies. He even let me come into his own circle and meet his other friends. Today, although I have made other friends now, I consider him to be one of my best friends and one of the few people that I can trust.” 

Justin gulped, realizing whose picture was behind the cloth. 

Lindsey continued, “You all know him very well. The special person in my life who I care about very much is Justin Taylor.” 

Lindsey took the cloth off her drawing and revealed a portrait of Justin. Justin opened his mouth in shock. He recognized the picture to be him lying on his bed reading a book. The watercolor drawing she had done was amazing. It was a perfect likeness. He knew she had to of spent a lot of time painting the portrait. He was simply awed by it. 

Justin looked and met eyes with Lindsey. She looked at him briefly, smiled, and turned to look at Mrs. Anderson. 

The class finished clapping and Mrs. Anderson made her comment. “Well, Lindsey, this is certainly impressive. Your work is outstanding. And to have done it on one of our very own students was quite thoughtful,” Mrs. Anderson said. 

“Thank you,” Lindsey said. 

Mrs. Anderson went on critiquing the project as Lindsey gathered up her things. Soon the bell rang. 

Justin didn’t know what he should say to Lindsey. He was still in shock that she had actually done her project on him. He knew he should go over and tell her that he appreciated the thought, though. So he walked over to her as she was packing up. 

“Linds,” Justin said. 

“Hey Justin, what did you think?” Lindsey said. 

“You sure surprised me,” Justin said. 

“I told you you’d be surprised,” Lindsey said. 

“I know. I just wanted to say thank you. I’m always doing portraits of everyone but no one has ever done one on me,” Justin said, blushing lightly. 

“Hey, it was my pleasure,” Lindsey said. “You are a great person to draw. Especially, your eyes. They are so beautiful.” 

Justin smiled, now starting to feel a weird feeling in his stomach. “Thanks,” he said shyly. 

Lindsey smiled, her skin turning a slight shade of red. “Justin, I want you to have this,” she said, giving a card to Justin. 

“Oh, is this a Valentine?” Justin asked. 

“Sort of,” Lindsey said. “It should be self explanatory once you read it.” 

Justin said, “Oooookkkk,” the feeling in his stomach intensifying. 

Lindsey, who was turning red by the minute, finally said, “Well, I have got to go to class. I’ll see you later Justin.” 

“Yea. Bye,” Justin said. 

Justin raced to his third period class with the mysterious card in his hand. He would soon read and find out Lindsey’s secret. 

After school that day. . . 

Brian was racing over to his and Justin’s secret spot. After the locker room incident, they had gone all over town trying to find a secluded area. They had finally found an alley right behind a building that used to be a grocery store. He knew that Justin would already be there, since the coach had kept them over a little. Even on Valentine’s Day, the coach still made them have practice. Brian hadn’t talked to Justin since yesterday when they had made their plans to go to there spot. He couldn’t wait to spend some time with his boyfriend. 

Brian got there about 5 minutes later and saw Justin sitting down on the curb. He soon approached Justin and brought him up and into a deep kiss. Brian could soon tell that something was wrong with Justin, due to his lack of involvement in their kiss. He figured it must be because he was late and so he took his backpack off and unzipped it to get something from inside. 

Brian pulled out a single red rose and gave it to Justin. “Happy Valentine’s Day Jus.” 

Justin smiled and took the flower. “Thank you.” 

“I’m really sorry that I was late. The stupid coach kept us an extra 5 minutes and then I wanted to clean up and smell nice for you and. . . .” Brian said. 

“It’s ok Bri. I understand,” Justin said. 

Brian smiled. “You are the best Jus,” Brian said, giving Justin a small kiss on the lips. 

Justin tried his best to forget about everything that happened earlier, but he couldn’t get it off his mind. He responded to Brian as best he could. 

Brian could see that Justin still seemed a little disappointed. “I didn’t get you a dozen roses because they say that one red rose symbolizes everlasting love.” 

Justin gave Brian a half a smile. 

“Plus, I figured you would have a hard time explaining them to your parents,” Brian said. 

Justin laughed, “That’s probably true.” 

Brian and Justin both sat down on the curb and Brian brushed his hand across Justin’s cheek. He then worked his way up to ruffling Justin’s hair. 

“It’s good to hear you laugh,” Brian said. 

Justin sighed and leaned over and laid his head on Brian’s shoulder. Brian began to feel that something was wrong with Justin and he had a feeling now that it was not due to his punctuality or gift. 

“Justin, is there something wrong? This is supposed to be a happy day, but you don’t seem that happy,” Brian said. 

“I’m sorry Brian. I just had a really weird day and I’m trying to figure out what I should do,” Justin said. 

Brian turned inward to where he was facing Justin. He took Justin’s left hand and kissed the top of it. 

“Baby, tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help you,” Brian said. 

Justin handed the envelope in his hand to Brian. Brian opened the envelope to find a handmade card on the inside. The front of the card was painted with red and blue hearts, overlapping together to produce a light shade of purple along with the red and blue. Brian opened the card and began to read the print inside. 

Dearest Justin,

There are so many things I wish I could say to you face to face but are too afraid to do so. For a long time now, I have had strong feelings for you. At first, I considered us to be really good friends, which we are. For several weeks now though, my feelings for you have grown stronger and I realized I liked you as more than just a friend.

I really enjoy the times we spend together. No matter, if we are at an art gallery or you are tutoring me in math, I love being with you. You are one of the few people who make me laugh and make me feel special. You have been there for me since the first day of 6th grade and you are the one person that I trust completely. Thank you for being such a wonderful friend to me.

I guess what I am trying to say is that I like you a lot Justin. I have asked around and have found out that you do not have a girlfriend. I was hoping that I may be able to fill that place in your life.

Whatever your feelings about what I have shared may be, I do want you to know that what I said in my presentation today is all true. You are so special to me. No one will ever be able to fill your place. 

I hope you have a wonderful Valentine’s Day. You know my number if you want to talk. 

Love, 

Lindsey

Brian put the letter back inside the envelope and looked right at Justin. “Wow,” he said. 

“You see what I mean,” Justin said, putting his head in his hands. “I have no idea what to do.” 

Brian thought for a minute. “Well, to start off, I guess you should figure out how you feel about her,” Brian said. 

Justin took his head out of his hands and stared right at Brian with a confused look on his face. “What do you mean?” he said. 

“I mean figure out if you share those same feelings for her,” Brian said. 

“Brian? Hello, I’m gay. I don’t have those feelings for her,” Justin said. 

“Well, I just wanted you to think about it and make sure. I mean, we’re both young and this situation has never come up before. We don’t know 100% that we are gay. We only know that we like each other. It’s ok to admit if you like her that way. Just be honest,” Brian said. 

“I am being honest. I like Lindsey a lot, but not in that way,” Justin said. 

Brian nodded. 

“I like going with her to art galleries and art exhibits because we share a common love of art. She and I are on the same level as far as art is concerned and I enjoy seeing the exhibits with someone who knows what the artist was truly trying to express. I don’t mind helping her out in math because she is a good friend. I would help you or Daphne too if you two needed it,” Justin said. 

Brian nodded, knowing Justin needed this time to sort out his feelings out loud. He continued to listen. 

“All of the times that she told me she liked someone, she was actually talking about me,” Justin said, still a little amazed by the news. “I hope I didn’t give her false signals.” 

Brian shook his head. “The way it sounded to me, she was simply telling you how she felt. It didn’t seem like she thought that you had told her in some way that you liked her.” 

Justin just shrugged. “I just don’t know what to do Brian. I don’t want to destroy our friendship. I feel like if I say no to her and tell her I don’t feel for her that way then everything will change between us.” 

“Unfortunately, it seems like something is going to change no matter what you do,” Brian said. 

Justin looked right at Brian and took both of his hands. “I don’t want you to think that our relationship is going to be affected by this Brian. I love you and I want to be with you. I choose us,” Justin said. 

Brian smiled. “Then, I guess you are going to have to find a nice way to break the news to Lindsey.” 

“Yea, you’re right,” Justin said. “I never thought I would have to do this.” 

Brian laughed. “Yea, who would have thought? Justin has to let a girl down.” 

Justin hit Brian’s shoulder lightly. “Hey you better watch out. With all your good looks, I bet one day you are going to have to do it too.” 

Brian raised his eyebrow and thought. “You know, she did get one fact in the letter right,” Brian said. 

“What?” Justin said. 

“You don’t have a girlfriend,” Brian said. 

“No I don’t and I don’t want one,” Justin said while standing up and pulling Brian up with him. “I’ve got something a lot better than that.” 

“Oh?” Brian said curiously. 

“Uh huh,” Justin said, pulling Brian into an embrace. “I’ve got the sweetest most lovable boyfriend in the whole wide world and he is all I need. 

Brian bent down and picked up the rose and put it in Justin’s hand. “Don’t forget to mention that he is ridiculously romantic,” Brian said. 

Justin nodded and leaned in for a real deep kiss. When the kiss was done, Justin looked up at Brian. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Justin said. “You said that we could only let people know that we’re gay if they needed to know, right?” 

“Yea,” Brian said. 

“I think it is necessary to let Lindsey know the truth,” Justin said. 

Brian thought hard for a minute before responding. He finally said, “It’s time.”


	12. The Boy Next Door

The next day. . .

Justin felt incredibly relieved that Valentine’s Day had fallen on a Friday so that he didn’t have to see Lindsey right away. He wanted to figure everything out before he saw her again. He and Brian had talked about it and had decided that they needed the help of their mentors in order to figure out the right way to go about telling Lindsey what she needed to know. That is why they were currently on their way to Vic and Rodney’s house. 

Brian and Justin made their way over to the house on their bikes. When they reached the right house and locked up their bikes to the same lamppost as before, Justin started to get second thoughts. 

“Brian, do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, it’s only noon and they are not expecting us,” Justin said. 

Brian replied, “I’m sure they’ll understand Jus. We didn’t have their number to call ahead and this is an emergency.” 

“What if they’re still asleep?” Justin asked. 

“Why would they still be asleep? It’s almost noon,” Brian said. 

“Maybe they stayed out late?” Justin commented. 

“Middle aged homosexuals who are in committed relationships do not go out club hopping on the weekends. They got everything they need right at home,” Brian said. 

Justin sighed and went up to the door along with Brian. Justin rang the doorbell. They waited about a minute and then rang the doorbell one more time. This time, they heard a faint sound coming from behind the door. Finally the door opened. 

“Brian, Justin, hi,” a tired Rodney said while yawning. He was dressed in a bathrobe and his hair was in every direction. “What are you guys doing here?” 

Justin spoke up, “Actually we were hoping that you and Vic could help us out. We are in need of a bit of advice.” 

Rodney yawned again. “Well sure, come on.” 

Rodney showed them into the living room. Vic shortly came out from the kitchen, dressed in a tank and sweats, and noticed the boys sitting on the sofa. 

“Hey guys. You are here early,” Vic said. 

“Sorry about our appearances guys,” Rodney said. “We had a late night and just woke up.” 

“Oh really,” Justin said looking at Brian with a smirk on his face. 

“Yea, a few friends of ours dragged us to Babylon last night. We haven’t been there for a while but it still was a lot of fun,” Rodney said, while heading up the stairs. 

Vic replied, “If you didn’t know, Babylon is a gay dance club up on Liberty Avenue.” 

Brian commented, “The gay street.” 

“That’s how most people, especially heterosexuals, refer to it, yes” Vic said. “Would you guys like something to drink? 

Brian and Justin both asked for some orange juice, so Vic went into the kitchen to get some. Since they were both alone, Justin decided to gloat. 

Justin said “Now who was right?” 

Brian said, “Ok, you were right. I admit it. I guess older guys do still go to the clubs.” 

Soon, Vic returned with the orange juice and a large fruit platter with extra plates. Rodney came back down, this time dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and sat across from Brian and Justin. Vic brought some coffee for him and Rodney. 

“Help yourselves boys,” Vic said. 

Once everyone had something to eat and drink, Rodney began the conversation. “So, you said you two needed some advice?” Rodney said, looking at Justin. 

Justin replied, “Well actually, I’m the one that needs the advice. Brian is with me for moral support really.” 

“Ok, so what’s the problem?” Rodney said. 

“Well, there is a girl at school that really likes me. She finally told me yesterday how she feels about me and basically asked me out,” Justin said, taking out the card from his back pocket. He handed it to Rodney. “This is what she gave me.” 

Rodney quickly read the card and then handed it over to Vic. 

While Vic was reading, Rodney said, “This girl seems to be head over heels for you.” 

“I know,” Justin said. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Vic finished reading the card and snapped his fingers. “This girl sounds very familiar. Lindsey…I think I had her in one of my classes.” 

“You did?” Justin asked. 

“Yes, I think so. What’s her last name?” Vic asked. 

“Peterson,” Justin replied. 

“Yes, Lindsey Peterson. Fairly tall with blonde hair right?” Vic said. 

“Yes,” Justin replied. 

I remembered her by her handwriting and writing style,” Vic said. “She was a delightful girl. Maybe not the brightest, but she certainly tried very hard.” 

“That sounds like Lindsey,” Brian said. 

“I see why it is so difficult to let her down,” Vic said. 

Justin nodded. “She and I have become really good friends. We have art class together and are the best art students in our grade, so we are always working on projects and stuff together. We also hang out a lot. I’m afraid if I tell her I don’t share the same feelings for her, she will start acting weird and our friendship will be destroyed. I don’t want to lose her friendship. I don’t want things to change.” 

“I’m afraid they already have Justin,” Vic said holding up the card. “Unfortunately, she does not see you in the same light as she did before. Now that she has told you how she feels, she won’t be able to pretend around you anymore.” 

Justin bent over and put his head in his hands. “Isn’t there a nice way to just tell her I want everything to stay as it is?” 

Vic replied, “You can tell her that, but she still will be upset. I mean, let’s face it. The only way she is going to be happy is if you agree with her.” 

“You mean say that I like her and go out with her?” Justin asked. 

“Yes,” Vic said. 

“But I don’t want that. I only like her as a friend. Anyway, I’m gay,” Justin said. 

“I know,” Vic said. “I’m just saying that is probably the only way she is going to be happy. She might be ok with you being just friends though.” 

“How should I tell her? Did you ever have to turn down a girl?” Justin asked. 

Rodney answered, “I did when I was in high school. Of course, I dated a few as well.” 

“You did?” Justin said. 

“Yea, even though I knew I was gay for a while, I didn’t come out till I was in college. So, to keep up appearances, especially with my parents, I dated a few girls now and then. It isn’t as bad as you think,” Rodney said. 

“You said you turned some down?” Justin asked. 

“Yes, there were some girls that were quite infatuated with me back in high school. The most classic excuse I gave was that I had a girlfriend that went to another school,” Rodney said. 

“Well, I don’t want to lie to Linds. She is my friend. Brian and I were talking and we think we should tell her the truth about us,” Justin said. 

“About you being gay?” Vic said. 

“Yea,” Justin said. “What do you think?” 

“Well, it’s all up to you. I know you said you didn’t want too many people knowing because of your parents,” Vic said. “I don’t know Lindsey that well outside of the classroom. Do you think you can trust her to keep it a secret?” 

“I think so,” Justin said. 

“Well, then I think it is a good idea,” Vic said. “It would be a good excuse to why you don’t like her romantically. This way, you wouldn’t have to tell her you don’t like her because of her personality, looks, etc. You could just tell her it’s because she’s not the right gender.” 

“I’m sure she’ll love that statement,” Brian said. 

“Well, of course don’t say it that way,” Rodney said. “Tell her gently that you are touched by her honesty and her courage, but that you value your friendship with her greatly and that you don’t want to ruin your friendship by entering into a relationship.” 

“Is that when he is supposed to drop the bomb quietly?” Brian said sarcastically. 

“No. Then she’ll probably say something about how much she likes you and thinks you two should take a chance at a relationship and that’s when you say that you think of her only as a friend,” Rodney said. 

“And?” Justin said. 

“Next, she’ll probably ask you what’s wrong with her and that’s when you tell her the news,” Rodney said. 

“Ok I see,” Justin said. “I tell her that I’m gay to show her that there is nothing wrong with her, it’s me that has the problem.” 

“Right,” Rodney said. “You don’t want to make her feel inadequate. By telling her that you are gay, she will know that there was nothing she could have done to make herself more attractive to you. She won’t feel like a failure.” 

“That is good thinking honey,” Vic said, leaning over to give her partner a kiss. 

“You sure do know a lot about girls Rodney,” Brian said. 

“All girls react the same way pretty much. Don’t be too surprised if she gets emotional and starts crying. In that case, just hug her and tell her you are sorry,” Rodney said. 

“Right. The man is always wrong. Just learn that,” Vic said. 

Brian and Justin laughed. 

“So, who is wrong in a homosexual relationship?” Brian asked. 

Vic said, “Good question. When I figure out the answer, I’ll get back to you.” 

“I see,” Justin said. “So, should Brian come with me when I tell Lindsey about us?” 

“Absolutely not,” Rodney said. 

“You really don’t think he should?” Justin asked again, surprised by their answer. 

“I definitely think you should go by yourself Justin,” Rodney said. “After all, she wants an answer from you, not both of you. Besides, I don’t think she would want an audience present when you tell her you don’t want to go out with her.” 

Vic nodded. “Rodney’s right. That’s like breaking up with someone in public. It’s not classy. You still want to have her friendship. You definitely do not want to embarrass her.” 

“Ok,” Justin said, getting up. “I’ll go by myself then. But I think I should do it now, while I have all of this information fresh in my head.” 

“Alright,” Vic said getting up, along with Brian and Rodney. 

“Thanks for all of your help,” Justin said, going towards the front door. 

“Yea, thanks guys. Sorry for barging in so early,” Brian said, still feeling bad. 

“It was no problem,” Vic said, going over to the phone to grab a sheet of paper and a pencil. He quickly wrote down their phone number and gave it to Brian. “Here is our number though if you want to reach us.” 

“Thanks,” Brian said, taking the sheet of paper. 

“I hope everything works out Justin,” Rodney said. 

“I hope so too,” Justin said. “I’ll call and let you know.” 

“Ok, see you later guys,” Vic and Rodney said. 

“Bye,” replied Brian and Justin. 

Once the door was closed and Brian and Justin were unlocking their bikes, Justin asked, “You told your mom the usual excuse, right?” 

“Yea, I was going to the library with you to study. Why?” Brian asked. 

“Because I’m going to go straight to Lindsey’s house from here and I didn’t want my mom to wonder why I didn’t come home when you did,” Justin asked. 

“How would she know? We don’t live in the same house,” Brian said. 

“Yea, but somehow she always finds out things,” Justin said. “She might even go over to your house and then she would know that I wasn’t there with you.” 

“Well, if she comes looking for you, I’ll just say that we met Lindsey up at the library and that you went back with her to her house,” Brian said. 

“Yea, but how come you wouldn’t have come?” Justin said. 

“I’ll just say you two wanted to work on an art project or something. Don’t worry Justin,” Brian said. 

“Ok, well wish me luck,” Justin said. 

Brian pressed his lips softly on Justin’s. He then took his hands and wrapped them around Justin. Soon, Justin did the same and they began to fully make out. 

Justin was the one to step away and end the kiss. “Ok, I think that’s enough.” 

Brian took a step back and looked at Justin’s crotch. “I think it was only the beginning,” Brian said smiling. 

Justin looked at where Brian was looking and started to turn red. “Shit. I can’t go to Lindsey’s with a hard on,” Justin said. 

“I know. What would you say to her?” Brian said while laughing. 

Justin looked sternly at him. 

Brian said, “I, however, can take care of that for you.” 

Justin smiled, “Maybe later. Right now though I just need it to be gone.” 

“Ok, well just think of Lindsey naked then,” Brian said. 

“Brian!” Justin said. 

“What? I’m only trying to help,” Brian said. 

“Ok. Good, it is starting to go down,” Justin said, getting onto his bike. “It will probably be gone once I get there.” 

Brian came over to Justin. After one little kiss, he said, “Good luck baby.” 

“Thanks,” Justin said smiling. “I’ll call you later.” 

“Bye,” Brian said. 

They both rode away in different directions. 

At the Peterson Residence . . . 

After 10 minutes of riding, Justin came upon Lindsey’s neighborhood. Lindsey lived in a more upper class neighborhood than he and Brian lived in. The houses were larger and more extravagant. Justin had been in Lindsey’s house only once, but remembered that the inside was magnificent. And he had only seen the living room. 

Justin approached the door, kind of hoping that Lindsey wasn’t home. That would give him an excuse to run. He knew that this had to be done though, and he knew that he should do it before they went back to school. That way everything would be easier. 

Justin took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Soon, Mrs. Peterson approached the door. 

“Hello Mrs. Peterson. Is Lindsey home?” Justin said. 

“Yes she is. You are Justin, right?” Nancy Peterson said. 

“Yes,” Justin replied. 

“Come in,” Nancy replied, showing him into the large living room. “Have a seat. I’ll go get Lindsey for you.” 

Justin nodded. He forgot he would have to wait. He wasn’t used to waiting for people to come down. Most of the time, he was either over at Brian or Daphne’s and he just went straight up to their rooms. Lindsey’s family was more proper though, and he knew it wasn’t that proper to just go up to someone’s bedroom, especially when they were a member of the opposite sex and you dropped by unannounced. 

About a minute later, Nancy came down the long spiral staircase. She said, “Lindsey will be down in a minute.” 

Justin nodded and said, “Thank you.” 

Justin waited and waited. He looked at his watch and noticed five minutes had gone by. About a minute later, another blonde headed girl that looked like Lindsey came down the stairs. She approached Justin. 

“Lindsey asked me tell you that she will be right down,” the girl said. “You know how girls are.” 

Justin smiled at that comment. He was beginning to know them at least. Justin realized he hadn’t introduced himself to this girl. He stuck his hand out. “My name is Justin.” 

The girl shook his hand. “I’m Lynette, Lindsey’s sister.” 

“Nice to meet you. I thought you were Lindsey when you came down the stairs. You two look a lot alike,” Justin said. 

“So I’ve been told,” Lynette said. 

“I’m sorry,” Justin said. “You get that a lot?” 

“Yes. It’s ok though. I have to go now. I have my ballet lesson at 3:00,” Lynette said. 

“Ok, see you later,” Justin said. He again looked at his watch and noticed that almost 15 minutes had gone by since he had gotten to the house. ‘What could be keeping that girl?’ he thought. 

Finally, Lindsey came down the stairs. She was wearing a tight lavender dress that came to halfway down her thighs. She was wearing matching high heels and her long blonde hair flowed from side to side. Her makeup was perfectly applied. Justin had to admit that if he was straight, he would have known it now. Lindsey looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Lindsey approached Justin. “Hey, sorry to have kept you waiting.” 

Justin shook his head. “Oh it was no problem. I was just hoping that we could talk.” 

Lindsey nodded. “Sure, let’s go up to my room.” 

Lindsey led Justin up the elegant stairway to her room. Family photos lined the walls. When they got to the top of the stairs, Lindsey led him to the right and then made a left. It was the biggest house Justin had been in so far. Finally, Lindsey led him into her room. 

It was a large bedroom, probably as big as his parent’s bedroom at home. There was a large canopy bed in the center. He noticed she also had a nightstand, dressing table, shelves, and a dresser that were all white and were trimmed in silver. Her carpet was a light lilac color that matched him bedspread and curtains. Everything in her room was in place. Not a typical teenager’s room at all. 

“Wow. Your room is so…nice…and neat,” Justin said, struggling to find the right words. 

“Thank you,” Lindsey said. 

“My room looks like a cave compared to yours,” Justin said. “How do you keep it so neat?” Justin asked. 

“Oh, the housekeeper picks up everyday,” Lindsey said. 

“You have a housekeeper?” Justin said. 

“Yes. We have a cook and a nanny as well.” Lindsey said. 

“Oh,” Justin said. 

“Well, she was our nanny when we were little. Now she just looks after my sister mostly,” Lindsey said. 

“The one that looks like you…umm..Lynette right?” Justin said. 

“That’s her. She’s my only sister,” Lindsey said. 

“How old is she?” Justin asked. 

“She is 10. She is turning eleven next month,” Lindsey said. 

Justin nodded. He knew he couldn’t stop changing the subject for much longer. He needed to just get everything out in the open. 

“Lindsey, you and I need to talk,” Justin said. 

“Ok,” she said, showing him a chair he could sit down in. She sat down on her bed. 

Justin noticed that the door was wide open. “Do you think we could shut the door?” Justin said. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t. It’s a rule. No shutting the door with boys in the room,” Lindsey said. 

“Oh, right,” Justin said. 

“Anyway, my dad is at work, my mom is downstairs having coffee with a friend and my sister is at her ballet lesson for an hour. The cook is downstairs, the nanny is with my sister, and the housekeeper is already gone for the day. Trust me, no one is going to come up here,” Lindsey said. 

Justin nodded. “Ok. First of all, I just want to tell you how wonderful of a friend you are to me.” 

Lindsey smiled and crossed her legs. 

“You have been a great friend for the past 1 ½ years and I really value your friendship. I love going with you to art galleries and art exhibits or even helping you in math. I like hanging out with you,” Justin said. 

“Me too,” Lindsey said. She began to look Justin straight in the eye. 

Justin could feel the pressure of Lindsey staring at him. He forgot for a minute what he was supposed to say next. He stared down at the floor. 

“Justin?” Lindsey asked questionably. 

Justin realized he had been zoning out. 

“Yes…I’m sorry,” Justin said. 

“It’s ok,” Lindsey said. 

“What I was going to say is that I value our friendship so much, that I would not want to risk it by entering into a relationship,” Justin said. 

Lindsey’s smile fell. “What?” she said. 

“I’m really touched by your honesty and your courage. I know it is not easy to tell someone that you like them,” Justin said. 

Lindsey had a look of dissatisfaction on her face. 

“But I know so many people that don’t stay friends after they enter into a relationship and like I said before, I really value our friendship. I consider you one of my best friends,” Justin said. 

Lindsey gave a half smile. 

“But Justin, don’t you think it would be worth it? I mean, people are still friends when they are in a relationship. They just have extra benefits,” Lindsey said, smiling again. 

Justin did not want to think about what benefits that entailed. He just wanted to get the truth out. 

“Lindsey, the truth is that I really only see you as a friend,” Justin said, looking away as he said it. He was afraid to look at Lindsey, knowing she was going to be hurt by his statement. 

Lindsey tried to remain calm. Doing her best not to cry, she said “It’s my hair isn’t it? You don’t like blondes.” 

Justin almost had to laugh inside. He had to admit, Rodney knew girls quite well. 

“No, it’s not your hair,” Justin said. 

“Is it my looks at all?” Lindsey asked. 

“It has nothing to do with your looks. You look fine,” Justin said. 

“Or is it because I’m not intelligent like you?” Lindsey asked. 

“Lindsey…,” Justin said, trying to get the words he wanted to say out. 

“Or is it because I live in this big house with a lot of servants? You think I’m a spoiled little rich girl, don’t you” Lindsey said. 

“Lindsey!” Justin said, almost shouting. 

Lindsey hushed up quickly and Justin looked at her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. I just wanted to get your attention,” Justin said. 

Lindsey just looked down. 

“It has nothing to do with your hair, or your looks, or your intelligence, or even how much money your parent’s make,” Justin said. 

“It doesn’t?” Lindsey said, sniffling. 

“No. Lindsey you are a great person. Anyone can see that. Not only that, you are very beautiful and you know that you are,” Justin said. 

Lindsey gave another half smile. 

“I need to tell you something about me. Something you don’t know,” Justin said. 

“What?” Lindsey asked. 

“Remember about a month ago when you thought I was keeping a secret from you?” Justin asked. 

Lindsey nodded. 

“Well, I have been keeping a secret, not only from you but from almost everyone,” Justin said. “I need to know that if I tell you, that you won’t tell anyone.” 

“I won’t tell,” Lindsey said, still sniffling a bit. 

“You promise? No matter how mad you ever get at me you won’t tell anyone?” Justin said. 

“I promise,” Lindsey said. 

“Ok,” Justin said, knowing the next words he said would change everything between them. He took a deep breath. 

“Lindsey. The reason I don’t like you that way is because I’m gay,” Justin said. 

Justin and Lindsey remained silent. Justin watched to see what Lindsey’s reaction was going to be. Lindsey just looked down at her feet. After about a minute passed, Lindsey finally spoke. 

“You’re gay?” Lindsey asked questionably. 

Justin nodded. “You heard right. I am.” 

Lindsey looked up at Justin. “How do you know? 

“What, that I’m gay?” Justin replied. 

“Yea,” Lindsey said. 

“Well, I realized it about 2 years ago when I noticed I didn’t see girls the same way other guys did. I get turned on by guys and I find them more attractive then girls and I enjoy kissing guys over girls,” Justin said. 

Lindsey walked over to Justin. “Have you ever kissed a girl Justin?” 

Justin looked at Lindsey. “No, but…”

“Then how do you know you enjoy guys more?” Lindsey said, now standing in front of Justin. She pulled Justin up from the chair and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Lindsey, I have…” Justin said. 

“Shhh. Just let it flow,” Lindsey said. She slowly put her lips to Justin’s. 

Justin was so shocked that he was kissing Lindsey, he felt like all his muscles were jelly. She soon, opened his mouth and pushed her tongue inside. Justin continued to stand there and felt his tongue mingling with Lindsey’s. When he finally got a hold of himself, he stepped back. 

“Stop,” he said. 

Lindsey stepped back to look at Justin. “Now how was that?” 

Justin said, “Lindsey, I have a boyfriend.” 

Lindsey started to turn red. She also started to tear up again. “Justin, I’m sorry…I didn’t know…”

“It’s ok,” Justin said. “I was going to tell you, but….”

“I’m so sorry,” Lindsey said, now crying loudly. 

Justin went over and hugged Lindsey. She accepted his embrace and he rubbed her back in circles. When she was calm, she spoke again. 

“So who is this guy?” she said, blotting her eyes with a tissue. 

“It’s Brian,” Justin said. 

“Brian? Brian Kinney?” Lindsey said. 

“That would be the one,” Justin said. 

“So he’s gay too?” Lindsey asked. 

“Yes,” Justin said. 

Lindsey went back to sit on her bed. “Is anyone straight anymore?” she said. 

Justin laughed a little and smiled. He noticed Lindsey was starting to smile a little too. Finally, when she had stopped crying and was completely calm, she spoke again. 

“Justin, I am really sorry. I didn’t mean to force myself on you. Please don’t be mad at me,” Lindsey said. 

Justin pulled the chair over to the bed where she was sitting and took her hand. “It’s no big deal Linds. I understand. I just hope that you are not mad at me for lying to you all this time,” Justin said. 

Lindsey shook her head. “I can understand why you did. You don’t want anyone to find out and tell your parents, right?” 

Justin nodded. 

“I’m curious. How many people know about you and Brian?” Lindsey asked. 

“Well, you are the 7th person to know. Daphne knows and a guy on Brian’s soccer team named Ben knows. There are also two adults that know about us as well,” Justin said, keeping Vic and Rodney’s identity a secret. 

“So a lot don’t know about you,” Lindsey said. 

“We only tell people that we can trust,” Justin said. 

Lindsey smiled. “I’m glad that you trust me Justin. Thanks,” she said. 

Justin smiled back. “I really meant it when I said you are one of my best friends Linds. I hope we can still be friends.” 

“Yea, we can still be friends. I just hope you don’t think less of me now that I said and did all that other stuff,” Lindsey said. 

“No. In fact, let’s forget all about it. Let’s just go on as we were,” Justin said. 

“Alright,” Lindsey said. 

Later that evening . . . 

Brian was getting some stuff packed. It was 7:00, and Justin had just called and said that he wanted Brian to spend the night. As soon as Brian had his stuff packed in his backpack, he went downstairs to tell his mother that he was leaving. He found his mother in the kitchen. 

“Hey mom, I’m going to go spend the night over at Justin’s,” Brian said. 

“Ok dear, but could you do me a favor before you leave?” Joan asked. 

“Sure,” Brian said. 

“Could you bring these up to Claire? She said she wasn’t feeling well and that she was going to bed early tonight. These should help her feel better,” Joan said, handing two pills over to Brian. 

“Sure mom,” Brian said, heading back up the stairs. 

Brian soon approached Claire’s room and knocked on the door. After not getting an answer twice, he walked right in, thinking that she was already asleep. 

“Claire?” Brian said, going over towards his sister’s bed. 

When he got there, he noticed Claire was not in bed. He pulled back the blanket to reveal 3-4 well placed pillows that formed somewhat of a body shape. 

“Well, well, well. Can’t say that I’m surprised,” Brian said. He figured Claire would sneak out sooner or later. He wondered what he should do. Even though he and his sister had never gotten along, he didn’t think telling on her would be wise. Anyway, he figured that he could use this incident to his advantage. He was pretty sure this wasn’t the first time she had done this. 

Pocketing the pills, he put the blanket back the way it was and closed the door behind him. As he walked downstairs, he saw his mother again. 

“Thanks hon,” Joan said. 

“No problem mom. See you later,” Brian said smiling. Sometimes, helping his mother was a good thing. 

Much later that evening, around midnight . . . 

Brian and Justin were laying in Justin’s bed. They had been talking for the past hour about random subjects. 

“I can’t believe Claire actually snuck out of the house,” Justin said. 

“It didn’t surprise me. Claire is always getting into trouble. She’ll probably end up on drugs and pregnant soon,” Brian said. 

“I guess we don’t have to worry about that,” Justin said. 

Brian smiled. 

“My mom actually asked if I would feel more comfortable if they brought out a cot for you to sleep on,” Justin said. 

Brian looked at Justin. “Are you serious?” he said. 

“Yea. She said that since we were more grown up now that we might not want to sleep in the same bed anymore,” Justin said. 

“What did you say?” Brian said, his hand moving up Justin’s right leg. 

“I told her that you were like my brother and that it didn’t bother me,” Justin said. 

“And what did she say to that?” Brian asked. 

“She said that I was right, that we have known each other our entire lives and that we are kind of like brothers,” Justin said. 

“It’s odd that we both have sisters but no brothers,” Brian said. 

“Yea that is odd. I guess I can say you are the brother I never had,” Justin said. 

Brian laughed. “With the ways things are now, I think you could call that incest if it was true.” 

Justin laughed. He began to feel very relaxed, due to Brian’s soft caresses. Brian knew exactly were to touch to make Justin feel good. 

“Bri, that feels so good,” Justin said, wrapping his right arm around Brian. 

“I know,” Brian said. “Are you more relaxed?” 

“Yes,” Justin said. 

“Alright, then tell me what happened today,” Brian said. 

Justin snuggled closer to Brian. He put his head on Brian’s chest and Brian started to play with Justin’s hair. 

“Jus?” Brian said, waiting for a response. 

Justin nodded slightly. “Everything went alright.” 

“What do you mean by alright?” Brian asked. 

“Lindsey accepted it. We are still friends. Everything is good,” Justin said. 

“So did Vic and Rodney’s advice help?” Brian asked. 

“Yea. Rodney was so right. Lindsey did exactly what Rodney said she would do. It was amazing,” Justin said. “I almost laughed out loud one time.” 

“So she was ok with you not liking her that way?” Justin said. 

Justin shrugged. “She accepted it better after I told her I was gay.” 

“What was her response to that?” Brian asked. 

“Well, she was a little confused at first and then she asked how I knew I was gay and stuff like that,” Justin said. 

“And what did you say?” Brian said, going under Justin’s pants. 

“I told her it was because I found guys more attractive,” Justin said, almost moaning now. 

“That’s it?” Brian said. 

“Basically,” Justin said. 

“Did you tell her about me? About us?” Brian asked. 

“Sort of. I was going to tell her about you when…” Justin said. 

“When what?” Brian asked. 

“Nothing,” Justin said, shaking his head. 

“Nothing? Oh come on you were going to say something,” Brian said. 

“It’s not important Bri,” Justin said. 

“Of course it is or you wouldn’t have brought it up,” Brian said looking down at Justin. “C’mon Jus, we don’t keep secrets, remember?” 

Justin replied, “I was going to tell her about you and us whenever she came up and kissed me.” 

Brian stopped rubbing. “What!?” he replied back. 

Justin said, “It isn’t a big deal Bri. I think she was just trying to show me what I would be missing if I stayed gay. I think she did it out of shock. She apologized later after her I told her you were my boyfriend.” 

Brian blew his breath out loudly. “How long of a kiss was it?” 

“Not that long,” Justin said. “As soon as I realized what she was doing, I stepped back and stopped it.” 

“Was there tongue?” Brian asked. 

Justin looked up at Brian. “She did put her tongue in my mouth briefly, but it was only for a second or two, Bri I swear.” 

Brian nodded. He let go of his anger. “So how was it?” he asked. 

“You’re not mad?” Justin asked, his big blue eyes staring right into Brian’s hazel ones. 

“No. You were honest with me, that is the most important thing. Anyway, it’s just Lindsey. I know how you feel about her,” Brian said. 

“It felt really weird kissing her Bri,” Justin said. 

“Do you like our kisses better?” Brian said. 

“Definitely,” Justin said. “They are like 100 times better.” 

Brian pushed Justin gently onto his back. He began to give Justin little kisses all over his neck. Soon, Brian reached Justin’s mouth and began to kiss it passionately. First Brian removed his boxers and underwear. Then, Brian reached for Justin’s boxers. He gently removed them to reveal Justin’s cotton white fruit of the looms. Brian than slowly removed those to reveal Justin’s quite erect cock. Brian began to stroke it gently. 

“Oh, Brian,” Justin moaned. “The door is locked, right?” 

“Yea baby. You like it?” Brian said. 

“Oh yes,” Justin said. 

“Good. Now relax completely and enjoy,” Brian said. 

Justin removed his shirt and Brian did the same. Now that Justin was completely naked, Brian had full access to every area of Justin’s body. He started down at Justin’s feet and licked all the way up to the top of his chin. Then he did the reverse, going all the way from his chin to his toes. Justin was panting softly. Brian then decided to go to Justin’s nipples. He circled around the aroused nipples carefully and gently. He worked on each one for about two minutes, circling around and around with his tongue. Brian then started to make his way down Justin’s body and to his cock. Once he got there, he jumped backwards to Justin’s inner thighs. He carefully licked each one upwards until he arrived at Justin’s cock again. He then took Justin’s balls into his mouth and began to suck gently. 

At this time, he figured that Justin had had enough foreplay and was ready for the main event. He opened his mouth wide and put Justin’s large cock into his mouth. 

“Oh God Brian,” Justin said, moaning loudly. 

”Shhh baby. Just enjoy,” Brian said, giving Justin a pillow to put over his mouth. By suppressing his gag reflex, he was able to take all of Justin’s seven inches into his mouth. He soon got Justin’s cock very wet and slipped slowly out, knowing he shouldn’t go much farther without Justin’s permission. Making sure that Justin’s cock was nice and lubricated, Brian began to gently rub. Brian eventually increased his rubbing to a strong pulling and soon began to finish Justin off with a hand job. 

Justin was moaning loudly now, covering his mouth with the pillow to deaden the noises. Brian could tell that Justin’s balls were getting quite firm and that his cock had begun to leak slightly. He knew that his boyfriend was going to come soon. 

Justin felt great and knew he was going to shoot. Not being able to keep it in any longer, he shot his load all over Brian’s chest. 

“Oh God, yes Brian yes!!!” Justin said into the pillow while he was coming. 

As Justin laid there on cloud nine, Brian quickly got a towel and cleaned off his chest. He then came back and laid there with his boyfriend. He took the pillow off of Justin’s face. 

“So how was that?” Brian asked. 

“That was great Bri,” Justin said. “You thought I had skills, but you are just wonderful.” 

“Well, I was just relieving you from this afternoon’s little incident,” Brian said smiling. 

Justin smiled back, thinking about how Brian had made him hard earlier before he went over to Lindsey’s. 

“Plus,” Brian said, “I was showing you what you would be missing if you decided to be straight.” 

Justin shook his head. “That’s never going to happen. I love you Bri. I want to be here with you.” 

“Good, because I want you around for a long time,” Brian said. 

The two boys kissed goodnight and then Brian spooned Justin. Both boys fell asleep naked, together, and completely in love with one another.


	13. The Boy Next Door

About 3 months later, May 1996. . . 

The school year was slowly approaching an end and Brian, Justin, Daphne, and Lindsey were ready for it. There was only one major event left of the year, and that was the highly prestigious art fair Mrs. Anderson had talked about at the beginning of the semester. St. James was hosting the event this year. Justin and Lindsey were both very excited to finally be eligible to participate in the event. All of the art students were finalizing their last works of the year. Every art student at St. James was allowed to choose their 10 best works to be put before the art department. The department then chooses the best 50 pieces to be displayed at the art fair. These 50 pieces, along with the other 100 pieces from 2 other area schools, will be judged before a panel of numerous art teachers, critics, and artists from all over the city. 

The deadline to hand in their ten works was on Friday, so Justin and Lindsey only had two days to choose what ten pieces they were going to submit. All awkwardness between them had disappeared by now, and they were able to maintain their friendship status. They agreed that they would help each other choose by giving the other honest opinion’s of how they felt about the other’s works. Since the deadline was so close, they decided to stay after school that afternoon to start the process. 

As they expected, many other students were finishing up as well when they got into the art room that afternoon. Justin and Lindsey gathered up their works and moved to a secluded area of the room to have their discussion. Each one had about 30 pieces, so they knew it was going to take a while. 

Justin started off with a charcoal sketch he had done of his mother and sister. “So, what do you think?” Justin asked. 

Lindsey thought for a minute, her mouth curved to one side as she thought. Drumming her fingernails on the table lightly, she responded, “I honestly don’t think they would choose that one.” 

Justin looked disappointed. He thought it was one of his best. “Why? Can’t you see the loving look on the woman’s face, showing how deeply she cares about her child? Her expression says so much about her love, without the words being said.” 

“Well, you know what they say, a pictures worth a 1000 words,” Lindsey said, trying to lessen the blow. 

“Exactly. As much as I hate clichés, this sketch clearly is an example of it,” Justin said. 

Lindsey said, “Justin, it’s not that I don’t think the work is good. It is. But I have been reading a lot of magazines about art fairs and exhibits and experts say people best respond to paintings that are bright and glamorous. A charcoal sketch is clearly not either,” Lindsey said. 

Justin just shrugged. 

“I mean, it might make the first round, but I think you’ll have a better chance getting an actual award if you go with something else,” Lindsey said. 

Justin nodded. “You’re right. Thanks for being honest.” 

“Hey, we’re here to help each other right?” Lindsey asked. 

Justin smiled. “Yes. You are next,” he said. 

“Ah,” Lindsey said, going through her works, “How about this?” 

Her work was a portrait she did of a beautiful spring day. It was one of her most recent works, and she had done it using pastels. Justin really had liked that one whenever he first saw, so he told Lindsey the truth. 

“I really like that one,” Justin said. “I love the way you used various shades of green to portray each part of nature differently.” 

Yea, this is one of my favorites too,” Lindsey said. “Guess this one is definitely in.” 

Justin showed a brighter piece to Lindsey this next time. It was a piece he did back in the fall. He had used fall colors to make a portrait of leaves, falling down from the trees on top of two little kids who were playing in the piles of leaves already on the ground. 

“Oh, I never saw this one,” Lindsey said. 

“Yea, it was one of the early ones we did back in the fall, before you and I got to be good friends,” Justin said. 

“Ah,” Lindsey said. “I like your use of color. I especially like the contrast between the colors of the leaves and the children’s eyes. I like how the blue and green stand out, since they are not fall colors.” 

Justin nodded, “I made the eyes a little bigger so that people would see that.” 

“And the kids, they look like they are having so much fun,” Lindsey said. “The innocence of youth is greatly captured here. This one is a definite.” 

Justin grinned. He was so happy Lindsey thought so highly of the portrait. 

Lindsey showed him a small portrait on a canvas. “How about this?” she said. 

Justin face scrunched up. “Are you joking?” he asked. 

“No,” Lindsey said. “Do you think it is that bad?” 

“Well, no…” Justin said, “It’s just that the subject matter is completely boring.” 

“You think unicorns are boring?” Lindsey asked. 

“Well, yea,” Justin said. “Doesn’t every guy?” 

“I thought you were supposed to be different,” Lindsey said. 

Justin snorted. “I’m still a guy. It’s not like I grew up playing with Barbie’s,” he said. 

“I thought it was magical looking,” Lindsey said. 

“I say cut it,” Justin said. “I think we need to select paintings with more interesting subject matter. 

“Well, if you mean what you say,” Lindsey said, picking up another canvas, “How about this one?” 

“I thought it was my turn,” Justin said looking through his works, his back towards Lindsey. 

“Just turn around,” Lindsey said. 

Justin turned around to see the portrait she had done of him for her Valentine’s Day project. 

“You don’t really want to use that, do you?” Justin asked. 

“Why not? Mrs. Anderson said it was one of my best works and my technique had greatly improved by this time.” 

“But it is of me,” Justin said. 

“So?” Lindsey replied. 

“Ok, well if you want to use it go ahead. Just know that if you win anything because of it, you will be indebted to me,” Justin said. 

“Now how is that?” Lindsey said. 

“Because without my beautiful and charming face and body, you wouldn’t have had a picture to draw,” Justin said. 

“Don’t flatter yourself Mr. Taylor,” Lindsey said. 

“By the way, I always wanted to ask you. How did you draw that picture? I mean, did you use a photo?” Justin asked. 

Lindsey replied, “No. I sketched it one of the days you were tutoring me. I then drew it over onto the bigger canvas, using my better technique and my water colors.” 

“I see,” Justin said. “So the book I am reading in the picture is your math book.” 

“You got it,” Lindsey said. 

“Well, how are my future Monet’s doing?” Mrs. Anderson said, approaching Justin and Lindsey. 

“We’re fine,” Justin said. “Just trying to pick out what we are going to submit.” 

“I see,” Mrs. Anderson said, looking at the portrait in Lindsey’s hand. “Hope you choose that one Lindsey.” 

“You think I should Mrs. Anderson?” Lindsey said smiling. 

“Well, I can’t say much, but it is one of my favorites,” Mrs. Anderson said. “Justin makes an excellent subject.” 

“I agree,” Lindsey said. Justin began to blush ever so slightly. 

“Well, I’ll leave you kids alone to work,” Mrs. Anderson said. “Have fun choosing.” 

“Thanks Mrs. Anderson,” Justin and Lindsey said back to her. 

Justin and Lindsey continued critiquing each others works until they had all 10 chosen for each one of them. They handed them in to Mrs. Anderson and left for home. 

A week later. . . .

“Hey Bri, thanks again,” Ben called out. 

“No problem. See you tomorrow. Take care,” Brian called back out at him. 

Brian and Joan drove away as Ben walked up to the front door of his house. Taking his key out, he quickly opened the door. Thinking he was all alone, he started humming to himself as he moved across the living room and up the stairs. Suddenly, a voice called out to him. 

“Why are you so happy little boy?” Bill said. 

Ben nearly jumped. He hadn’t seen his stepfather when he came in. He turned around on the stairs and saw him lying on the couch, a bottle of booze in his right hand. His stepfather had recently been fired from the law firm he worked for and ever since then his drinking had gotten worse. He and Bill had never gotten along, but Bill used to tolerate him some what. Ben used to be able to get home and go to his room before Bill got home from work so that he and Bill didn’t have any confrontations. Now that he was out of work though, he was always home or out drinking with his buddies. Ben had made an effort to stay out of his way for a while and do whatever chores his mother told him to do to keep him off his case. He had only gone out tonight because he thought Bill would be gone whenever he got home. 

“I thought you were out at a party with mom,” Ben said. 

Bill slowly got up, wobbling as he walked to the center of the room. He took a big swig of the vodka and said drunkenly, “Oh, that bitch? She sent me home in a taxi. Said I was embarrassing her or some shit like that….”

Ben chuckled. At least his mother was finally starting to see what an asshole Bill was. He had to admit, he thought Bill was a good guy at first too. He had taken him and his mother in and had insisted on putting him in private school. But everything started to change about 6 months ago. He began to get downright mean. His drinking had turned from a social habit to an everyday occurrence. After he lost his job, he totally lost it and was now taking everything out on everyone he could. Ben seemed to be the one he liked to take everything out on the most. 

Bill walked closer to Ben. “So, where have you been?” he asked. 

Ben answered, “I was out with a friend.” 

Bill laughed, “A friend?” 

“Yea a friend,” Ben replied, “Can’t you hear?” 

“Now don’t you dare be disrespectful to me boy, or I’ll have to show you some discipline.” Bill said, pointing his finger and swaying from side to side. 

“You’re not my father, I don’t have to listen to you,” Ben said. 

“You want to make a bet?” Bill said getting closer to Ben. “I am the man of this house and what I say goes.” 

“You aren’t a man. You are a coward,” Ben said. 

Bill then went over to Ben and shoved him into a sharp corner by the edge of the staircase. Ben pushed him backwards but Bill managed to slap him hard across the face. Ben then kneed him in the groin, causing Bill to fall over and collapse. Just as Bill was shouting out every obscenity he could think of, Ben’s mother walked through the door. She looked over at her husband on the floor. 

“Oh, my God, what happened!” Susan said, running to her husband. 

“Your fucking son just kneed me in the groin,” Bill yelled. 

“Ben!” Susan said, looking over at her son. “How could you!” 

“What!” Ben said. “He’s the one who started it. I came home and he…”

“You know how your stepfather gets when he is drunk,” Susan said, not listening to her son. “You know how tough all of this has been on him, you know with losing his job and…”

“And that’s supposed to be my fault! I just went out for a couple of hours, thinking he was going to be gone when I got here and he gives me the fucking inquisition whenever I step foot inside the house!” Ben said outraged. 

“Ben, watch your language,” Susan said. 

He rolled his eyes. It was useless. He would never get through to the woman who was supposed to be his mother. Wasn’t there supposed to be a greater bond between mother and son than husband and wife? He guessed it didn’t exist in this family. 

“Now we all need to be kind to one another,” Susan said. “Bill has had a bad day. That is why I sent him home.” 

“You mean he was so piss drunk that he embarrassed the shit out of you in front of your coworkers and friends,” Ben said under his breath. 

“What was that?” Susan said. 

“Nothing,” Ben replied, biting his tongue. 

“Ben, I think it is time for you to go to your room and I think you need to stay there for the next few days,” Susan said. 

“What! Now I can’t even go to school?” Ben said. 

“You will go to school and come straight home for the next week,” Susan said. 

Ben snorted. “Fine. Just keep him the fuck away from me,” Ben said, pointing his finger at Bill. 

“Oh, I love you too Benny,” Bill said, still very inebriated. 

Ben walked up to his room and slammed the door, making sure to lock it. He then got on his bed and curled up. His emotions finally began to take control of him and he wept loudly. It wasn’t so much that Bill had slapped him or pushed him. He had done that before. Ben could handle that. It was that his very own mother hadn’t even asked if he had been hurt. He cried until he finally fell asleep. 

The next day, 2nd period. . . .

Justin and Lindsey were both excited as they came into art class. They knew that today was the day they would find out what pieces the art department had chosen to include in the art fair. The bell rang and they took their seats at their usual tables. 

“Now class, I know you are all excited to see if your pieces have been selected for the show, but I want you to work on your final assignment. It counts as 25% of your grade. I will post the list up at the end of class,” Mrs. Anderson said. 

The whole class groaned, but went on to do their work. The final assignment was an essay they had to write, describing how their technique had matured, what they had learned, etc. The time seemed to slowly past by, but eventually there was only 5 minutes before the bell and Mrs. Anderson went up and posted the list up on the chalkboard. 

Lindsey and Justin rushed over and started looking. They were both very pleased with the results. Out of the 50 slots, Lindsey had gotten 7 of her works chosen and Justin had gotten 6 of his. Lindsey was happy that her portrait of Justin was included in the 50 and Justin was happy his autumn portrait had been selected. 

When the bell rang, most of the students became to file out of the classroom, some very disappointed in the results. Mrs. Anderson approached Justin and Lindsey. 

“I just wanted to congratulate you both,” Mrs. Anderson said. 

“Thank you,” Justin and Lindsey both said. 

“You two had the most works chosen for the show by far,” Mrs. Anderson said. “I think there were two 8th graders that had 2-3 works chosen, but that wasn’t even close. You two should be very proud.” 

Justin and Lindsey both smiled. 

“Well, I guess you two need to get to class,” Mrs. Anderson said to them. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye,” Justin and Lindsey said. They both headed out the door to their next class. 

6th period. . . .

Brian was changing into his gym clothes when he noticed that Ben was not at his locker. He was wondering what had become of the boy when he turned around and saw Ben stepping out of the coach’s office. He was still dressed in his school uniform. Ben went straight to his locker. 

After Brian was through changing, he went over to talk to Ben. 

“Hey Ben, want to spot me?” Brian asked. 

“Brian,” Ben said. “I can’t. I’m not working out today.” 

Brian looked confused. He had just seen Ben last night and he had been fine. 

“What’s the matter? Is everything alright?” Brian said. 

“Yea, it’s just that I ran into a sharp corner and kind of hurt my shoulder and the coach thinks I shouldn’t work out until it heals,” Ben said. 

“You ran into a corner?” Brian asked, thinking that was very un-Ben like. 

“Yea, you know, I wasn’t looking where I was going and…” Ben said while turning around. 

“Oh my God, what happened to your face!?” Brian said, noticing the bright red-purple patch on Ben’s right left cheek. 

“Oh, that. That is just where my face hit the door,” Ben said. 

“I thought you said you ran into a corner,” Brian said, beginning to doubt Ben. 

“Yea, I did,” Ben said while yawning. “Did I say door? I meant to say corner. I’m just a little tired. He began to sway a little to the right. 

“A little tired? You look exhausted,” Brian said, noticing the baggy circles under Ben’s eyes. 

“I just haven’t been sleeping well lately,” Ben said. 

“And because of it, you have been running into sharp corners?” Brian said. 

“Yea, exactly,” Ben said. 

“Come here,” Brian said, pulling gently on Ben’s forearm until they made it to the showers. He didn’t care how late he was to the weight room; he was going to get some answers out of his friend. 

“What do you want Brian?” Ben said. 

“I want to know the truth,” Brian said. 

“And what makes you think I’m not telling you the truth?” Ben asked. 

“Because I know you Ben,” Brian said. “You are never clumsy and you always look where you are going. That is two of the skills you have that make you such an awesome soccer player.” 

“People have accidents Brian,” Ben said. 

“Tell that story to someone else Ben. Maybe you can fool the coach, your teachers, or your other friends, but you don’t fool me,” Brian said. “I have been noticing the marks on you lately, thinking at first they were normal scratches and bruises, but people don’t get scratches and bruises everyday, especially during off-season.” 

Ben just looked at Brian. 

“What do you want me to say Brian?” Ben asked. 

“Like I said before, I want you to tell me the truth. I was truthful with you when I told you I was gay. I just expect the same kind of respect back,” Brian said. 

Ben looked him in the eye and said, “My stepfather was drunk last night.” 

Brian began to understand. He recalled the time Ben told him that he and his stepfather did not get along. “Did you two have another argument?” he asked. 

“Yea,” Ben said. 

“Did he hit you Ben?” Brian said. 

Ben hesitated. He didn’t want to rock the boat at home anymore than he had. After all, that was the only home he knew. 

“Ben?” Brian asked again. 

“Umm, yea but he didn’t mean to,” Ben said, lying. 

“What do you mean?” Brian said. 

“Well, he recently lost his job and he has been taking it pretty badly. We might have to sell the house if he doesn’t find a job quickly,” Ben said, making up things as he talked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Brian said. 

“Brian I told you you don’t have to apologize. Anyway, he was going up to his room to lye down and he didn’t see me and he pushed me a little hard that’s all,” Ben said. 

“Ok,” Brian said. “Just please let me know if anything ever gets out of hand.” 

“Thanks Bri,” Ben said. “It seems like you are always looking after me. 

“Well, friends look out for each other,” Brian said. 

Ben smiled. 

“How bad is you shoulder?” Brian asked. 

Ben took off his oxford shirt to reveal a bruise the size of three quarters put together. 

“Ouch,” Brian said. “That must hurt.” 

“Yea,” Ben said. 

“I was thinking though you might feel better if you get out of the house for a while. Justin, Daphne, Lindsey, and I are going to go out to eat tonight. Do you want to join us?” Brian asked. 

Ben couldn’t say he was grounded because there was supposedly nothing he did to get himself grounded. 

“Sorry, I can’t. I’ve got some major homework to do tonight. I have a big test tomorrow in my… English class,” Ben said. 

“Ok, well if you change your mind, you know my number,” Brian said. 

“Kinney!!! Kinney are you in here!!!?” Coach Stevenson called out. 

“Oh, shit, he must have realized I was gone,” Brian said. “I got to get back. Talk to you later Ben.” 

“Yea, bye Bri.” Ben said. 

Later that evening. . . .

Brian, Justin, Daphne and Lindsey all went out to eat at a fairly new Italian restaurant to celebrate Justin and Lindsey’s art accomplishments. After they had all been dropped off, they headed inside. 

Brian and Justin sat on one side of the booth and Daphne and Lindsey sat on the other side. When they were all seated, Justin began to look at the menu. “Has anyone been here before?” he asked. 

“I have,” Lindsey said. “My parents, sister and I came here the first day it opened. The fettuccine alfredo is wonderful.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Justin said. 

“Any food sounds good to you,” Brian said, still looking at his menu. 

“Oh please,” Justin said, slapping Brian slightly on the shoulder. “You are just jealous because I can eat twice as much as you and don’t gain an ounce while you run and jump all day trying to keep the pounds off. 

Brian stuck out his tongue at Justin. 

“Boys, do you think we could be a little more civilized? We are at a nice restaurant,” Lindsey said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Lindsey. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your royal subjects,” Brian said. 

“Oh yea. Well fuck you,” Lindsey said. 

“Whoa Lindsey,” Daphne said. “You go girl.” 

Justin laughed. 

“Now that was not very nice language for a girl your age to be saying,” Brian said. 

“Who do you think I learned it from?” Lindsey said. 

Justin laughed. His boyfriend and best girlfriend, which was how he referred to Lindsey, always got into the funniest arguments. 

Well, I am going to try the lasagna,” Daphne said. “Have you figured out what you want Brian?” 

“You mean besides a crouton?” Lindsey said. 

Brian glared at her. Lindsey smiled back. 

“I am going to have the eggplant parmesan,” Brian said. 

“Wow. Good choice Brian,” Justin said, proud that his boyfriend was actually going to order real food. 

“Thank you baby,” Brian said. 

The waitress came by and took their orders and delivered their drinks. With her cola in her hand, Daphne rose her glass. 

“I would like to make a toast. To Justin and Lindsey. May your art work be among the top three spots at the art show,” Daphne said. 

Everyone rose their glasses and clicked them to together. Lindsey and Justin thanked Daphne for the lovely toast and Brian sat back against the booth thinking. He didn’t even realize that he had been zoning out until Justin tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Brian? Brian are you ok?” Justin asked. 

“Yea,” he said. “Why?” 

“You have just been staring at the bread plate and haven’t said a word in 10 minutes,” Justin said. 

“Oh,” he said. “I’ve just been in deep thought.” 

“About what?” Justin asked. 

“Well, it is kind of private,” Brian said, looking up at the two girls. 

“What you can’t say it in front of Lindsey and I?” Daphne asked. 

“Brian, you don’t have to be afraid to say things in front of us. We understand about gay issues too,” Lindsey said. 

“This has nothing to do about being gay,” Brian said. “It’s about Ben. I’m worried about him.” 

“Ben? The one on your soccer team?” Lindsey said. 

“Yea,” Brian said. 

“Worried about him how?” Justin said. 

“Ok, if I bring this up, none of it leaves this table. Agreed?” Brian said. 

“Agreed,” Daphne said. 

“Agreed,” Justin said. 

“Agreed,” Lindsey said. 

“Ok,” Brian said. “A few months ago, Ben told me in confidence that he and his stepfather fight a lot. I forgot about that day until today. When I got to the locker room today, I noticed he was coming out of the coach’s office. When I went over to talk to him, he said that he was not going to work out today because he hit his shoulder into a sharp corner. When he turned around, I noticed that he had a big reddish colored patch on his cheek.” 

“Oh my God,” Lindsey said. “I remember seeing that.” 

“You did?” Brian asked. 

“Yea, he is in my speech class. Our teacher asked him about it and he said he ran into a door,” Lindsey said. 

“That was why I knew he had to be lying to me the first time. He couldn’t keep his story straight,” Brian said. 

“Do you think his stepfather did this?” Justin asked. 

“That was my thought. When I demanded to know the truth and said I didn’t believe his corner theory, he told me that his stepfather was drunk and pushed him by mistake,” Brian replied. 

“Is his stepfather an alcoholic?” Daphne asked. 

Their food was served and they continued the conversation while they ate. 

“Ben didn’t mention that he was. I do know that he lost his job recently though, which was supposedly the reason for his drunkenness.” Brian said. 

“Oh my God,” Lindsey said again. “Do you realize how serious this could be if that push wasn’t a mistake?” 

“Yes I do, which was why I was trying to get him out of his house. I invited him to dinner with us tonight, but he refused saying he had to study for a big English test,” Brian said. 

“What English test?” Daphne asked. 

“Hell if I know,” Brian said. 

“The reason why I ask is because I have English with him and as far as I know, we do not have a test tomorrow,” Daphne said. 

Brian dropped his fork. He knew now that something was definitely wrong. He got up from the booth. 

“Brian, where are you going?” Justin asked. 

“I’m going to call Ben to make sure he is alright,” Brian said. 

Brian left the table and came back a few minutes later. 

“Well?” Justin asked. 

“His mother answered the phone and said he was asleep,” Brian said.

.   
“Brian, it is only 8:00,” Lindsey said. 

“Yea but Ben was exhausted when he came into the locker room today. It looked as if he hadn’t slept in days,” Brian said. 

“So you believe her?” Daphne said. 

“Yea, if his stepfather had answered the phone I probably wouldn’t have, but since his mother was the one who said he was asleep, I trust that. A mother wouldn’t lie about her son’s condition. I guess I was just overreacting,” Brian said. 

“No, you were being a concerned friend,” Justin said, rubbing Brian’s leg underneath the table. “There is a difference.” 

“Thanks Jus,” Brian said. 

“How about we pay the tab and get out of hear?” Daphne said. 

“Good idea,” Justin said. 

They paid the bill and left the table, along with the conversation. 

May 29, 1996. . . .

The big day had finally come. The day of the Spring Art fair had now arrived. All 150 art pieces had been put on display for the panel of judges to view. The general public could view the pieces from 7:00-7:30, and then everyone had to clear out while the judges got a full hour to view the works in private. At about 8:45, the public would be allowed in again until the results of the competition were given out. 

Justin and Lindsey had invited their friends and family to come and see their art. Along with Justin and Lindsey’s parents and sisters, Brian and Daphne’s parents had come as well, since the parent’s were all good friends. Brian’s sister Claire had been forced to make an appearance too. 

“Justin we are so proud of you,” Jennifer said to her son. 

“Thanks mom,” Justin replied. 

“No matter if you win tonight or not Justin, we are still lucky to have a son like you,” Craig said. 

“Thanks dad,” Justin said, starting to blush. 

“Look daddy, he is starting to get red again,” Molly said. 

Craig picked up his daughter. “Why don’t we go outside for a little bit honey?” Craig asked his daughter, knowing she was getting a little wild. 

“Ok daddy,” Molly said. 

Since Lindsey was off with her parent’s somewhere, Joan and Jean decided to give Justin praise as well. 

“You are a very talented artist,” Joan said. 

“Yes you are Justin. I hope you decide to pursue it,” Jean said. 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Justin said. 

Justin hadn’t noticed that Brian had slipped away for a moment. Brian knew that it was Justin’s night to shine and he didn’t want to take away from that, so he decided to leave and look at some of the portraits. One in particular caught his eye. It was a picture of a boy lying on a bed reading a book. The title of the portrait was “A Quiet Evening at Home”. Brian thought the boy looked just like Justin. 

Justin came up behind Brian. “You bored yet?” he asked. 

Brian turned around. “No, I’m here with you aren’t I?” 

Justin smiled. “You always know how to make me feel less nervous.” 

“I can help all the nervousness go away,” Brian said. 

Justin looked at his watch. “They are going to start judging in 2 minutes.” 

“Will the bathroom work?” Brian said. 

“What about the promise we made to Vic and Rodney?” Justin asked. 

“That was only good while school is in session. Besides, Vic isn’t here.” Brian said. 

“Ok, let’s go separately. I’ll meet you in 5 minutes,” Justin said. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Brian said. 

Meanwhile at Ben’s residence. . . .

Ben was trying his best to shove all his furniture against the door. His mother was not home and his stepfather was in another one of his drunken rages. Bill had punched him in the eye and he had managed to make it to his room. Although the door was locked, Bill was pounding hard on it and he knew it would not last long. He went to his telephone and quickly called Brian’s number. 

“Open the door you piece of shit or I’m going to fucking kill you!” Bill said, still pounding at the door. 

The phone kept ringing and ringing and no one answered. He then dialed Justin’s number, thinking that Brian might be over there. He was hoping and praying for someone to pick up the phone, but the answering machine finally picked up. He didn’t know anyone else’s number to call and he certainly couldn’t call the police, knowing that they would take him away and put him in a foster home. He didn’t want that. 

“You son of a bitch, open this door now!!!” Bill shouted, getting closer to breaking the lock on the door. 

Ben didn’t know what to do. He had no options left. 

Back at the Art Fair. . . .

Justin had went and told his family that he was going to the restroom and that he would be back. He then went to join Brian at their once favorite spot. 

To his surprise, he saw Brian waiting outside of the restroom. 

“Hey, what are you doing outside of the bathroom?” Justin asked. 

“They locked the doors,” Brian said, pushing on the door to show Justin. 

“How are people supposed to go to the restroom then?” Justin said. 

“Beats me. I guess they have to hold it,” Brian said. 

“And I was looking forward to interlocking my tongue with yours,” Justin said. 

“We still can,” Brian said. 

“Brian, this is way to open here. Anyone could come here,” Justin said. 

We’ll just come over here,” Brian said pointing to the lockers on the other side of the hall. “Anyway, this bathroom is far away from everyone. You would have to be a student to even know it existed.” 

“It’s still risky Bri,” Justin said. 

“Justin, where’s your sense of adventure?” Brian said, leaning forward and placing his lips on Justin’s. 

Justin reacted and put his arms around Brian. 

“You look so handsome tonight Justin,” Brian said in between kisses. 

“So do you,” Justin said. 

Soon, they began a make out war, tongues fighting in each other’s mouths. The kiss was really beginning to heat up when someone touched Brian on the shoulder. 

Brian turned around. Justin’s mouth fell open. Brian could only get two words out. 

“Oh shit.”


	14. The Boy Next Door

“Well, well, the great Brian Kinney isn’t such a role model after all.”

“Claire, shut the fuck up!” Brian said to his sister. 

Claire pretended to look hurt, “Now Brian is that any way to greet your big sister?” 

Brian replied, “What are you doing over here?” 

“Well, I believe the place you are standing by happens to be a bathroom, which was where I was going until I stumbled upon you two,” Claire said, shifting her glances between Brian and Justin. 

“I believe there is more than one bathroom in this school,” Brian said. 

“Yea, but the one by the cafeteria was the one everyone was using and I didn’t want to wait in line, so I decided to go to one that I thought no one would be at. I do know all the secret areas. I used to go to school here,” Claire said. 

Justin pouted, wondering what was going to happen. Unlike any of the other people that had caught him and Brian or had been told about their relationship, Claire and Brian did not get along. Justin knew that Claire had always been jealous of Brian because he was the baby in the family and was the favorite. 

Brian started to get worried. He knew that Claire could and would tell their mom and dad about his little secret. She would have no problems doing it. 

Claire continued to speak. “What is it little brother? Are you too frightened to speak since I found out your little secret? I think mom and dad won’t be too happy when they find out their baby boy is a big fat queer.” 

“Claire, why do you have to be such a cunt?” Justin said. 

“Justin, my goodness! I’m surprised! Such a good and proper boy shouldn’t use such language. I have to say Brian, your worst qualities are starting to rub off on him,” Claire said. 

Brian was mad now. With a raised voice, he said, “Claire, you know the only reason you want to tell mom and dad is to get back at me. Justin has nothing to do with this. This is about you and me, so let’s keep it that way. I mean, let’s just admit it. I have always hated you and you have always hated me.” 

“Now that little brother,” Claire said, “is where you are wrong. I used to like you. When you were a baby, you were so good. You hardly ever cried and since mom had quit her job whenever she was pregnant with you, I got to spend all day long with her. It was great. I thought that being the oldest child would be an advantage. But then as you got older, everything seemed to revolve around you. It was always, ‘Oh, Brian is such an intelligent child. Let’s put him in the gifted program,’ and ‘Brian is such a great athlete, I’ll bet he’ll get a soccer scholarship for college’. All day long they would talk about you. Whenever they had friends come over for dinner, they would brag on how good your grades were and how you won all kinds of awards. Whenever someone brought up my name, they would just sigh and say, ‘Well, Claire tries real hard. She passes all her classes,’ and ‘Well, Claire is just going through one of her phases. I’m sure she’ll come out of it eventually’.” 

Brian and Justin just stared at her. Claire continued, getting more emotional. 

“Do you understand how hard it is to live in your shadow Brian? I tried for years to please them but nothing worked. Nothing I ever did was good enough for them. You were their special child, the one with so much potential. So, I finally stopped trying. I figured I have nothing to lose.” 

A tear slid down Claire’s cheek. She wiped it away with her hand. 

“They don’t care what I do. As long as I stay out of jail, don’t get so addicted to whatever the fuck I’m taking that I have to go to rehab, or get pregnant, they don’t say a word. I know because they told me so,” Claire said. 

Justin looked confused. “They said that?” 

“Not in those exact words, but yes. Mom even put me on the pill,” Claire said. 

Justin almost started to feel sorry for the girl. It was evident that she had some major psychological problems that she needed to get worked out. 

“Hold on, wait a minute,” Brian said. “I can see where this is going. You want us to start feeling sorry for you so that we can forget about what’s really going on here. Sorry Claire, but it’s not going to work. I know you are demented, but you won’t fool me,” Brian said. 

“As always Brian, all you think about is yourself,” Claire said. 

“Well, you are the one threatening me,” Brian said. 

Claire straightened herself up. “Well, I think this conversation is over. I’m sure mom and dad will find my news quite breathtaking.” 

Claire began walking away and Brian tried to stop her. “Claire…Claire, I’m sure that we can work something out here.” 

Claire turned around. “Oh yea, like what?” 

Brian tried to think quickly but nothing came to mind. He needed more time, which he didn’t have. 

Claire nodded. “That’s what I thought. C-ya boys.” 

Claire walked away, leaving Brian and Justin to wonder what would happen next. 

Back at Ben’s residence. . . .

Ben continued to try to think over the racket his stepfather was making. He knew there was no way he could get out of his room, except through the window, but that was out of the question since his room was on the second story. His stepfather was getting closer and closer to breaking the door down. 

Ben walked over to the window, knowing that it was the only way out. He had enough common sense to know that people who jump out of windows 20 feet high and onto the ground usually don’t come out alive. He was looking around outside when he got an idea. A large swimming pool was sitting right in front of him. He knew if he could make it into the pool, he would be ok. Luckily enough, he had been on a diving team when he was younger, so he knew how to land in the water correctly to avoid being hurt. 

He took off his school blazer to get ready to jump. He then decided he needed some noise to distract his stepfather so that he would not here the splash and come out after him. He went to his stereo and turned it on as loud as he could, completely drowning out Bill and his obscenities. 

Ben opened the large window and stared down at the pool below. He grabbed a towel from his room and threw it down on the deck. He knew that he could do this. 

Ben dived into the pool, in the deep end of course. He quickly surfaced and started rubbing his eyes. He looked around just to make sure that his stepfather wasn’t around and got out of the pool. He grabbed the towel and then went to go get his bike. He got on and rode for his life. 

Back at the Art Fair . . . 

Justin looked at Brian. He said, “Oh, my God Brian. What are we going to do? Do you think she will really tell on us?” 

Brian shrugged. “She might,” he said.

“Oh my God,” Justin said again, banging his head against the locker beside him. “I can’t believe it. Once your parents find out they will definitely tell my parents. Then, we’ll probably be sent away and never see each other again. I’ll never get to become a great artist and you’ll never be able to get a great scholarship to some great college, and…”

“Justin, be quiet!” Brian said. 

Justin looked up at Brian with a shocked grin on his face. Brian realized he had been a little too harsh. 

“Look, Justin I’m sorry. I just don’t need a drama queen routine right now, ok? I’m trying to think about what we should do.” 

Justin nodded, realizing that he had been freaking out. “Do you have any ideas?” he said. 

Brian said, “Unfortunately, I don’t know Claire all that well. We pretty much have been staying out of each other’s hair for the last several years. I don’t know what I could say or give to her that would be enough to make her shut up and not say anything indefinitely until we decide it is time to come out to our parents ourselves.” 

“God, that won’t be for a long time Brian,” Justin said. 

“I know. I don’t know if anything I say or give her would be worth it anyway. You saw how she views me. She thinks her life is messed up because of me. Anything she could say to our mom and dad to make me look less great in their eyes would be as good as a million dollars to her,” Brian said. 

“Hmmm,” Justin said, “how much money do you have Brian?” 

Brian laughed. “You’re kidding right? You want me to buy her silence?” 

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” Justin said. 

“Well I certainly don’t have a million dollars. I think I might have about $500,” Brian said. 

“Well, that isn’t bad,” Justin said. 

“She won’t give up a chance to humiliate me for $500. We have to think of something else,” Brian said. 

Justin said, “Well, as you said bribery isn’t going to work.” Justin thought a little more. 

“How about blackmail?” Justin said. 

“Blackmail?” Brian said back. “Gee Justin, when did you become so dirty handed?” 

Justin smiled slightly, “I think well under pressure. It is a gift.” 

Brian smiled back. Even through the worst times, Justin could always make him smile. 

“Anyway,” Justin said. “There has got to be something that you know about that would make her look bad if your parents knew. You could then threaten her with that.” 

A light bulb went off in Brian’s head. “Taylor, I just think you might have an idea there.” 

Justin smiled bigger this time. “Oh what? Tell me.” 

“No, I don’t want to waste anytime. We need to do this now before she has a chance to say anything,” Brian said, tugging on Justin’s hand. 

“Bri, what if she already has?” Justin said timidly. 

Brian stopped walking and sighed. “Justin, do you believe in God?” 

Justin looked at Brian with a confused face. “Yea,” he said. 

“Well,” Brian said, “I would start praying.” 

At the Kinney residence . . . 

The only place Ben could think of going to was Brian’s house. Although he and Brian had only recently become really good friends, Brian had told Ben to call or come by anytime he needed help. He had already tried the phone, so the next option was the house. When he pulled up in front of Brian’s house, he left his bike on the lawn and went up to the front door. 

Ben rang the doorbell, hoping that Brian would have come back from wherever he was by now. When no one answered, he knocked on the door twice. After he was pretty sure that no one was home, Ben picked up his bike and went to the side of the house. After Brian had found out about Ben’s incident with his stepfather, he had told Ben that if he was ever in trouble and he wasn’t home to go to the backyard and pick up the ladder that was there. He then could use the ladder to climb up to Brian’s bedroom window. Brian always left the window unlocked, just in case. He quickly did that and made his way up to Brian’s room. 

Ben looked around the room, wondering how long he was going to have to wait until Brian came home. He didn’t know where the boy could be at 8:00 on a Friday night. As he walked over to Brian’s bed, he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the top of Brian’s sheets. 

Annual Spring Art Fair

 

Friday, May 29, 1996 

Doors open at 7:00 PM

Hosted by St. James Academy

Involves the art students of St. James Academy,

 

Clear Creek Junior High, and Highland Meadows Academy

*****Come out and support our art students*****

Ben looked at his watch and remembered that Brian said Justin was in the art program at school. Now that he was sure where Brian and Justin both were, he quickly went down the ladder and back to his bike, racing away to St. James Academy. 

Back again at the Art Fair…

Brian and Justin made their way back to their parents. Jennifer looked at him. 

“Justin there you are. Where did you go? I thought you were only going to the bathroom,” Jennifer said. 

Justin smiled and said, “I was, but then one of my teachers saw me and wanted to talk to me forever. I was just now able to pull away.” 

Joan looked at Brian. “I was beginning to wonder where you were Brian. Claire said she had some good news to tell us when we got home,” Joan said. 

Brian looked at Claire and she smiled back at him. “Oh really?” Brian said. 

Claire said, “Yes, I do. I think everyone will be greatly surprised.” 

Brian cleared his throat. “Claire, could I speak with you.” 

Claire raised her eyebrow. “Of course,” she said. 

Sister and brother began walking away when Justin looked at the 6 parents. 

“I’m just going to go make sure everything runs smoothly,” Justin said walking away. 

“Justin, they are going to have the awards soon,” Jennifer cried out to him. 

Justin looked at his watch. “Mom that is a half an hour away. I’ll be back before then, I promise. I won’t miss it,” Justin said smiling. 

Jennifer smiled and went back to her conversation with the Kinney’s and Chander’s. 

As Justin was trying to catch up with Brian and Claire, Lindsey and Daphne approached him. 

“Hey Justin, what’s up? Haven’t seen you around,” Lindsey said. 

Justin breathed loudly. “That’s because I’ve been busy. Someone caught Brian and I kissing over by the bathrooms in front of Mr. Grassi’s room.” Justin said. 

Daphne eyes bugged out. “Who?” she said.

“Claire,” Justin said. 

“Oh shit,” Daphne said. 

“Yea that’s what Brian said too. Look I got to get going. He’s going to go talk to her and I need to be there. Please do me a favor and don’t let our parents go anywhere near that area. It seems that is where he is taking her to talk,” Justin said. 

“Who’s Claire?” Lindsey said. 

“I’ll explain it later Linds. Justin, go ahead. We’ll watch the parents,” Daphne said. 

“Thanks Daph,” Justin said, as he ran off to where Claire and Brian were. 

Just as he thought, Brian and Claire were in front of the famous restroom. As soon as Justin got over there, Brian began to speak. 

“Claire, now that I’ve had time to think about it, I think I have come up with a way to make everyone happy, including you,” Brian said. 

“Really?” Claire said. 

“Yes. I have some information that you don’t know that I know,” Brian said. 

“Oh yea? Like what?” Claire said. 

“Well, like sneaking out of the house on multiple occasions,” Brian said. 

Claire rumpled her eyebrows. “How would you know I was gone out of the house?” Claire said. “You are always over at your…oh what’s the word…um…boyfriends house until bedtime.” 

Brian laughed. “Well, let’s just say that one day I was actually home for a while. When I went downstairs to leave, Mom asked me to go take a pill up to you because she said you didn’t feel good and had went to bed early. I, as a good son, go up to give you the pill and low and behold, you weren’t there,” Brian said. 

“Ok, so you caught me. Big deal. I already told you, mom and dad don’t care what I do as long as…”

“Yea, yea I know no jail, drug addictions, or pregnancies. But Claire, if you didn’t want them to know, why didn’t you just tell them you were going out?” Brian said. 

Claire started to say something, but Brian cut her off. 

“And, I bet they wouldn’t be to pleased to know that there precious baby girl does pot,” Brian said. 

Claire started laughing loudly. 

“Brian you are funny. So you figured out that I like to do pot. You smelled it on me or in my room. What is the big deal?” Claire said. 

“The big deal is that I know that you have enough grass underneath your mattress to make a poor man rich,” Brian said. 

It was now time for Claire’s mouth to drop. 

“And right now, I could call the police and tell them all about your illegal drugs and not only would they bust you for having possession of marijuana, they would also get you for selling marijuana because you have enough grass underneath that bed to constitute you as a dealer. That would definitely be a jail sentence and if I remember correctly, that is one of the things that mom and dad will be disappointed at you for,” Brian said. 

Claire continued to look shocked. 

“By the way, that was a little fun filled fact I happened to pick up the night I found out you snuck out of the house,” Brian said, beginning to have fun with seeing Claire so shocked. 

“You wouldn’t dare!” Claire said. “You wouldn’t call the police.” 

“You don’t think so? I most certainly will if you don’t compromise with me now,” Brian said. 

Claire folded her arms, knowing she had no choice. 

“Listen, I don’t really give a shit that you do pot or even sell it. It doesn’t bother me. Normally, I would just not care and expect that kind of behavior from you. I really wouldn’t even care if mom and dad found out about me, but this isn’t only my life that we are talking about here. This also affects Justin and he doesn’t deserve the punishment for something he didn’t do, especially since I was the one who initiated the little act you saw,” Brian said. 

Claire made a disgusted face. 

“I don’t care what your thoughts on homosexuality are or even if you mind me being gay,” Brian said. “All I want is for you not to say anything about Justin and I and what you saw us doing. Just pretend you don’t know that we are gay. We feel that we want to be the ones to tell our parents when the time is right.” 

Claire looked Brian in the eyes. Justin began to look back and forth between Claire and Brian. 

Finally after a minute had passed, Claire answered. 

“Fine,” she said. “As long as you two don’t say anything about me sneaking out or doing and selling pot or call the police, I’ll keep your identities a secret.” 

“You have to keep the secret until both sets of our parent’s know about us,” Brian said, pointing to him and Justin. 

Claire nodded. 

“Do you promise?” Brian asked. 

“I promise,” Claire said. 

“Good,” Brian said, looking down at his watch. “Justin we better get going, they are going to announce the awards in 10 minutes.” 

Justin nodded and walked towards Brian. After he and Brian had taken a few steps, Claire stopped them. 

“Brian?” Claire said. 

Brian turned around to face his sister. “Yea?” he said. 

“Why didn’t you tell on me a long time ago, whenever you first found the pot?” she asked. 

Brian shrugged, “There wasn’t a point. I don’t get pleasure out of making other people unhappy.” 

Claire stared hard at Brian. Brian just turned around and walked away. 

10 minutes later . . . 

Brian, Justin and Claire had made their way to the auditorium and found all the parents talking with Lindsey and Daphne. As they approached, Justin gave Lindsey a silent thank you. About a minute after their return, the Taylor’s, Kinney’s, Peterson’s, and Chander’s made their way over to some seats to sit down and wait for the awards. All four kids sat next to each other. As they were waiting, Lindsey and Justin exchanged good luck. Sitting next to Justin, Brian could tell that Justin was nervous. He went over close to his ear. 

He whispered, “Good luck baby.” 

Justin smiled. “Thanks. I’m so nervous. My heart is beating fast,” he whispered back. 

“Sounds like the time we first kissed,” Brian said, giving Justin one of his genuine smiles. 

Justin smiled bigger. 

“Whatever happens, just know that you are a great artist and that you are number one in my eyes,” Brian said. 

“Thanks Bri,” Justin said. “I love you,” 

“I love you too,” Brian said. 

A few minutes later, a man appeared and went over to the podium. 3 easels were set up to his right, all covered, waiting to be unveiled when the time was right. He began to speak. 

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Robert Blackwell and I am the principal of St. James Academy. On behalf of all the faculty and students of St. James, I would like to thank you for attending the 15th Annual Spring Art Fair. It was our pleasure to host this fine event this year, allowing the talents of these bright young students to be recognized. 

The audience clapped. When it was silent again, Mr. Blackwell continued. 

“Now, I would like to explain the rules. Every art piece was carefully judged by each of our ten judges. They then, based on a rubric that was developed by the members of the three school’s art departments, gave a score of 1-100, giving points for creativity, technique, form, etc. The piece of art that had the most points at the end of the judging received 1st place and then of course 2nd and 3rd were decided from there as well. Honorable mentions were also placed on 10 additional art works. It is important to note that the students’ names were not anywhere on the art. Each piece of art was identified by a title and a number. In the last 15 minutes, we matched up the numbers with the student names and brought out the top 3 pieces of art. 

Justin and Brian looked at each other. Brian patted Justin’s leg gently to reassure him. 

“The 3rd place winner will receive a yellow ribbon, a bronze medal, and a check for $100. The 2nd place winner will receive a red ribbon, a silver medal, and a check for $250. The first place winner will receive a blue ribbon, a gold medal, and a check for $500. Not only that, the 1st place winner will also receive an all expense paid invitation to study at the prestigious Pittsburgh’s Institute of Fine Arts for 6 weeks during the summer,” Mr. Blackwell said. 

Lindsey, who was sitting on the other side of Justin, grabbed Justin’s hand and squeezed it hard. 

“And now for the results. We ask that each student who’s name we call to come up to the front and receive their award,” Mr. Blackwell. “And now I would like to present Mrs. Becky Anderson, department chair of St. James art department, who will come and announce the awards,” Mr. Blackwell said, getting off the podium and standing to the side. 

Mrs. Anderson took Mr. Blackwell’s place at the podium and began to speak. 

“Thank you. It is my pleasure to announce the award recipients of this year’s annual spring art fair. Third place goes to Lindsey Peterson and her piece entitled A Quite Evening At Home”.

Lindsey squealed and Justin gave her a big hug. She then made her way to the front of the room. 

As Mr. Blackwell revealed Lindsey’s piece to the audience, Mrs. Anderson continued speaking. 

“Lindsey is a 7th grade student at St. James Academy. She is the daughter of Ron and Nancy Peterson. She has participated in the Advanced Art program for two years. Besides drawing, she also loves to sing and is part of her church choir. For now, Lindsey plans to pursue a career in art after high school,” Mrs. Anderson said. 

Lindsey looked over at her and smiled. Mrs. Anderson winked at her. She then went over to Mr. Blackwell, who handed her her awards. Everyone in her family, as well as the Taylor’s, Chander’s, and Kinney’s stood up for Lindsey. Many people, including her father, came up to take pictures. As Lindsey stood by her painting, Mrs. Anderson continued speaking. 

“Second place goes to Kimberly Simpson and her piece entitled First Thoughts”. Kimberly is an 8th grade student at Highland Meadows Academy. Kimberly…”

As Mrs. Anderson rambled on about Kimberly, Justin looked down. 

Brian looked over at Justin. 

“Why such the long face?” Brian asked. 

Justin shrugged, still looking down. “I just know I didn’t win anything, that’s all,” he said. 

Brian looked confused. “They still haven’t announced the first place winner yet,” Brian said. 

“Yea,” Justin said, “but they already announced that an 8th grader won. They aren’t going to go down a level now.” 

“If yours or any other 7th grader’s is better they will,” Brian said. “You heard how they identified the pieces by a number. Name and grade level weren’t anywhere on there.” 

Justin looked up and gave a smile. 

Brian simply said into Justin’s ear, “Don’t ever lose faith.” 

Mrs. Anderson continued speaking. 

“And now, for the first place winner. This year’s first prize goes to…”

Mrs. Anderson opened up the envelope. A big smile appeared on her face. 

“…Justin Taylor and his piece entitled Autumn Innocence.”

Justin jumped up and covered his mouth with his hands in shock. Brian got up with him and gave him a big hug. 

Brian whispered to Justin, “See? I told you you needed to have faith and pray more.” 

Justin said, “Thanks Bri.” 

“Now go on up there and receive your award,” Brian said. 

Justin made his way up to the stage. He noticed his entire family and the other three families were clapping loudly. 

As Justin received his award, Mrs. Anderson kept speaking. 

“Justin is a 7th grade student at St. James Academy. He is the son of Craig and Jennifer Taylor. He has also been involved in the Advanced Art program for two years. Besides his involvement in the art department, Justin has been a part of the Gifted and Talented program for 7 years. He is a straight A student and is always on the honor roll. Justin hasn’t decided if he wants to pursue art as a career, but he ensures us that art will always be a big part of his life and that he will never stop drawing or painting.” 

Justin stood by his work as many people came up and took pictures. Lindsey gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He smiled back. 

Justin talked to most of the judges and many different teachers. As soon as everyone was finished talking with him, his parents came up to him. 

“Justin honey this is wonderful,” Jennifer said, giving her son a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” 

“Thanks mom,” Justin said. 

“Yea son, we can go to any restaurant you want to go tonight. It’s our treat,” Craig said. 

“Thanks dad,” Justin said. “Can Brian come too?” 

“Sure, you can have the two girls come two if you want,” Craig said. “I noticed you had your eye on the blonde one that won 3rd place. She’s a real looker.” 

“Dad, stop it. Lindsey is only a friend,” Justin said. 

“Yea, yea, tell me that in a few years. Let me know when you’ve decided where we’re going,” Craig said. 

Justin went up to Brian, who was talking to his parents. He waited until he was finished talking before he interrupted. 

“Hey Bri, do you want to go out to eat with my parent’s and I? They said it was there treat. Then I was thinking you could spend the night” Justin said. 

“Sure. Can I mom?” Brian asked. 

“Of course honey. By the way, congratulations Justin. Your art work is wonderful,” Joan said. 

“Thank you Mrs. Kinney,” Justin said, and then he turned his attention back to Brian. “Come with me to go ask Daphne and Lindsey if they want to go.” 

“Ok, I’m going to ride home with Justin, mom. I’ll be over to get some stuff later.” 

Brian and Justin asked Daphne and Lindsey if they wanted to go, but Daphne said she had to go to her writing class early in the morning and Lindsey was going out with her family. Brian and Justin said there good byes and went down the hallway, making their way to the front entrance of the school all alone. 

Brian asked, “You sure you want to leave? There is no one else you need to talk to?” 

Justin stopped and looked at Brian. “The only person I want to talk to right now is you,” he said. 

Brian got closer to him and smiled. They didn’t notice the person who came through the door. 

“Brian, Justin, there you are!” Ben said. 

Brian jumped and turned around. “Ben! God you scared me! We’ve had enough scaring for one day,” Brian said. 

Brian then got a good look at Ben. 

He said, “Why are you wet? And what are you doing here?” 

Ben said, “Something happened.” 

Brian looked at Ben, “That kind of something?” 

“Yea,” Ben said. 

“Well, I was going to go with Justin, but do you want to talk in private for a minute?” Brian said. 

“No, its ok. I can say it front of Justin. It’s going to come out eventually anyway,” Ben said looking down. “My stepfather hit me again tonight.” 

Justin pretended to looked really shocked. “Oh my God,” he said. 

Brian looked at Ben. “What did he do?” 

Ben gulped and continued. “He came after me and punched my eye. I made it up to my room and locked the door, but he came up the stairs and started banging it down. I decided the only way out was to climb out the window and dive into the pool. I then biked over to your house. You weren’t there, so I did what you told me to do in times like this and got the ladder and went up to your room. I found the flyer on your bed and came here,” Ben said. 

Brian thought a minute. “Do you need any medical help? I know you said he punched you in the eye, but…”

“No, no I’m ok. I just can’t go back home. I need a place to stay,” Ben said. 

Brian said, “Well, I don’t know where you…”

“He can stay at my house tonight,” Justin said. 

Ben looked over at Justin. “Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your evening or put you out or anything.” 

Justin shook his head, “I’m sure. Brian is already staying the night, so my mom won’t mind. I’ll just introduce you to her and say that your parents are out of town and you don’t like being in your house alone. Tomorrow, we can figure out a place for you to stay.” 

“Thank you Justin,” Ben said. 

“No problem Ben. However, I was just thinking one thing,” Justin said. 

“What’s that?” Ben said. 

“How am I going to explain your wet clothes or swollen eye?” Justin said. 

Brian answered this one. “Ben, I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes. If you will ride back to my house on your bike, I’ll get the clothes from my room when I get home. My mom is expecting me to come in and grab some things anyway since I’m spending the night. As far as your eye is concerned, you can say that you were playing some sport and you got hit in the eye. That’s easy to conceal,” Brian said. 

“Wow, Mr. Honesty tells a lie,” Justin said. 

“Hey,” Brian said, “it’s not lying if they make you lie. Every time I say something to cover up our relationship, or in this case Ben’s problem, it’s not really lying. It doesn’t hurt anyone and it keeps us safe.” 

“Ok,” Justin said. 

“Alright, so we’ll meet you back at my house,” Brian said to Ben. “Just get the ladder and come up to my bedroom so you can change.” 

“Alright, c-ya Brian. Thanks again Justin,” Ben said. 

“No problem Ben,” Justin said. 

As Ben went back to his bike, Justin and Brian walked towards the Taylor’s van. 

“I really appreciate what you are doing for Ben, Jus,” Brian said. 

“Bri, it’s really no problem,” Justin said. “Anyway, he is a good friend of yours and he seems like a nice guy. I want to get to know him better.” 

Brian smiled at Justin. 

“I just didn’t realize how serious his situation was. Poor Ben.” 

“I know, it’s terrible. I don’t know where he is going to stay after tonight, though,” Brian said. 

“I’m sure you will figure something out Bri,” Justin said, patting Brian softly on the back. “You always do.” 

Brian and Justin climbed inside the Taylor’s van and headed back home. Brian knew that it was up to him to figure out Ben’s next move.


	15. The Boy Next Door

Same day, back at the Kinney residence. . .

Whenever Brian and Justin got home from the art fair, Brian told Justin to go inside his house and wait for him and Ben. 

Brian made his way to his house and opened the front door. He could hear his mom and sister talking in the kitchen. 

“Brian, is that you?” Joan called out to him. 

“Yes,” Brian said, heading towards the stairs. 

“Could you come in here please?” Joan asked. 

Brian went to the kitchen and saw his mother, father, and sister all sitting down at the kitchen table. Brian became a little nervous when he saw them all in there. 

“What’s going on here?” Brian said hesitantly, hoping that Claire had kept her end of the bargain. 

“Your sister has told us her… good news and she said that she would like to say it to you as well,” Joan said. 

Brian looked at Claire. He saw tears in her eyes. 

Claire began to speak, “I told them I had a problem with drugs and that I want to get help.” 

Brian looked at her and nodded. 

Joan looked at Brian, “Did you know about his Brian?” 

Brian said, “Well…I…”

Claire spoke up. “I asked him not to say anything mother. Like a good brother, he did what I asked him to do. He only saw me doing it one time and it was at the very beginning of when I started doing it. At that time, I was only doing pot. I started crack a year later.” 

Brian looked at his sister and couldn’t believe it. She was confessing everything. He wondered if she did this just to get back at him, so that she could tell mom and dad about what she saw. Brian started getting dizzy. He got up from the table. 

“Excuse me,” he said. “I’ve got to go.” 

Brian walked up to his room and opened the door. He noticed that Ben was already there. 

“Hey Brian,” Ben said. 

“Hi,” Brian said, heading for his closet to get some clothes. 

Ben noticed that Brian was ghostly white. “Brian, are you ok?” he asked. “It looks like you’ve been scared by a ghost.” 

“No, no I’m alright,” Brian said, not wanting Ben to start worrying about his problems. He had enough to worry about as it was. 

Brian went through his closet and found a pair of khaki’s and a polo shirt. 

“Here,” replied Brian, giving the clothes to Ben. “These look like they would fit. It’s good you and I are about the same size.” 

Ben nodded and started stripping his wet clothes off. He only had his shirt off when he realized he was in need of something else. 

“Bri, I hate to ask you this but could I borrow a pair of underwear? Mine are soaked,” he said. 

Brian replied, “Oh sure. I wear boxers. Is that ok?” 

“Yea, whatever you have is fine,” Ben said, starting to take his pants off. 

Brian handed him a pair of his boxers and a pair of socks. Ben had his pants off and was about to take off his underwear when Brian realized he was staring. 

“Sorry,” Brian said, turning around blushing slightly. “I would have let you change in the bathroom, but I didn’t want anyone else to know you’re here. I’ll leave while you finish. He walked over towards the door. 

“It’s alright Brian,” Ben said, now putting on the khakis Brian had given him. “Your boyfriend has already seen me naked. Plus, we change in the locker room all the time together. It’s no big deal.” 

Brian nodded, going over to his dresser and picking up some stuff to bring over to Justin’s house. “I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, since you know that I’m…”

“Gay?” Ben said, finishing his sentence. He was now in the process of putting the socks on Brian had given him. 

“Yea,” Brian said. 

“I know that you love Justin,” Ben said. “And you wouldn’t hit on a straight guy anyway.” 

Brian chuckled. “You never know.” 

Brian realized he hadn’t told Ben the plans. “Justin’s dad is treating us to dinner since Justin won at the art fair. Since everyone else is dressed up, I thought it might be a good idea for you to be.” 

“Wow, he won?” Ben said. 

“Yup, first place,” Brian said proudly. 

“That’s awesome. I’ll have to congratulate him,” Ben said. 

Brian smiled. 

“Are you sure his dad won’t mind me coming along?” Ben asked. 

Brian replied, “Nah. He said Justin could invite whoever he wanted and Daphne and Lindsey already turned him down because they had other plans. Lindsey won third place.” 

“She’s a talented girl,” Ben said. Ben realized he needed one more thing to complete his outfit. 

“Can I borrow a pair of shoes too? I don’t think my muddy Nikes would go well with this outfit,” Ben asked. 

“Sure. What size do you wear?” Brian asked. 

“A ten usually,” Ben said. 

“Well, so do I,” Brian said, going over to his closet and pulling out a brown pair of loafers. 

As Ben was putting in his shoes, Brian happened to notice that Ben filled his polo shirt a lot nicer than he did. 

“Are you sure that shirt isn’t too tight?” Brian asked. 

“No, it’s a bit snug, but it’s comfortable. I usually wear shirts like this,” Ben said. 

Brian asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get your muscles so…round like?” 

Ben laughed and said, “I work out all the time. Usually, we work out at school for an hour and then when I get home I usually work out for 2 hours. My stepfather has a personal gym down in the basement that he barely uses. It was my safe haven when I was at home.” 

“Well it has certainly paid off,” Brian said. “Every muscle group seems to be tone.” 

“Well Brian, you just need to do more lifting,” Ben said. “You do plenty of cardio with soccer but you need to start lifting weights regularly. 

“Yea, he is a bit scrawny, don’t you think? Claire said, opening the door completely. 

“Claire!” Brian said, going over to the door and closing it behind her. “Ever heard of knocking?” 

“Well, the door was partially opened and I wanted to talk to you before you left,” Claire said, looking over at Ben. “Who’s your cute friend here?” 

“Excuse me for not introducing you. Claire, this is my friend Ben. Ben, this is my sister Claire,” Brian said. 

“Hi,” Ben said. 

Claire said hi back. “Is he gay too?” she asked. 

“No, if you must know, Ben is straight,” Brian said. 

Ben looked over at Claire and then at Brian. 

Claire asked, “Did he come up the ladder?” 

Brian said, “Yea, how did you know?” 

“I’m not stupid Brian. I didn’t see him come in the door. Plus my friends and I always used the ladder to get in and out of the house. How do you think I snuck out?” Claire said. 

“Well, we need to be going,” Brian said to Ben. “Wait for me outside, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

“Ok,” Ben said going to the window and going down the ladder. 

Brian turned to his sister. “Now, what do you want? To let me know that the deal is off? Look Claire, I can still call the police and …”

“I’m not going to tell on you Brian,” Claire said. “That wasn’t the reason why I told mom and dad about the drugs. I did it because I really need help.” 

Brian looked at her. He folded his arms. 

“Look, you know very little about the real situation. My besides marijuana, I’ve been doing crack for about a year. I’m really addicted and realized that I need help.” 

“What made you realize this Claire?” Brian said. 

“You. When I was talking to you at the school and blaming you about my life I realized it really wasn’t your fault. I’ve been telling myself for years that you are the one to blame for all my problems, but the last statement you said to me today really hit me,” Claire said. 

Brian thought about it and couldn’t remember what he had said. Claire reminded him. 

“When you told me you didn’t tell on me because you don’t get pleasure on making other people unhappy. I realized blaming you all this time wasn’t making me happy either.” Claire said. 

Brian continued to look at her, amazed this was the same sister he had lived with for the past 13 years. 

“So, I talked about it with mom and dad and told them the truth, that I really was addicted to all that shit,” Claire said. 

“You told them everything? The stash under the bed too?” Brian said. 

“Actually no, I didn’t tell them about that,” Claire said. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say anything about that, since it is part of the deal. 

Brian nodded. Claire smiled. 

“However, I did throw all of it down the toilet when I got home,” Claire said. “All, $2000 of it.” 

Brian looked at her and actually smiled. She was really serious about what she had said. 

“Mom, Dad, and I all agreed that I should go to rehab. I’m going for six months, starting out the end of school,” Claire said. 

Brian raised his eyebrow. “What about school in the fall?” 

“I will be going to a juvenile rehab center, especially designed for high school students. They have classes there I can take so I do not get behind in school and can graduate with the rest of my class,” Claire said. 

Brian nodded. He then said, “Looks like you have a plan.” 

“For once,” Claire said. “I’m going to start over Brian. I want to. I want to have something to live for. I want to get better grades in school so maybe I can go to college too. Maybe even one day find the love of my life,” Claire said, smiling over at Brian. 

Brian looked at her. 

Claire added, “That isn’t a pot or a crack head.” 

Brian laughed. Claire laughed along with him. 

“I’m not going to tell your secret Brian. I just wanted you to know that,” Claire said. 

Brian looked over at her and smiled, “Thanks.” 

Claire looked down slightly. “I know it is going to take a while for me to clean myself up and become a better person. And I know that you and I still have a lot of issues we need to work out. But I was hoping that you could find it in your heart to forgive me for everything I’ve done in the past. After all, you’re the only brother I’ve got.” 

Brian went over and gave his sister a hug. It had been a long time since he felt like he had a sister. He now felt that he was getting her back. 

Brian and Claire released and Brian looked at his watch. It had been 30 minutes since he and Justin had been dropped off. 

“I’ve got to go Claire,” Brian said, grabbing his backpack that he had packed. “Justin and Ben are waiting for me.” 

“Sure,” Claire said. “By the way, tell Justin I said congratulations.” 

Brian smiled. “I will,” he said as he left the room. 

Brian made his way downstairs and told his parents bye. He then went outside. He made his way over to the side of the house where his window was and saw Ben standing there. 

“Sorry, it took so long,” Brian said. “I had some family business I needed to finish up.” 

“It’s ok,” Ben said. “So are we going over there now?” 

“Yea,” Brian said. “C’mon.” 

Brian and Ben walked over to the Taylor’s front door and Brian rang the bell. Justin came to answer it just like he was supposed to. 

“What took you guys so long? Justin asked. “I was just about to call.” 

“Family business,” Brian said. “Where is your mom?” 

“I already told her I invited Ben to come eat with us,” Justin said, noticing the clothes Brian had chosen for Ben to wear. “When I told her that Ben’s parents were out of town and he didn’t want to spend the night alone, she said you were more than welcome to stay the night.” 

Ben nodded. “Thanks Justin.” 

“Well come on in. I’ll introduce you to my parent’s. My little sister is coming with us too. I hope you don’t mind six year olds,” Justin said. 

“Not at all,” Ben said entering the house. “I like kids.” 

“That’s good, because she will probably ask you a million questions. She is very inquisitive and she has already exhausted all her questions on Brian,” Justin said. 

“Thank God,” Brian said. 

Justin led them to the kitchen where all of the Taylor’s were sitting. 

“Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Ben Bruckner. Ben, this is my mom and dad,” Justin said. 

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Taylor,” Ben said to the parents. 

“It’s nice to meet you too Ben,” Jennifer said. Craig welcomed him as well. 

“And that little girl is my sister Molly,” Justin pointed out. 

Ben put his hand out to the little girl and she took it. She then said, “How do you know my brother?” 

“We go to school together,” Ben said, hoping she wouldn’t ask too many more questions. 

Justin realized they should probably get going. “Dad, can we leave? I don’t want the restaurant to close on us,” Justin said. 

“Sure, let’s get going” Craig said, picking up Molly from her chair. They made their way out to the car and to the restaurant. 

Later that evening. . . 

By the time they got back to the Taylor’s house after eating, it was already almost midnight. When they got inside, Craig was carrying a sleeping Molly in his arms, so he went up the stairs to put her to bed. Brian, Justin, and Ben made their way up the stairs after him. 

Justin opened up the door to his room and Brian and Ben stepped inside. Ben noticed how differently Justin’s room was compared to Brian. There was either art work or pictures on all the walls. 

“Wow, and I thought Brian had a lot of art work in his room,” Ben said, looking at all the pictures on the wall. 

“Oh yea,” Justin said. “I kind of get carried away and give a lot of the art work I do to Brian. He so nicely accepts it.” 

Brian answered, “What are you talking about, accepting it? I greatly appreciate it. You are the best artist in three of the top junior highs in the city. Someday, your work is going to be worth lots of money, especially your early works that you do now. One day, I’ll be able to say I have Justin Taylor originals in every room. People will be jealous and I will be rich.” 

Justin laughed, “I wouldn’t dream of that too much if I were you.” 

Ben said, “That’s right. Brian told me you won first place tonight. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” Justin replied. 

“Yup, now he’s $500 richer,” Brian said. 

“Not like it matters,” Justin said. “Mom said I need to put it in my college fund.” 

“You have one of those?” Ben asked. 

“Yea,” Justin replied. “My parent’s started a college fund for me the year I was born. They started off with $5000 and have been adding to it every year. My relatives have also sent me money in the past for birthdays, Christmas, etc. that have went to that account. My parent’s accountant invests the money when the time is good.” 

“Wow, you must have a lot of money then,” Ben said. 

Justin nodded. “Yea, my parents basically wanted me to be able to go wherever I wanted to go to college, regardless of cost. Although, I know my dad secretly wants me to go to Dartmouth.” 

“Secretly?” Brian said. “He drops you hints all the time. He bought you a billion Dartmouth tees, and you even vacationed up by the school two summers ago for a week.” 

Justin shrugged his shoulders. 

“Does he want you to go there because it’s Ivy League?” Ben asked. 

Justin replied, “Well, yea, plus that is where he went to school.” 

“Ah, his alma mater,” Ben said. 

“Yup. “Hail to the Big Green”, right Justin?” Brian said sweetly. 

“Yes,” laughing at the way his boyfriend said the school’s nickname. 

Someone knocked on the door and Justin went to open it. Jennifer walked inside. 

“Well, I thought Ben might need a place to sleep,” Jennifer said carrying the cot she had tried to give to Brian earlier on in the year. 

“Thank you Mrs. Taylor,” Ben said. “I really appreciate you letting me stay here.” 

“It’s no problem. I’d hate for you to stay in your house alone. Do you know how long your parents plan on being gone?” Jennifer asked. 

“Oh, they said they would probably be home tomorrow and if not then than definitely Sunday,” Ben said. 

“Well, I hope your aunt is alright,” Jennifer said. Ben looked at Justin. Justin silently told him to just go along with it. 

“I hope so too,” Ben said. 

“Now you boys need to keep it down. Molly’s already asleep and your dad and I are about to go to bed,” Jennifer said, looking at Justin. 

“Yes mom. We’ll be quiet,” he said. 

“Alright, goodnight honey, Brian, Ben,” Jennifer said. 

“Goodnight,” all of the boys said at different times. 

Jennifer closed the door but left the light on. 

“Ben,” Justin said, “do you need something to wear to bed?” 

Brian replied, “I brought him a tee and some boxers. I figured that would be good enough.” 

“That’s cool,” Ben said while being handed the clothes from Brian. 

Justin said, “The bathroom is the second door on the left. Feel free to take a shower if you need to. Just try to be quiet.” 

Ben nodded and slipped out of the room. As soon as he left, Justin ran over to Brian and kissed him hard on the lips. Brian pulled him in closer and put his arms around him. Not taking their hands or lips off of each other, they tumbled towards the bed and fell on it, with Justin on top of Brian. 

In between taking Brian’s shirt off and kissing his chest, Justin said, “I have been waiting all day for this. Just you and me.” 

Brian replied, almost panting, “I’m sorry it couldn’t be for longer Jus.” 

Justin attacked Brian’s nipples until they were really hard. As his hand went down for Brian’s cock, Justin said, “It’s ok. Things happen. Ben needed us right now. I’ve just been horny for you all day since I saw you in those amazing black pants.” 

Brian laughed and moaned at the same time as he felt Justin’s hand on his cock. “I thought you might like them.” 

“You looked amazing Bri,” Justin said. “Just like you always do.” 

Brian attacked Justin’s mouth with full force. As their tongues were interlocked, Brian and Justin heard the water go on, meaning Ben was taking a shower. Justin smiled. 

“Now we probably have a good 15 minutes,” Justin said. 

“Let’s make the most of it,” Brian said. 

Brian and Justin got up and started pulling each other’s clothes off, caressing each others bodies as they did. As soon as both were naked, Justin went over to the door and locked it. Brian looked at him funny. 

“Just in case my parent’s try to come in. I’ll unlock it before Ben comes back,” Justin said. 

Brian nodded and Justin came back to the bed and laid back on top of Brian. Brian rolled them over so that he was on top. 

“This is your day Justin,” Brian said. 

Justin smiled and watched Brian take out his amazing tongue and lick him from head to toe. He circled each little pink nipple over and over until Justin’s nipples were taut. He continued to lick until he was down to Justin’s cock. He looked up to see Justin moaning softly with his eyes clothes. He put his mouth on Justin’s cock and took the entire length of it into his mouth. Justin began to shake all over, his body erupting with the extensive pleasure Brian was giving him. Justin reached his hand down and pulled on Brian’s hair. Just as Brian was about to leave Justin’s cock, Justin stopped him. 

“No, Brian,” Justin moaned. 

“No what?” Brian asked, looking up at the gorgeous blonde in front of him. 

“Stay. Continue. I want you to suck me off,” Justin said. 

Brian came up to Justin’s chest, his head resting on Justin’s stomach. He looked Justin in the eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Brian said. 

“Yes Bri,” Justin said. “Take it all.” 

Brian went down to Justin’s cock and took in the entire length of it again. He began to suck gently, moving up and down along Justin’s cock to give him maximum pleasure. Every once in a while, he would deep throat Justin and get a loud moan out of him. After sucking a while, Brian went down to Justin’s balls and sucked on them for a while. Justin grew increasingly more sensitive and began to respond to every flick and lick of Brian’s tongue. After licking the lower parts of Justin’s body, he went back to Justin’s cock to finish him off. He could soon taste Justin’s precum and new that he would climax at any moment. Justin’s loans became louder and more frequent. 

“Ohhh Briannnnn,” Justin said. “I love you.” 

Brian looked up at him and made eye contact with Justin. Then Justin laid his head back and enjoyed the rest of the awesome blowjob that Brian was administering to him. 

Justin began to feel his balls grow tight and his cock getting stiffer. The next thing he knew, he was on the verge of orgasm. 

“Brian, yes Brian God yes!!!” Justin said as his cum spilt into Brian’s mouth. 

Justin laid his head back and continued to enjoy the euphoria he was in. Brian licked every last drop of Justin’s semen and cleaned Justin up. He got a towel and wiped Justin’s stomach off of all his saliva. 

Justin continued to lay there as Brian got dressed into his night clothes. When he was through, he came over to Justin and laid beside him. Brian looked at Justin. 

“So, how was it? Or should I say, how was I?” Brian said. 

Justin opened his mouth, with no words coming out. “I’m speechless Bri,” Justin said. “You are…it was… the right word…is um…perfect.” 

Brian smiled down at Justin. “I’m glad you liked it. I was surprised you let me go that far. We never have before,” Brian said. 

Justin reached over and kissed Brian on the lips. “Well, today was a life changing experience,” he said. 

“I know, for both of us,” Brian said. 

Justin smiled, “At least everything happened for the better, well except for Ben that is.” 

“Speaking of Ben you better get your clothes on,” Brian said. “I heard the shower go off when I was changing.” 

“Do we really have to sleep with clothes on?” Justin said, pouting. 

Brian laughed. He said, “I think Ben may feel a little uncomfortable with us sleeping naked.” 

“Oh c’mon,” Justin said. “I’ve already seen him nude once. What’s wrong with seeing me? I’m cute.” 

“I know, and I don’t want to share you,” Brian said, pulling Justin closer to him. 

“Share me? You said Ben was straight. He wouldn’t see me that way,” Justin said. 

“You never know,” Brian said. 

Justin nodded and got up to find a tee and boxers to sleep in. He was curious about one thing though. As he was putting his clothes on, he decided to ask. 

“Bri?” Justin said. 

“Yea,” Brian said, laying in bed watching Justin change. 

“I wanted to know…um…how was it? Was it gross?” Justin said. 

Brian figured out what Justin was referring to. “No, it was sweet really. Just like you.” 

Justin smiled. “Did you swallow?” 

“Yea,” Brian said. “I think it would have ruined the movement to get up right away and spit it out. Anyway, like I said, it wasn’t that bad.” 

Justin made his way over to the door and unlocked it before he got into his bed with Brian. Justin was explaining what kind of acts he was going to perform whenever he got the chance to suck Brian off when Ben entered the room. 

Ben looked at the two boys hugging each other in the bed. Brian was kissing Justin’s neck “Am I interrupting something?” Ben said. 

“No, not at all,” Justin said. “You are just in time.” 

“For what?” Ben asked. 

Brian laughed. “Justin’s just tired. He meant that we were about to go to sleep, but we were waiting for you.” 

“You didn’t have to wait,” Ben said standing in the doorway, looking a little uncomfortable. “Are you sure you don’t want me to sleep elsewhere?” 

“No, no you can stay here,” Justin said. “Do us hugging and kissing bother you?” 

“No,” Ben said, not knowing how to explain what he was feeling without being blunt. He decided to just get to the point. “I’ve just never seen two guys you know…touching and…hugging and stuff. When I saw you both kissing in the locker room, I have to say I was a little shocked at first. I mean, I know that some people are gay, I’ve just never seen it done before.” 

Brian said, “Its ok. I know it’s quite a shock. We promise we won’t do anything in front of you, right Jus?” 

“Right,” Justin said. “Plus, if you go sleep on the couch, my mom will wake you up at 7 AM. That’s the time she usually wakes up. We don’t get up for like another 2 hours or so,” Justin said, pointing to him and Brian. 

“If it makes you feel any better Ben, I’ve been sleeping in Justin’s bed since we were like a year old. We used to take naps together in Justin’s crib.” Brian said. 

“Wow, you do have a pretty long history together,” Ben commented, moving towards the cot Jennifer had given to him. 

“Yup,” Justin said, yawning. “Well, I’m pretty tired so I’m going to sleep.” 

Justin leaned over and gave Brian a kiss. “Night baby.” 

Brian returned the kiss. “Goodnight Jus,” he said. 

“Goodnight Ben,” Justin said. 

“Goodnight Justin,” Ben said back. 

Brian said goodnight to Justin as well and leaned his head back into the pillow. With Justin curled up against his chest, he tried to think of ways to help Ben’s situation. He hoped that an idea would come to him by the morning.


	16. The Boy Next Door

The next morning. . .

Brian woke up the next morning early before anyone. He needed time to think about Ben’s situation alone. He quietly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Justin or Ben, and went over to his backpack to grab a pair of sweatpants. He quickly put them on and left the room. 

He walked down the stairs of the Taylor house and went straight to the den. He looked at the wall clock and noticed it was a little after 6:30. He sat down on the couch and prepared himself to think. Thoughts began to swirl in his head as he thought about Ben. The boy had looked so surprised when he had said the night before that he and Justin had napped in their cribs together. Justin had been so much a part his life since he was a year old that he never really stopped to consider how funny that was. They had done everything together as kids and were best friends and now they had something more: a relationship. A secret relationship to most. Brian got up and walked over to the wall on his right. Pictures of Justin and Molly covered the wall, although there was more of Justin since he had been an only child for 7 years. Many of the pictures of Justin, beside the school portraits, were of him and Justin together. There were many pictures of the boys as babies, sleeping together. Then there were pictures of the boys together as toddlers, playing at the beach and swimming. Then of course there were the pictures of the first day of kindergarten and other school days with both of the boys in their cute school uniform. There were also pictures of the boys just hanging out at the Taylor’s house, playing games, lounging around, or watching TV. Daphne was included in a lot of those pictures. The final pictures Brian saw were ones of him and Justin a few months ago at Brian’s championship soccer game. Brian’s soccer team had made it to the state championships and Brian and Justin’s family had both come to watch the exciting event held in Philadelphia. The picture showed Brian with Justin’s right arm around Brian’s shoulders. Brian’s team had just won the game and Brian had a big gold medal around his neck. Both of them were smiling brightly in the picture. Brian remembered that day, remembering how happy he was that he got to spend that moment with Justin. As he looked back at all the photographs, he realized how grateful he was to have Justin by his side his entire life. He could only think how lonely Ben must have been all these years not to have a friend to tell his secrets to, to stick by him, and most importantly to support him. If he hadn’t had Justin, he didn’t know how he would have survived all this time. Justin was his lifeline. 

“Looking at the new photographs?” Jennifer said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Brian turned around and looked up at the clock to see it was already 7:05. He had been looking at the pictures for half an hour and had gotten off track. Justin was counting on him to think of a solution to Ben’s problems but he didn’t have a clue on what to do. He was only 13 years old. He didn’t have all the answers. 

“Mrs. Taylor,” Brian said heading over to the couch were Jennifer was sitting. “I didn’t realize anyone was up.” 

“Well, I usually get up at 7, you know that Brian,” Jennifer said. “I have a biological alarm clock that goes off at 6:30 usually to get Justin and Molly up for school. On the weekends, I try to sleep in but it never works. So, I just get up and start the day early.” 

Brian sat down on the couch next to her. 

“Tell me Brian, what are you doing up so early? You boys didn’t stay up late talking?” Jennifer said. 

“Not really,” Brian said. “Anyway, I just had a lot on my mind so I couldn’t sleep. Ben and Justin are still upstairs sleeping.” 

Jennifer nodded. “If Justin ever wakes up before 9:00 on a weekend he doesn’t have to be up early for, I think I would faint. 

Brian and Jennifer laughed. Jennifer saw Brian playing with his hands, a clear sign that something was bothering him. 

“Is something bothering you Brian? Do you want to talk about it?” Jennifer asked. 

Brian was about to give his everything’s fine speech when he realized that Jennifer might be able to help him in this situation. Even though it wasn’t his right to tell Jennifer about Ben, Brian felt that if he made up another person instead, there would be no harm. If Jennifer didn’t know who Brian was talking about, she couldn’t carry through with any action. But she could give him some advice. 

Brian looked up at Jennifer and began to speak. “Well, there is this girl that told me that he stepfather abuses her.” 

“That’s terrible,” Jennifer said. 

“I know,” Brian said. “She didn’t tell me at first but I asked her where all her bruises came from and she let it slip out by mistake. She then told me the full story. She says she doesn’t know what to do.” 

“Well, what does her mother do?” Jennifer said. 

Brian tried to think about what Ben said about his mother. She was hardly ever mentioned, but it was clear to Brian that she had witnessed the beatings before and didn’t do anything to stop it. 

“She lets it happen,” Brian said. 

“Oh my,” Jennifer said, raising her hand to her mouth and shaking her head. “Something needs to be done. She can’t go on living there.” 

“What do you think she should do?” Brian asked. 

“Someone should call the police and report them,” Jennifer said. 

Brian knew that Ben didn’t want to get the authorities involved because they would put him in a home or send him to his father, whom he didn’t like too much. There had to be another way. 

“Is there any other way?” Brian asked. 

Jennifer thought for a minute. “Well, if she could find a friend to stay with, I guess that might work. Most parents won’t be willing though. It is hard enough to support the children you have. Adding one more child to the list is difficult for most families. But she might find someone that she can stay with temporarily, maybe until her stepfather goes through some counseling or another situation can be made,” Jennifer said. 

Brian thought to himself. Ben couldn’t stay with any of his close friends, because then his cover would be blown. Besides Justin, Daphne, and Lindsey, Brian didn’t really hang out with anyone else. There were a few people on the soccer team that Brian was chummy with, but Ben was on the team too, so that wouldn’t work. Besides, no one was going to be willing to take someone in that they barely knew. Jennifer was right. Adding another kid to the list to feed would be hard for any family with children. Brian stopped at that thought. But what about a couple that didn’t have children? Brian all of a sudden had a great idea. 

“Yea, Mrs. Taylor, your right. I’ll tell her your advice and see what she says,” Brian said getting up from the couch. “I want to go take a shower before Justin and Ben wake up. Thanks Mrs. Taylor.” 

“You’re welcome,” Jennifer said, watching Brian go up the stairs. Brian walked over to Justin’s room and quietly went in. He was getting his backpack when he saw Justin move. His head popped up. 

“Bri?” Justin said tiredly. “What are you doing?” 

Brian moved over to the bed and sat down next to Justin. He put his hand on Justin’s cheek and caressed it softy. 

“I’m going to take a shower and then I’m probably going to go out for a while,” Brian said, putting his hand in his backpack and taking out some clothes. “Give these clothes to Ben when he wakes up so that he has something to wear.” 

“Where are you going?” Justin said while yawing. 

“I’m going to try to take care of Ben’s situation,” Brian said. Brian looked up at the clock and noticed it was about 7:45. “If I do leave, I’ll be back before 11. I’ll come back here when I’m through.” 

“Ok,” Justin said sleepily, too tired to care. He put his head back on the pillow. “Do you want me to do anything?” 

“Just make sure that you and Ben are dressed by 11,” Brian said. He dropped his head down and gave Justin a kiss. “You can go back to sleep. I’m just going to use your phone real quick.” 

“K,” Justin said, falling asleep almost immediately. 

“Kid sleeps like the dead,” he mumbled under his breath. Getting up from the bed, he went right to the phone. He dialed a now familiar number. 

The phone rang twice before someone picked up. Brian answered, “Hi it’s Brian. Did I wake you? … Oh good, well listen I really need to speak to both of you about something. It’s important. … Great, do you think I can come by in about 45 minutes? … Ok, I’ll see you at 8:30. Thanks. Bye.” 

Brian got his stuff and went out Justin’s door. He had 45 minutes to get over to the Vic and Rodney’s house. 

At Vic and Rodney’s residence. . . 

Brian had just come in and had been seated in the living room. Vic and Rodney sat across from him as usual. 

“I’m sorry to have called so early,” Brian said. 

“It was no problem,” Vic said. “I was up since 7 and Rodney needed to get out of bed anyway, right baby?” 

“I suppose. You said it was important Brian, right?” Rodney said. 

“Yes, it’s very important,” Brian said. 

“Does it involve Justin? Is that why he isn’t here?” Rodney said. 

Brian sighed. “No, it’s not about Justin. Justin would have been here, but the someone I’m going to talk to you about is at his house right now and he needed to stay with him. Anyway, this is a private matter and it can’t leave this room.” 

Vic and Rodney nodded. “Ok, so what’s the situation with this person?” Vic said. 

Brian took a deep breath. “A friend of mine on my soccer team as been having problems at home lately. His mother and father are divorced and he lives with his mother and stepfather.” 

Vic looked right into Brian’s eyes. “What kind of problem is he having with them?” Vic said, already somehow knowing what the answer was. 

Brian took another deep breath. “His stepfather has been hitting him for quite sometime.” 

Rodney said, “Shit.” 

Vic nodded. “I just knew you were going to say that Brian.” 

“You did?” Brian said. 

“I could tell the way you were trying to break it to us that that was what it was,” Vic said. “I’m a school teacher. I’m quite good at reading student’s expressions. And I’ve seen this type of thing happen before. A girl in my class one year was taken away and put in a foster home because her father sexually abused her. It’s a terrible thing. Not only was she physically and mentally damaged from the abuse, she was also terrified to be taken away from the only home she ever knew. It makes me so mad that people have children and then do things like that to them. It’s sick.” 

Rodney shook his head in disgust. “It is sick. Those kinds of people should be locked up.” 

“Did you come here for advice Brian?” Vic said. 

“Well, yes…,” Brian said. 

“I think the person should turn in his stepfather and his mother too if she is allowing the abuse to happen,” Vic said. 

Brian said, “But then he would have to live in a foster family. He’ll probably have to move away and he won’t be able to go to St. James anymore and he’ll lose all the friends he has. He is a really good soccer player. I think he could probably get an athletic scholarship for college, but if he leaves he’ll never be able to.” 

Rodney scratched his head. “I’m sure there are other soccer teams Brian,” he said. 

“Not like St. James though,” Brian said. “We won the state championship this year, and it was mostly because of him and me. College scouts go to high schools that do well and if we continue to do as well as we have been doing for the past two years, by the time we are juniors and seniors we’ll have lots of scouts coming to the campus. He could get a full scholarship to college with his skills.” 

Vic and Rodney looked at each other. 

Vic said, “I don’t know what to say Brian. I don’t know where he could go to be safe and still attend St. James.” 

“Well, the reason I came over is because I had an idea. But it’s really big and it would be a tremendous favor to ask of you,” Brian said. 

“What is it?” Vic said. 

Brian gulped. “I was hoping that he could move in with you.” 

Vic’s mouth dropped open and Rodney laughed a little. 

“You are joking right Brian?” Rodney said. 

Brian replied, “No I wasn’t joking actually, I was serious. Out of everyone I could think of, I figured you two would be ideal. You don’t have any children, so that isn’t a issue. I know you would have to support him a little, but I figured with the money you two make that wouldn’t be hard. You have an extra room in the house, so he would have a place to stay. And the biggest thing is that he would have a place that he could finally feel safe at and still go to St. James.” 

Vic and Rodney took this all in. Vic responded, “Brian, the points you made are excellent, but have you forgotten the fact that we are gay? Most children would probably not want to be around a gay couple.” 

“Oh, he is very tolerant. He is one of the few people who know about Justin and me. He doesn’t mind gay people at all,” Brian said. 

Vic nodded. “Ok, well, I still don’t see how we could get his mother to agree on letting him move in with us.” 

Rodney said, “I think we need to talk about this. Brian, do you mind leaving us alone to talk for a little while? If you want to, there is a computer upstairs that you can play games on.” 

“Oh sure,” Brian said getting up. “Where is the bathroom?” 

“When you get to the top of the steps, it is the second door on the right. The room with the computer in it is right next door to the bathroom on the right,” Rodney said. 

“Ok, thanks,” Brian said heading up the stairs. 

“Hey Brian,” Vic said. 

“Yes?” Brian said turning around. 

“What’s this kid’s name?” Brian said. 

“Ben. Ben Bruckner,” Brian said. 

Later at the Taylor Residence. . . 

Brian walked in the front door of the Taylor house at 10:45. He told Jennifer he was back from Lindsey’s, since that was supposedly where he had went, and walked up the stairs to Justin’s room. He approached Justin’s door and knocked. He walked in to see Justin lying on his bed with his sketchbook. Ben was no where to be seen. 

“Hey,” Justin said. “Did you just get back?” 

“Yea a few minutes ago,” Brian said. “Where’s Ben?” 

“He’s finishing up taking a shower,” Justin said. “We got a little carried away on the time. He was posing for me.” 

Justin showed him the picture of Ben in his sketchbook. 

“Oh, that’s good,” Brian said. “Listen, as soon as Ben gets out of the shower we need to get going.” 

“Get going where?” Ben said, walking into the room. 

“Ben good you’re done,” Brian said. “I think I may have found you a place to stay.” 

“Really?” Ben said. 

“Yea,” Brian said. “Get your shoes on because we need to head over there.” 

“Brian, where are we going?” Justin asked. 

“Vic and Rodney’s house,” Brian replied. 

A little later at Vic and Rodney’s residence. . . 

Brian, Justin, and Ben all biked over to Vic and Rodney’s house. As soon as they got there, Brian rang the doorbell. Vic answered the door. 

“Brian, Justin,” Vic said. 

“Hi Vic,” Brian replied back, stepping out of Ben’s way. “This is Ben.” 

Ben stared at the man in front of him. “Mr. Grassi?” 

“Hello Ben,” Vic said. “It’s good to see you again.” 

“You two know each other?” Justin said. 

“Mr. Grassi was my English teacher last year,” Ben replied. 

“Oh,” Justin said. 

“Did you have him too?” Ben asked. 

“No, he is my homeroom teacher,” Justin said. 

“Why don’t you all come in and sit down?” Vic said. 

Ben, Brian, and Justin came inside and made their way to the living room. Brian, Justin, and Vic sat on their usual couches while Ben sat in the chair next to it. 

“So, what am I doing here?” Ben said. 

Brian replied, “I brought you here because out of all the adults I know, Vic…I mean Mr. Grassi…is the most trustworthy of them. I knew I could share your personal history and that he wouldn’t say anything or do anything extreme, like call the cops.” 

“So you told him about me?” Ben asked. 

“I had to” Brian said. “I would have never said anything to him if I didn’t think I could trust him, though.” 

Ben nodded. 

“But, I know I can because he knows about Justin and I,” Brian said. 

That caught Ben’s attention. “You know about them?” Ben repeated. 

“Yes,” Vic said. 

“Oh,” Ben said. 

Vic said, “Ok, first off, I’d like it if you call me Vic. I’m not your teacher anymore so you don’t have to worry about forgetting to call me Mr. Grassi. Both Brian and Justin call me Vic so I think it would be easier.” 

“Ok,” Ben said. 

“Second thing. There is something that you need to know about me. Brian thinks that it won’t bother you,” Vic said. 

“What?” Ben asked. 

“Honey, you can come down now,” Vic yelled out over his shoulder. 

Soon Rodney entered the room, nicely dressed. 

“Ben, this is my partner Rodney Wilcox,” Vic said. 

Rodney reached out his hand and Ben shook it. “It’s nice to meet you Ben,” Rodney said. 

“Nice to meet you too,” Ben said. “So you are gay too?” 

“Yes,” Vic said. “Brian said that you are ok with it but I just wanted to throw it out in the open just in case.” 

“I don’t mind gay people,” Ben said. 

“Well, good then we’ll all get along just fine,” Vic said. 

Rodney began to talk now. “Alright, I’m going to tell you what I told Brian earlier this morning when he came here and told us your situation. Vic and I sat down and had a long chat and discussed everything.” 

“Ok,” Ben said. 

“Brian told us that you needed a place to stay because of your stepfather,” Rodney said. “We certainly don’t want you to go back to a place where you are not treated properly and we feel that if we get the authorities involved, they might place you with a foster family or move you back in with your biological father.” 

“Oh no please…” Ben said. 

“Hold on,” Rodney said. “Brian has already expressed that you don’t care too much for your father and foster families are usually not good situations, especially for teenagers. When Brian suggested that you come and live with us, we had to think it over and make a decision.” 

“Which we have made,” Vic said. 

Ben sat their, eagerly waiting for their answer. 

Rodney continued. “We have decided that you are welcome to stay with us.” 

Ben couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Are you serious?” he said happily. 

“Yes,” Vic said. “Here’s serious.” 

“I talked to my attorney this morning and discussed the issue with him. From what Brian has told me, your stepfather could be in some pretty serious trouble if everything he said is true. Is it Ben?” Rodney said. 

“Since I told Brian the truth about my stepfather, I haven’t lied to him about anything, so if he told you something it’s true,” Ben said. 

“Ok, well your mother could also be in very big trouble for not protecting you against him,” Rodney said. “If she was ever in the house whenever these incidents occurred and she did not try to stop it or call the police, she can be held responsible for what happened. Did she know about it? Was she ever there?” 

Ben put his head down and started to tear up. That was what hurt him the most, the fact that his own mother would let it happen. Vic went over and gave him a hug. Holding his head in his hands, he mumbled, “Yes.” Vic continued to rub his back. 

Rodney said, “Ok. Well then she can be held responsible for allowing the abuse to take place or continue. Both her and your stepfather could be put behind bars for 5-10 years for child abuse.” 

“I thought you weren’t going to involve the police though,” Justin said. 

“We’re not. That’s the last thing we want to do. But my attorney and I figured out a way for Ben to come and live with us permanently,” Rodney said. 

“Permanently?” Ben repeated. 

“We figured it would be good if you have a stable home,” Vic said. 

“Right,” Rodney said. 

“But, how am I going to tell my mother that I am moving out?” Ben said. 

“You don’t tell her,” Vic said. 

Ben looked confused. 

“I am going to tell her,” Rodney said. 

“What are you going to say?” Ben asked. 

“Basically everything we just told you. That if she doesn’t let you move out and come live with us, that we will go to the police and turn them both in for child abuse where they will go to jail,” Rodney said. 

“We think they will pick letting you move out,” Vic said. 

“It’s that easy?” Ben said. 

“Yes, we just use a threat. We don’t plan on actually going through with it, but the thought alone will scare them,” Rodney said. 

Ben said, “Ok.” 

“Ben there is one more thing we need to ask you before we do this,” Vic said. 

“What is it?” Ben replied. 

Rodney took a deep breath in. After blowing it out, he said, “Are you sure that you want us to do this? You need to make sure that you are comfortable moving out and coming to live with us before we do this because once we talk to them, there is no going back.” 

“He’s right,” Vic said. “Once we talk to your mother, there is no going back.” 

Ben nodded and thought. He said, “What if they say no?” 

Rodney and Vic looked at each other. Rodney then looked Ben in the eyes. 

“If in the slight chance they do say no,” Rodney said, “we will have to follow through with what we told them.” 

“You mean call the police?” Ben said. 

Rodney nodded. “But I honestly think that they won’t say no once they find out what my lawyer can do to them.” 

Ben nodded. He looked down at the floor and started to think. Everything he ever knew would be different if he decided to do this. Plus, this was his mother, the woman who gave birth to him 13 years ago. He wondered how he could turn his back on her. But then he thought of all the times his mother sit back and let Bill hit him, yell at him, or push him around. Suddenly, all the guilty feelings he had for his mother vanished. 

Vic said, “We know this is a big decision Ben. If you need some time to think about it, we understand.” 

“No,” Ben said. 

Everyone looked over at Ben. All eyes were on him. 

“I don’t need anymore time. I’ve decided I want to do this,” Ben said. 

“Ok,” Rodney said. “I think the best time to do something like this is when your stepfather is not around. Do you know a good time?” 

“He usually goes out with his friends Saturday nights around 7,” Ben said. “My mom stays home.” 

“Great. I already got my lawyer to fax over the legal documents I need to make me your official guardian. Vic and I decided that I should be the one to be your guardian because of my salary and benefits. Is that alright with you?” Rodney said. 

“That’s fine with me,” Ben said. “Are you sure you don’t mind? You are practically adopting me…and I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything. You can still back out if you want to. 

Vic replied, “We don’t feel obligated Ben. We want to do this to help you. You are a good kid and you deserve to have a chance like every other kid. We just want to make sure that you have a safe environment to enjoy your teenage years in.” 

Ben smiled. “Thank you,” he said. 

“No problem,” Vic said. 

“Ok, so now we got about…,” Rodney looked at his watch, “6 hours to figure out all the details. Brian and Justin, I need you to come with us tonight.” 

“Us?” Brian said. “How can we help?” 

“You two guys are witnesses to the abuse that has been done to Ben. Both of you have seen his bruises, cuts, etc. right?” Rodney said. 

“Yes,” Justin said. 

“If Mrs.….” Rodney said. 

“Henderson,” Ben said. “Susan Henderson. 

Rodney continued. “If Mrs. Henderson tries to deny that she doesn’t know anything about her husband hitting Ben or even that he had cuts, bruises, etc, you two will be there to say that you saw the marks first hand and that Ben told you what happened. 

“Alright, we’ll go,” Brian said. Justin nodded. 

“It would really help if we had a few other people as witnesses. Do you have any other close friends that could help us out?” Rodney said. 

“Well, I…” Ben said. 

“I’m sure Lindsey and Daphne wouldn’t mind. They have Ben in there classes and have seen all the marks too,” Justin said. 

“That’s good. Are they trustworthy?” Rodney said. 

“Absolutely,” Justin said. “They also know about Brian and I.” 

“Good, do you think you could give them a call and ask them to help us?” Rodney said. 

“Sure,” Justin said. 

“Ok, let’s work out exactly what we are going to say,” Rodney said. 

Several hours later, 7:30 PM. . . . 

Brian, Justin, Ben, Daphne, and Rodney got out of Rodney’s car. Lindsey and Daphne had both been filled in on everything that was going on and were ready to help. They were all approaching the door when Ben stopped them. 

“I think I should go in alone first,” Ben said. 

“Do you really think that is a good idea?” Rodney said. 

“Yea, my mom is going to be angry that I didn’t come home last night. She probably doesn’t even know what happened because I left before she got home and my stepfather was so drunk that he probably couldn’t even tell her what happened,” Ben said. 

“Ok, you go on ahead. In about 5 minutes, I’ll knock on the door,” Rodney said. 

“Alright,” Ben said as he was walking up to the front door. He opened the door and went inside. 

He found his mother in the kitchen cleaning, a task she always seemed to perform whenever she was nervous. She obviously had not heard the door and was startled when she turned around to see Ben in front of her. 

“Ben Stephen Bruckner! Where in the hell have you been?!” Susan said. 

Ben took a deep breath. “I left last night after Bill…”

Susan interrupted him, not really caring about what he had to say. “Do you realize how worried I was?!! I called the damn police but they said you had to be missing at least 48 hours to constitute as a missing person. I was so pissed at you! How could you just leave and not come home or at least call?!!!” Susan said. 

“Mom, I couldn’t take it anymore. Bill was in one of his moods and…”

“And how do you think he gets into his moods? It was you again as usual setting him off I’m sure. I don’t know why you two just can’t get along! It’s ridiculous!” Susan said. 

“You married him mother I didn’t!” Ben said shouting, starting to get very angry. “How could you believe that I’m the one to blame when he is clearly the one that gets drunk and…”

“You know that Bill has had a rough year…”

“I don’t care about him fucking losing his job!!!” Ben said shouting at the top of his lungs. He was angry and he was going to let it out. 

“All I ever cared about was that you loved me!” Ben shouted. 

Susan remained quiet. 

“You are supposed to be my mother! How could you stand there and just let him hit me?! How could you watch it and just let it continue?!” Ben shouted. 

Susan looked down and shifted her weight from her right to left foot. 

“Huh?!! How could you let him hurt me, your son!! Your own flesh and blood!!” 

Susan didn’t know what to say. 

“Fucking answer me!!” Ben said, starting to cry. 

Susan looked up at Ben and started to weep quietly. 

“How could you?” Ben said quietly over and over as he fell to his knees and sobbed. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Susan got a tissue from the table and wiped her eyes and face. She went over and answered the door. 

Rodney was behind the door alone. He started the conversation. 

“Mrs. Henderson?” Rodney said. 

“Yes,” Susan said, still sniffing a little. 

“Hi, my name is Rodney Wilcox and I need to speak to you about your son,” Rodney said. 

“Oh,” Susan said. “If you are with the police, we don’t need any assistance. He just made it home.” 

“No ma’am, I’m not with the police, but I do need to speak to you about your son. May I come in?” Rodney said. 

Susan nodded and opened the door wide enough to let him in. They both sat down in the living room. 

“What is this about?” Susan asked. 

“Mrs. Henderson, a good friend of mine that is a teacher at St. James Academy where Ben attends school has reason to believe that Ben is being mistreated at home,” Rodney said. 

“Mistreated?” Susan said. 

“Yes. He told me that Ben as been seen coming into school with various abrasions, bruises, cuts, and black eyes,” Rodney said. 

Susan started playing with her hands in her lap. “Well,” she said, “Ben is an active boy and is part of the soccer team…”

“Mrs. Henderson, with all due respect, the cuts and bruises that Ben has had are much too serious to have happened while playing soccer. They are also in places where logically one wouldn’t get them while involved in the game,” Rodney said, pulling out some pictures from the briefcase he had brought. He handed the pictures to Susan. 

Susan looked at the pictures. She stayed quiet. 

“These pictures were taken by a friend of Bens. They show most of the more serious marks he has received in the past 3 months,” Rodney said. 

Susan sat there looking at one of the pictures of Ben when he had a bruised shoulder. 

“Would you like to explain how he got these injuries Mrs. Henderson or would you like me to tell you instead?” Rodney said. 

Susan put the pictures to the side. “These look pretty normal to me,” she said. 

“Normal?” Rodney said. “Kids don’t get bruised every week from playing soccer Mrs. Henderson. Most kids don’t even get scratched. Ben got these bruises and cuts because you allowed your husband to beat him.” 

Susan stood up. “How could you say that? You don’t know anything about our family,” she said. 

“Oh, I know a lot more than you think Mrs. Henderson. The one thing I neglected to tell you is that Ben has actually come to us and told us the truth.” 

Susan threw her arms up in the air. “And you believe what a 13 year old boy tells you?” 

“I do when the facts clearly point to the obvious conclusion Mrs. Henderson,” Rodney said. “And the fact is that your husband, who is Ben’s stepfather, has been physically abusing Ben now for a while now.” 

Ben walked into the living room. He came over and stood by Rodney. 

“Here are the facts Mrs. Henderson. We have proof that Mr. Henderson has been committing child abuse for at least 6 months. You, being the biological mother, have allowed it to continue all of this time, which therefore makes you just as guilty. You have seen the pictures already that we have of your son’s body. I also have 4 students that go to school with Ben that are willing to testify in court about the marks found on his body for the past few months,” Rodney said. 

Rodney walked over to the front door and Brian, Justin, Daphne, and Lindsey walked inside and stood over by Ben. Rodney went back over to where he was standing, taking his position right next to Ben. 

“Testify?” Susan said. 

“That’s right. We are here to make you an offer Mrs. Henderson. Ben has agreed not to sue you or your husband if he is allowed to come and live with me. I am a senior partner at W&J advertising and live in a neighborhood just like this one. I don’t have any children. I can afford Ben’s schooling as well as any other financial obligations. All you have to do is sign these papers,” Rodney pulled out some papers from his briefcase, “so that it can establish me as Ben’s legal guardian. Once you sign these papers, you or Mr. Henderson will not be financially responsible for Ben.” 

Susan looked at the papers and put them down on the coffee table. “What makes you think I am going to give up my child Mr. Henderson? He is my son,” Susan said. 

“I am fully aware of that, however I haven’t told you the other half yet. If you don’t allow Ben to come and stay with me and sign those papers, I intend to bring all this evidence to court. Not only do I have 4 witnesses and plenty of photographs, Ben is willing to testify to the court that his stepfather abused him while you stood by and watched. When the jury finds you and your husband guilty for child abuse, you both will be sentenced to prison where you will be there a MINIMUM of 5 years,” Rodney said. 

Susan didn’t know what to do. She looked at her son. “Ben?” she said timidly. 

“Don’t look at me mom,” Ben said. “It is out of my hands now.” 

Susan looked at Ben one more time and excused herself and went to the kitchen. Rodney breathed out. 

“This is a good sign,” Rodney whispered to Ben. “She’s breaking. She won’t hold on much longer.” 

Ben nodded his head. They all waited for Susan to come back in the room. She had been crying. 

Susan went over to the table and picked up the papers. She looked over at her son one more time. 

“Is this really what you want Ben?” Susan asked. 

“Yes I do,” Ben said. “I don’t want to live with Bill anymore.” 

Susan gulped and sat down. With a pen that Rodney handed her, she signed over her parental rights to Rodney. She handed the papers to Rodney. 

“Thank you,” Rodney said. “Maybe in time, your son will find it in his heart to forgive both of you.” 

Susan nodded and put her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. She stared at the floor. 

“Ok,” Rodney said. “Why don’t you four go help Ben pack up his room? I want to try to get everything he wants to bring with him over to my house tonight before the stepfather appears.” 

Brian, Justin, Daphne, and Lindsey went upstairs with Ben to his room. Rodney just looked at the saddened woman on the couch and turned and walked out the door. 

About 2 hours later. . . . 

It was already close to 11PM when Brian, Justin, and Ben helped carry in the last boxes of Ben’s stuff. It had taken 3 trips back to Ben’s house to get all of things he needed from his room. He didn’t take his bed or any room furniture since Vic and Rodney said that they would buy him some new stuff. 

Brian and Ben were unloading some boxes into the room that Ben would be staying in when Ben knew there was something he needed to do. 

“Brian,” Ben called out to Brian as he was leaving the room. 

“Yea?” Brian said. 

“Listen, I don’t know how to thank you. I mean you took it upon yourself to find someone for me to stay with and now thanks to you, I am free of that man forever. I will be forever grateful Brian,” Ben said. 

Brian walked over closer to Ben. “It was no problem. I’m glad everything worked out for you and you are not living with that terrible guy anymore.” 

Ben patted Brian’s back and finally gave in for a hug. When they released, Brian said, “I still think that guy deserves to be in prison though.” 

“Yea I know. I wouldn’t mind if he went,” Ben said. “But I wouldn’t want my mom to go to prison. After all, she is still my mom.” 

Brian nodded. “I understand.” 

Brian and Ben went back downstairs. Vic had ordered a few pizzas for everyone since they had not gotten a chance to eat dinner and everyone grabbed a few slices and sat down at the dining room table. 

“Ok,” Vic said to Ben, “I know it’s late, but I want to give you the four rules that we have for you since you are going to be living here.” 

“Ok,” Ben said, eating a slice of pizza. 

“Rule number 1 is that your curfew on school nights is 10:00 and on the weekends it’s midnight. That means you must be in the house by those times. If you are going to be late for any reason, we accept you to call,” Vic said. 

Ben nodded his head. 

“Rule number 2 is that we expect you to keep up with your school work. I know it’s almost summer, but this goes for next year and the rest of your school career. We don’t expect you to be a straight A student. All we ask is that you do the best you can.” 

“That’s reasonable,” Ben said. 

“Rule number 3 is that you may invite your friends over as long as we know who they are,” Vic said. “Brian, Justin, Daphne, and Lindsey are allowed at any time but we don’t want strangers in the house. If you want to invite someone new over, just let us meet them first.” 

“Ok,” Ben said. 

“And rule number 4 is more of a rule to protect us,” Vic said. “We would appreciate you not telling the people at school and all of your friends that I am gay. Most of the faculty and staff know about my sexuality but most of the students don’t and we don’t feel it is any of there business. Unless it is a close friend of yours that you want to bring to the house, please don’t bother telling them about me.” 

“Sure. No problem,” Ben said. 

“Well, good. Now that that is settled, lets finish eating and then I’ll take the girls home. Are you sure you wouldn’t prefer a ride Brian, Justin?” Rodney said. 

“No, we’re fine. We’ll just ride our bikes home. We already told our moms that we were going to be late,” Justin said. 

“Ok,” Rodney said. 

Everyone finished up the pizza and got ready to go home. Lindsey remembered she had something for Ben and grabbed what she had brought with her and went up the stairs. 

She found Ben in his new room. She knocked, even though the door was open. 

“Lindsey,” Ben said. “Come in. Be careful of the boxes.” 

Lindsey stepped over the plethora of boxes on the floor and made her way over to Ben. She noticed the flowered wall paper and bedspread and couldn’t keep from laughing. 

Lindsey said, “Nice room. It’s um….very….”

“Girly?” Ben said. 

“Yea,” Lindsey said laughing. 

“I know,” Ben said laughing himself. “It was the largest guestroom so I chose it. It even has its own bathroom.” 

Lindsey nodded. 

“Vic and Rodney said they would take me shopping to pick out some furniture and accessories that are a little more masculine sometime next week,” Ben said. 

“Well, that is nice of them,” Lindsey said. 

“Yea,” Ben said. “What’s in your hand?” 

“Oh,” Lindsey said. “This is something I brought for you. I guess you can consider it a room warming gift.” 

Ben chuckled and looked at the canvas Lindsey gave him. “You painted a picture of me?” 

“Yea you know that time we had to give speeches on historical events?” Lindsey said. 

Ben replied, “Yea, I did mine on the Gulf War.” 

“Well, I was so bored during those speeches that I sketched everyone while they were giving there speech. Whenever Justin called me this afternoon and told me everything that happened, I found the sketch I did of you and blew it up and painted it. I thought it would be nice to have something personal in your new room,” Lindsey said. 

Ben looked at the picture. “Well, I guess you were the first person to draw me then.” 

“What?” Lindsey said. 

“Well, earlier today, I posed for Justin and I thought he was the first person to have drawn me, but I guess I was incorrect,” Ben said. 

Lindsey laughed. 

“Thanks Lindsey,” Ben said, still looking at the picture. “I really like it. You are a really talented girl.” 

Lindsey blushed but kept her eyes on Ben. “Well, I’m glad you like it.” 

“It is a perfect likeness of me, how could I not like it? No wonder you got an award at the art fair,” Ben said. 

“Thanks,” Lindsey said. She went over and gave Ben a hug. She could feel her stomach start to clench as she felt his biceps around her shoulders for a brief moment. Ben pulled her tightly and then released. Ben gave her a brief smile and then continued to take boxes off the bed and put them on the floor. 

“Ok, well I better get going,” Lindsey said. “Vic and Daphne are probably waiting for me downstairs. I’ll c-ya later” 

“Bye Lindsey and thanks again for the picture,” Ben said. 

“Anytime Ben,” Lindsey said as she smiled and skipped down the stairs. “Anytime.”


	17. The Boy Next Door

June 21, 1996. . . .

Summer was officially here and everyone seemed to have plans. Justin was leaving in 2 days for his 6 week invitation at the Pittsburg Institute of Fine Arts. Brian and Ben were going to attend a statewide soccer camp up in Philadelphia in 3 weeks. Lindsey was going with her family in 2 weeks to their summer home in Florida and Daphne was also leaving in about 2 weeks to go to a journalism camp. 

Right now though, Brian’s mind was on Claire. His sister was about to leave for her 6 month stay at rehab. Claire had asked Brian to go along with them when they dropped her off. Brian had agreed since he and his sister were on pretty good terms now. 

The rehab center she would be staying in was about 30 minutes away and was right outside of Pittsburg. It was a pretty big place. It housed about a total of 100 teenagers, the gender ratio being about 3:2, the majority being male. Each gender was housed in a different dorm with strict regulations of visiting hours and curfew. As soon as they arrived at the center, a man greeted them as they were getting out of their car. 

“Hello, my name is Chris. Can I help you with your bags?” he said. 

“Sure,” Claire said, handing him two large suitcases. Claire still had a hanging bag and a small suitcase to carry. As she began walking with it, Brian stopped her. 

“I’ll carry them for you,” Brian said, taking her bags. 

“Thanks Brian,” Claire said. 

All five of them, including the bell boy, walked to the center. Everyone had to pass through a metal detector before being allowed entry into the facility. When everyone had successfully went through the detectors and were all sniffed by the drug dogs, they made their way up to the front desk. 

“Can I help you?” the woman at the desk said. 

Jack answered, “Yes we are here to check our daughter in.” 

“Name please,” the woman said. 

“Claire Kinney,” Jack replied. 

The woman entered some information on her computer and then looked back up at the family. Another woman came up to the desk and picked up a clipboard from her. 

The original woman said, looking at Claire, “Just follow Sheila and she will take you to your room.” 

“Thank you,” Jack said. 

The five followed Sheila through a series of hallways. They eventually made their way outside and walked out to a pair of white buildings. Sheila took them to the building on the left. 

“This is the girls dorm,” Sheila said as she pulled out a white card. “Anytime you leave your room, you will need this access key to get back in to the dorms or your room. This key will only allow you back into your room though, so don’t try it on others’ doors because it won’t work. She swiped it at the door and then handed the card over to Claire. 

Sheila walked them through and stopped at a door with the number 125. “This is the room you’ll be staying in. Your roommate has already checked in, so she is probably already inside.” Sheila knocked on the door and sure enough, another girl opened it. 

“Yes?” the girl behind the door said. 

Sheila answered, “Jessica, this is your roommate Claire.” 

“Nice to meet you Claire,” Jessica said, extending her hand. 

“You too Jessica,” Claire said as she shook the hand. 

Shelia said, “Claire I still need to take you on a tour and tell you the rules, so just unload your stuff here. A woman will come by while you’re gone to check your things to make sure you are not carrying anything we don’t allow here. All drugs, drug paraphernalia, cigarettes, knives, and weapons will be disposed of.” 

“I don’t have anything like that with me,” Claire said. 

“It’s just a safety precaution,” Shelia said. “We have to check everyone just to make sure.” 

Claire nodded. 

Chris left and the four followed Shelia back to the main building. She began showing them around the dining hall, the lounge, the nurse’s station, and other places of interest. She then showed them where the school section was, even though school wouldn’t start until September. She finally brought them back to the front and told Claire it was time to say goodbye to her family. Jack and Joan both hugged and kissed Claire, telling them they would come back next week to see how she was doing. As soon as they said their goodbyes, Jack and Joan left to finish signing some paper work while Brian said his goodbyes to Claire. 

“Well, I guess this is it huh?” Brian said. 

“Yea, for now,” Claire said. “You’ll come and visit me right?” 

Brian nodded. “I’ll try to come every time Mom and Dad come. Except for the 2 weeks I have soccer camp.” 

Claire nodded and sighed. She said, “I’m glad one of us will be having fun.” 

Brian laughed. “Why did you agree to this?” he said. 

“Because I know I need the help,” Claire said. “It’s only for 6 months, but I’ll be under strict watch so that I can stay clean. You heard them tell me the rules. There are cameras everywhere, except in your room and the bathrooms and those areas are checked 3 times a day for drugs. There is no way anyone could get drugs in here.” 

“I guess that’s good,” Brian said. “Considering the reason why you come here is to stay off the drugs.” 

“Yea but some people are so addicted that they have to have it. That’s why they check so often, to make sure that visitors are not bringing you any,” Claire said. 

“I understand,” Brian said. “I’m happy that you are doing this Claire. I’m proud of you.” 

Claire smiled, “Really?” 

“Yea,” Brian said. “It will be good to have my big sister back.” 

Claire started to cry a little and Brian handed her a tissue from the front desk. 

“Thanks,” she said. “I’m sorry I’m crying. It’s just all overwhelming.” 

“I know,” Brian said. “It’s ok.” 

“I guess you’ll have the house to yourself for a while,” Claire said. “Don’t sneak into my room too often ok?” 

Brian laughed, “I won’t go in there. I promise.” 

Claire nodded her head. “I’ll be back home at Christmas. I’m not allowed to leave until the entire 6 month term is up.” 

Brian nodded and went over and hugged Claire. “Take care sis,” he said. 

“You too bro,” Claire said. 

Jack and Joan came back and said one last goodbye to Claire. Then they and Brian went back to the car and headed home. 

That evening. . . . 

Brian went over to Justin’s house that night. The next afternoon, Justin was leaving for his 6 week stay at PIFA and so Brian and Justin wanted to spend as much time as possible together before he left. 

Around midnight, both boys were cuddling in Justin’s bed with the door locked. Brian was caressing Justin’s growing erection and Justin was beginning to moan softly to Brian’s touch. 

“Bri, that feels so good,” Justin said as Brian began to pull harder on Justin’s cock. 

“Well, then allow me to take these pants off so I can get to the real goods,” Brian said. 

Justin lifted up and Brian removed the boxers. He then helped take Justin’s shirt off. After that, Justin helped him slip out of his clothes. Soon, both boys were lying on the bed naked. Brian made his way to the foot of the bed where he licked Justin from his feet all the way up to his chest. 

“Ohhhh Brian…..,” Justin said, starting to move into euphoria mode. 

“That’s it baby,” Brian said, starting to tease Justin’s nipples. “Tell me how you like it.” 

“Brian, I lovvvvve ittttt,” Justin moaned. 

“Good,” Brian said, going up to kiss Justin. Brian kissed Justin’s lips tenderly and then pushed his tongue in. He massaged his tongue with Justin’s. Soon, he felt his own hard on rubbing against Justin’s leg. 

“Bri, you’re hard,” Justin said, feeling Brian’s cock against his leg. “Let me take care of it.” 

Brian nodded and said, “Later. Right now, it’s all about you.” 

Justin closed his eyes and every move that Brian made sent waves of pleasure throughout his body. Brian eventually made his way down to Justin’s cock and began to suck. 

“Bri…Briaaaaannnnn,” Justin moaned, a little louder each time Brian went down further. 

Soon Brian took the entire length of Justin’s cock inside of his mouth and Justin began to pant and whisper Brian’s name louder and louder. 

Each time Justin would moan, Brian would take Justin’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. Brian could soon taste Justin’s precum and as he went down to Justin’s balls, he felt them tighten. He knew the blonde would soon orgasm. 

Justin began to play with Brian’s hair, pulling on it as Brian took Justin deeper inside his mouth. He felt his orgasm approaching and cupped his lover’s face with his right hand. 

“I love you Briaaaaaaaan,” Justin said, feeling himself beginning to explode. 

“Oh God yes!” Justin said as he shot his load into Brian’s mouth. 

About a minute later, Brian went up next to Justin and laid beside him. 

“That was hot,” Brian said. 

“Yes, yes, yes it was,” Justin said still feeling the euphoria. 

“I’ve never heard you scream that much,” Brian said. “Even if it was only whispers.” 

Justin laughed, “Baby, you know if I could, I would scream the roof down.” 

“I know,” Brian said, turning his body to lie face to face with Justin. “It’s good that your parent’s room is all the way on the other side of the hall.” 

“Just one of the advantages of being the oldest child,” Justin said. “Remember when my parents asked me to change rooms when my mom was pregnant with Molly because they wanted to be closer to her after she was born?” 

“Yea,” Brian said. “I remember I came over and helped you move your stuff. You were so excited to be getting a bigger room.” 

“Yea, those were good times,” Justin said, leaning over to give Brian a kiss. “But these are even better.” 

“You think so?” Brian said. 

“I know so,” Justin said. “I love being with you.” 

“Me too,” Brian said. Justin adjusted himself so that his head was laying on Brian’s chest. 

“I’m really going to miss you Bri,” Justin said. “For the next 6 weeks, I am going to be so lonely.” 

“I’ll miss you too,” Brian said. “I’m sure you will meet some new friends though. Just don’t forget about me.” 

“I could never forget about you Brian,” Justin said, looking up to look at Brian. “You are all I think about.” 

Brian smiled at Justin. They kissed gently, yet passionately. Justin could see that Brian was still somewhat hard from earlier. He rolled Brian over as they finished kissing. 

“What are you doing?” Brian said. 

Justin reached for Brian’s cock. “Giving you some pleasure.” 

Brian loved it when Justin gave him a blowjob but he wanted to make sure his blonde lover wasn’t too tired. He knew he had a big day tomorrow. 

“Are you sure you’re not too tired?” Brian asked. 

Justin laughed. “Brian, I’m not going to be able to see you for 6 weeks. I have plenty of time to be tired later.” 

Brian moaned as he felt Justin’s mouth on his cock. He put his hand down and caressed Justin’s neck as the blonde began to suck him off. 

Already being quite turned on from before, it didn’t take long for Brian to orgasm. His entire body began to shake as he spilt his semen into Justin’s mouth. As Brian laid there afterwards, Justin came up and laid down beside him. Brian put his arm out and Justin cuddled closer to him. 

Justin began to let his fingers wonder up and down Brian’s body. They stopped when they got to Brian’s left wrist. 

“Do you remember when I gave this to you Brian?” Justin said, playing with the shell bracelet. 

“How could I forget? It was the same night I gave you the shell necklace. You still wear it, huh?” Brian asked. 

Justin gently pulled on the necklace with his hand. “Everyday,” he said. “It was also the night we first kissed.” 

“I remember,” Brian said. “It feels like that happened a month ago.” 

“I know,” Justin said. “It’s been 2 ½ years though. I guess time does fly when you are having fun.” 

Brian laughed and looked at Justin. “Promise me one thing Jus,” he said. 

“Anything,” Justin said. 

Brian said, “Promise me that you will enjoy yourself while you’re at PIFA. This is part of your award for being such a talented artist and I want you to enjoy yourself.” 

“I want to enjoy myself Bri,” Justin said. “But I wish you could be there to enjoy it with me.” 

Maybe one day I’ll be able to go with you, but right now you have to do this on your own. Just remember that I’ll be thinking about you. You can call and write, but allow yourself to have some fun,” Brian said. 

“Ok,” Justin said, hugging onto Brian tighter. “I promise.” 

“Good,” Brian said. “I love you.” 

“I love you too Brian.” 

The next day. . . . 

Justin arrived at PIFA at 11 AM. He said goodbye to his parents and Molly at the front and said that he could take care of everything by himself. After promising to call them tomorrow, they left him and went home. 

Justin went and stood in the long check in line. Orientation was at 12:00, so he still had plenty of time to check in to his dorm, put his stuff away and be back in the auditorium before orientation began. After about 15 minutes, he finally made it towards the front. 

“Name please,” the girl said to Justin. 

“Justin Taylor,” Justin said. 

The girl went through her files and pulled out a manila folder with his name on the tab. 

“Here is your folder. It contains your dorm, room number, class schedule, activities list, map, and the name of your student host. If you have any trouble finding your room, just ask one of the student volunteers and they’ll be happy to show you the way.” 

“Thanks,” Justin said. 

He got out the map and started looking to see where his dorm was. He thought he had made it to the right dorm when he noticed that the name was different. Justin sighed and turned around and began walking the way he had come. 

“Need any help?” a tall boy asked him, coming up from behind him. 

“Yes please,” Justin said. 

“You are looking for your dorm right? The residence halls can be pretty confusing in this school,” the boy asked. 

“Yea, I thought I was at the right one but I must have made a wrong turn,” Justin said. 

“Which dorm are you staying in?” the boy asked. 

“Cullen,” Justin said. 

“Ah, Cullen,” the boy said. “You weren’t far from it. It’s over here.” 

Justin followed the boy to the dorm, which ended up being a minute away from where he was. The boy then showed him to the right room. 

“Thank you so much,” Justin said, putting his luggage down inside the room. As soon as he had a free hand, he went over to the boy and introduced himself. 

“I’m Justin Taylor by the way,” Justin said, extending his right hand. 

The boy accepted his hand and shook it. “Eric McDonald.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Justin said. “So, you go here right?” 

Eric laughed. “No, no I’m not a student here. I hope some day, but I’m not right now.” 

“Oh,” Justin said. “I’m sorry. I guess I thought you were one of the student volunteers because you’re so tall and you know your way around the place. 

Eric laughed again. “Don’t worry. I get that a lot. We are all pretty tall in my family. I just got my growth spurt early.” 

Justin nodded. 

“I know my way around the place because my older sister goes here,” Eric said. 

“Oh wow,” Justin said. “She is an artist too?” 

“She’s in the music department,” Eric said. “She plays the cello.” 

“Cool,” Justin said. 

“Yea,” Eric said. “So, you are here for the 6 week study right?” 

“Yes,” Justin said. “Did you win 1st place at your school too?” 

“Yes,” Eric said. “What school are you from?” 

“St. James Academy right here in Pittsburg. How about you?” Justin said. 

“I go to Glen Falls Academy,” Eric said. “It’s in Harrisburg.” 

“Ah, the state’s capital,” Justin said. “That’s a pretty far drive.” 

“I flew,” Eric said. 

“Oh,” Justin said. 

“Orientation is in 10 minutes,” Eric said. “You want to go together?” 

“Sure,” Justin said. 

Justin locked his room up and went with Eric down to the auditorium for orientation. 

Two weeks later. . . . 

Brian, Ben, Lindsey, and Daphne were all hanging out at Ben’s new home. Vic and Rodney were out for the afternoon, so the four had the house to themselves. They were all sitting on lawn chairs outside on the patio in their swim suits, enjoying the sun and the nice weather. 

“So, Lindsey, when are you leaving for Florida?” Daphne asked. 

“Tomorrow,” Lindsey said. “How about you?” 

“The day after tomorrow,” Daphne said. “When are you boys leaving?” 

Ben replied, “Next week on Sunday.” 

Everyone looked over at Brian who just sat their in his own little world. He hadn’t said much of anything since he had gotten there an hour ago. 

“Brian?” Daphne said. She, being the closet to Brian, hit him gently in the shoulder. 

“Brian!” Daphne said while she hit him. 

“What?” Brian said, slightly annoyed. 

“What’s the matter?” Daphne said. “You haven’t said much of anything since you got here.” 

“Nothings wrong,” Brian said. 

“I think someone is going through Justin withdrawal,” Lindsey said in a teasing voice. 

“I am not,” Brian said, denying what he was feeling. 

“I think so too,” Ben said. “Let’s face it. You two are not used to being away from each other for a long time.” 

Brian rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. 

“So have you heard from him?” Daphne said. 

Brian pulled a letter out from a pocket in his swim shorts and gave it to Daphne. She read it out loud. 

Dear Brian, 

Hope everything is well with you and the gang. Tell Lindsey, Daphne, and Ben that I say hi and that I hope they are doing well too. 

We have mock classes that we attend everyday so that we can get a feel for college life. We have to wake up at like 7 in the morning because our first classes are at 8. We had to sign up for 3 classes to attend and we go to the same classes for an hour everyday. Then of course we have group sessions and lots of activities to do during the day as well. We hardly have any free time because they keep us so busy! By the time we get back to our dorms, it’s like 11:30, and I go right to bed. Everyday is very tiring. 

The professors are hard, but I figure we still have five years before we actually go to college so I’m guessing it will be easier by then. Every professor I have keeps saying that we are the cream of the crop, the ones who will be the great artists in the future. I hope we can live up to their expectations. 

My roommate is a guy named Howard Witticker. He seems to have his own group of friends, so I don’t see him that much outside of our room. We get along ok, but he doesn’t say much. I met a new friend who is in the same dorm as me. His name is Eric McDonald and he is a year older than us. He is from Harrisburg and is a very interesting person. We have been hanging out together a lot. We have a lot in common. He is a nice guy. 

I would have called by now, but there are no phones in the dorms so I would have to go to the main part of campus to use one of the pay phones. I asked why there was no phones and they said that the students that live there in the fall have to pay for the service so when they go home for the summer, the phone service gets cut off. There are some summer classes and some college students still on campus. We see them from time to time. 

I am missing you like crazy. I think about you every night before I go to bed. I wish you could be here with me right now. As soon as I get a free night where we have time before curfew, I’ll try to give you a call. I want to hear your voice. I miss you so much. I know you and Ben are going off to camp in a week and I hope you two have fun. By the time you come back, it will almost be time for my return. 

The other night on the 4th of July, I thought about you all night. I guess the 4th is technically our anniversary, unless you consider Christmas to be. I don’t know, you can decide which day we celebrate, it doesn’t matter to me. All I know is that right now, I wish I was in your arms and you were holding me. That is my favorite place in the whole world. 

Hope to hear from you soon. I love and miss you so much. 

Love,

Justin

Daphne finished reading the letter and looked up. Lindsey had tears in her eyes and Ben and Brian were in deep thought. 

“That was so sweet,” Lindsey said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“Yea it was,” Ben said. “He sounds like he really misses you.” 

Brian nodded. 

“Well guys, why don’t we leave Brian alone for a while? Let’s go take a swim,” Lindsey said, going over and standing in front of Ben with her hot pink bikini on. 

“Ok,” Ben said. Lindsey helped him and up and they both dived into the pool. 

Lindsey wiped her eyes from the water and saw that Daphne was still over in the lawn chair next to Brian. 

“You coming in Daph? The water’s great,” Lindsey said. 

“Maybe a little later,” Daphne said, still holding on to the letter from Justin. 

“Ok,” Lindsey said. Lindsey and Ben started racing each other in the pool as Daphne sat there and spoke to Brian. 

“You really miss him, don’t you?” Daphne said. 

Brian looked up at one of his oldest friends. Daphne had known about him and Justin the longest and he felt comfortable sharing his feelings with her. 

“Yea, I do,” Brian said. 

“Why do you have a hard time admitting that? It’s natural to miss someone you love when they are away,” Daphne said. 

“I know,” Brian said. “I just don’t like to look sad and vulnerable in front of Ben and Lindsey. Ben thinks I am this really tough guy because I helped him out with his family situation and everything. I think Lindsey is still a little jealous that I’m with Justin instead of her and so I try not to bring it up in her face too much.” 

“You think so?” Daphne said. 

“What?” Brian asked. 

“You obviously have ignored all the signs Brian,” Daphne said. “I don’t think Lindsey is still hung up on Justin. I think she has moved on.” 

“Really?” Brian said, straightening himself up on the chair. “Who is he?” 

“Ben,” Daphne said, pointing to the couple in the water, laughing and playing. 

“You don’t say,” Brian said. “I haven’t even noticed that.” 

“You’ve been too busy missing Justin,” Daphne said. 

Brian gave her one of his friendly glares. 

“Anyway,” Daphne said. “We are all your friends Brian. We would never laugh at you for missing Justin. I mean, he’s your boyfriend. You love him. 6 weeks is a long time to be apart.” 

Brian nodded and smiled up at Daphne. “I know. Thanks Daph. You always seem to have an eloquent answer for everything.” 

“That’s why I’m editor of the school newspaper next year,” Daphne said. 

Brian went over and gave Daph a kiss on the cheek. “You deserve it.” 

Daphne smiled and looked up at Brian, who was now standing in front of her. 

“So Miss Chanders,” Brian said. “Care to join the others in the pool?” 

Daphne put the note down on the table and grabbed Brian’s outstretched hand. 

“I’d love too,” Daphne said. 

3 days later. . . 

It was 10:30 PM and Brian was in his room with Ben. Lindsey and Daphne had both left for their vacations and Ben and he were the only ones of the gang left. Ben was sleeping over that night and they were hanging out talking about their favorite soccer players. As they were talking someone came to the door. 

“Come in,” Brian said. 

Joan opened the door and looked at Brian. “Brian, Justin is on the phone.” 

“Oh,” Brian said, running to the phone. “I got it mom, thanks.” 

Joan left the room and Brian started to speak. “Hello,” he said into the phone. 

“Hey Bri,” Justin said. “I didn’t wake you, did I?” 

“No, not at all,” Brian said, looking at Ben moving towards the door. 

As Ben opened the door, he said, “I’ll leave you two alone to talk.” 

Brian smiled. “Thanks,” he said to Ben. 

“Thanks what?” Justin said. 

“Oh nothing,” Brian said. “Ben was staying the night and he just left my room so I could talk to you.” 

“Oh that was nice of him,” Justin said. 

Brian heard the phone click, knowing that his mother had hung up the telephone in the living room. 

“Yea, Ben’s a nice guy,” Brian said. 

“So, did you get my letter?” Justin said. 

Brian felt for it in his pocket. “Yea, I got it. It sounds like you are having a good time.” 

“Yea, I am,” Justin said. “I miss you a lot though.” 

“I know,” Brian said. “I miss you too.” 

“Why did it have to be such a long time?” Justin asked. “I mean 6 weeks is the longest time I’ve ever been away from home. I miss my family a lot, but I miss you the most.” 

Brian smiled. 

Justin laughed. “I bet you are smiling right now.” 

Brian widened his smile. “You think so?” he said. 

“Yea,” Justin said. “Whenever you are happy, you make this cute little wheezing sound.” 

Brian said, “Then you must hear it a lot.” 

Justin smiled. He felt tears welding up in his eyes. 

“Brian, I love you so much,” Justin said, starting to cry. 

“Shhh, don’t cry baby. I’m right here,” Brian said, trying his best to comfort Justin over the phone. 

“I know. It’s just I miss you so much. Out of everyone I know, you are the only person I need to make me happy,” Justin said. 

Brian felt his heart clench at that statement. He knew that he felt the same way. He knew that even though he missed Justin deeply, he needed to be the strong one right now. 

“You are that to me too baby,” Brian said. “The time will go by fast. You’ll see. Just enjoy the time you have there as best you can and you can tell me all about it when you get home. Just think, the more you do, the more stories you’ll have to tell me, ok?” 

Justin sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Yea, ok.” 

Brian said, “Now, give me a smile baby.” 

Justin tried his best to smile because he knew that Brian would want him to. He was able to give a half of a smile. 

“That’s better,” Brian said. 

“How do you know I’m smiling?” Justin said. 

“Because I know if I ask you to do something, you usually try to do it because you love me,” Brian said. 

“You know I do Bri,” Justin said. “So much it hurts.” 

“I know,” Brian said. 

“So, what have you been doing?” Justin asked, trying to cheer up. 

“Nothing much. Before Linds and Daph left for their vacations, we all hung out a lot but now it’s just Ben and I. On Saturday, I’m going with my parents to visit Claire before I leave for camp.” 

“Oh yea,” Justin said. “How is she doing?” 

“Very well actually,” Brian said. “The first few days weren’t too good for her because she was going through withdrawal. She said that she was feverish, shaking and throwing up a lot because her body had come to depend on the drugs. The staff had to help her through it.” 

“That sounds terrible,” Justin said. 

“Yea it was,” Brian said. “But now that she has been clean for two weeks, she has been able to get her life turned around. She enjoys the other people there. She and her roommate get along pretty well. Everything is going well now.” 

“That’s good,” Justin said. 

“Yes,” Brian said. “Besides that, I’m not going to be doing much, probably just hanging out with Ben till camp on Sunday. Rodney and Vic are driving Ben and I up to the soccer camp in Philly.” 

“Really?” Justin said. “Did your mom and dad meet them?” 

“No, I just said I had a friend I wanted to drive up with and they agreed. Anyway, Ben told me that if anyone asks, he just is going to say that Rodney is his dad and that Vic is his uncle. He said it just made things easier.” 

“I guess so,” Justin said. “Well, I hope you and Ben have a good time. I got to go. Curfew is in 5 minutes. 

“Oh ok. Take care of yourself Jus. I love you,” Brian said. 

“I love you too Brian. I’ll talk to you later. Bye,” Justin said. 

“Bye,” Brian said. He then hung up the phone. 

A week later. . . . 

Justin was finishing eating lunch with Eric. After they put their trays up, Eric said he needed to go pick something up from the post office. Justin thought his parents had probably written him another letter by now, so he decided to go with him. 

When they got to the post office on campus, the clerk looked up at them. 

“Can I help you?” she said. 

“Yes I need to see if I have mail,” Eric said. “Eric McDonald.” 

The clerk went to the back and pulled out a small package and handed it to Eric. 

“Thanks,” he said. He then turned to Justin and said, “I ordered a new set of pastels about two months ago and I asked my parents to ship them to me when they got in.” 

“Oh,” Justin said. He then looked up at the clerk. “Any mail for Justin Taylor?” he said. 

The clerk went to the back again, this time coming back with a few letters. 

“Here you go,” she said. 

“Thanks,” he said, looking at the return addresses. The first letter was from his parents. The second letter was from his sister, which was probably just a picture she drew him. He looked at the last letter and saw Brian’s scrawl on the envelope. 

“Oh my God, he actually wrote back,” Justin said out loud. 

“Who?” Eric said. 

“Oh,” Justin blushed, realizing he had said that out loud. He realized even though he was far away from his parents, he should still probably not say anything about his relationship with Brian. 

“My best friend wrote me back,” he said, telling himself he wasn’t completely lying. He still considered Brian to be his best friend. 

“Hey I’m going to go read this and then I have my art history class so I’ll see you later Eric,” Justin said, walking away. 

“Alright, see you at dinner,” Eric said. 

Justin went outside the campus and sat down on one of the benches. He quickly opened up the letter and started reading. 

Justin, 

I know you are probably surprised that I wrote you back. You know I usually don’t write letters, but I made an exception for you. 

I just got off the phone with you. During the time that I was on the phone with you, Ben had fallen asleep on the couch so I just left him to sleep. After I came back to my room, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you, so I decided to write. 

These 2 ½ weeks have been the longest ones I’ve ever had to endure. I have missed you as much as you have missed me. I was glad that I got to talk to you tonight. Just hearing your voice made my week. 

I let the others read your last letter (I hope that was ok). They all said it was incredibly sweet. Everyone could tell that I was lonely without you. Lindsey even said that I was going through Justin withdrawal. By the way, did you know that there was something going on between her and Ben? I didn’t know but Daphne swears it has been going on for a while now. I guess we’ll just have to see how that turns out. 

By your last letter, it sounds like you are having a good time. I’m glad you and your roommate get along and that you have a new friend. Eric right? Sounds like you and he get along and I’m glad you have someone to talk to. I sorry you have to get up so early, it being summer and all, but it sounds like a neat experience. I hope everything goes better for you as the weeks go on. 

I know that our talk tonight was probably the last since I am going to camp. By the time you get this letter, I will probably already be gone. I know I won’t be able to call you, since you don’t have a phone, and I have no idea if we’ll have phones either. If you want to, you can write me at the address of the camp I gave you before you left. I guess that’s the only way to get in touch with me before I get back. Just so you know, I’ll be back home on July 27th. You can call me at home after that if you want to. 

I know that this separation is hard, but hopefully it will bring us closer together. At night before I go to sleep, I think of all the things we can do once we reunite. I know that the night we come back together after this time apart, is going to be magical. I hope we will get some time to be alone together. I countdown the days everyday, knowing that each morning that comes is one day closer to seeing you. 

I love you and hope that everything is well. 

Love,

Brian

Justin’s eyes started tearing up as he read the letter. Brian was such a sweet boyfriend. He loved him so much. As he walked to his next class, all he could think about was his loving boyfriend and how much he wanted to be with him. 

A few days later. . . . 

Brian and Ben had been at the soccer camp for about a week now. They had worked on many drills and learned many different moves that they could bring back and teach to the team. Today’s weather had kept them inside though, and so the boys were inside the gym working out. 

As Brian was spotting Ben on one of the dumbbells, Brian began to think about what Daphne had told him earlier. 

“So what is going on between you and Lindsey?” Brian asked. 

“What do you mean by going on?” Ben said. 

“Don’t play stupid Ben. You know what I’m talking about. I saw you guys at the pool at your house,” Brian said. 

“We were just having a good time. Is that a crime?” Ben said. 

“No, but it looked like you were having more than just a good time,” Brian said. 

“Brian, Lindsey is a really good friend. She and I have gotten really close since I moved out of my mom’s house. She is a nice girl and is fun to hang out with,” Ben said. 

Brian looked down at Ben. “I think you could have a lot more with her,” Brian said. 

Ben got up and thought for a minute. “I don’t think she is interested in me that way.” 

“Oh c’mon Ben. Wake up and smell the roses. The girl is practically drooling all over you,” Brian said. 

“You think so?” Ben said. 

“I more I think about it, I know so,” Brian said. “Daphne was actually the one that brought the fact up to me.” 

“Does Daphne know something?” Ben said. 

“I’m not sure,” Brian said. “I think she is just guessing too. I don’t think she has discussed it with Lindsey. But, you too were definitely flirting the day we were in the pool.” 

Ben crossed his arms and said, “I don’t know if I want to pursue her.” 

“Why?” Brian said. “If you like her, why not?” 

Ben laughed, “You’re giving me advice on girls?” 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Ben, I’m not blind. Any guy, including me, could tell you that Lindsey is hot. I mean she’s blonde, blue eyed, and has a great body. If I was straight, she would be my type.” 

Ben said, “But instead, you go for the men that have blonde hair, blue eyes and a great body.” 

“You got it,” Brian said. “You just described Justin.” 

“I never thought about that,” Ben said. 

“Listen if you have feelings for Linds, I think you should go for it. I mean she is gorgeous. What do you have to loose?” Brian said. 

“Our friendship,” Ben said. 

“If you are friends before you enter into a relationship, you can survive a break up and still be friends. Just make a promise with her that you will still be friends if you break up. Justin and I did,” Brian said. 

Ben nodded. “I’ll think about it,” he said. 

“Alright,” Brian said. “Let’s go work on our legs. 

A week later. . . . 

It was a Thursday evening and Justin finally had some time to himself. There was no activities planned for the evening and they were free to do whatever they wanted until curfew. Justin had wanted to call Brian, but Brian and Ben were still in Philadelphia until Saturday, so he would have to wait until then. Justin had asked Eric earlier if he wanted to do something, but he said that he already had plans, so Justin was on his own for the night. Instead of staying his room, he decided to go out and explore the campus some more. 

He went outside and started walking around the campus. He hadn’t seen much of it besides the visual arts building, since all of his classes met in there. He came across the music building and decided to go inside. 

He wondered throughout the various classrooms and saw many students in the rooms practicing. He walked through the entire building and whenever he got to the other side, he noticed a big group of people standing outside of a classroom. He decided to check out what was going on. 

Outside the room, there was a girl sitting behind a school desk talking to a student. As soon as she was through talking to the person, she noticed Justin and started speaking to him. 

“Hi, my name is Melissa. Please sign in here” the girl said happily. Justin read the poster behind the girl that said “Please Support GLBT”. He then realized that this must be some sort of student organization on campus. 

“Oh,” Justin said. “I’m not a student here. I’m just here for the 6 week art invitation.” 

“You don’t have to be a student to join. We welocme guests from anywhere in the community to come in if they want,” Melissa said. 

“Oh well that’s nice,” Justin said. “If you don’t mind me asking, what does GLBT stand for?” 

“Oh, it stands for Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, and Transsexuals. We are an on campus support group. However, you don’t have to be one in order to attend our meetings. The club is also open to any heterosexuals that want to come and join in our activities. Our purpose is to unite everyone and give help to those in need. Would you like to sit in on the meeting?” Melissa asked. 

Justin couldn’t believe that out of all the clubs he could have stumbled across, he stumbled across the one gay organization on campus. He knew he shouldn’t do anything to draw attention to himself, but he felt relatively safe since he didn’t think he would be running into anyone here. 

“Sure,” Justin said. Justin signed in and Melissa handed him a flyer, agenda sheet, and a name tag and told him to go inside because they were about to get started. 

Justin walked into the classroom and people came up to him immediately and welcomed him. Everyone was so friendly and so nice that he had no problem finding someone to sit with. Five minutes later, Melissa walked up to the podium and began speaking. 

“Hi everyone and welcome to another meeting of GLBT. For those of you who are new, my name is Melissa Jones and I am the president and founder of PIFA’s chapter of GLBT. We start our meeting tonight with a report from our secretary Tanya Bennett and our treasurer Jimmy Cole.” 

As the secretary and treasurer gave their reports, Justin noticed the door opening from across the room. In walked Eric followed by another girl. Justin wondered why Eric had walked in and who the girl beside him was. He slouched down in his chair, hoping that Eric wouldn’t spot him. Eric and the girl took a seat in the back and Justin hoped that he was safe for now. 

The meeting continued on for another 45 minutes and then Melissa closed up and thanked everyone for coming. Justin got up quickly with the rest of the crowd, hoping he could make a getaway before Eric noticed him. He was almost out the door whenever Eric called out his name. Justin knew there was no running away. He would just have to face up. 

Eric and the girl came up to him. “Justin,” Eric said. “What are you doing here?” 

Justin thought quickly. “Well, I just happened to be wondering around campus and I happened to run into the meeting here. The girl…ummm…Melissa told me to come in and sit in on the meeting so I decided to do so. I didn’t even know what the club was about until I sat down.” 

“Oh,” Eric said, sounding unsure. 

“What are you doing here?” Justin said, trying to keep the conversation off of him. 

“Oh, I’m just here with my sister. Justin, this is my sister Abby. Abby, this is Justin.” 

“Nice to meet you Abby,” Justin said, shaking her hand. “You’re a cellist, right?” 

“Yes,” Abby said. “I’m a junior here.” 

“That’s nice,” Justin said, not knowing what to say. Abby then turned around. 

“Eric I’m going out with some friends for coffee. I’ll see you later, ok?” Abby said. 

“Sure,” Eric said. “I’ll see you later.” 

As Abby walked away, Justin and Eric started walking out of the building. 

“So, you just stumbled across the meeting tonight?” Eric said. 

“Yea,” Justin said. “Well, I was walking around and I decided to check out the music building and I noticed a bunch of people outside the classroom so I came over and checked it out. Melissa then stopped me and asked me if I wanted to come in,” Justin said. 

“So you didn’t know that you were going into a gay organization?” Eric said. 

“Well…,” Justin said, finding it hard to lie. 

“Because I know Melissa and she always lets everyone know what the club is all about,” Eric said. 

“I…umm…knew…but…” Justin said. 

“Justin, you don’t have to lie to me. I don’t care if you’re gay,” Eric said. 

Justin just stared at Eric. 

“Listen, my sister Abby has been an out lesbian for 3 years ever since she started college. My whole family knows and my parents and I accept it,” Eric said. 

Justin nodded. 

“So are you?” Eric said. 

Justin bit his bottom lip. The only person he ever had to come out and say that he was gay to was Lindsey and he knew he could trust her. But then again, he was only going to see Eric for another week or so and then they would probably never talk again. Since Eric didn’t seem to care either way, he decided to tell him the truth. 

“Yes, I am,” Justin said. 

“That’s cool,” Eric said. “There are a lot of homosexuals that go to this school.” 

“I could tell,” Justin said. “There were a lot of people at the meeting.” 

Eric nodded, “I read a magazine article once that said that guys that were into the arts were more likely to be gay then those who play sports.” 

“Really?” Justin said. “I don’t think that magazine is very correct. My boyfriend happens to be a great soccer player and he is gay.” 

“Ohhh,” Eric said. “You have a boyfriend?” 

Justin realized that was one of the first times he actually admitted to someone that Brian was his boyfriend. He couldn’t believe that he felt so at ease with the statement. 

“Yea,” Justin said. “His name in Brian Kinney. You want to see a picture?” 

“Sure,” Eric said. Justin pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Brian in his soccer uniform and another picture they had taken in one of those photo booths in the mall. Brian had his arm around Justin and they were cheek to cheek smiling brightly. 

“You two make a cute couple,” Eric said, looking down at the mall photo. 

“Thanks,” Justin said. 

“How old is he?” Eric asked. 

“He’s my age,” Justin said. “If you want to get technical, he’s actually 3 months older than me.” 

“Wow,” Eric said. “You two are like opposites. In looks, I mean.” 

“Yea, our friends tease us about that. He’s the tall, tan, brown haired, hazel eyed, smoldering good looks type while I’m the semi tall, pale, blonde hair, blue eyed, angelic type. All our friends think it’s cute.” 

Eric nodded his head and handed Justin back the pictures. “So how long have you been together?” 

“Well, that’s kind of hard to define,” Justin said. “We have been best friends forever. We live next door to each other. If you wanted to define the date that we started having a romantic relationship, I guess you could say it was two years ago on the 4th of July although we kissed for the first time on Christmas 2 ½ years ago.” 

“Wow. You both were young,” Eric said. 

“Yea,” Justin said. “We were, but we had been attracted to each other for a while.” 

“That’s cool,” Eric said. “So have you done anything with him?” 

“What do you mean?” Justin said. 

“You know…sexually?” Eric said. 

Justin started to blush. No one, not even his close friends had asked him that before. He didn’t know what to say. 

Eric laughed. “I’m sorry. I guess that was a little forward of me. It just came out.” 

Justin shook his head. “It’s ok. It’s just no one has ever asked me that before.” 

Eric nodded. 

“We’ve done little things,” Justin said, still blushing. “But we’ve never gone all the way.” 

“Saving it for the right time?” Eric said. 

“You could say that,” Justin said. 

“I wish I would have done that,” Eric said. 

Justin looked shocked. “You mean you’ve had sex before?” 

“Yea,” Eric said. 

“When?” Justin said. 

“This year actually,” Eric said. “My girlfriend and I had been going out for a year and she wanted to go farther. She was older than I was and was ready to loose her virginity, so I did it with her.” 

“How much older was she than you?” Justin said. 

“She was a sophomore, 16,” Eric said. “She is a friend of my other sister.” 

“Oh,” Justin said. “Are you and her still together?” 

“No,” Eric said. “I broke up with her at the end of the school year.” 

“Why?” Justin asked. 

“I just decided I wanted something else,” Eric said. “She was hot, but I figured out she wasn’t my type.” 

“Oh well,” Justin said. “I’ll guess you’ll find someone else.” 

“Yea,” Eric said. “I don’t worry too much. I figure I’ll know when the right person comes along.” 

“Yea,” Justin said. 

They finally had reached their dorms and Justin started to say goodbye and head off to his room whenever Eric stopped him. 

“Hey Justin,” Eric said. 

Justin looked up at him. “Yea?” 

Eric looked at his watch. “I was wondering if you want to come over to my room. It’s only 8:30 and my roommate usually doesn’t come back until curfew so we’ll have the room to ourselves.” 

“Ok,” Justin said. “Sure.” 

Justin walked over to Eric’s room. Eric opened the door with his key and both boys went inside.


	18. The Boy Next Door

The same night. . . .

“Justin, stop chasing me,” Brian said. 

“No, you knocked it down on purpose,” Justin said, crying slightly as he ran. 

“I did not,” Brian said. 

“You did too,” Justin said. “I worked all day on that castle and you knocked it down.” 

“I didn’t mean too,” Brian yelled backwards. 

“I don’t care,” Justin said. “It’s still gone.” 

Brian kept running faster and faster until he made his way to the other side of the beach. He was tired and decided to stop. 

“Justin, fine you win, I’ll stop…” Brian said as he turned around. 

“Justin?” Brian said, staring across the beach. There was no sign of Justin anywhere. 

“Justin, stop playing games. Come out from wherever you are,” Brian yelled. 

Brian stood there for another minute. Justin did not reappear. 

“Justin!!!, Brian yelled out again. 

When the boy did not come out in another minute, Brian ran as fast as he could over to the other side of the beach. He spotted Jennifer talking to a woman. He went over to talk to her. 

“Mrs. Taylor, I can’t find Justin,” Brian said to Jennifer. 

When Jennifer just kept talking to the woman and didn’t respond to Brian, he started pulling on her sundress. 

“Mrs. Taylor! Mrs. Taylor! I can’t find Justin!” Brian called out. 

Jennifer finally looked down at the boy. “Brian, can’t you see I’m in the middle of talking to someone. Where are your manners?” Jennifer said. 

“But Justin is gone!” Brian said, now screaming out of fear. 

Jennifer apologized to the woman she was speaking to and continued on with her conversation. Brian looked across the beach again and finally saw Justin with a tall man. 

“Justin! Come back here!” Brian yelled out at his friend. 

Justin just continued to walk with the tall man he was holding hands with. Brian ran over to where he was as fast he could. Every time he got close though, Justin and the man got farther away. After running for what seemed miles, Brian finally stopped and Justin and the man faded away. 

“No!!! Come back!!!” Brian called out. 

“No, no come back!” Brian said loudly again. 

“Brian! Brian, wake up,” Ben said heading over to Brian’s bed. Ben shook him slightly. 

Brian’s body tensed and he opened his eyes. Ben was standing right in front of him. 

“What’s going on?” Brian said. 

“You tell me,” Ben said. “I just came out of the shower and was heading for the top bunk and I heard you shouting. 

Brian looked around. “Where’s Justin?” 

“Justin?” Ben said, confused. “Justin’s not here. He’s at PIFA, remember? We’re at soccer camp…any of this ringing a bell?” 

Brian nodded and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?” he asked. 

Ben looked at his watch. “It’s 10:00.” 

“In the morning?” Brian said. 

“No, at night,” Ben said. “It’s only been 30 minutes since we came back from intramurals. 

“Oh,” Brian said yawning. “I must have fallen asleep.” 

“Yea,” Ben said. “The last thing you said to me was that you were going to hit the showers in five minutes. When you never came by, I wondered where you were. Why were you talking in your sleep? 

Brian sat up on the bed. “I had this strange dream about Justin. It felt so real.” 

Ben sat down beside him. “What was it about?” he asked. 

“Well, Justin and I were at the beach playing. Justin’s mom was there watching us. I guess we were about 5 or 6 years old because Molly hadn’t been born yet. Anyway, Justin was chasing me because I knocked down his sandcastle and he was upset. He chased me all the way across the beach when finally I stopped and turned around. He was no where in sight. I called out his name several times and when he never reappeared, I ran back to Mrs. Taylor and tried to tell her what happened. She wouldn’t listen to me and then I saw Justin with a strange man. They were holding hands and Justin just kept walking with him. I ran towards them, but every time I got close, they got farther and farther away. I started screaming ‘no, come back’ when they started to fade. 

“That’s what you were saying when I came over to you,” Ben said. 

Brian put his head in his hands, twisting his fingers into his hair. “I don’t know why I dreamt that.” 

Ben shrugged his shoulders. “Have you ever had a dream about Justin before?” he asked. 

Brian chuckled and looked over at Ben. “Plenty of times. Usually good dreams. But nothing ever like this.” 

“Well, did you have bad thoughts on your mind before you went to sleep?” Ben asked. 

Brian replied, “I don’t know. I don’t even remember falling asleep.” 

Ben said, “Whenever I would get a bad dream as a little kid, my mom used to tell me it was because I had bad thoughts before I went to bed. She said our brains tend to create images out of whatever was on our minds before we go to sleep. Maybe you were thinking about Justin and you just don’t remember.” 

“Maybe,” Brian said. “Do you think it means anything?” 

“I wouldn’t let it worry you Brian,” Ben said. “Dreams usually don’t end up happening.” 

Brian laughed and got up. “Yea, I guess you’re right. I’m going to go hit the showers now.” 

“Think happy thoughts,” Ben said. 

Brian turned around and smiled as he walked out to the showers. 

Meanwhile back at PIFA. . . .

“This game is awesome!” Justin said. 

Eric grinned. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“I can’t believe you brought your Nintendo with you to art camp,” Justin said. 

Eric laughed and said, “Well next to art, video games are my second hobby. I love looking at the graphics and the animation.” 

“Me too,” Justin said. “Brian always used to make fun of me because sometimes I would tell him to play so that I could watch the graphics. He told me I was silly.” 

“I take it he’s not an artist,” Eric said. 

“No,” Justin said. “His hobby is soccer. He’s really good though. He was voted MVP this year on his team. They won the state championships.” 

“Wow,” Eric said, still playing the game. He then laid down his controller in defeat. “You beat me again. You’re pretty good at this game.” 

Justin smiled. “I love racing games. Brian and I used to play all the time.” 

“Why don’t you play anymore?” Eric said. 

“I don’t know. Brian and I don’t have a lot of alone time anymore, ever since we told more people about us. We hang out with our group of friends a lot. The only time we are actually alone is when he sleeps over, and then we do stuff in bed,” Justin said. 

“Sounds like he is sort of a user,” Eric said. 

“Brian? No,” Justin said. “He would never do anything if I didn’t want to. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love it when we do stuff in bed. It’s just I wish we could hang out like we used to when we were just best friends. Just him and I. I really miss that.” Eric nodded and then got up to turn the game off. Justin got up too. 

“I need to use your bathroom,” Justin said. 

“Sure,” Eric said, sitting down on his bed. He looked at his watch. It was 10:15. He only had 45 minutes until curfew. He had to decide quickly how he was going to approach Justin about what he had wanted to speak to him about. He made up his mind and sat down to wait for Justin to come out of the bathroom. 

Justin came out and saw Eric sitting on his bed. He went and sat on the bed right across from him. 

“So, what do you want to do now?” Justin said, looking at Eric. 

Eric twisted his mouth, hoping he was approaching the subject in the right way. He then said, “Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about.” 

“Oh,” Justin said. “What is it?” 

Eric took a deep breath. Then he looked down, still wondering if he should do this. 

“Eric?” Justin said. “Is everything ok?” 

Eric nodded. He then said, “Justin, I think I have feelings for you.” 

Justin just looked over at Eric, wondering if he had heard him correctly. 

“What?” Justin said. 

Eric said, “I said I think I like you.” 

Justin’s mouth opened slightly and he just stared at Eric. 

“I know, I know. I bet you are wondering how that could be, right?” Eric said. 

Justin nodded, still not able to speak. 

“Well, ever since I met you, I’ve gotten this weird vibe whenever I’m around you. I began to notice after a few days that I really enjoyed spending time with you. I soon began to think about you all the time. However, I realized that nothing could happen between us because I thought you were straight. But then I saw you at the meeting and you told me…” Eric said. 

Justin interjected, “But I thought you were straight? You told me you had a girlfriend.” 

“Had,” Eric said. “Plus, I’m really bi. I like whoever interests me.” 

Justin just looked up Eric. He looked at the tall brunets features. He had to admit that Eric was pretty good looking. His dark brown eyes and brown hair went well with his tan complexion. 

Eric walked over to Justin and sat down beside him. 

“Look, I know you are taken, but all I want really is one kiss. I’ve never been with a guy before and I just want to see how it feels to kiss one. And since I do like you, I was hoping that you would be the one to do it,” Eric said. 

Justin looked over at the tall man beside him. He started to move his body closer to Eric. The next thing he knew, he could feel Eric’s arms surrounding him. 

Back at Philadelphia. . . . 

Brian made his way back from the showers, wearing only a towel. He noticed Ben was already up in his bed and decided to be quiet so he didn’t wake him. He quickly dressed into some boxers and a tee shirt and went over to where he had placed his jeans he had on earlier. He reached inside the pocket and pulled out the newest letter from Justin. He hadn’t had a chance to read it yet, so he laid down in his bed and began reading. 

Dear Brian,

Well, the weeks are slowly passing and I am still missing you. I hope soccer camp has been fun. I know you should be leaving in a few days and then I come home a week later. YEA! 

I’m not saying I haven’t enjoyed being here, but I’m really beginning to miss everyone back home, especially you. The classes have been fun and I’ve learned a lot, but I am ready to come home. I want to come home to you. 

Sorry I have to cut this short, but I’m writing this in class and class just ended. I just wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you. 

I love you,

Justin

Brian put the letter up to his nose. He could faintly smell the scent that was Justin on the paper. He cherished that letter, knowing that it was all he was going to get until Justin came home. He stuck the letter back in the envelope and held onto it as he fell asleep, thinking pleasant thoughts of his blonde boyfriend. 

Back at PIFA. . . 

Justin cupped his hand over Eric’s mouth as the brunet leaned forward more. 

“Stop,” Justin said, taking Eric’s hands off of his shoulders. As he got up from the bed, he said, “I can’t do this.” 

Eric just stared down at the floor. Justin started to feel guilty for leading him on. 

Justin said, “Eric, I’m flattered that you like me, but Brian and I…”

“I know, I know. You’re going to tell me that you are with Brian. I know all about Brian Kinney by now,” Eric said. 

Justin smiled. Eric laughed. 

Justin said, “It’s not only that. Yes Brian and I are together. But even if we weren’t, he’d still have my heart.” 

Eric nodded and looked up. Staring into Justin’s eyes he said, “You must love him a lot.” 

“I do,” Justin said. “And even though I do like you, I just wouldn’t feel right by doing this, even if it is only one kiss.” 

Eric got up and stood next to Justin. “I understand,” he said. 

Justin started to feel uncomfortable and decided that he should probably leave. 

“I guess I better go,” Justin said, heading towards the door. 

Eric just watched Justin leave the room and didn’t say anything. Enough had been said. 

Early the next week. . . . 

Everyone besides Justin had gotten back from their summer vacations, so Vic and Rodney invited all the kids over for a BBQ. It was a beautiful summer day and everyone was out back eating, swimming, and enjoying each others’ company. 

“So Brian,” Vic asked, “when is Justin supposed to be coming home?” 

Brian smiled at the mention of Justin’s name. “He is coming back on Saturday.” 

“So you only have 3 days left to bear huh?” Rodney said, knowing how close Brian and Justin are. 

Brian just smiled and continued to relax on the lawn chair he was in, thinking of Justin’s approaching homecoming. Daphne was finishing up eating her hamburger while Ben and Lindsey were playing in the pool. Both looked like they were having a good time when Daphne approached the side of the pool. 

“Hey Linds, can I talk to you?” Daphne said. 

“Sure,” Lindsey said. Looking over at Ben, she smiled and said, “I’ll be back.” 

Ben nodded and Lindsey went over to ladder and climbed out of the pool. As soon as she got her towel and dried off, both girls headed inside. 

“So, what’s up?” Lindsey said, looking over at her friend. 

“You tell me,” Daphne said. 

“I don’t know what you are referring to,” Lindsey said. 

“I think you know,” Daphne said. Lindsey continued to look over at her. Daphne rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about Ben.” 

“Oh,” Lindsey said, a smile immediately overcoming her face. “What about him?” 

“I’m not blind Lindsey,” Daphne said. “I know that you like him.” 

Lindsey looked down and started to blush. “It’s that obvious?” she said. 

“I’m afraid so,” Daphne said. “You act the same way you did around Justin.” 

Lindsey continued to look down. 

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? It’s ok for a girl to make the first move,” Daphne said. 

Lindsey laughed. “I already did that once. Look how far it got me.” 

Daphne couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, Justin was different. He was…”

“Gay, yea I know,” Lindsey said. 

Daphne said, “All I’m saying is I see the two of you flirting constantly and I see it going nowhere. I just wish one of you would get some balls and tell the other the truth.” 

“Daphne,” Lindsey said, a little shocked at the girl’s language. 

“What? You’ve said worse,” Daphne said. 

“True. Besides, Ben is the one with the balls so I think he should make the first move,” Lindsey said. 

Daphne and Lindsey laughed. “Well, I can’t argue on that one,” Daphne said. 

“C’mon,” Lindsey said, “let’s go back outside. It’s cold in here.” 

“Ok,” Daphne said. “But what are you going to do?” 

“I’m just going to let whatever happens happen. I’m not going to rush anything,” Lindsey said. 

“Alright,” Daphne said as she and Lindsey walked back outside. 

PIFA. . . . 

Justin was packing up his things and getting ready to go home. The last day had finally approached and Justin was ready. Ever since that night that Eric had come out to him and shared his true feelings, everything between them had been different. For the last week of camp, both boys stayed away from each other and whenever they happened to be in the same room together, both looked the other way. Justin felt bad for Eric. He hated the fact that their friendship had suffered. Even though he knew that he and Eric would probably not see each other again after the camp, Justin still had hoped that he and Eric might be able to keep in contact by phone or mail. Email was becoming very popular as well, and Justin thought that would be an awesome way for the two to keep in touch. Now though, Justin felt that Eric would probably never want to hear his name ever again. Whenever he saw Eric, he looked sad and Justin knew that he had caused it. He knew that he couldn’t leave without at least saying he was sorry. 

Justin grabbed his suitcases and left the room, locking the door behind him since his roommate had already left. When Justin looked at the end of the hall, he noticed that the door to Eric’s room was open. He then saw the tall brunet walk out. Justin dropped his bags and went over to talk him. 

Eric was so caught up in getting all his stuff outside that he didn’t even see Justin come up behind him. 

“Eric,” Justin said calmly and coolly. 

Eric heard the familiar voice and looked behind him to see Justin. 

“Hi,” Eric said back, looking very busy. “My sister is out front waiting for me, so I’ve got to go. Our plane leaves in an hour. It was nice to meet you Justin Taylor. Since I probably won’t see you around, I hope you have a nice life.” 

Eric started to walk off but Justin stopped him. 

“Eric,” Justin said, grabbing him by the arm. 

Eric stopped and turned around. 

Justin continued. “I wanted to come out here and say I’m sorry before we left.” 

“There is no reason to apologize Justin,” Eric said. “You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Justin said, “In a way, I led you on and then I turned you away. I wasn’t being fair to you.” 

Eric smiled. “It’s really not you, it’s me. It’s something I have to deal with.” 

Justin looked over at his friend. “But, I didn’t have to make it worse. I’m sorry.” 

Eric looked over and both boys stared at each other. 

“Eric, if the circumstances were different, you would be my type. I mean, I do like you. But I love Brian, and I want to give him and I a chance because whenever I’m with him, it feels right. We feel right together,” Justin said. 

Eric nodded. “I hope everything works out for you Justin.” 

Justin smiled and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. “Here,” Justin said. “That is my address, phone number, and email address so in case you ever want to contact me you can. I know it might take a while, but I hope that you will keep in touch. Who knows? Maybe we’ll meet again some day.” 

Eric accepted the slip of paper and gave a little smile. “Maybe we’ll both end up coming here.” 

“Maybe,” Justin said. 

Eric picked up his suitcase again. “Take care of yourself Justin,” he said. 

“You too,” Justin said, watching Eric walk farther and farther away from him. When Eric was completely out of sight, he went back to retrieve his bags and left. He was going home. 

Meanwhile over at the Peterson residence. . . . 

Lindsey had just finished her shower and was standing in front of her mirror, slowly styling her hair. She didn’t have any plans for her afternoon, so she had called Daphne and asked her if she wanted to go to the mall. The girls had decided to go at 3:00, so Lindsey knew she had 45 minutes before Genevieve, her former nanny and now mostly chauffer, drove her over to Daphne’s to pick her up. Just as she was about to start blow drying her hair, her phone rang. Lindsey went over to her nightstand to pick it up. 

“Hello?” Lindsey said into the phone. 

“Hey Lindsey.” 

“Ben, hey, how are you?” Lindsey said, her heart starting to race. 

“Pretty good. You?” Ben said.

“I’m…fine…,”Lindsey said, almost kicking herself for not having something more intelligent to say. 

“Good. Listen, I was thinking if you are not too busy, than maybe we could go see a movie,” Ben said. 

Lindsey’s smile widened. “Sure,” she said. Then she remembered she didn’t know if he meant that the whole gang was invited too. She decided to ask to be sure. 

“Is the rest of the gang going with us?” Lindsey asked tentatively. 

“Well no actually. Justin is coming home today, so Brian is definitely out of the picture, and Daphne said she had plans,” Ben said, clearing his throat afterwards. “I kinda wanted it to be just the two of us anyway, if that’s ok with you.” 

If that’s ok? Did he really have to ask? Of course it was ok. This was the one thing Lindsey had wanted all summer. She began jumping up and down and shouted silent “Yes’s!” while waving her hands in the air. 

“Lindsey, you still there?” Ben said after he had not heard the girl reply for a while. 

Lindsey calmed herself down and breathed deep a few times. When she decided her voice was not a dead give away of her feelings she put the phone back to her ear. 

“Yes, Ben are you still there?” 

“Yea, where did you go?” Ben asked. 

“Oh, I….umm…dropped the phone. You know it slipped…out of my hands and fell out on the floor,” Lindsey said, making a face at the stupid statement she just made up. 

“Oh ok,” Ben said, raising his eyebrows. “So are you up for it?” 

“Yea, that sounds great,” Lindsey said coolly. “What time do you want to go?” 

“Well, it’s up to you really,” Ben said. “I don’t have anything to do today so we can leave whenever you want.” 

Lindsey thought about it and said, “How about 6:00? Is that ok?” 

“Sure,” Ben said. “I guess I can ask Vic for a ride.” 

“No, no, don’t worry about it,” Lindsey said. “I’ll come with Genevieve and we will pick you up.” 

“Who’s Genevieve?” Ben asked. 

“She’s our former nanny that acts really as our chauffer now,” Lindsey said. 

“Oh, ok, well 6:00 it is then. I guess we can decide on a movie when we get there. I figured we could see whatever you want to see,” Ben said. 

Lindsey touched her heart, thinking to herself just how sweet Ben was. “Alright, I’ll see you then,” Lindsey said. 

“Bye Linds,” Ben said. 

“Bye Ben,” Lindsey said as she laid down the phone. She still couldn’t believe it. Had Ben really just asked her out? She didn’t know if it was a date, but it surely sounded like it was, especially since he said he hoped it would be just the two of them. She needed to talk to someone. She quickly punched 2 on her speed dial. 

“Hello?” 

“Daph, hey it’s Linds.” 

“Hey, you’re still picking me up at 3 right?” 

“Yea, but Daph you’ll never believe what just happened.” 

“What?” 

“I think Ben just asked me out.” 

“What!” Daphne said. 

“Yea, I know. He just called and asked if I wanted to go with him to the movies.” 

“Oh my God,” Daphne said smiling. 

“I know, I can’t believe it either,” Lindsey said, shouting and dancing around her bedroom. “Especially since just a few days ago I told you I was going to wait and see what happens.” 

“I’m happy for you,” Daphne said, sincerely happy for her friend. She may not have liked Lindsey too much to begin with because she thought she was a snotty rich girl, but she had come to find out that Lindsey was far from that and was always willing to share. She and Lindsey had formed a wonderful friendship and she had Justin to thank for it. 

“Thanks,” Lindsey said. “You got to help me pick out a new outfit for tonight while we are at the mall. Is it ok if I get to your house early? I really want to be home by 4:30 to start getting ready.” 

Daphne laughed. “Yea that’s cool. I’m not doing anything. Just come by whenever,” Daphne said. 

“Thanks Daph. I really mean it,” Lindsey said. 

“No problem Linds,” Daphne said. 

“Ok. Bye,” Lindsey said, still squealing with excitement. 

“Bye,” Daphne said. She began to wonder if she would ever find anyone. Now it seemed everyone in the group had someone but her. She guessed she would just have to wait and see. 

Later that afternoon. . . . 

“So Justin, how was the food? Did you miss mommy’s food?” Molly said. 

“Yes I did. The food sucked,” Justin said, getting tired of Molly’s 100 questions. The girl wanted to always know everything about everyone. Ever since they had left PIFA, the girl had went on non stop, asking Justin everything about his trip. 

“Molly, stop driving your brother crazy. I’m sure he’s quite exhausted after his long vacation,” Jennifer said. 

“Thanks mom,” Justin said. 

Jennifer looked back at her son from the front seat.. “Anytime honey. And just so you know, in honor of your homecoming, I am making your favorite for dinner: chicken parmesan. And before you ask, yes I am making enough so that Brian can eat since I know he will be over later. Although, I know he barely eats.” 

Justin gave his mother a bright smile. “You’re the best. You know me all to well.” 

Jennifer laughed. “Well, I know that you boys have never been separated for this long before. I remember when we went to New York that summer before you were in 3rd grade. We stayed there for what, was it 2 ½ weeks, right Craig?” Jennifer said, looking over at her husband in the driver’s seat. 

“Yea, it was for 20 days actually because I had some business to do up there,” Craig said. 

“That’s right. I remember you whining wanting to go home because you missed playing with Brian. You complained you never had anyone to play with because Molly was still too little. In order to calm you down, I had to call Joan and ask her to put Brian on the phone just so that you two could talk for a little while,” Jennifer said. 

Justin smiled, thinking to himself if he was actually that pathetic. He decided he was. He had liked Brian all along and just hadn’t known what it was. Now he knew and he felt great. He couldn’t believe that soon he would see Brian again. All thoughts of Eric had vanished, and Brian was again the center of his thoughts. It had been so long since they had been together and all Justin could think of was being in Brian’s arms again. Soon he didn’t have to think, though because they pulled in front of their house. As soon as the car stopped, Justin jumped out of the van and went to the back to get his stuff. Jennifer soon joined him. 

“Go on,” Jennifer said, looking at her son. 

“What?” Justin said. 

“I’ll get your luggage. You can go to Brian’s. Just be back in time for dinner at 6:30,” Jennifer said. 

Justin went over and hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Have I told you I love you mom?” 

Jennifer smiled back. “Not recently, but I know that you do. Go ahead. Have a good time.” 

“Thanks,” Justin said, heading over to the Kinney’s front door. He rang the doorbell and Joan came to the door. 

“Justin, it’s so good to see you. Did you just get back?” Joan said. 

“Yes, just now,” Justin said. “Is Brian here?” 

“He’s up in his room. I’m sure he’ll be glad to see you,” Joan said, stepping out of the way of the door so Justin could enter. 

“Thanks Mrs. Kinney,” Justin said, heading up the familiar stairs. He made his way over to Brian’s room and knocked, deciding he wanted to surprise Brian. As soon as he heard the “Come in,” he turned the knob. 

As Justin opened the door, he saw Brian laying on his bed reading a book. He knew that Brian loved to read and besides soccer, it was one of his favorite activities. Brian was wearing a pair of shorts and Justin could see how tan he had become since he had last seen him. His legs looked so good and so muscular, that it was giving Justin a hard on. The tight, white tee that Brian had on showed more of the darker complexion on his arms. Justin noticed his hair was a little longer and that it had gotten lighter in the sunlight. To say the least, Brian looked completely doable at the moment. Brian was so engrossed in his book that he didn’t even look up. Justin stood there in awe and decided he should make his presence known. 

“Well it looks like someone is really into there book,” Justin said, slowly closing the door behind him. 

Brian snapped out of the book whenever he heard Justin’s voice. He quickly turned his head and saw Justin standing by the door. 

“Justin!” Brian said, closing his book and running over to the blonde. The two immediately came together in a heated kiss. Arms began to fly all over, looking for a place to hold on to while their tongues dueled to see who’s could stay in the longest. Never losing contact, both boys began to move backwards and Brian looked to make sure they would land on his bed. As soon as they came up to the bed, Brian pushed Justin onto the bed and laid down on top of him. Still kissing deeply, Brian moved one arm around Justin’s neck and the other hand yanked at Justin’s longer blonde hair. Justin wrapped his legs around Brian and scratched at his back. Brian could feel his lover getting hard under his shorts and soon moved his hand to Justin’s shorts. He began to undo the button and zipper. 

Justin realized what Brian was doing and said, “Bri, wait…wait…we can’t do that here.” 

“Sure we can. And we will,” Brian said, pulling Justin’s pants down. 

Justin was wanting to cum so bad that he was not putting up much of a fight. The only thing he said was, “But there is no lock on your door.” 

Brian, now pulling Justin’s underwear down, said, “No one is going to come in here. My mom is the only one here and she always knocks. Don’t worry baby.” 

“Ok,” Justin said, finally giving in. 

Brian got the underwear off and began to lick Justin everywhere. When Brian made his way down to Justin’s balls and began to suck on them, Justin pulled on Brian’s hair. Brian looked up. 

“I need it now,” Justin said, panting heavily. 

“Alright, I’m getting there,” Brian said, continuing to suck on Justin’s balls. 

Justin couldn’t take it any longer. “No. Now. Suck,” Justin said, taking Brian’s head and moved his mouth over his engorged cock. 

“Yes sir,” Brian said, liking the aggressive side of Justin. He put his mouth around the blondes cock and took it all the way in. 

“OOOOhhhhhh yeeeaaaa Briiiii,” Justin moaned. 

Brian began to suck at a steady pace and Justin’s cock began to leak. Justin grabbed one of Brian’s pillows and yelled into it as he came. He came for what seemed like hours and then he laid his head back, putting the pillow underneath it for support. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw bright hazel ones staring back. Justin smiled at his boyfriend and then sat up and went around to the foot of the bed where Brian was sitting. He came over and hugged Brian. 

Brian held onto Justin tightly as they embraced. After awhile the boys pulled back and stared into each others eyes. Justin then placed a gentle kiss on Brian’s lips. 

“What was all that for?” Brian said. 

Justin looked back at Brian. “To thank you for everything,” Justin said. 

Brian smiled. “You don’t have to thank me for giving you a blowjob. I’m always happy to do it…especially when you beg for it. That was so hot.” 

Justin laughed, “I didn’t mean that. I mean….well yes I thank you for that, but I wanted to thank you for other things.” 

“Like what?” Brian said. 

“I wanted to thank you for being there for me and for being you…and for loving me,” Justin said, tears forming in his eyes as he sat there and looked at Brian. “I missed you so much and knowing that you would be here when I got back meant everything to me.” 

Brian pulled Justin back into a hug. All he wanted was to feel Justin. When there skin was close together, everything always felt right. 

“I missed you too,” Brian said. 

“A lot?” Justin said, wanting some reassurance. 

“More than you know, Justin,” Brian said, rubbing his hand across the blondes back soothingly. He slowly moved up the blondes back and began playing softly with his hair. 

“You were the first thought in my head each day and you were the last thought I had when I went to bed each night.” 

“Aw Brian,” Justin said, not being able to release the hug and now pulling Brian tighter. 

Brian said, “I even held your letters when I went to bed, just so I had something of yours close to me.” 

Justin leaned his head on Brian’s chest. As soon as the tears started to dry up, he sniffed and released his arms from Brian. Taking his hands in his, he looked up at the brunet. 

“Brian Kinney, I love you,” Justin said. 

Brian smiled, “And I love you, Justin Taylor.” 

They sealed their statements with a kiss, knowing that love was all they needed.


	19. The Boy Next Door

Even later that same evening. . . .

Lindsey was getting ready to leave and pick up Ben for their unofficial date. She and Daphne had spent an 1 ½ at the mall, and the two girls finally decided that a blue jean skirt with a pale blue blouse and black clog type sandals was elegant, but not too formal for where they were going. Lindsey wanted to look nice, but didn’t want to overdo. As soon as they had finished paying for their purchases, Daphne had come home with Lindsey and helped her get ready. While Daphne curled her hair, Lindsey finished applying her lipgloss over her lipstick to make her lips shiny. 

“Blot,” Lindsey said. 

Daphne reached over and handed Lindsey a tissue so she could blot her lips and remove excess gloss. Soon after, Daphne finished curling Lindsey’s hair and Lindsey stood up in front of Daphne for examination. 

“How do I look?” Lindsey said. 

Daphne stepped back and took a good look at Lindsey. She had to admit the girl could have been a beauty queen. Her eyes were the color of the sky and her hair was a light blonde. Her complexion was flawless from blemishes that were a teenager’s nightmare and she had a slim, cute figure. She also was already 5”5’ tall, compared to Daphne’s 5”2’. Daphne was a little envious of her friend, but beauty was not something to ruin a friendship over. 

“Looks like you just stepped out of a magazine,” Daphne said. “I’m surprised your mom never put you in any beauty pageants.” 

“Who said she didn’t?” Lindsey said. 

Daphne looked surprised. “Why aren’t you still doing them then?” 

Lindsey shook her head. “They make a person so vain. I already have the rich, WASP background to have to put up with. I don’t need one more attribute that others won’t like. Anyway, I’d rather get recognized for doing something, not just being pretty. That’s why I focus on my art. It’s my way of creating something beautiful.” 

Daphne said, “Well, that’s true, but I wish I had a little of your beauty. It would make me feel better.” 

“But Daph, you are pretty,” Lindsey said, coming up and playing with her friend’s hair. “I’m sure in due time that the boys will see that.” 

“Well, until then, what am I supposed to do?” Daphne said. 

Lindsey laughed. “Daph you don’t know how lucky you are to be you.” 

Daphne crossed her arms and looked at her friend. “How do you figure that?” she said. 

Lindsey replied, “Because for me it has always been hard making friends. No one wants to hang out with me because they think I’m just a snotty little rich girl. All the girls hate that I’m pretty and might take away there boyfriends and all the boys just want to do me.” 

“Are you serious?” Daphne said. “They said that to you?” 

“Well, not to my face,” Lindsey said. “But I hear it going around school all the time. Rumors fly about like crazy at St. James.” 

“Yea, I once heard that people thought you were a bitch because you supposedly kissed another girl’s boyfriend, but that was before I got to know you,” Daphne said. 

“It wasn’t true,” Lindsey said. “I never did that. They just wanted to blame it on me.” 

Daphne looked over at her friend and noticed she was looking a little down after what she had just said. She went over and gave Lindsey a hug. 

“I’m sorry Linds,” Daphne said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

Lindsey looked up at her friend. “It’s not a problem Daph, I know you were just repeating something you heard.” 

Daphne smiled. 

“I would give anything to have the one thing that you have that I don’t,” Lindsey said. 

Daphne looked amused her at her friend. “And what would that be?”

“Brains,” Lindsey said. “I will never be nearly as smart as you Daph. You, Justin, and Brian are all so intelligent. You are by far the smartest girl I know. I know you will go far in life. Beauty fades, but knowledge stays with a person.” 

Daphne just stared at Lindsey. She never realized Lindsey looked up to her in that way. 

Lindsey smiled and looked at the clock. “Alright, well it is time for me to go,” she said. 

“Well, good luck,” Daphne said. “You look fabulous.” 

“Thank you,” Lindsey said, pulling her friend in for one last hug. 

“Hope you have a good time,” Daphne said, following Lindsey down the stairs. “I’ll get a ride from Genevieve when she comes back.” 

“Ok, bye” Lindsey said, heading out to the car and taking her first step into the dating world. 

At Ben’s residence. . . . 

About 10 minutes later, Genevieve pulled the car into Vic and Rodney’s driveway. Lindsey could see from the backseat that Ben was already outside waiting for her. Ben came up to the door and Lindsey unlocked the car so he could get in. 

“Hey,” Lindsey said, as Ben came into the car and sat beside her. 

“Hey Linds,” Ben said. “You look really nice tonight,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Lindsey said. “So do you,” she said, looking at his button up shirt and nice khakis. 

“Thanks,” Ben said. “So is this Genevieve?” Ben said, pointing to the woman driving. 

“Yes, let me introduce you. Genevieve?” Lindsey called out. 

“Oui mademoiselle,” Genevieve said. 

“C’est mon ami Ben Bruckner,” Lindsey said. “Ben, this is Genevieve.” 

“Enchante,” Genevieve said, nodding at Ben from the front seat. 

“Wow, you speak French?” Ben said. 

“Yes, I know a little. Genevieve came from Alsace. She has been taking care of me since I was a little girl. 

“Oh, that’s cool,” Ben said. “What did she say?” 

“She said it was nice to meet you. If you want to say it back, just say enchante,” Lindsey said. 

“Enchante,” Ben said to the woman. 

Genevieve laughed and said, “Lindsey, ton ami est mignon.” 

Lindsey laughed and Ben looked at her. “What did she say now?” Ben asked. 

“She said you are cute,” Lindsey said, smiling and still laughing. 

“Oh,” Ben said. He then decided to say the one French word he knew besides hello. 

“Merci,” Ben said. 

“De rien,” Genevieve said. 

Ben looked over at Lindsey. He whispered, “So does she only speak French?” 

“Well, she knows a little English, but it’s not too good, so we all speak French to her,” Lindsey said. “My parents are both fluent so it has never been a problem.” 

“Oh,” Ben said. 

“Oh look we are here,” Lindsey said when the car stopped. 

Ben got out of the car first and went to the other side to open the door for Lindsey. She graciously accepted and after telling Genevieve to come and get them in about 2 ½ hours, they walked up to the movie theater. 

After deciding what movie they wanted to go, they waited in the long line, since Saturday night was always a popular time to go to the movies. After about 15 minutes, they finally bought their tickets and went inside. The movie they chose to see took the entire 2 hours. Both sat through the movie, sneaking a glance at one another while they thought the other wasn’t looking. When the movie was over, Ben offered his hand to Lindsey as they walked out of the theater. Genevieve was already there waiting, so they walked over to the car and went inside. During the drive back to Ben’s house, both were pretty quiet, only talking to make comments about the passing scenery. Soon they pulled up in front of Ben’s house. 

Lindsey said, “I’ll walk out with you.” 

Ben nodded and opened the door and walked up to the sidewalk. Lindsey came up beside him. 

“Linds,” Ben said. 

“Yes,” Lindsey said to Ben. 

“I had a nice time tonight,” Ben said. 

“Me too,” Lindsey said back. 

“Listen, I don’t really want to beat around the bush anymore….” Ben said. “Do you want to hook up?” 

Lindsey smiled over at Ben. “I’d love too.” 

Ben smiled and came over and gave Lindsey a hug. Then he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodnight Linds,” Ben said. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

“Ok,” Lindsey said, resisting the urge to jump up and down. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Ben said one more time before entering the house. 

Lindsey turned around and walked back to the car, touching her cheek. She would have to call Daphne as soon as she got home. 

The next morning. . . . 

Brian awoke peacefully, noticing that Justin had curled up beside him during the night. Brian’s lifted his arm and placed it gently around Justin’s body, gazing down to watch his angel sleep. His mass of blonde hair was ruffled in all directions and his lips were full and pink. His light complexion made Justin even more angelic. Brian decided that heaven must be full of angels that looked like Justin because no one could be more perfect. 

Justin began to stir and Brian looked down just in time to see the blonde open his eyes. The brilliant baby blues looked over at Brian. 

“Hey,” Justin said sleepily. 

“Hey,” Brian said, playing with Justin’s hair. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yea,” Justin said yawning. “Have you been up long?” 

“Nah, only about 10 minutes,” Brian said. 

Justin nodded and went up and gave Brian a morning kiss. Brian pulled him in and kept the kiss going longer. He never could get enough of those lips. 

“Wow,” Justin said after the kiss. “Someone is in a good mood this morning.” 

“Well I’m with you, aren’t I?” Brian said. “It isn’t every day I get to wake up beside my baby.” 

Justin smiled. “I know,” he said. “I wish we could sleep together every night.” 

“Someday baby,” Brian said, kissing the top of Justin’s head. 

Justin leaned over against Brian and Brian wrapped his arms around him. 

“So,” Brian said. “Since we’re alone, why don’t you tell me about your trip?” 

“Trip?” Justin said, not thinking about anything, just smiling and glowing from being in Brian’s arms. 

“Yea, you know you just got back from a 6 week stay at PIFA…” Brian said sarcastically. 

“Oh yeah,” Justin said. “What do you want to know?” Justin said, leaning his head up and back so he was looking at Brian upside down. 

“Just tell me something about your trip. You mentioned a lot of things in your letters….how about Eric?” Brian said. 

Justin’s eyes snapped wide open. 

“Eric?” Justin repeated. 

“Yea, you wrote to me in one of your letters saying that you and some guy named Eric got to be good friends. Tell me about him,” Brian said. 

Justin started to get nervous. He didn’t think Brian would have to know about his thing with Eric. He forgot that he mentioned him in one of the letters he wrote to Brian. He decided to bluff. 

“Oh yea Eric,” Justin said. “Yea…he was a nice guy, but there was nothing special about him.” 

“Oh c’mon Justin,” Brian said, squeezing the blonde tighter. “There must have been something about him since you two got to be such good friends. You said he was a really neat guy.” 

“Well yeah he’s a good artist and he’s funny, and…” Justin tapered off. 

Justin couldn’t lie about this to Brian. They had promised each other that they would always be honest and tell each other if there was a problem. Although Eric wasn’t a problem anymore, he had been one and Justin’s excuse for not telling Brian was that he didn’t want to do it over the phone. Now that they were both in the flesh, he decided he just needed to go ahead and say what happened. 

Justin’s silence made Brian wonder what the blonde was thinking. “And what Justin?” 

Justin prayed a silent prayer and began to speak. 

“And he told me he had a crush on me and we almost kissed,” Justin said. 

Justin felt Brian’s arms moving from around him. Once Brian’s arms were gone, Justin turned around and faced Brian. Brian’s face had fallen and his eyes turned to green stone. 

“What?” Brian said, trying to hide the disappointment in his throat. 

Justin looked straight into his eyes. “It’s true. He told me a week before the camp was over that he had a crush on me.” 

Brian looked confused. “How did he know you were gay? Did you tell him?” 

“No,” Justin said. “Well, not at first at least. He saw me at one of the meetings of GLBT and I ended up telling him I was gay later.” 

“What’s GLBT?” Brian said. 

“It’s a club for gays, lesbians, bi’s, and transsexuals,” Justin said. 

“What on earth were you doing there?” Brian said exasperatedly. “Are you trying to out us to everyone?” 

“No,” Justin said. “I didn’t think I would see anyone I knew there and I just kind of came upon the meeting and decided to sit in. Eric ended up coming later with his older sister and found me there. Later I told him I was gay,” Justin said. 

Brian nodded and looked down. “So you kissed him?” 

Justin shook his head. “No, Brian, I didn’t. He wanted to kiss a guy because he had never kissed one before but I ended up telling him to stop and that I couldn’t. I love you Brian,” Justin said, touching one of Brian’s hands. 

Brian allowed Justin’s hand to hold his as he calmed down. He couldn’t believe someone was trying to put the moves on his boyfriend. 

“I guess you didn’t mention me to him, huh?” Brian said. 

“Actually, I did,” Justin said. “Right after I told him I was gay, I told him I had a boyfriend named Brian Kinney. I even showed him that picture of us I keep in my wallet.” 

Brian let out a little smile. Justin moved closer. He cupped his hands around Brian’s face. 

“Baby, I would never lie about you,” Justin said. “If anyone knows I’m gay, they also know that I have a tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend. I don’t tell one piece of information without the other.” 

That statement got a big smile out of Brian. 

Justin moved his hands back down to Brian’s and held both of them again. 

“You still love me?” Justin said, looking into Brian’s hazel eyes. 

Brian looked right at him. “You know I do. Just don’t go around kissing other guys, ok?” 

Justin laughed. “I won’t Bri,” Justin said, placing a kiss on Brian’s lips. “So, how was your trip?” 

Brian repositioned himself on the bed and opened his legs so Justin could sit between them, wanting to hold the blonde as much as possible. 

“Well, it was pretty much how you would expect it to be. We basically practiced technique, ran drills, played practice games, and at nights we placed intramurals for fun.” 

“Wow, sounds like you and Ben had lots of fun,” Justin said sarcastically. 

Brian hugged Justin tighter. “Well, for someone who loves the game, it was fun little boy. I know you don’t particularly like sports but there are many people out there that do.” 

“I like sports when they involve you,” Justin said, looking back at Brian when he said it. 

“Just like I love looking at art when I’m around you,” Brian said, kissing the top of Justin’s head. 

Justin began to think back to a conversation he had had with Eric at camp. 

“You know Brian, one helpful thing Eric did point out to me at camp was that I missed spending time alone with you,” Justin said. 

Brian looked over Justin’s right shoulder. “What do you think we’re doing now?” 

“I didn’t mean like this,” Justin said, turning around to face Brian again. “I meant as friends.” 

“We are friends Jus,” Brian said. “Best friends.” 

“I know, I know,” Justin said. “But we never spend anytime alone just hanging out and being friends. When we were kids, you used to come over my house and we played video games, board games, we watched movies, and did all kinds of things. Now it seems the only time we ever spend together is when we are in bed.” 

Brian looked down. “I thought you liked being in bed with me,” he said. 

“I do,” Justin said. “I love being your lover. But I also love being your friend. One person can be both.” 

Brian looked up and nodded. “Alright, so what do we do about our friends?” 

Justin leaned his head to one side. “I was thinking about that. I think we should just tell our friends that we need to have some time alone, just the two of us. I still want to hang out with them, but we need some time just for us. I think they’ll understand,” Justin said, raising a hand to Brian’s cheek. 

“Ok,” Brian said agreeably. “How about later we go see a movie, just the two of us?” 

Justin went up and wrapped his legs around Brian’s torso. “I’d love to Bri. But first, while we’re still alone, I’m going to give you a repeat of last night.” 

“Oh God you were so sexy,” Brian said, thinking of Justin on top of him, sucking his cock in all different positions. 

“Yup,” Justin said standing up and shaking his naked butt at Brian. “I’ve got lots of energy baby.” 

Brian watched Justin’s little dance and his cock began to stir. He knew he was in for quite a morning and he couldn’t wait. 

Meanwhile over at Vic and Rodney’s residence. . . . 

Ben woke up at 11:00 and headed down the stairs for brunch. He hadn’t seen Vic and Rodney since yesterday before he left on his date with Lindsey because they had some function to attend to for Rodney’s job and had come home after he had went to bed. Both men were dressed and were in the breakfast nook when he came down. 

“Morning Ben,” Vic said, standing over by the refrigerator. “Would you like some brunch?” 

“Yes please,” Ben said, heading over to the table where Rodney was sitting, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. As soon as he sat down, Rodney seemed to see that he was there. 

“Oh good morning Ben,” Rodney said, putting the paper down so he could speak to the boy. “I didn’t see you. Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes,” Ben said. “That new bed you bought me is great. Thank you.” 

“Yea, the bed that’s been in that room had been there for quite some time. It was time for a new one. I figured a boy with your height needed a longer bed anyway,” Rodney said. 

Vic came over and brought him some food and orange juice. “Thanks Vic,” Ben said. 

“No problem,” Vic said, sitting beside Ben at the table. 

“I don’t know how I’m ever going to repay you guys for everything you’ve done for me,” Ben said. “You’ve fully decorated my room to what ever I want, given me new furniture, new clothes…”

Rodney replied, “You don’t have to repay us Ben. We didn’t take you in so you could be indebted to us.” 

Vic nodded. “That’s right. Anything we do for you is because we want what’s best for you.” 

“And since I’m technically your guardian now, we have to give you 3 squares and a roof over your head, so we figured it might as well be a roof that you enjoy looking at,” Rodney said, smiling to show Ben that he was joking. 

Ben laughed, “Still, you guys do so much for me.” 

“Well, Rodney makes the big bucks. How else are we going to spend it?” Vic said. 

All three guys laughed. Rodney then said, “Doing well in school and attaining your dreams will be good enough payment for us.” 

Ben looked at the men and went over and gave each of them a hug. “Thank you,” he said to the guys. “You two would have made great parents.” 

Vic looked a little sad and Rodney sat there, looking at his unhappy partner, knowing that he had always wanted to have children. 

“So,” Rodney said, changing the subject. “How did it go with Lindsey last night?” 

“Oh yea,” Vic said, snapping out of his melancholy attitude. “I almost forgot you went. That fundraiser thing we had to attend for Rod’s job was extremely boring. So what happened? We want details.” 

Ben laughed, “You guys want details about heterosexuals?” 

“What do you think we watch on the television? Romance classics don’t usually involve two men,” Vic said. “Love is love, that’s what I say.” 

Rodney laughed at his partner, wanting to hear the details himself. 

“It went alright,” Ben said. “Lindsey’s a very nice girl.” 

“She’s a doll,” Vic said. “Pretty and talented, wouldn’t you say so honey?” 

“Yea, she is,” Rodney said. “Her art work is wonderful.” 

“So did anything happen between you two?” Vic said. 

Ben looked at Vic like he was cross eyed. “You don’t really think we had sex on a first date, do you?” 

Rodney laughed, “No, but at least you mentioned it was a date. You said yesterday you weren’t sure if it was.” 

“I guess you could consider it a date. I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend afterwards,” Ben said. 

“What did she say?” Vic said, excited for his now adopted son. 

“She said yes,” Ben said, looking down at his lap. 

“Well that’s great, right honey?” Vic said. 

Rodney looked over at Ben staring down. He then said, “Yea it is…but why such the long face?” 

Vic looked over at Ben and said, “What’s the matter?” 

“Nothing,” Ben said, looking back up and putting his fork down, signaling he was finished eating. He then got up. “Nothing’s wrong I’m just going to go upstairs.” 

“Ben,” Rodney said sternly with warmth. “Sit down and finish your food and the story.” 

“I’m not hungry anymore,” Ben said. “I eat too much and don’t exercise enough as it is.” 

“We’ll get you a membership at the gym we work out at,” Rodney said. “You’re a growing boy, you need to eat.” 

Ben looked at the two men and sat back down. He was really still hungry; he just didn’t know how he was going to answer Vic and Rodney’s question about Lindsey. He didn’t understand it himself. 

As Ben finished eating, Rodney continued. “Now, about Lindsey…”

“Could we please not talk about her anymore?” Ben said. 

Vic looked at Ben. “What’s the matter? Did something go wrong last night?” 

“No nothing went wrong, that’s the problem,” Ben said, putting down his fork again. “I need to go upstairs. I’ll see you guys later.” 

Ben headed out of the kitchen as the two men just looked at each other with questioning faces. 

“What do you think happened?” Rodney said. 

“I don’t know,” Vic said. “But he’s a teenager. You know how their hormones rage.” 

“Yea,” Rodney said. “I guess I forgot about that. It’s been a while since I dealt with teenagers. You deal with them all the time.” 

Vic nodded, got up, and started clearing the table. “I think Ben just needs some time alone. I’m sure everything will straighten itself out.” 

“I hope so,” Rodney said. 

Next Friday. . . . 

Brian and Justin were on their bikes heading over to Vic and Rodney’s. It had been a week since Justin had gotten back in town and they had still not seen the whole gang. For the whole week, Brian and Justin had just been having fun by themselves. They had gone to see two movies, went to the art museum, went out to dinner a few times, and even went bowling with Brian’s dad. Jack was on a league at the local bowling alley and had asked Brian if he wanted to come with him to see how his old man plays. Brian had agreed and had asked if Justin could join him. Jack had taught them both the fine art of bowling correctly and both boys found the game to be fun. They played for hours at a lane not occupied by a league and got better and better every game. Jack was proud of his sonny boy and his sonny boy’s best friend for picking up the game so quickly and had signed them up, with their permission of course, to play on one of the youth leagues. Brian and Justin had agreed it would be another opportunity for the two of them to spend time together, as friends of course since they couldn’t show their affections to each other out in public like that. 

When Brian and Justin got there, they knocked on the door, and Vic appeared at the door. 

“Hey guys,” Vic said, pulling Justin into a hug. “It’s so good to see you Justin. How was your trip?” 

“It was good Vic,” Justin said. “But I missed everyone back here.” 

“Your love muffin especially missed you,” Rodney said, coming to greet the guys as they walked in. “He was moping around for days.” 

Brian and Justin laughed and Justin went and hugged Rodney. “I missed him too,” he said as he hugged Rodney. 

“Glad your back Justin,” Rodney said. 

“It’s good to be back,” Justin said. 

Well everyone’s up in Ben’s room right now,” Rodney said. “Lunch is going to be in half an hour. I’m glad you guys wore your suits. The waters great.” 

Justin and Brian went up the stairs, Brian leading the way holding Justin’s hand. The door was closed to Ben’s room and so Brian knocked and then went inside. 

When he opened the door, the guys looked surprised to see just him, since Justin was blocked from their view. 

“Attention everyone, I have an announcement to make,” Brian said loudly. Justin giggled behind him, realizing what his boyfriend was doing. 

The three faces stared back at them, ready to listen. 

“I have with me the man of the hour. A very important man, who just happens to be my best friend and boyfriend, here he is……Justin Taylor!” Brian said, sounding like a game show host. 

Justin stepped out from behind Brian and made his grand entrance into the room. Everyone started to get up and greet him as Justin made the rounds. 

“So good to see you Justin,” Daphne said, giving Justin a hug. 

“You too Daph,” Justin said. “How was journalism camp?” 

“Good, you know we learned how to crop pictures, do captions, write a decent article…that sort of thing,” Daphne said. 

“Well that’s cool,” Justin said moving on to Lindsey. 

“Linds,” Justin said, hugging her next. 

“I’m so jealous. You must tell me everything you learned so I’m not left far behind you,” she said. 

“I would be honored to,” Justin said. “Why don’t you and I set up a time next week to get together and I will tell you all of the secrets?” Justin said, laughing at his friend. 

“It’s a date,” Lindsey said, looking over at Ben when she said it. “Well, not a date date.” 

Justin looked over at the way Lindsey was looking at Ben and decided to ask. “Are you two really….?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Lindsey answered, bubbling. 

“Oh my God, that’s great,” Justin said, hugging Lindsey one last time. “When did this happen?” 

“A week ago tomorrow,” Lindsey said. 

“Well, it’s good to know we’re not the only ones in the room getting some,” Brian said, nudging Ben in the stomach with his elbow, his tongue in his cheek. 

Everyone laughed and Ben gave Justin a one armed hug. 

“It’s good your back,” Ben said. “Your man was missing you terribly.” 

“Oh yea?” Justin said. “Was he moping in front of you too?” 

“No, but he did have a dream about you one night at camp,” Ben said as everyone sat back down on the floor in a big circle. 

“Ben!” Brian said, wanting to have kept that secret. 

“What? You didn’t say that was a secret?” Ben said. 

“Well….” Brian said, trying to think of something to say. 

“What?” Justin said looking at Brian and then at Ben. “Tell me. What was the dream about?” 

Ben said, “I think I already said too much. I’m keeping my mouth shut.” 

Justin looked over at his boyfriend. “Brian?” 

Brian twisted his mouth all different directions and ran his fingers through his hair. 

Finally he said, “We were kids and you were running after me because I knocked over your sandcastle. I turned around and you were gone. I talked to your mother and she would do nothing to help me and then I saw you walking away with a strange tall man. I ran after you, but could never catch you.” 

The entire group just stared at Brian as he told the story. 

“So what happened?” Daphne said, intrigued as to what the conclusion was. 

Brian sighed and said, “Justin and the man faded and I called for him to come back. That’s when Ben woke me up and asked me why I was shouting.” 

“Wow,” Lindsey said. “That’s quite a story.” 

Justin turned to Brian and took his hand. “But nothing liked that ever happened to us. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It didn’t feel it was important,” Brian said. 

“You said you had this dream when you were at camp?” Lindsey said. 

“Yea,” Brian said. “It was the day that we had those intramurals and we lost…umm…I believe it was on the 26th.” 

Just then Justin had a weird feeling come across him. There was something that happened on the 26th. He knew something had. He remembered that date from somewhere. 

“Justin, you ok?” Ben said, noticing the blank expression that came across his face. 

Justin snapped out of it. “Yea, I’m fine.” 

“I told Bri he probably had a bad thought in his head before he fell asleep,” Ben said. “I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

“Yea, you’re right,” Justin said, wanting to move on to a different subject. “So Linds, how was your vacation?” 

Lindsey talked about her vacation in Florida until Vic came up and told the kids it was time for lunch. Everyone ran out of the room except Justin. When Brian realized Justin was not behind him, he went to see what was keeping the boy. 

“Jus, you ok?” Brian said, coming around and placing his arms around the boy. 

“Yea, I’m fine,” Brian said. 

“I’m sorry about that dream. Ben has a big mouth. I didn’t want you to worry about it,” Brian said, pulling the blonde closer. 

“I’m not worried. It’s just when you said it happened on the 26th, a weird feeling passed over me,” Justin said. 

“Well, it could have been a different day. I’m not quite sure…” Brian said. 

“If only I could remember what happened that day. I remember that number so well,” Justin said, trying to remember. 

“C’mon,” Brian said, taking his arms from around Justin and holding out his hand instead. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s join the others.” 

Justin took his hand and went downstairs to join the gang, still trying to think why the 26th of July had such importance to him. 

Several hours later. . . . 

Brian and Justin were saying goodbye after having a fun afternoon. They had eaten, swam, and even played some water volleyball, with Rodney being the ref. Brian, Justin and Daphne team had won two out of the three games they played, and they declared that homosexuals were better than heterosexuals at volleyball since there team had two while the others only had one, which was Vic. When it got to be about 8:00, it started to get dark and everyone decided it was time to leave. Lindsey and Daphne had already left, courtesy of Lindsey’s nanny Genevieve, and so Brian and Justin were the last ones to leave the place. After saying their goodbyes, they went out the door and unlocked there bikes. 

“Oh my God,” Justin said, looking down at his bike. 

“What?” Brian said, looking over at Justin. “Do you have a flat tire?” 

“No,” Justin said. “I just remembered what I was doing on the 26th. I remember where I saw that number.” 

“Where?” Brian said, interested to see what the big deal was. 

“That date was on top of the sign in sheet for the GLBT meeting. That day was when I went to the meeting,” Justin said. 

“So?” Brian said, still not seeing the importance. 

“That was also the same night that I told Eric about me being gay and it was when he told me he had feelings for me,” Justin said. 

Brian stopped where he was. He pulled the kickstand out on the bike to hold it in place. 

“What time did all that happen?” Brian asked. 

“It was within an hour of curfew, because I remember it being pretty late. I’d say probably 10:15 or 10:30. Why?” he said. 

“I asked Ben what time it was when he woke me up out of that dream,” Brian said. “He told me it was 10:00.” 

“Which was minutes before that thing with Eric happened,” Justin said, catching on to what Brian was saying. 

“Do you have a picture of Eric?” Brian said, wondering if his next suspicion was true. 

“Yea,” Justin said, remembering Eric had given him one of his school pictures back when they were still good friends. He took out his wallet and went to the back picture slot, which is where he had stuck it. He handed the picture to Brian. 

“That’s him,” Brian said, staring down at the picture. 

“What?” Justin said. 

“That was the man I saw holding your hand and taking you away in my dream,” Brian said. 

“You mean…” Justin said. 

“I dreamt that something was going to happen to you before it really happened,” Brian said. “That was the night Eric tried to kiss you right?” 

Justin nodded, starting to get spooked out. 

“But you had never met Eric before,” Justin said. “And I never gave you a description of him over the phone or in my letters.” 

“I know. That’s what’s weird. I could sense that you were in trouble and could even sense who you were in trouble with.” 

“That’s really weird,” Justin said. 

“Yea it is,” Brian said. “But at least it all makes sense now. I was wondering why I had such a bad dream that night when usually all my dreams about you are pleasant.” 

Justin smiled and looked at Brian. “You dream about me?” he asked. 

“All the time,” Brian said, walking over to Justin and putting his arms around him. “How do you think I get through the nights when I’m away from you?” 

“Bri,” Justin said sweetly, leaning in to give him a little kiss. “You are so eloquent.” 

“My, my we’re using those big SAT words already,” Brian said. 

“Got to start sometime,” Justin said, placing his arms around Brian’s neck. He then looked into Brian’s eyes. 

“Brian, why do you think you can sense what’s going to happen to me? You don’t have ESP do you?” 

Brian laughed and looked down into his baby’s eyes. “No, but I do think we’re soul mates.” 

Justin smiled and leaned in for a long kiss. Tongues were dueling as they heard a scream from the street. 

“Taylor? Justin Taylor is that you?” a boy called out from the street. 

Justin pulled away from Brian when he heard his name called. Justin looked to the street to see a boy from his gym class last year. 

“It is you!!” the boy said as he stopped to take a closer look at Justin. “Justin Taylor is a big fucking fag!!! Justin Taylor is a fag!!!!” 

Brian ran over to the boy, not caring what was going to happen. The boy continued to run down the street as Brian chased him, Brian catching up with him quickly. 

“Brian don’t!!!” Justin said, knowing his boyfriend’s temper and hoping he wasn’t going to seriously hurt the boy. 

“Don’t worry,” Brian called out to Justin as he ran his way over to the boy. The boy could not keep it up for much longer, for Brian’s athletic ability allowed him to easily catch up with the boy. Brian tugged on his tee shirt from behind and turned him around. As soon as he did, he punched the boy right in the face. 

“Owww! Shit! You fucking cocksucker!!” the boy called out as he fell to the floor. 

Brian continued to kick him to keep him on the floor. Justin finally made his way over to the pair. Justin could see that Brian had his foot right over the boy’s balls. 

“Brian no!” Justin said. 

“Nooooo please!!!!!” the boy screamed out in protest, knowing where Brian’s next kick was going. 

Brian took a good look at the boy before kicking him again in the shoulders, instead of the balls. 

“This will teach you to fuck with faggots,” Brian said, examining the damage he had done to the boy. “And if you ever tell anyone about Justin or myself, I will hunt you down and kick you right it the balls so hard, you won’t be walking for a fucking week!!! Do you understand?!!” 

The boy timidly nodded his head, still shaking from what Brian had done. 

“Answer me!” Brian said. 

“Yes,” the boy said weakly. 

Brian walked away from the boy. Justin followed him, looking back to see that the boy had slowly crawled over to the sidewalk to get out of the street. 

“What was that all about?” Justin said. 

“That will teach him to mess with you,” Brian said. 

“Brian!!” Justin said looking over at him. “Where did all that come from? I’ve never seen you act that violent before.” 

“I don’t know,” Brian said. “Someone was threatening you and I just felt this flash of rage take over. I knew I had to do something about it. I couldn’t let him go and tell everyone about us.” 

Justin said, “That guy was Peter Meally. He was in my gym class last year. He’s even wimpier than I am.” 

“Then I guess he won’t be saying anything,” Brian said, smiling at Justin. 

Justin stopped Brian in the street and looked over at him. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Anytime,” Brian said, walking back with Justin to get their bikes so they could go home.


	20. The Boy Next Door

October 22, 1996. . . . 

The gang’s 8th grade year had gotten off to a great start. Justin and Lindsay were heavily involved with the art department. Mrs. Anderson had asked them to be her personal assistants, helping her with projects and even mentoring some of the sixth graders. Brian and Ben both were back in training for the approaching soccer season, staying late every afternoon. Daphne, now the editor of the school newspaper was busy pretty much every afternoon as well, going over articles to make sure everything was suitable before they were printed. Her position on the yearbook staff kept her busy too. The gang hung out as much as possible, but because of their extracurricular activities, finding a time where they could all meet was few and far between. 

Halloween was coming up and to keep the kids off the street, the school board had come up with the idea to have a costume party. Since this was a new concept to St. James, all the kids seemed to be pretty excited about it. Everyone, except for those who didn’t have dates. 

“I think this dance idea is stupid,” Daphne said. 

“I for one think it’s a neat idea,” Lindsay said. 

“Yea, well you have Ben,” Daphne said. “I don’t have anyone.” 

“I don’t know,” Lindsay said. “Ben’s been acting really strange lately. Every time we make plans to do something together, he’ll call me an hour before and tell me he isn’t feeling well or that something came up.” 

“Uh, oh,” Brian said, looking over at Lindsay. 

“What?” Lindsay said. 

“That sounds like a classic guy move,” Brian said. 

“How would you know?” Lindsay asked. 

“Hey just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I don’t know what guys do,” Brian whispered across the table. 

“Yeah well, I’m sure if he had that big of problem he would talk to me about it,” Lindsay said. “I’m probably just making a big deal out of nothing.” 

“So Daph,” Justin said, changing the subject, “why don’t you just come with us? You don’t have to have a date.” 

“You two are going?” Daphne asked. “How are you going to pull that off?” 

Brian laughed as he took Justin’s hand underneath the table, “We’re not going as a couple. We’re going as friends.” 

“Yeah Daph,” Justin said, “you can be both of our dates and dance with us. We’ll make sure you have a good time.” 

“That’s sweet you guys,” Daphne said, “but I don’t want to mess up the dance for both of you.” 

“You wouldn’t mess it up,” Justin said. “It’s not like I can dance with Brian.” 

“Yea wouldn’t that be a hoot?” Brian said. 

Justin hit his shoulder. “C’mon Daph, you got to come. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

Daphne looked over at Justin’s pout and gave in. “Alright, I’ll go. Just don’t expect me to be completely happy.” 

“Oh we’ll show you a good time, won’t we Bri?” Justin said. 

“Yea, we know how to move,” Brian said. “We’re realllllly good at it.” 

Daphne rolled her eyes, “God, can you guys talk about anything but sex?” 

Brian gave her one of his surprised looks. “Why Daphne, what on earth do you mean? Us talk about sex? Never!!” 

Daphne gave him a grin. “Yea, wouldn’t want anyone to know that your country club manners aren’t what they used to be.” 

“What manners?” Brian said. “I’m not a WASP. I was just privileged enough to get to live in high society without all the emotional consequences attached.”

“Hey!!,” Lindsey and Brian both said. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Brian said, rubbing Justin’s leg underneath the table. “But it’s true. There’s nothing you can do.” 

“Gosh Brian, you make it sound like a disease,” Lindsay said. 

“Well, at least it’s curable,” Brian said to Lindsay. 

“Oh,” Justin said interested. “And what would the cure be?” 

“Oh, I think I can remember,” Brian said, touching his hands to his temples. “It’s coming to me…..yes, yes….ok I got it. The more time you spend with Irish micks who pretend to be of the higher class, the WASP syndrome will slowly dissolve and one day you to can be normal. It’s not too late.” 

Lindsay and Daphne rolled their eyes at Brian’s display of witty, romantic comments. Lindsay then stood up from the lunch table. 

“Well, I better leave,” Lindsay said. “I told Ben to meet me right after lunch at my locker. I’ll see you guys later.” 

The three said goodbye and talked until the final bell rang, telling them to move to their 5th period class. Then, they went off to their respective classes. 

A few days later. . . . 

Jennifer picked up her son up right after school on a day he didn’t have to stay after. When they arrived home, Justin went right up to his room to change out of his uniform. He then went to the kitchen to get a snack, where he saw his mom reading the mail. 

“Anything for me?” Justin said, going to the refrigerator to get a soda. 

“No honey,” Jennifer said, continuing to read the letter in her hand. When she finished, she found Justin sitting in the den watching TV. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the dance?” Jennifer said, showing the flyer she had received in the mail that informed all the parents about the event. 

Justin knew why he hadn’t told his mother and it was mostly because he didn’t want her chaperoning the event. For the past 8 years of his schooling, his mother always wanted to be involved in every school event. She had been a room mother back in elementary school as well as a devoted PTA member and fundraiser coordinator. The only reason she hadn’t gotten too involved when he entered junior high was because she had finally went back to work and didn’t have as much time. That job had been a godsend for Justin. 

“I didn’t think about it,” Justin said, lying through his teeth. 

“You’re going to go though, aren’t you?” Jennifer asked. 

“Yeah,” Justin said. “It might be fun.” 

“So do you have a date yet?” Jennifer said nonchalantly. 

That right there stopped Justin right in his tracks. Had he just heard his mother ask if he had a date? 

“What?” Justin said, pretending he hadn’t heard her. 

“A date Justin,” Jennifer said, coming over to sit beside him. Pinching his left cheek, she said, “I’m sure with how cute you are you could most certainly find some nice girl to ask to the dance.” 

“Mom,” Justin said, pulling her hand off his cheek. He then thought of a response as quickly as he could. “Well, you know…we decided that we were all going together, just as friends.” 

“Who’s we?” Jennifer asked. 

“Brian, Daphne, Ben, Lindsey, and I,” Justin said. 

“Brian doesn’t have a date?” Jennifer said. “That surprises me.” 

“Why?” Justin said, curiously. 

Jennifer replied, “Well Brian is just such a good looking boy. I’m surprised the girls aren’t attached to him like flies.” 

Justin laughed, thinking how funny it was that his mother found his boyfriend attractive. But then he stopped laughing when he thought about all the other people that probably thought the exact same thing. 

He said, “Well Brian has more important things on his mind right now. He and Ben are really into soccer, Lindsey and I are involved with art, Daphne has the newspaper…”

Jennifer got up and laid a kiss on top of Justin’s head. “I guess you guys are a little young. I was just thinking back to my younger days when I had boys ask me out all the time in the 8th grade. We would flirt and distract the class, and.... I’m glad you guys are so focused on school. That’s always a good thing.” 

Justin nodded; glad he had stopped the issue for now. 

“So, want do you want to be?” Jennifer said. 

Justin looked over at his mother. “What do you mean?” 

“For the party,” Jennifer said. “What kind of costume do you want? I figured I could make it for you.” 

Justin turned around to hide his face of disgust from his mother. He certainly didn’t want to have a homemade outfit. It would be too embarrassing. 

“Well I’ll have to check with the others to see what they’re wearing, but I was hoping we could buy my costume at a real costume store.” 

Jennifer realized what Justin was thinking and smiled. “I guess that would be all right. Just let me know when you’ve decided what you want to be and we’ll go looking for it, ok?” 

Justin got up from the sofa. “Thanks mom,” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Sure honey,” Jennifer said as she watched her son retreat to his room. 

The next day. . . . 

Lindsay was walking to her third period class with a smile. She always loved third period because it was the one class that she shared with Ben. They had both coincidentally signed up for theater arts last spring and were glad to find out that they shared that class. That however, was before Ben had become so different with her. There were days when he would be completely normal and act like nothing was wrong. Then there were days when he wouldn’t talk to her at all. She just didn’t understand what was going on. She had tried to ask him one time what was wrong and he had just bitten her head off. So for now, she just decided to skip over that issue. 

She walked into the classroom and saw him in his usual seat. She went over and sat down in her desk beside him. 

“Hey Ben,” Lindsay said, trying to be as optimistic as possible. 

“Hey,” Ben said back. 

“How’s your day been?” Lindsay asked. 

“So far ok,” Ben said, “but it’s only third period.” 

“Yea,” Lindsay laughed. Maybe things were looking up. 

“So,” Lindsay said, changing the subject, “we haven’t had a chance to talk in a while.” 

“I know,” Ben said, clearing his throat. “I’ve been busy.” 

“Yea,” Lindsay said, sighing. “But I wanted to ask you about the dance. Brian and Justin said we should all probably go in a group together.” 

“Oh the dance, yea,” Ben said. “I’m… not going to be able to go.” 

Lindsay’s face fell. “Why?” she asked. 

“Well, my mom finally got in touch with me and she wants to have dinner with me that night,” Ben said. 

“On Halloween?” Lindsay asked. 

“Yeah, she said it was a day she had free and she could get away from the house,” Ben said. 

“Oh,” Lindsay said. “Well, I guess that is important. She is your mom.” 

“Yeah,” Ben said. “Sorry Linds.” 

“It’s all right,” Lindsay said, really wanting to cry. She managed to keep her composure until the end of class where she ran to the bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls, still trying to figure out what she had done wrong. 

Lunch that day. . . . 

Brian, Justin, and Daphne sat at there usual lunch table. As soon as everyone had gotten something to eat, Daphne pulled out some magazines from her binder. 

“Here,” Daphne said, handing Justin the magazines. “These were all the costume magazines I could find at the mall the other day. You should be able to find something you want to wear.” 

“Thanks,” Justin said. “Do you already know what you’re going to wear?” 

“Yea,” Daphne said. “I’m going to be a fairy.” 

Brian and Justin both started laughing uncontrollably. Daphne then realized what she had said. 

“Not that kind of fairy,” Daphne said. “A fairy like Tinkerbelle.” 

“Sorry Daph,” Justin said. “Just couldn’t help but laugh on that one.” 

Daphne rolled her eyes as Brian and Justin started to look through the magazines together. 

“I like that one,” Brian said. 

“You want to be a frog?” Justin said. 

“Why not? You could kiss me and I could turn into a handsome prince for you,” Brian said, grabbing Justin’s crotch underneath the table. 

“Yowza!,” Justin said, his cock reacting to the grab. 

“People could we please focus?” Daphne said. 

“Sorry ice queen,” Brian said. 

Daphne kicked him underneath the table, causing Brian to yell ouch. 

“Children behave,” Justin said. 

“Make me,” Brian said, giving Justin a look. 

“Oh God I surrender,” Daphne said. 

“Look!” Justin said excitedly, looking down at one of the pictures in the magazine. 

Daphne and Justin both looked down at the magazine. 

“This is what I want to be for the party,” Justin said. 

“You want to dress up like a submarine?” Brian said. 

“A yellow submarine,” Justin said. “You’ve seen the cartoon. You know how much I love it.” 

“Yea,” Brian said. “What place is it at?” 

“Ummm, it’s at….Brandon and Jack’s Costume Store,” Justin said, flipping to the front of the magazine. 

“I’ve never heard of that place,” Daphne said. “Where is it located?” 

“Not sure,” Justin said, looking all over the magazine to find an address. Finally he found it on the inside cover. 

“Ah, here it is,” Justin said. “It’s on 16584…”

Brian and Daphne looked over at Justin’s face. “What? What is it? Brian said. 

Justin looked at Brian. “It’s on 16584 Liberty Avenue.” 

Brian laughed. “Go figure. The queers would have the costume you want to buy.” 

“Brian this isn’t funny,” Justin said. 

“Why not?” Brian said. 

“Because, there is no way I can ask my mother to bring me to a costume store on Liberty Avenue.” Justin said. 

“Yea, I guess that would be kind of odd,” Brian said. “Why don’t we just go there ourselves?” 

“Brian, we live pretty far away from the city. It would take us an hour to walk there.” 

“We could ride our bikes there,” Brian suggested. 

“How am I going to carry the costume home then?” Justin said. “It’s too big to put inside a backpack.” 

“Hmmm,” Brian said. “That is a problem.” 

Daphne spoke up. “Why don’t you ask Vic and Rodney to take you? Isn’t that kind of their hangout?” 

Brian said, “That’s not a bad idea.” 

“Yeah, good idea Daph,” Justin said. “I’ll call them up later.” 

“Or I can ask Ben today at soccer practice,” Brian said. “He could ask them.” 

“Yeah,” Justin said. “Speaking of Ben, does anyone know where Lindsay is?” 

Daphne looked at her watch. “I thought she was just a little late, but lunch is already half over. Maybe she had to talk to a teacher or something.” 

“Maybe,” Justin said, “but she never mentioned anything like that to me in art class earlier.” 

“Who knows?” Daphne said. “Ever since Ben has been acting weird, Lindsay has been really down lately.” 

“She has?” Justin said. 

“Yea, she’s been trying to hide it, but we’ve talked about it. Ben just isn’t acting like himself and it worries her. He won’t talk to her about whatever’s wrong.” 

“I can ask him later,” Brian offered. 

“Could you?” Daphne said. “I think that would really help.” 

“Sure,” Brian said, smiling. Lindsay had kind of grown on him in the past months and he wanted to help the girl out. 

“Thanks,” Daphne said, standing up. “Well, I’m going to run to the bathroom before the bell rings. I’ll see you guys later.” 

The guys said their goodbyes and Daphne headed down the hall and to the bathroom. As she went in, she heard someone in the bathroom crying. Trying to just ignore the poor girl and go on with her business, as Daphne stepped into the stall, she noticed that in between her and the girl’s stall beside her was a Gucci handbag. She knew Lindsey had a handbag just like that one. She decided to chance it. 

“Lindsay?” Daphne called out. 

“Leave me alone,” Lindsay sobbed. 

Daphne got out and went over to the other stall door. 

“Lindsay open up, it’s Daphne.” 

“Daph?” Lindsay said. 

“Yeah,” Daphne said. 

Lindsay went over and opened the door. Daphne looked at her red eyes and cheeks and could tell she had been crying for a while. 

“How long have you been in here?” Daphne asked, going over to comfort the girl. 

“Since the end of third period,” Lindsay said. 

“You skipped 4th period?” Daphne said. 

“Yeah,” Lindsay said. “Not like it matters.” 

“What happened?” Daphne said. 

Lindsay sniffled and said, “Ben said he wouldn’t go to the dance with me. He said he had to go out to dinner with his mother.” 

“His mother?” Daphne said. “He sees his mom?” 

“I guess so,” Lindsay sobbed. “Anyway, he said it was the only day she could get together with him and so he’s going.” 

“Lindsay, I’m sorry,” Daphne said. “I know how much you were looking forward to going with him.” 

“It would have been our first event as a couple,” Lindsay said, blotting her eyes. 

“Yeah,” Daphne said. “Why don’t we go put some cold water on your eyes and face to make the redness go away?” 

Lindsay nodded, picked up her books and purse, and followed Daphne over to the sink. Daphne got a paper towel and put it under the sink to get wet. Then she started to apply it to Lindsay’s face. As she was doing that, Daphne got an idea. 

“I know. You can go to the dance with Brian or Justin. I’ll go with one and you can go with the other. That way, neither of us will be alone,” Daphne said. 

“I don’t know Daph…” Lindsay said. 

“Oh c’mon,” Daphne said. “It will be fun. Don’t let Ben mess up your life. It’s his loss.” 

Lindsay looked up at her friend. “Thanks Daph.” 

“No problem,” Daphne said. “Now let’s go ask the guys real quick before the bell rings.” 

The girls made there way over to the cafeteria. Both Brian and Justin were still at the table. 

“Look who I found,” Daphne said to the boys. 

“Linds! Where have you been?” Justin said. 

“Well…I…” Lindsey said. 

“She just found out that Ben was not going to be able to attend the dance and was wondering which of you young gentlemen would like to escort her,” Daphne said, saving Lindsay the embarrassment. 

“He’s not going?” Brian said. 

Daphne gave Brian the look that he knew meant to shut up and not talk about the subject. He quickly closed his mouth. Justin could tell that something had gone on and he knew he would here about it later. 

He looked up at Lindsay. “I’d love to go with you.” 

“Really Justin, you don’t have….” Lindsay said. 

“I know, I don’t have to do anything,” Justin said. “But I want to. I’ll go with you and Brian will go with Daphne. We’ll double date.” 

“In an unconventional kind of way, of course,” Brian said. 

Lindsay laughed, “I understand.” 

“You better,” Brian said. “Those hands better stay above the waist at all times or you’ll be dead meat.” 

“Aye aye sir,” Lindsay said. 

“Good,” Brian said. 

6th period. . . . 

Brian got into the gym early that day, knowing he wanted to be completely dressed before he went over to talk to Ben. 

After Brian finished dressing, he found Ben at his locker. 

“Hey,” Brian said. 

“Brian hey,” Ben said. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing with me really,” Brian said. “But Lindsay was pretty upset today at lunch.” 

Ben looked into his locker and stared there for a minute. “Oh yea?” he said in a disinterested tone. 

“Yea,” Brian said. “Do you possibly know what she could have been upset about?” 

Ben shook his head. “I can’t think of anything. She was fine 3rd period. You know how girls are, always emotional and stuff.” 

“No, I don’t know,” Brian said. “Fortunately, I don’t have that problem. But I do know the reason why Lindsay was upset.” 

Ben looked over at Brian, “Ok, why?” 

“Because you told her you weren’t going to go to the dance with her,” Brian said. “You know how much she was looking forward to it.” 

Ben closed his locker and started walking. “Well, you know shit happens.” 

Brian said, “You don’t have to tell me that. I know it better than anyone.” 

Ben gave a little smile, but continued to stare into nowhere. 

Brian stopped Ben and put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s the matter? What’s been up with you lately? 

Ben looked into Brian’s eyes. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” 

“Bullshit,” Brian said.

“It’s not bullshit,” Ben said. 

“Then why don’t you talk to someone about what’s been bothering you?” Brian said. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ben said. 

“Ok, well then why don’t you talk to Lindsay, or Justin, or even Daphne,” Brian suggested. 

“Don’t you get it? None of you would understand,” Ben said, starting to walk again. 

“This is more than just about the reason you’re not going to the dance with Lindsay, isn’t it?” Brian said. 

Ben stopped and looked at Brian. 

“If you and Linds are having problems, why don’t you just…”

“Stop!” Ben said. “I don’t want to talk about this, or Lindsay, or anybody! All I want to do is go outside and practice drills.” 

Ben walked away quickly and Brian just stared at Ben, wondering what could be so wrong with the boy. Ben needed some help and Brian knew just who to ask. 

The next day. . . . 

Justin had called Vic and Rodney the day before and asked them if they could bring Brian and him to the costume store on Liberty Avenue. They had immediately agreed and told Justin they could do it today, since the dance was only four days away. After coming home from school, Brian and Justin changed clothes immediately and then biked over to Vic and Rodney’s house. Vic went up to Ben’s room to see if he wanted to join them, but was told he would rather stay home and finish his homework. Vic came back down and told the others the news. 

“I don’t understand what’s going on with him,” Rodney said. “He’s been acting so differently lately.” 

“So you’ve noticed too?” Brian asked.

“Yes,” Rodney said. “He’s usually alright until we mention Lindsay’s name and then he goes off in a tangent.” 

“I’ve begun to notice that too,” Brian said. “I asked him if they were having problems, but he refused to talk about it with me.” 

“Daphne said she asked Lindsay if they were having problems and Lindsey said she didn’t know of anything, except for the fact that he doesn’t want to be around her,” Justin said. 

“Well if Ben doesn’t want to be with Lindsay, why doesn’t he just break up with her?” Brian asked. 

“Beats me,” Justin said. “I don’t know how those things work. I got lucky the first time around,” he said, putting an arm around Brian’s waist. 

Brian smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on the blonde’s lips. 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to hurt her feelings?” Vic said. 

“Maybe,” Brian said. “He told you he wasn’t going to the Halloween dance, right?” 

“No,” Vic said. “He never told us.” 

“Yeah, he told Lindsay he couldn’t make it,” Justin said. “Daphne told me yesterday on the phone that Lindsay had told her Ben had said he was going to see his mother.” 

“His mother?” Rodney said. 

“Yeah, supposedly she called and made a dinner date with him on that night,” Justin said. “She said it was the only time she had free.” 

“I didn’t know she even called,” Vic said. 

“Well, I think we’ll have a talk with Ben later,” Rodney said. “Right now, we better get going.” 

Brian and Justin followed Vic and Rodney out to the car. They all climbed in and headed on down to Liberty Avenue. 

Whenever they approached Liberty Avenue, both boys stared out of their respective car windows to take in the sights. Men were walking hand in hand with other men, women were kissing other women, and drag queens and transsexuals littered the streets. 

“Wow,” Justin said. “Look at all the people. And look…those women are kissing right in the middle of the street!” 

“Honey this is Liberty Avenue,” Vic said. “You’re going to see lots of men and women kissing on the street. Of course, they won’t be kissing each other.” 

“This is awesome,” Brian said. 

“If you think this is amazing, we should bring you here at night,” Rodney said. “This place is like another planet.” 

“Really?” Brian said excitedly. 

“Yes,” Vic said. “All the young, single queers come here at night. It’s the place to be.” 

“Cool,” Brian said. Justin then gave him one of his signature looks. 

“But a lot of committed couples come here too, right?” Brian said, trying to appease Justin. 

“Oh yeah,” Rodney said. “No matter what’s your relationship status is, if you’re gay, this is the place to be.” 

Justin smiled over at his boyfriend, giving him his look of approval. 

Vic and Rodney found the small costume store and parked in a lot a little ways down the street. 

Everyone climbed out of the car and started walking. Rodney and Vic held on to each other around the waist. Brian wanted to take Justin’s hand, but he hesitated due to the fact that he had never done so out in public. 

Vic looked back and saw the hesitation between the two. 

“Hey guys,” Vic said. “You don’t have to be afraid to show affection down here. Believe me; everyone has seen it before. And if they haven’t, then they’re in the wrong territory.” 

Brian smiled and gently took Justin’s hand. Justin looked up and gave him a smile. They continued their way down the road to the costume shop. 

When they got in there, Vic went over to the person behind the counter and immediately pulled him into a hug. 

“Jack, it’s so good to see you,” Vic said. 

“Long time no see baby,” Jack said. 

“I didn’t know you owned a costume store,” Vic said. 

“Just opened it up about nine months ago with my husband. Have you met Brandon?” Jack asked no. 

“No,” Vic said. As Vic continued his conversation with the two, Rodney was in the back with Brian and Justin, looking for the costume. 

“That lady has the deepest voice I’ve ever heard,” Justin whispered. 

“That’s because she isn’t a woman,” Rodney whispered back. 

Brian and Justin looked at each other. “Oh,” Justin said. 

“So that would explain the five o’clock shadow on his face. I thought it just might be dirt,” Brian said. 

Rodney laughed. “You two are quite comical, you know that?” 

Brian mumbled, “Yeah, we know. We’re stupid.” 

“No you’re not stupid,” Rodney said. “Just naïve. You have a lot to learn about the homosexual world. I bet you’ve never even been on this street before, have you?” 

Brian and Justin both shook their heads in reply. 

“You know plenty about the heterosexual life style. Now I’m going to give your first lesson of the homo world. Jack is a transsexual,” Rodney said. 

“So he changed sexes?” Justin asked. 

“No. That is a transvestite. A transsexual is a person who dresses up as the opposite sex, but continues to maintain their gender given to them at birth.” 

“So, he still has a…” Justin asked. 

“Yes,” Rodney answered, knowing what Justin was trying to say. “He still has all the equipment. 

Brian and Justin laughed. Brian then asked curiously, “Why does he do that?” 

Rodney shrugged. “Why are we gay? It’s just the way we were made. There is no particular answer.” 

Brian nodded and continued to look through the racks of costumes. Justin finally found the right costume. 

“I found it,” he shouted out to Brian and Rodney. 

“Alright,” Rodney said, coming over to Justin. “Let’s go pay.” 

Brian and Justin walked up to Vic and the men behind the counter. Justin laid the submarine costume down and got out his wallet. 

“Hey sweetie,” Jack said, looking over at Vic. “Are you all friends?” 

Vic replied, “This is Justin Taylor and the guy behind him is his boyfriend Brian Kinney. They both go to school where I teach.” 

“Wow,” Jack said. “You boys are pretty young to be out. How old are you?” 

“13,” Justin said. “But we’re really not out.” 

Vic said in response, “They keep it to themselves. I know because I found them kissing in the bathroom two years ago. The reason why we brought them here was because they didn’t want to ask there parents.” 

“Ah,” Jack said. “That’s one element of childhood I don’t miss. As well as getting the shit kicked out of you in gym.” 

Brian and Justin just stayed quiet as Vic and Jack reminisced about old times. Rodney joined in and both boys listened to them speak of many things they hoped would never happen to them. 

About five minutes later, Vic and Rodney finally said goodbye and walked back out to the car. As Brian and Justin walked out of the costume shop, Brian once again took Justin’s hand, enjoying the freedom they had to express themselves in that area of town. 

The day before the dance. . . . 

Ben came home from soccer practice at 6:00 like usual and went upstairs to his room. He already had taken a shower in the locker room, so he decided to sit down and do his homework. The more he kept busy, the less he would have to think about anything or anyone. He had already ignored all of his friends for the past week, including his so-called girlfriend, and he didn’t want to think about it. He just couldn’t talk to them. They all wanted to know what was wrong, but he knew none of them would understand. He couldn’t even understand, so he just didn’t like to think about it. He knew that one day he would be able to talk to his friends about it, but he couldn’t now. He hoped they would forgive him for being such a jerk. 

Vic came to the door and knocked. Ben yelled to come in and the door opened. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Vic said. 

“Do you mind if I eat up here? I’d like to be alone,” Ben said. 

“Actually, Rodney wants to ask you about something, so you’ll need to come down,” Vic replied, leaving. 

Ben rolled his eyes and made his way out of his room and down the stairs. When he got to the dining room table, Rodney and Vic were already sitting. 

“So,” Ben said while taking a seat at the table. “What did you want to speak to me about?” 

“We wanted to know why you’re not going to the dance tomorrow night,” Rodney said. 

Ben looked over at Vic, a surprise look on his face. He was going to pretend he was going just to keep up appearances and then once he got there, he was going to leave and do something else. 

“Who said I wasn’t going?” Ben asked. 

“Brian and Justin told us a few days ago,” Vic said. “They said you had told Lindsay you couldn’t go with her because you had a dinner date with your mother.” 

“And I know that your mother hasn’t called here,” Rodney said. 

Shit. Lindsay and her damn mouth. She would be the one to get him in trouble. 

“Ben, we want to know what’s going on,” Vic said. “We know this isn’t just about the dance. For the past few months, you have been acting strange. Just tell us the truth,” Vic said. 

Ben looked over at his two stepfathers and knew there was no way he could make up a lie fast enough to get him out of this mess. He knew the truth was the only way out. If anyone might understand, they probably would. 

“Fine,” Ben said. “I’ll tell you.” 

The next day. . . . 

“Oh, Justin I can’t believe you found that costume! It is just perfect for you!” Jennifer exclaimed. “You look so adorable.” 

“Mom,” Justin muttered. 

“I know I’m sorry,” Jennifer said, holding her camera. “Let me take a few more by yourself before everyone else gets here. I just can’t believe you got yourself a date.” 

“A date?” Craig said, watching his wife and son as he sat on the couch. 

“Yes,” Jennifer said. “That nice girl from Justin’s art class, Lindsey Peterson is going to be his date.” 

“Mom, I already told you. Lindsey’s just a friend. I’m just taking her because her boyfriend couldn’t make it.” 

“Lindsey’s the blonde right?” Craig asked. 

“Yes dad,” Justin said. 

“She’s quite the looker son,” Craig said. “If anything happens between her and her boyfriend, you should make a go for her.” 

“Her boyfriend is Ben, a good friend of mine. That wouldn’t be fair of me to do,” Justin said. 

“Ah well,” Craig, slapping Justin gently on the shoulder. “Maybe next time.” 

Justin just smiled to get his father of his back. Soon the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Jennifer said, going towards the door. 

Jennifer opened and Brian appeared in his costume. 

“Brian,” Jennifer said. “What are you supposed to be?” 

Brian looked down at his outfit. “Can’t you tell? I’m John Lennon.” 

“Oh,” Jennifer said. “I see the resemblance now.” 

Brian walked into the living room and sat beside Justin on the couch. “I figured if Justin could be the yellow submarine, than I could be one of the Beatles.” 

“Well that’s a cool costume,” Justin said. 

“Indeed,” Jennifer said, picking up her camera. “Let me take a few pictures of you two before your dates pick you up.” 

“There dates are picking them up?” Craig asked. 

“Yeah dad,” Justin said. “Lindsey has a chauffer and she’s the one driving us to the dance.” 

“Well, that’s going in style,” Craig said. 

Soon the doorbell rang again and this time it was the girls at the door. Daphne was dressed in her Tinkerbelle outfit while Lindsey was Cinderella. Both girls looked beautiful. 

Jennifer gathered them all together in her living room to take a few group photos. When she was through, they left the house and piled into the car, off on their way to their first school dance. 

Later on in the evening. . . . 

Everyone was actually having a good time at the dance. Since it was Halloween, the school had decided to use a harvest theme. Instead of the gymnasium being decorated with goblins, witches, and ghosts, pumpkins, scarecrows and haystacks were scattered as decoration throughout the gym. All of the refreshments that could be colored were colored orange, red, yellow, and brown to go with the theme for the evening. 

The gang had all mostly danced together when fast music was being played, but people parted and drifted into couples whenever a slow song appeared. Whenever that happened, Justin took Lindsey’s arm and Brian took Daphne’s and both set of couples danced as happily as they could, with Brian staring across the floor at Justin and Justin doing the same to Brian. Both Lindsey and Daphne hoped that one day; they could meet men that were as devoted to them as Brian and Justin were to each other. 

At 10:30, the gang made there way over to speak to Vic and Rodney, who they had found were chaperones for the evening. 

“Hey Vi…I mean Mr. Grassi,” Justin said. 

“Careful, remember where we are,” Rodney said. 

Justin nodded. 

“Justin you just look great in that costume,” Vic said. “And look at the rest of you, you all just look great.” 

“Hello Mr. Grassi,” Lindsay mumbled, coming out from behind Daphne. 

“Lindsay,” Vic said. “You look very beautiful tonight my dear.” 

“Thank you,” she said sadly. “Did Ben get off to see his mother ok?” 

Vic and Rodney looked at each other. Vic then replied, “Yes, he’s fine. No need to worry about him dear. You just have a good time, ok?” 

Lindsay nodded. “Tell him to call me, will you?” 

“Of course,” Vic said, averting his eyes from the girl. 

“How is Ben?” Brian asked. 

“He’s fine,” Rodney said. “He just needs to get some things figured out in his life. This whole year with him leaving his parents and moving in with us has been hard on him, but he’ll be alright. He just needs some time.” 

“Ok,” Brian said, leading the gang over to some tables. “Well, we’ll see you guys later.” 

Justin turned to Brian and said, “I’m going to ask them a few more questions. I’ll be back in a few minutes. 

“Ok,” Brian replied as he, Daphne and Lindsey left. 

“Bye,” Vic and Rodney replied. 

Brian led the two girls to a table and they all took a seat. Taking a rest, they watched the people out on the dance floor, laughing at their fellow classmates whenever they had the chance. About five minutes later, Daphne got up from her seat and said she had to go to the restroom. 

“You want to come Linds?” Daphne asked. 

“No, you go ahead,” Lindsay mumbled. 

“Ok,” Daphne said, leaving. 

Since they were left alone, Brian looked over at Lindsay and saw just how depressed the girl was. He was actually beginning to feel sorry for her. He didn’t know what Ben’s problem was, but whatever it was happened to be affecting Lindsay a great deal. As much as he liked Ben and considered him a good friend, he didn’t like the way he was treating Lindsay. He could see that she was on the verge of tears. He decided to try to make her a little bit happier. He walked over to her chair and held out his hand. 

“Would you like to dance?” he said. 

“Brian,” Lindsay said, surprised, “you don’t have to dance with me. I’ll be ok.” 

“But I would like to dance with you,” Brian replied, continuing to stand there. 

Lindsay looked up into Brian’s hazel and eyes and smiled. She took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. 

As Brian and Lindsay were swaying back and forth to the music, they began to talk. 

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Lindsay said. “For being a fag, you certainly know how to make a girl feel better.” 

Brian laughed. “Well, I’m not a 100% gay you know,” he said, smiling. 

“You’re not?” Lindsay asked. 

“No,” Brian said. “Justin and I both agreed we’re only about 95%, so there still is that 5% chance we could fall for a girl.” 

“Which is very unlikely,” Lindsay said. “You and Justin have the most perfect relationship.” 

“Well…it’s definitely not perfect,” Brian said. “But we try hard to make it work.” 

“Well at least you two try,” Lindsay said. “Ben doesn’t do anything.” 

Brian shook his head. “I don’t know what Ben’s problem is, but I think it’s about a whole lot more than just you and your relationship with him.” 

“Really?” Lindsay said. 

“Yeah,” Brian said. “Like Vic said, just give it some time and maybe he’ll snap out of it.” 

Lindsay nodded. 

“But if he doesn’t,” Brian said, “he obviously doesn’t see what an amazing person you are and doesn’t deserve you.” 

Lindsey smiled and blushed, a little embarrassed by Brian’s comment. “Thanks,” she said. 

“No problem,” Brian said. “I meant it.” 

Lindsay and Brian continued to dance until the song ended. Both noticed that their “dates” were back at the table waiting for them. 

“Well you two make a beautiful couple,” Justin said as the pair approached. 

“Not nearly as lovely as the two of you,” Lindsay said pointing to Brian and Justin. “Brian was just giving me a glimpse of the life you two have. You two are lucky to have each other.” 

“Ah, thanks Linds,” Justin said. “Did my man play nice?” 

“Yes he did,” Lindsay said, looking at Brian. “He made me feel a whole lot better.” 

Brian winked over at Lindsay, thanking her. The DJ then told everyone the last song of the night was coming up. 

Justin said he wanted a chance to dance with Daphne and asked if Lindsay would mind. When she responded that she didn’t mind at all, Brian took Lindsay and danced with her one last time. The famous “I Had the Time of My Life” song,from the movie Dirty Dancing, came over the speakers and both couples danced side by side, laughing and having a great time as the song played. When the song ended, everyone made their way out through the doors of the gymnasium. 

As the gang was making there way out the door, Brian and Justin lagged behind as the girls went over to find their ride. 

“That was really sweet of you, to do what you did for Lindsay tonight,” Justin said. 

“It was nothing,” Brian said. “I just wanted her to have a good time.” 

“Well I think she definitely did,” Justin said, pointing to Lindsay. “She’s in much better spirits thanks to you.” 

Brian smiled and shrugged. 

“You’re a good man, Brian,” Justin said. 

“You really think so Jus?” Brian said. 

“Of course you are,” Justin said. “I wouldn’t settle for anything less.” 

Brian looked around and noticed all the people had pretty much left. Brian then quickly went over to Justin and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

“Brian,” Justin said, a little out of breath since Brian had just kissed him. “We could get caught.” 

“Nah,” Brian said. “Everyone’s practically gone.” 

Justin smiled and turned to Brian. “Why did you kiss me?” 

“Because I love you,” Brian replied. “Is that a good enough reason?” 

Justin smiled. “It’s good enough for me.”


	21. The Boy Next Door

November 22, 1996….

“I just love thanksgiving,” Justin shouted, coming out the front doors of St. James. Thanksgiving vacation had finally come and everyone was ready for some much needed time off. 

“Now is that because we’re out of school, or because of all the food?” Brian asked. 

Justin went over and gently hit him on the shoulder. 

“I know you all too well Taylor,” Brian said. 

Justin looked over at Lindsay and Daphne, who were walking beside them. “Linds, you ok?” 

“Yeah,” she said, giving him a little smile. “I’ll be alright.” A few days after the Halloween dance, Ben had finally agreed to see her and had told her that he wanted to break up. He said that it wasn’t because of her; he just had a lot of issues he needed to work out and needed time. Although Lindsay had been upset to begin with, she was slowly regaining the confidence and perkiness she had once had. 

“So what do you guys want to do on the first afternoon of vacation?” Justin asked. 

“I have plans,” Lindsay mumbled. “My mom and dad are hosting a party tonight at the country club, so I have to be there to play the well mannered WASP daughter. I have an appointment at 5:00 to go get my hair done.” 

“Well,” Justin replied. “It must be a pretty fancy affair.” 

“It is,” Lindsay said. “It’s a formal. My mother bought my sister and I new dresses and everything.” 

“Well, that sounds like fun,” Justin said cheerfully, trying to be nice. 

“No, not really,” Lindsay stated. “I have to stand there and pretend to be someone I’m not for six hours. That’s not my idea of fun.” 

“Well, maybe tomorrow we can all go and do something to help take your mind off everything,” Justin said. “How about the five of us…”

“Wait,” Lindsay said. “I don’t think I should be doing anything with Ben right now. It would be too weird.” 

“Lindsay, you’re going to have to face him eventually,” Brian said. “Why not get it over with?” 

“It’s too soon,” Lindsay replied. 

“Linds, it’s been over two weeks,” Brian said. “I know the way he treated you wasn’t exactly great but…”

“I’m not mad at him,” Lindsay said. “I just don’t think either of us would have anything to say to each other right now.” 

“Well, you’re both our friends,” Justin said, going around to her side and putting an arm around her shoulder. “I just hope all this will work out so that we can all hang out together again.” 

“I know,” Lindsay said. “Me too.” 

Lindsay saw Genevieve’s car and started walking over to it. “There’s my ride. I’ll see you guys later.” 

The three waved to her as she left. Daphne then saw her mother’s car pull up. 

“Well, there’s my mom. Call me if you decide to do something tomorrow,” Daphne said. 

“Ok. Bye Daph,” Justin said while Brian just waved. 

“Well, it looks like it’s just you and me,” Brian said. 

“Yup. We’re all alone,” Justin said. 

Brian looked over at Justin and said, “Why don’t we just forget about everyone else’s problems for the night and just focus on us? This whole ordeal with Ben and Lindsay is driving me crazy.” 

“You’re telling me?” Justin asked. “Believe me I know. I have to watch Lindsay everyday in art class mope around and pout. At least you don’t have any classes with her.” 

“No, but I have soccer with Ben,” Brian said. “And he just seems to ignore me as much as possible. Every time we talk, he’ll end the conversation immediately, saying he has to go. I just don’t know what his problem is.” 

“Heterosexual love,” Justin said. “Why is it so complicated?” 

“I don’t know,” Brian said. “And at this point, I don’t care. Tonight, it’s you and me, alone.” 

“Well…I have no qualms with that,” Justin said, smiling. “Now let’s go. There’s my mom.” 

“Whatever you say…baby,” Brian said while smiling as the two made their way to Jennifer’s van. They were finally going to have some time alone together. 

A few days later. . . . 

Ben woke up at 9:00 on Monday morning and headed downstairs for breakfast. Vic was downstairs in the kitchen reading the paper when Ben walked in. 

“Good morning,” Vic said. 

“Morning,” Ben replied sleepily, sitting down in a chair. “Where’s Rodney?” 

“He’s at work,” Vic said. “He’s doesn’t get school vacation’s off…remember?” 

“Oh yeah,” Ben said, shaking his head. 

“You want some eggs?” Vic asked. 

“Not really…could I just have a bagel?” Ben asked. 

“Sure,” Vic replied. He cut one up and handed it over to Ben along with the cream cheese. 

“So,” Vic asked. “What are your plans for this vacation? Are you going to see the gang?” 

“Umm…probably not,” Ben replied. 

“Ben,” Vic said sternly, “your problem is not going to go away by avoiding your friends.” 

“I know, I know,” Ben said. “I just don’t know what to say to them, that’s all.” 

“Why don’t you just sit them down and tell them the truth?” Vic asked. 

“Yeah,” Ben said. “I just hope they’ll forgive me for being such an asshole.” 

Vic laughed and looked over at Ben, resting a hand on Ben’s forearm. “You’re true friends will always forgive you. Anyway, I’m sure once you tell them the news that they’ll understand that you needed time to be able to think everything out.” 

Ben nodded, getting up and putting his dish in the sink. 

“Thanks Vic,” Ben said. 

“Anytime,” Vic said. “Rodney and I are here for you whenever you need us.” 

“Yeah,” Ben said, coming over to give Vic a hug. “I’m lucky to have you guys…especially now.” 

Vic smiled and accepted the hug. Oh his way out of the kitchen, Ben made one more remark. 

“Oh Vic,” Ben said, “I meant to ask you…do you think I should tell them the full…truth?” 

Vic thought quietly for a minute and then gave Justin his response. “I’m not sure about that…it’s really your call.” 

Ben nodded. “Ok, thanks.” 

Vic nodded and watched Ben disappear up the stairs to his room. He hoped that the gang would take Ben’s news well, no matter what he decided to say. 

Two days later. . . . 

“Ohhhh yessss,” Brian panted heavily. “Oh God, I’mm soooo fucking close.” 

Justin sucked harder as Brian began to pull over the edge. 

“OHHH YESSS,” Brian yelled across the room, releasing his cum into Justin’s mouth. 

Justin sat up and went over to kiss Brian right on the lips. After letting the brunet taste a bit of his own fluid, Justin laid down beside his boyfriend on the foldout sofa. 

“Wow,” Brian said, looking over at Justin. “That was great.” 

“Isn’t it always?” Justin asked, smiling. 

“Of course,” Brian said. “It’s just cool that we got to do it in your den and be as loud as we want. Where did your parents go again?” 

“Molly had some field trip with her Brownie troop and my mom and dad went to chaperone,” Justin replied. “They said they wouldn’t be back until late, like 10 PM.” 

“So we have the whole day just to ourselves,” Brian said, leaning over to give Justin another kiss. 

“Yup,” Justin replied, moving himself around so he could be spooned by Brian. Both laid there naked, just enjoying the fact that they were together. 

After a few minutes, Brian was almost asleep when Justin pulled him out his thoughts. 

“Bri?” Justin whispered. “Are you asleep?” 

“I wasn’t yet,” Brian replied. “I was getting there though.” 

“Can I ask you a question?” Justin asked softly. 

“Shoot,” Brian replied. 

“What do you think is going on with Ben?” Justin asked. 

“Justin,” Brian said tiredly, moving himself away from the blonde and pulling himself up. “I thought we weren’t going to discuss other people right now.” 

“Brian we haven’t discussed other people now for the last few days,” Justin replied, sitting up next to Brian. “Lindsay has been very affected by what Ben has been going through. Since they are both our friends, we need to figure out a way to help them. Friends help others when they are in trouble.” 

“I know, I know,” Brian mumbled. “It just seems that we managed to pick all the drama queens as friends. 

“Brian,” Justin chided. 

“Alright,” Brian said. “If you want my honest opinion, I don’t know what is going on with Ben. He won’t talk to Lindsay, he hardly talks to me or anyone else, and he never comes out of his room when any of us go over there.” 

“Do you think he is mad at us?” Justin asked. 

“I don’t know what he could possibly be mad about,” Brian said. “I think if he was mad at us, he would say something.” 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed. 

“He could be upset about his breakup with Lindsay,” Brian suggested. 

“If he was upset about it, then why did he breakup with her in the first place?” Justin asked. 

Brian nodded. “Good point.” 

“Anyway, it has to be about something that involves everyone since he’s been avoiding all of us,” Justin said. 

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin’s shoulder and pulled the blonde closer. “What if he just has a secret and doesn’t want to tell anyone?” 

“A secret?” Justin repeated. “Why would that keep him from seeing us?” 

“I don’t know…” Brian said. “Maybe he’s afraid that if he’s around us he might tell. You know…maybe we tempt him or something.” 

“Huh…” Justin replied. “I never thought of that.” 

“What can I say,” Brian said. “Your boyfriend is a genius.” 

“More like my boyfriend is a cocky asshole,” Justin mumbled sarcastically. 

“Hey, I’m not cocky…well not all the time,” Brian replied. 

“I know,” Justin chuckled, “I was just kidding.” 

“So do you think we should go over there and demand an answer out of Ben?” Brian said. 

“Maybe with Vic and Rodney’s help, we could get him to talk to us.” 

“No, I don’t think we should force ourselves upon him,” Justin said. “I had another plan in mind.” 

“What?” Brian questioned. 

“Well, next Saturday Lindsay is having her birthday party,” Justin asked. 

“Oh yeah,” Brian said. “I forgot about that.” 

“Of course you did,” Justin said. “I’m your day planner, remember?” 

Brian laughed. “What would I do without you?” 

“Probably nothing,” Justin said amusingly. “You would have no purpose.” 

“Now who’s being cocky?” Brian asked, eyebrows raised. 

Justin smiled. “Anyway…I know that Lindsay sent out those invitations a month ago, which probably means that she sent out one to Ben, since at that time they were still dating.” 

“Yeah?” Brian asked, failing to see the point. 

“Well, we all know that Ben is going to refuse to go because he’s been avoiding everyone. What we need to do is go over there next Saturday and tell him he needs to come to the party,” Justin said. 

“Ok Sherlock…” Brian said. “I still don’t see how that’s going to help him talk about his problems.” 

Justin nodded. “Once we get him to come to the party with us, maybe we can all sit down after the party and talk. All of us will be there and all we need to do is somehow convince him to just tell us his problems, no matter what they may be. We need to let him know that we will continue to be his friend regardless of his situation.” 

“Ok,” Brian said nodding. “How do we convince him to come to the party?” 

Justin laughed. “By using a little technique I like to call blackmail Bri.” 

“Blackmail?” Brian questioned. 

“Yeah,” Justin said. “When Ben tells us that he doesn’t want to go to Lindsay’s party, we just say that Lindsay really wants him there and that if he doesn’t come, it will ruin her birthday. This will trigger him to feel guilt and he’ll end up coming to the party so that Lindsay is not upset, because underneath everything that is going on, he still values Lindsay’s friendship.” 

“Ahh,” Brian said, realizing the catch. “But isn’t that lying?” 

“No,” Justin said. “We all know that Lindsay wants to remain friends with Ben and that getting all this business between them resolved would be a wonderful present for her.” 

“Can’t argue that,” Brian said. “I want all this business between them to be over too.” 

“I know,” Justin said. “I want our group back together.” 

Brian nodded and looked over at the blonde. “How did you get to be so smart?” 

“I guess I was just born with it,” Justin teased. 

“You’re a good friend Jus,” Brian said. 

“You think so?” Justin asked. 

“I know so,” Brian replied, taking his right hand and wrapping it around Justin’s half erect cock. “If not, you wouldn’t be thinking of how to solve Ben’s problems when we are ALL alone in your house and could be having wild, crazy sex.” 

“Oh yeah,” Justin said, going over to Brian and placing little kisses up and down his neck. 

Brian flipped over to where he was laying on Justin and went down to his cock. He began licking the mushroom cap tenderly, making Justin pant louder with each flick. 

“Ok….” Justin moaned, “You got me. No more talk about Ben…”

“Ben who?” Brian answered, concentrating solely on Justin’s massive erection so he could please his boyfriend. 

Justin smiled and looked down to watch his lover work. He loved to watch Brian suck him off. He always did everything Justin loved, pleasing him immensely. He couldn’t imagine having sex with anyone else. Brian was the perfect lover. He couldn’t wait for the day where they would actually go all the way. 

Watching Brian suck his cock caused all thoughts of Ben and Lindsay to push out of his head. Wanting to forget everyone else for now and think only of his boyfriend, Justin answered Brian’s question with two words: 

“Never mind.” 

Thanksgiving Day. . . . 

Joan was in the kitchen getting ready for her company to show up. Jack and Joan had invited the Taylor’s to come and eat Thanksgiving dinner with their family. Jennifer had graciously accepted, happy that she didn’t have to cook the traditional turkey dinner. She also knew how upset Joan was that Claire was missing for the holidays and knew that this dinner with all of them together was just the thing to brighten up her spirits. As Joan was pulling the turkey out of the oven, Brian came into the kitchen. 

“You need any help mom?” Brian asked courteously. 

“Well yes, that would be wonderful. Can you set the table?” Joan asked. 

“Sure,” Brian replied, heading out the kitchen door towards the dining room. 

“Make sure you use the nice china that grandma gave us,” Joan shouted to her son. 

“I will,” Brian shouted back, heading over to the cabinet where the china was stored. He pulled it out and began to set the table when the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Brian shouted to his mother. Brian opened the door to find the Taylor family on the other side. 

“Hello Brian,” Jennifer said, pulling Brian into a hug. “How are you dear?” 

“I’m good Mrs. Taylor,” Brian said while hugging Jennifer. “How are you?” 

“I’m just fine thank you,” Jennifer said. 

Craig came in next and patted Brian on the shoulder. “Good to see you son.” 

“You too Mr. Taylor,” Brian replied. 

“Hi ya Brian!” Molly said, looking up at her honorary big brother. 

“Hey Mol,” Brian said, picking the girl up and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “How’s my little sis today?” 

“Good. Thanks!” Molly said, patting the cheek that Brian had kissed her on. She loved it when Brian gave her a kiss. It made her blush. 

Brian put her back down and the girl instantly ran into the room, already amused by something she saw. After hearing Jennifer tell her to slow down, he looked back at the last member of the family: his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Brian said. 

“Hi,” Justin replied. 

Brian looked around to make sure all the adults and Molly were out of sight and leaned over to give Justin a proper greeting. 

Justin leaned in to Brian’s kiss, loving the feeling of Brian’s tongue. When it was finished, Brian swatted Justin’s ass. 

“Better hurry inside boy,” Brian said. “The turkey’s waiting.” 

“Well it smells delicious in here,” Justin said, following Brian into the house. 

“My mom has been cooking all morning getting ready,” Brian said happily. “Wait until you try her green bean casserole…you’ll love it.” 

“Can’t wait,” Justin said excitedly. 

Brian went back into the dining room to finish setting the table while Jack offered Craig and Jennifer a drink from their mini bar. Justin helped to entertain Molly as Brian helped his mom bring out the food from the kitchen. Due to Brian’s help, everything was ready quickly. 

“Alright…dinner’s on the table,” Joan said to her guests in the living room. 

Everyone made their way into the dining room, marveling over all the wonderful food Joan had prepared. As soon as everyone found a spot at the table and Craig said grace, Jack cut the turkey and everyone began passing the various food items back and forth. Dinner conversation varied between Claire’s homecoming the next month to Craig’s new project at work. Brian and Justin, who chose to sit right next to each other, talked amongst themselves most of the time, allowing Molly into their conversation as well. When desert was about to be served, the phone began to ring. 

“Who could that be?” Jack said, looking over towards the phone. 

“I don’t know,” Joan said, getting up to go over to the phone in the living room. Picking up the phone, she said “Hello?” 

Joan listened to the voice on the other side of the phone, nodding her head as the person spoke. “…Yes he’s here. Can he call you back though? We were right in the middle of Thanksgiving dinner…Alright…I’ll get him then.” 

Joan laid down the phone and came back into the dining room. Everyone looked up to see who the unexpected caller was. 

“Brian, your friend Ben is on the phone,” Joan said. “He says he needs to talk to you, that there’s an emergency.” 

Brian looked over to Justin who just shrugged as Brian got up and went to the phone in the other room. Brian was only in the living room for about a minute when he came back into the kitchen and delivered the news. 

“Rodney was in a severe car accident. Vic and Ben are going down now to the hospital to meet the ambulance,” Brian said. 

“Oh my God,” Justin said. 

“Who are Vic and Rodney?” Jennifer asked from her seat. 

“Rodney is Ben’s….father and Vic is his uncle,” Brian answered, almost making a slip. 

“That’s terrible,” Jennifer said. 

“Mom, I need you to drive me to the hospital,” Brian said. “I need to be there for Ben.” 

“I want to go with you,” Justin said, standing up. “Ben is my friend too.” 

“Alright. Let me go get my keys,” Joan said. 

“No Joan, it’s alright,” Jennifer said, standing up. “I’ll take the boys. I’m sure you’re tired from cooking all day. Craig, you and Molly finish up and I’ll be back once I drop off the boys.” 

Craig nodded and Joan thanked Jennifer for her generous offer. After going back to her house to get her car keys, Jennifer drove Brian and Justin to the hospital where Rodney had been sent. Justin asked his mother to drop them off in front of the ER, telling her he would call when they wanted to be picked up. Agreeing, Jennifer said bye to the two and left. 

Brian and Justin went into the ER waiting room, immediately spotting Ben and Vic. Ben rushed over to Brian, pulling him into a tight hug, tears falling on to Brian’s shoulder. When the two released, Brian and Justin both gave hugs to Vic. Both guys had been crying for awhile. 

“Is there any word?” Brian asked, afraid of the answer due to the expressions on Ben’s and Vic’s faces. 

Vic nodded, wiping his eyes. “We don’t know anything yet except that he’s in a coma…we have to wait for the doctor to come out and speak to us.” 

Justin and Brian both appeared shocked. “What happened?” Brian asked. 

“The guy who hit Rodney ran a red light from the left turn only lane,” Vic said. Rodney was the first in the lane across and had already taken off when he saw the car come up to try to turn late. He tried to speed up when he noticed the guy coming at him but it was too late. The car crashed into Rodney’s car, right into the driver’s side.” 

“Oh…my…God,” Justin said barely, his throat all of a sudden feeling very constricted. 

Brian felt a single tear roll down his cheek as he looked over at Vic’s face. The man was doing his best to keep his composure in front of the boys, but Brian knew it was getting harder to fight. Rodney had been Vic’s partner for 13 years. He was his friend, his lover…his life. Brian could only imagine if it was Justin in the hospital room, fighting for his life. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back his feelings and he knew Vic shouldn’t have to either. 

Brian walked over to Vic and put his arms around the man. “Just let it out Vic. Don’t hold it back.” 

As soon as Vic felt Brian’s arms around him, he started to weep. All of this was too much to bear and letting it all out made him feel so much better. After a while, Vic managed to compose himself again and sat back down in a chair, waiting for anymore news of his partner’s health. 

Ben was still pretty upset and Justin was doing his best to comfort him. Brian approached the two, who were sitting down in chairs not too far away from where Vic was. 

“How are you holding up?” Brian asked, laying a hand on Ben’s back. 

“I’m… alright,” Ben said, sniffing. “I guess it’s just that…for the first time ever, I felt like I had a real father. And now…” 

“No, don’t say that,” Brian said. “Rodney is going to make it out of here. He’s going to be ok.” 

“You don’t know that,” Ben doubted. 

“No, I don’t know for sure,” Brian said. “But I do know that people wake up from comas everyday. People heal while they are in comas. It’s how they recover,” Brian said. 

“So you think he’ll wake up?” Ben said. 

“Yeah,” Brian said, rubbing Ben’s back tenderly. “Just pray.” 

“Thanks Brian,” Ben said, really meaning it. 

“No problem,” Brian said. “Did you call the girls and tell them?” 

“No,” Ben said, looking down. 

“I’ll go call the girls,” Justin offered. 

“I don’t think you should call Lindsay,” Ben said. “I seriously doubt she would want to see me right now.” 

“Ben, I think Lindsay would want to know what’s going on,” Brian stated. “Under circumstances like this, it doesn’t matter what happened between the two of you before.” 

Ben nodded, knowing that Brian was right. Justin went to the payphone to make the calls as Brian and Ben sat there in silence, wondering what was to come. 

About thirty minutes later, the girls both showed up at the hospital. After being filled in on the entire story, Lindsay made eye contact with Ben for the first time since their breakup. She went over to his chair and sat down next to him. 

“I’m sorry Ben,” Lindsay said, brushing her hand against his. 

Ben shook his head. “No, I’M sorry Lindsay…I shouldn’t have done what I did to you. I feel terrible.” 

Lindsay smiled and looked right into his eyes. “It’s ok. No apology necessary. I just hope that you’re all right.” 

Ben shrugged. “Well, I was just about getting there when all this happened.” 

“I know. Life can be such a bitch, huh?” Lindsay smiled. 

“Yeah,” Ben said, smiling for the first time in days. “So you’re really not mad?” 

“I was never really mad,” Lindsay said. “I was just upset. I wanted to help you but you wouldn’t let me near you. I felt like I had done something wrong and…”

“It was nothing you did Lindsay,” Ben said. “It’s just that during the time that we were together, I finally had this realization and everything became perfectly clear.” 

“What did?” Lindsay asked curiously. 

“Well, it’s just that…” Ben started. 

Is there any family of Rodney Wilcox in here?” said a doctor that had just come out of the ER. 

“Yes,” Vic said, rushing up to see the doctor. The rest of the gang followed close behind him. 

“How is he?” Vic asked nervously. 

“Well, since Mr. Wilcox experienced major trauma to the head as well as some internal bleeding, we had to rush him right into surgery. We had to drill into his skull to release all the blood that had occurred during the accident. Mr. Wilcox survived the surgery, but unfortunately slipped into a coma. Other injuries of his include a broken arm, 3 cracked ribs, and various cuts and bruises to his face and chest area,” the doctor said. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Vic asked. 

“Mr. Wilcox’s vitals are stable and he appears to have suffered no extensive brain damage. Right now, everything looks hopeful,” the doctor said. 

“Will he come out of this coma?” Ben asked. 

“That’s really the question right now,” the doctor said. “If he comes out of the coma, he should recover. But coma’s can last anywhere from 24 hours to weeks, even years. A person enters into a coma when the body shuts itself down, due to bodily damage or even a massive amount of distress. There is no way to wake someone up from a coma. They have to do it themselves.” 

“So we just have to sit here and wait?” Ben asked. 

“Basically, that’s all you can do,” the doctor said. “But like I said, Mr. Wilcox’s vitals look excellent and it looks as if his body is responding well to the surgery.” 

“So where is he?” Vic asked. 

“We placed him in ICU,” the doctor responded. 

“Can we see him?” Vic asked. 

“Only immediate family members can go into the ICU,” the doctor said. “Are you family?” 

“I’m his partner,” Vic replied. 

“Well…I don’t think I’m authorized to let you in,” the doctor said. 

“Look, I’m Mr. Wilcox’s son,” Ben stated firmly, “and I demand that you let Mr. Grassi in to see him. My father loves him with all his heart and if anyone is going to help pull him out of this coma, it’s Vic.” 

Ben looked over and winked at Vic who smiled back, amazed of the courage the boy had. 

The doctor sighed. “Alright, both of you can go in, but only one at a time for five minutes once an hour.” 

“Thank you doctor,” Ben said. 

Vic came over and gave Ben a hug. Overcome with happiness for what Ben had just done for him, Vic was speechless. He just hugged Ben tightly, not letting go of the boy for a long time. 

An hour later. . . . 

After Vic and Ben both went in to see Rodney, they came back to report that Rodney looked pretty beaten up, but peaceful. After talking for a few minutes with Vic, the gang decided to go down to the vending machines to get a snack and some drinks. After they bought all that they wanted to buy, they headed into the cafeteria to sit down and rest. As the four began talking, Lindsay brought up the conversation she and Ben had been having earlier. 

“Oh Ben you never got to finish what you were saying to me earlier,” Lindsay said. 

“What?” Ben asked innocently, having forgotten due to everything that had just went on. 

Lindsay replied, “You were about to tell me why you have been acting so strange recently. You said you had some sort of realization?” 

“Oh,” Ben said. “That.” 

Hearing this piqued Brian, Justin, and Daphne’s interests. “Yes, tell us Ben,” Brian said. “We’ve wanted to know too.” 

“Well it all seems so minute now compared to everything that’s been going on,” Ben stated. “I don’t know if it’s the right time.” 

“Oh c’mon,” Brian said. “Just get it out in the open, whatever it is.” 

“Are you sure?” Ben said. “I mean… you won’t be upset?” 

“No,” Justin said. “You are our friend. Whatever it is, we’ll understand.” 

“Linds?” Ben questioned. 

“Just say it Ben,” Lindsay said. 

Ben took a deep breath in and blew it out. “I’ve known for a long time now that something was different about me, I just thought I could deny it. Whenever I moved in with Vic and Rodney and started seeing Lindsay, I realized there was no way I could pretend anymore. It all became so clear.” 

Everyone sat there watching Ben intently. 

“I’m gay,” Ben stated to his friends. 

“Oh my God,” Brian said. “That’s what it was?” 

“Ben!” Lindsay said. “Why…I don’t understand…”

“I know what you’re trying to say,” Ben said. “You’re trying to figure out why I asked you out if I’m gay, right?” 

Lindsay nodded. 

“Well, I honestly thought that if I could be with a girl that I might be able to become straight,” Ben said. “I thought that a nice, beautiful girl like you might be able to turn me straight.” 

Justin laughed. “You actually thought that?” 

“Yeah,” Ben said, turning to Brian and Justin. “At first, I didn’t want to be gay. I didn’t mind that you two were but I didn’t want that for myself. But after living with Vic and Rodney and realizing that it wasn’t so bad, I decided to be true to myself.” 

Turning to Lindsay, he said, “That’s whenever I decided to break it off with you. I wasn’t being fair to you and I definitely was pretending to be something I’m just not. I didn’t want to lie anymore.” 

“So how did you realize that you were gay?” Daphne asked quietly. 

“It probably had something to do with the fact that he was dating the hottest girl at St. James and he never got a woody when he was around her,” Brian said smugly. 

“Brian!” Ben exclaimed. 

“Well, am I right?” Brian asked. 

“Well…I…sorry Linds,” Ben admitted. 

Lindsay just shrugged and looked away. 

“So why did you hide this from everyone?” Justin asked. “Do Vic and Rodney know?” 

“They were the first one’s I told,” Ben said. “I told them the day before the Halloween dance.” 

“So I guess you didn’t see your mother that evening,” Brian said. 

Ben nodded. “No, that was just an excuse to get out of the dance. I was still trying to work everything out back then.” 

“Ok, but that still doesn’t explain why you hid from everyone,” Justin said. “Why didn’t you just tell Brian and I? We could have helped you out.” 

Ben looked over at Justin and then at Brian. “I wanted to so many times…I just could never find the words to do so.” 

“You could have told me Ben,” Brian stated. “You know I’ve always been there for you.” 

“I know you have, and I appreciate it,” Ben said. “But I had other complications besides just realizing that I was always going to be gay.” 

“Like what?” Brian asked. 

“Well…I started to like this guy…,” Ben started. 

“Wow, you found someone already?” Justin asked. 

Ben replied, “Well no…not really…”

“Oh is this guy straight?” Daphne asked. 

“No, no he’s definitely gay,” Ben answered. “He’s just already been taken.” 

“Well don’t leave us hanging,” Lindsay mumbled. “Who is he?” 

Ben turned to his left and looked straight at Brian. 

“You.”


	22. The Boy Next Door

“WHAT!?” Brian loudly responded, causing everyone in the cafeteria to look over at him. 

“It’s true,” Ben reaffirmed — though the statement’s veracity wasn’t questioned. “That’s pretty much,” he shyly continued, “the reason why I stayed away from you. Ever since I met you, I’ve had feelings for you. I just never acknowledged those feelings until now because — because I wanted to be straight so badly.” 

Just then, Justin got up from his seat and ran out of the room. When Brian saw Justin get up from the table, he quickly tried to go after him. 

“Justin …” Ben called after him. 

“Justin!” Brian said, running to catch up with Justin. 

“Don’t bother Brian. Just,” Justin yelled between sobs, “just leave me alone.” 

Brian stopped, knowing that Justin probably needed some time to himself. But that didn’t stop him from going back to the table to speak his mind to Ben. 

“HOW COULD YOU?” Brian yelled right at Ben, “HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!!” 

“I didn’t realize…” Ben started. 

“WHAT did you not realize, Ben?” Brian asked, trying to stay as calm as he could, remembering where he was, “You didn’t THINK you would hurt HIS feelings? JESUS CHRIST, Ben — he’s been my FUCKING BOYFRIEND for TWO years. Are you HONESTLY TRYING to tell me that you didn’t think that telling me that you liked me, RIGHT IN FRONT of him, wasn’t going to hurt HIS FEELINGS? Do you even FUCK-ING CARE?” 

Ben looked down, a little ashamed now at what he had done. He hadn’t meant to cause a fight between Brian and Justin. 

“I…” Ben tried to start again. 

“You were supposed to be my friend Ben,” Brian pleaded, tears — of sorrow? of an-ger? — warily making their way down his cheeks, “Just... how could you say something like that in front of the one person I love more than anyone else in this world?” 

“Brian, I know you’re upset but why don’t you let him speak?” Daphne suggested. “Maybe he’ll tell you if you listen to him.” 

Brian took a deep breath in and nodded. He then turned his attention to Ben, who looked up at Brian. 

“I never meant to cause any problems between you and Justin. Right before Justin left, I was going to say that’s the reason I never said anything before. I don’t want to come between you guys,” Ben said apologetically. 

Brian just stood there and looked right into Ben’s eyes. The pain and sorrow he saw in the boy’s eyes made him loosen up a bit, even though the explanation would change nothing. He knew he needed some time to think about all this before saying anything to anyone. 

“I’m going to go talk to Vic for a while,” Brian said, starting to head out of the room. Looking back one time before he left, he said, “Don’t follow me.” 

Brian walked out of the cafeteria while Ben, Lindsay, and Daphne sat there; amazed by everything that had just happened. 

“Well…I don’t think that went over well,” Ben sighed. 

“Ben, how could you say that right in front of Justin?” Daphne asked. “You know how much Justin loves Brian.” 

“I know. And I know that Brian loves Justin too,” Ben stated. “But I needed to tell him the truth. I needed to do that for my benefit.” 

“But did you have to tell him right in front of his boyfriend?” Lindsay asked. “That was being quite insensitive.” 

“You were the one that told me to do it!” Ben retorted. 

“Well, you are the one responsible for what comes out of your mouth,” Lindsay re-plied. “I had no idea you were talking about Brian. I thought it was someone we barely knew.” 

“Why would I begin to like someone I barely knew?” Ben asked loudly. 

“Oh, so what now — you’re gonna tell me we know all your friends?” Lindsay huffed and folded her arms across her chest. “Besides, don’t ask me. I’m the one who doesn’t know ANYTHING about relationships. Every guy I like turns out to be gay. It must be a curse.” 

“Well, you can’t blame that one on me!” Ben stated. 

“I can blame you for leading me on! For...” at lost for words, “USING me!” Lindsay screamed. “How could you just pretend to like me and ask me out? What kind of person does that!?” 

“Don’t forget — I thought of half-naked men every time you kissed me!” Ben shouted back in spite. 

“Enough!” Daphne yelled to the two at the table. “Did you forget where we are?! This is neither the time nor the place to be having this conversation.” 

Ben and Lindsay suddenly became very quiet. 

“Rodney is over in the ICU room fighting for his life and you two are in here bicker-ing about your former fiasco of a relationship!” Daphne said. “I think you seriously need to check your priorities.” 

Daphne got up and walked out of the cafeteria, extremely disturbed by her friends’ behavior. Deciding that Brian was not the person she wanted to bother right now, she de-cided to go and look for Justin. 

Meanwhile, in the ER waiting room. . . .

Brian found Vic in the same chair he had been in when they had left. He noticed the man was just sitting there with a blank stare on his face. Brian walked over and sat in the seat next to him. 

“Hey,” Brian said. 

“Brian,” Vic said tiredly. “What are you doing here? Did everyone else leave?” 

“No,” Brian replied. “Any updates about Rodney’s condition?” 

“No,” Vic said sadly, bringing his arm up to the armrest so that he could lay his head in his hands. “No change at all.” 

“Well, I’m sure he’ll get better,” Brian said, putting a hand on Vic’s back. “You just need to give it time.” 

“I know,” Vic replied. “It’s just so…hard…I mean…I love him so much.” 

“I know you do,” Brian said softly, beginning to move his hand in small circles along Vic’s back. “And he loves you.” 

Vic looked up, trying to keep the tears from running down his face. Looking forward once again, he nodded. 

“And it’s OK to cry,” Brian said soothingly. “We’re already fags so it doesn’t matter anyway.” 

That statement brought a smile to Vic’s drained face. Chuckling, he said, “I guess that’s true.” 

“Yeah,” Brian agreed. 

Silence overcame the two men, until Vic started to speak. 

“Before you came in, I was just thinking back to the day we had our wedding cere-mony. That was quite a special day,” Vic said, a smile tentatively appearing on his face. 

“I bet it was,” Brian replied, knowing that a topic like this could improve Vic’s mood. “Tell me about it.” 

“You really want to hear a story about two romantic queens?” Vic asked curiously. 

“Why not?” Brian asked. “I’m already living it.” 

“Alright,” Vic chuckled. “Well as I told you before, we were up in Vermont. Rodney decided he wanted it to be official, even if it wasn’t going to be back here, in Pittsburg.” 

Brian nodded. 

“So the two of us flew up, first class of course, and Rodney reserved one of the four deluxe suites at The Peak Chalet in Killington. The area was gorgeous and the room was just amazing. I had never stayed in a place like it,” Vic said. 

“Wow,” Brian said. “That sounds expensive.” 

“It was. But you know Rodney…” Vic said with a smile, “we had to have the best. Money wasn’t a problem because he had already made junior partner by then.” 

“Ah,” Brian commented. 

“By the time we got to the suite, it already was late,” Vic said. “So we went to bed early, had room service the next morning, and then headed over to the church.” 

“You got married in a church?” Brian asked, surprised by this revelation. 

“Yes,” Vic stated. “Believe it or not, there are ministers that will marry gay cou-ples.” 

“Hmm,” Brian said. “So, was it a private ceremony or…”

“You mean did we invite anyone?” Vic finished. 

“Yes,” Brian replied. 

Vic said, “We only invited our family and very close friends. My parents came along with some friends of mine from work, and a few friends of Rodney’s from work. There were about ten people, I think.” 

“What about Rodney’s parents?” Brian asked, already knowing the answer. 

Vic shook his head. “When he finally came out to them after college, they told him they couldn’t agree with his lifestyle. Although they said they loved him, they also said they wouldn’t condone his way of life by going to a homosexual commitment ceremony.” 

“That’s terrible,” Brian said, wondering now how his parents would react to that kind of news. He hoped he wouldn’t be cut off from the rest of the family. He loved them all, even his sister — who, luckily in a way, already knew. He was certain it would hurt him deeply, if they didn’t accept him. 

“Yeah, it really hurt him for a while,” Vic said. “But he managed to put it aside and go on. The ceremony was beautiful. All of our friends helped to decorate the church with all different kinds of flowers. Then the limo came and picked us up, brought us back to our suite, and then we all went skiing. We had such a great time.” 

“It all sounded so wonderful,” Brian enthused. “Like a dream.” 

Vic nodded. “We then came back, bought our house, and have been together ever since.” 

“And I’m sure you’ll be together for many more years to come,” Brian stated hope-fully, resting a hand on Vic’s arm. 

“Yeah,” Vic said, trying to maintain an optimistic spirit. Deciding to switch topics, he asked, “So … where is Justin? Or Ben and the girls?” 

“Oh,” Brian said, having temporarily forgotten what happened. “Well, Ben finally told us his secrets and afterwards Justin ran out of the room upset.” 

“Ah…” Vic replied. “So he must have told you about his crush on you.” 

Brian looked quickly over at Ben. “You knew?” 

Vic nodded. “Yes. The night he finally told Rod and I that he was gay, he also told us about his crush on you.” 

Brian sighed and said, “I don’t know how he can feel that way. He knows I’m with Justin.” 

“You having a boyfriend won’t stop someone from liking you,” Vic stated. “He can’t help that he’s attracted to you. It’s just something that happens, just like you being attracted to Justin. I’m sure you didn’t plan on being attracted to him, did you?” 

“No,” Brian said. “But that was because I didn’t understand the whole concept of being gay. Now that I do, I know that Justin is my type.” 

“And have you ever stopped to consider that maybe you are Ben’s type?” Vic asked. 

Brian stayed quiet, analyzing the situation. 

“Ben can’t help being attracted to you anymore than you can help being attracted to Justin. The only difference is that you like Justin back,” Vic replied. 

“It isn’t that I don’t like Ben,” Brian said, putting his head in his hands. “I mean, he’s a great looking guy and he’s a great friend…but I don’t like him in that sense. Plus, I love Justin. I never want to do anything that would hurt him.” 

“And Ben knows all of this,” Vic said. “Trust me, Rod and I stayed up for hours talking to him about his feelings for you. He realizes that you are with Justin and he’s ok with that. He knows that he needs to get past his feelings for you and move on.” 

“Well yes — that’s what he also told me.” Brian stated. 

“Yes,” Vic nodded. “He just wanted to come clean with you about it to get it off his chest and explain to you why he had been avoiding you all this time.” 

“I know! But he could goddamn have done that privately instead of doing it right in front of Justin,” Brian chided, “Vic — though perhaps unintended, telling Justin that he was planning on fighting for me would have had the same effect!” 

“Sometimes reason is lost when we are surrounded by stress,” Vic stated helpfully. “He and Rodney have become pretty close in the last few months and all of this upset him greatly. With everything that is going on, maybe he just forgot to consider how other people would react to his news.” 

“Vic! I know that! But, that doesn’t make anything any easier with Justin;” Brian reminded him, “it doesn’t change the fact that Justin is hurt.” 

“I’m sure you can make up to him,” Vic said, smiling. “You two have never had a problem admitting your feelings to one another. We all know how you two feel about each other. Just reassure him that you love and want him. I’m sure everything will work out.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Brian said, standing up. “I better go and talk to him. He’s had enough time to ponder bad thoughts about me. I need to go set him straight.” 

Vic smiled. “Atta boy. Good luck.” 

“Thanks Vic,” Brian said. “I’ll be back a little later.” 

“Alright,” Vic replied. “Take care.” 

Brian waved as he made his way down to the hall. He found the elevator and pushed the button to take him to the fourth floor. He knew exactly where he would find Justin. 

About 45 minutes earlier. . . .

Daphne was making her way up the building, stopping on every floor to see if she could find Justin. She did not know where the boy could have run off to. She had checked to see if he had went to see Vic, but when she got to the ER waiting room she noticed from afar that Brian was with Vic and Justin nowhere in sight. Wanting to leave Brian alone, she quickly had got on the elevator to continue searching for her other friend. She had gone to every waiting area on the second and third floor to see if Justin was there, but he was nowhere to be found. Still having four other floors to check, she got into the ele-vator again and pushed the number four. As soon as the door opened, she made her way down the hall. As she began to walk through, she noticed that this was the maternity floor and thought she should probably have turned around, back to the elevator. Much to her surprise though, Justin was standing in front of the nursery. She quietly came up to him. 

“Justin,” Daphne said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Daph,” Justin replied, not taking his eyes off of the newborn infants that were in front of him. “You found me.” 

“Yeah, but it took awhile,” Daphne replied. “What are you doing all the way up here?” 

Justin replied, “This is my favorite floor, of the entire hospital. It’s the only place where good things happen instead of bad.” 

“I guess that’s true,” Daphne answered. 

“Coming here reminds me when Molly was born,” Justin said. “I remember my dad picking me up and raising me right in front of this very window so I could take a look at Molly. I remember — she was so tiny; she only weighed a little over six pounds, my dad said. And she was all wrapped up in pink — a pink little fur ball. My parents were so happy about her arrival that it made me happy. It was a really good day.” 

Daphne nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I remember you telling me about it the next day at school. You were so proud.” 

“I was,” Justin said. “Though I now think she’s a pain in the ass at times.” 

Daphne giggled. “Well, I guess all little sisters can be at times.” 

Justin nodded. Daphne came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a friendly gesture. 

“So, are you feeling better?” she asked. 

Justin shrugged. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Brian blew up at Ben right after you left,” Daphne responded. 

“He did?” Justin asked his interest now piqued. 

“Yup,” Daphne said. “He yelled at him right in the middle of the cafeteria in front of everyone. He was really angry.” 

Justin smiled and leaned back into Daphne’s arms. “I wish I could have seen that. I hardly ever get to see Brian be mean to someone.” 

“Yeah, it just isn’t his nature,” Daphne agreed. “He’s much gentler.” 

“And level headed,” Justin said. “I of course acted like a complete drama queen as usual.” 

“Well, it was wrong what Ben did,” Daphne said. “You had every right to be angry. He shouldn’t have told Brian that right in front of you.” 

“Yeah,” Justin agreed. “Although, I don’t think I would have liked it if he had said it behind my back either.” 

“True,” Daphne responded. “I guess it was just a lose-lose situation.” 

Justin nodded. 

“But I can tell you that Brian stood up for you and your relationship,” Daphne said. “Brian loves you. He doesn’t want Ben.” 

Justin turned around to face Daphne. Looking right at her, he said, “I know.” 

Daphne gave him a hug and he asked, “Is Brian upset with me?” 

“No,” she said. “After he yelled at Ben, he went to go talk to Vic — when I left Ben and Linds a little later and started looking for you, I went by the ER waiting room and both of them were in there, talking.” 

“Oh God, I am being so selfish,” Justin said. “I’m in here worrying about fickle things, when Rodney is in ICU. Do you know how he is?” 

Daphne shook her head. “I don’t know anything for sure, but I quite certain there aren’t any updates on his condition. I’m pretty sure Brian would have come and said something to us, if there were.” 

Justin nodded. “Alright. Do you mind leaving me alone for a little while longer Daph? I need to sort some last minute things out before I see Brian.” 

“Sure,” Daphne replied. “Do you want me to tell him where you are?” 

“Nah,” Justin said. “He’ll know where to find me.” 

Daphne smiled and started walking away, knowing that the connection between Brian and Justin was incredible. She had never known two people that knew as much about each other as Brian and Justin did. Not even her parents could compare. Brian and Justin could read each other so well, it was absolutely amazing. They were definitely one of a kind. 

Back to the present. . . . 

Brian made his way down the hall on the fourth floor and stopped when he got to the nursery. Coming up behind Justin, he placed his hand on the blonde’s shoulder to let him know he was there. Justin felt the familiar hand and instantly knew it was Brian. 

“Hey,” Brian said softly. 

“Hey,” Justin replied. “I knew you would know where to find me.” 

Brian nodded. “The day my family came up to Molly right after she had been born, you told me this was your favorite place in the hospital.” 

“You actually remember,” Justin commented. “That was so long ago.” 

“Seven years,” Brian replied. “To me it passed by in a flash.” 

“Everything was so different between us back then,” Justin said. “Nothing was ever this complicated.” 

Justin turned around and Brian saw the tears that clouded his eyes. He could see the pain that creased the blonde’s pale skin and knew that Justin had been very upset by what happened. 

“Justin, Ben wasn’t really…”

“I know,” Justin said sadly. “Daphne told me what happened after I left. I heard how you yelled at him. I’m just afraid,” he continued in a whisper, “of losing you.” 

Brian smiled and looked over at Justin. He walked over to the blonde and put a hand up to his boyfriend’s fair cheek, wiping away a tear that had fallen. 

Caressing Justin’s cheek softly, Brian said, “I yelled at him because I hated him for telling me about his feelings right in front of you, but by the time I ended my rant, I was telling him how much I love you.” 

Justin raised his hand to Brian’s hand that was lying on his cheek. “I know you love me Bri.” 

Brian took his hand off the boy’s cheek and instead put both arms around him and pulled the blonde in for a tight hug. Justin fell into the embrace and hugged Brian back. The two hugged for about a minute, only breaking the embrace when Brian moved back-wards to speak to Justin. 

Taking Justin’s hand, he said, “I don’t care how Ben feels about me. I don’t want him the way I want you. I don’t have feelings for him that way. You’re the only one I want to be with Justin.” 

A small smile escaped from Justin’s lips temporarily, but then a frown overcame his face again. Brian noticed the change immediately and became concerned. 

“What’s wrong?” Brian questioned. 

Justin looked hard into Brian’s eyes, knowing it was going to be hard to say the next few words. He sighed, knowing he needed to tell the truth. 

“I … I think we need to have a break,” Justin admitted, another tear rolling down his cheek. 

Confusion swept across Brian’s face. “What kind of a break?” 

Justin looked down, replying, “A break between the two of us.” 

Brian lifted Justin’s chin and looked into his eyes. “Are you saying we should … break up?” Brian asked, finding it hard to say the words. 

“Well … not exactly,” Justin replied. “Brian, I know that you love me and I hope you know I love you. I love you so much.” 

Justin’s tears began to come down in full force and he placed his hands over his face. Brian came over and comforted the boy, wrapping his long arms around him once again. 

Through sobs, Justin said, “I’m just so confused right now Bri.” 

After a little while, Justin was able to regain his composure. He led Brian over to some chairs in the waiting room and the two sat down. Sitting up straight and putting his hands in his lap, Justin resumed his explanation. 

“So much as happened in the past year for us. First, Lindsay had that crush on me and she kissed me. Then, that thing happened with Eric at PIFA, and now Ben has come out to you and admitted that he has feelings for you. It just seems that everyone is out there to break us up,” Justin said. 

Brian just sat there and continued to listen. 

“It just makes me wonder if we’re supposed to be together,” Justin said. “I mean, we’re only thirteen years old. How could we possibly know who we want to spend the rest of our lives with?” 

Brian looked down, a wave of sadness overcoming him. 

Justin saw how Brian had become upset and placed a hand on the brunet. “Brian, all I’m saying is, I think we need to spend a little time apart, just to make sure that we really do want to be together and it’s not just something we feel forced to do. After some time, we can revaluate everything and see how we feel.” 

Brian finally took everything in and looked up at Justin. “You think we are forced to stay in this relationship?” 

“Not in the sense that you’re thinking Bri,” Justin said. “I just meant that I don’t want either of us to think that just because we’re best friends that we have to stay boy-friends. We were best friends first and that part of out relationship I hope will never end. I don’t think I could ever live without you being part of my life.” 

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes and knew he was just trying to do the right thing for both of them. Nodding his head, Brian got up. 

“Alright … well I’ve got to go,” Brian said, trying to hold back his emotions. “I’ll see you later.” 

Brian made his way down the hall and walked to the elevator as fast as possible. Getting into the elevator alone, he pushed for the bottom floor. Getting out as soon as it approached, he walked outside of the glass doors and went over to a bush. Getting behind it, he sat down and held his head in his hands. Finally secluded, he began to cry, silently cursing Ben. 

A week later. . . 

.   
School was back in session from the break and no one was excited to be there. Rod-ney was still in a coma. Vic was on a leave of absence from school due to what had hap-pened. Daphne and Lindsay had been told by Justin what had happened to him and Brian soon after Brian left the hospital. Both girls later told Ben, who seemed to feel extremely guilty for what he had caused. It was already midweek and neither Brian nor Justin talked to Ben. Both girls visited Brian and Justin, but they were never found together. They even sat at different lunch tables, so the girls sat with one on one day and the other one the next day. Whenever they talked to either of the boys, Daphne and Lindsay could tell that both were miserable without the other. They were starting to get a little fed up that their group was broken apart and wanted the two to get back together. They knew they had to get the two in the same room close together in order for that to happen, though. 

Today was Justin’s turn to have company at lunch, so after the girls bought their lunch, they sat down at the table where Justin was. 

“Hey Justin,” Daphne said cheerfully. 

“Hi Justin,” Lindsay greeted. 

“What are you girls so cheery about?” Justin replied grumpily. 

Lindsay and Daphne exchanged glances. “Well, we’re just happy to be alive on this wonderful sunny day that’s all.” 

“Sunshine is overrated,” Justin replied irritably. 

“Well…” Lindsay said. “I’m also excited about my upcoming birthday on Saturday. You are still coming to my party right?” 

Justin looked up at the girls and said, “Is Ben going to be there?” 

“Well … yes … but,” Lindsay started. 

“Then I’m not going,” Justin snapped. 

“Justin…” Lindsay whined, “You have to come to my party. You’re one of my best friends. I can’t have a birthday without you.” 

“All birthdays mean is that you’re turning one year older,” Justin mumbled. “Is get-ting older worth celebration?” 

“Well gosh Justin, I’m only turning 14 not 30,” Lindsay retorted. 

Justin sighed and looked over at Lindsay. 

“Are you more worried about Ben being there, or Brian?” she asked. 

“Brian?” Justin asked. “Why would I be worried about Brian being there? I don’t mind if Brian is there.” 

“Then why are you two not talking or sitting with each other?” Daphne questioned. 

“That’s more of his deal. I think he needs some time to work things out for himself. It’s not as if we broke up…I just told him I wanted to pause our relationship for a while,” Justin admitted. 

“Why?” Lindsay asked. “You two were so happy together.” 

“I know…it’s just that when Ben told Brian how he felt about him, I just freaked out,” Justin replied. “I began thinking that we needed to have a break to make sure that we really wanted to be together. I wanted him to make sure he didn’t want to be with Ben.” 

“He doesn’t want to be with Ben,” Daphne replied. “You should have seen the way he talked to Ben after you left. He said that he loved you more than anything else in his life.” 

“I know, I know,” Justin responded. “However, I think a little time apart would be good for us.” 

“Then why are you so miserable?” Lindsay asked. 

“I’m not miserable,” Justin said. “I’m a little irritable, but that’s because I haven’t been sleeping well lately. 

“Probably because you miss Brian so much,” Lindsay mumbled. 

“OK, YES” Justin shouted loudly. “I DO MISS HIM. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?” 

Everyone around them at the lunch table turned to look at Justin. Justin started to turn red and replied, “My brother … who’s in the army … I miss him.” 

After his reply, everyone turned around and began to mind their own business once again. Justin turned to the girls. “See; look what you made me do?” 

Lindsay giggled. “I didn’t make you do anything,” she stated. “I was just making a statement.” 

Justin laid his head down on the table, tired of making up lies that he didn’t give a shit. Of course he gave a shit. He and Brian had been together their entire lives, first as friends and then as lovers. He couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone else but him. He just had wanted to give Brian some space to make sure he still wanted them to be to-gether. He decided to tell the truth. 

“I love Brian. I love Brian with all my heart. There is no one else that I would rather be with then him. The problem is we’re 13 years old. The chances of us ending up to-gether are few. I don’t want him to hate me later because I tied him down and didn’t al-low him to see other people. I want him to make sure that he really wants to be with me,” Justin said honestly. 

Daphne and Lindsay smiled. Lindsay looked at Justin and said, “I knew you still cared about him. I just wanted to hear it from your mouth.” 

Justin got up and through his trash away. When he came back, Lindsay had her pout-ing face on. 

“Will you please come to my party Justin,” Lindsay asked, sticking her bottom lip out. “You don’t have to go anywhere near Ben. Please, do this for me? I really wouldn’t have a good birthday without you being there.” 

Justin sighed and looked at the pouting girl in front of him. He remembered how just last week he had been looking forward to the girl’s party. He and Brian had even talked about how they were going to try and help Ben out. Now, he didn’t want to be anywhere near Ben. How ironic. However painful it might be for him to see Ben, he knew he shouldn’t punish Lindsay. It was after all her birthday. 

“I’ll come,” Justin said reluctantly. 

“Oh thank you thank you thank you!” Lindsay exclaimed, coming over to give Justin a bone crushing hug. 

“Whoa Lindsay,” Justin replied in a strained voice. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

“No,” Lindsay said, standing back up straight. “Just trying to help prove to everyone that you’re straight.” 

“Well, I might need help in that department,” Justin said, giving Lindsay a wink. 

“Alright well the bell’s about to ring,” Lindsay replied. “See you later.” 

“Bye Justin,” Daphne said, heading away with Lindsay. 

“Bye,” Justin answered. He then looked four tables over and saw Brian. They locked eyes on one another for a split second before Brian turned back to his food. He could tell that Brian had been watching them for a while, since his food in front of him had been barely touched. Justin smiled at that simple gesture, glad to know that Brian was still thinking about him. Still wearing a smile, he walked to his next class when the bell rang. 

6th period. . . . 

Ben walked into the locker room and noticed that Brian was already standing at his locker getting dressed. He and Brian hadn’t spoken since that night in the hospital cafete-ria and he knew that he needed to apologize. He really did feel terrible for splitting him and Justin up, even though Daphne and Lindsay had said it was only temporarily. By the time he was finished dressing, he noticed Brian had already left the locker room. He quickly made his way out to go and find Brian. 

As he suspected, Brian was already running the mile the entire team had to run be-fore practice. He waited until Brian made his first lap around the field and joined in. He soon approached Brian. 

“Hey Bri,” Ben said. 

Brian looked over at Ben. “Hi,” he snapped. 

“Listen Brian, I know you have every right to be upset with me, and I don’t blame you if you are. But I wanted to let you know that I am sorry for what I did. I shouldn’t have said what I said in front of Justin. My head just wasn’t clear that day and I didn’t think of the consequences,” Ben explained. 

Brian nodded. He replied curtly, “Thanks.” 

“Look, I know that you and Justin are both upset with me, so I’ll stay away. I just wanted to let you know that I’m sorry,” Ben said. 

Ben began to speed up and Brian slowed down to a stop. He put his hands on his knees and called out to Ben. Ben looked back and saw that Brian had stopped. He jogged back to the brunet. 

“What?” Ben asked. 

“I’m not really that upset with you,” Brian sighed. 

“You’re not?” Ben questioned. 

“No,” Brian responded. “You made a mistake, but then again who doesn’t?” 

Ben smiled. “True.” 

“I was angry at the time,” Brian admitted. “But after I thought about it more, I real-ized you didn’t do it on purpose. Lindsay instigated you and you just spoke your mind. Due to everything that had gone on that day, it was normal for you to crack under pres-sure.” 

Ben nodded. Both guys started jogging again. 

“Anyway, you apologized. That’s all you can do,” Brian said. 

“I wish I could talk to Justin and tell him I had no intentions on splitting you guys up,” Ben said. “I know he doesn’t want to talk to me though.” 

“Well he doesn’t want to talk to me either,” Brian answered. 

Ben looked right at Brian. “Did you guys really break up? Daphne and Lindsay told me you guys were just on a break.” 

“Yeah, that’s what it is technically,” Brian sighed. 

“Have you spoken to him at all?” Ben asked. 

Brian shook his head. “Not since last Thursday. It will be a week tomorrow.” 

“God, Brian I feel really bad now,” Ben admitted. 

“Don’t,” Brian said. “Justin and I had some issues we never worked out before this thing with you came along. I guess you could say it was just the icing on the cake.” 

“You guys were always such the happy couple,” Ben said. “I can’t believe you had that many problems.” 

“I said ‘some’ Ben, weren’t you listening? ‘Some’ as in ‘a few’,” Brian snapped a bit harsher than he ought to, “And, well, we tend to keep some things private,” Brian admit-ted, smiling. 

“Well of course,” Ben said. “I would hope you would.” 

The two took a break from talking as they entered their third lap. Ben decided it was time to test the waters. 

“Brian … I did want ask you one last thing,” Ben said. 

“What?” Brian replied. 

Ben took a deep breath in. “I need you to tell me how you felt about my revelation, besides the fact that you were mad because it happened in front of Justin.” 

Brian came to a halt and put his hands on his knees again. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked at Ben, slightly amazed he had the nerve. 

“Ben you’re a nice guy, most of the time,” Brian humored him. 

Ben smiled and continued to listen. 

“And to tell you the truth, I’m a little … flattered that you feel that way about me. But I love Justin. I want to be with him and I want to make things work between us. I know after some time we’ll get through this and things will hopefully go back to the way they were. When that time comes, I want to be able to show him whole heartily that I love him and that all I want is him.” 

Ben nodded. “I understand completely. I expected you to tell me that. I just wanted to be honest to everyone and get it off my chest. Now that I have, I think I can move on.” 

Brian replied, “I’m sure in time you’ll find your Justin. We’re still young. Many years ahead of us.” 

“So can we still be friends?” Ben asked hopefully. 

“As long as you promise to never stare at me naked in the shower, I think I can han-dle it,” Brian smirked, his tongue in his cheek. 

Ben laughed. “Deal.”


	23. The Boy Next Door

The next day at lunch. . . . 

Daphne and Lindsay headed over to the table that Brian was sitting at. Brian looked over at the girls and just laughed. 

Lindsay rolled her eyes and asked, “What’s so funny?” 

“It just reminded me of this TV show I once watched about this divorced couple that had the same group of friends. The friends would take turns visiting each member of the couple because the two of them couldn’t stand to be in the same room. I just feel like I’m in that exact situation right now. That Justin and I are the divorced couple,” Brian laughed. 

“Well, at least you’re in the same room,” Lindsay brought up. 

“This is about the only time we are in the same room lately and it isn’t by choice,” Brian admitted. 

“I just wish you two would stop playing these stupid games and kiss and make up,” Daphne said. 

“Jesus!” Lindsay agreed. “We all know you two want to be together, so you should just forget about the past and get back together.” 

“As much as I would love to forget about the past week, I know Justin well enough to know that he won’t be able to forget quite that easily,” Brian answered sadly. 

“He’s concerned that he’s tying you down,” Lindsay sighed. “He wants you to make sure that he is definitely the one you want to be with.” 

“He’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Brian said. 

“Oh! Daph, didn’t we hear a similar answer yesterday from his blonde headed boyfriend?” Lindsay teased. 

“We sure did,” Daphne agreed. “That’s why this game you two are playing is stupid. Just be together and be happy.” 

“We will,” Brian admitted. “In time. I was really upset by this separation at first, but now I can see where it might have its benefits.” 

“How long is this arrangement going to last?” Daphne asked. 

“I don’t know, but we’ll know when it’s the right time.” 

“Speaking of right times, my birthday is this Saturday,” Lindsay reminded him. “You are still planning to come, right?” 

Brian nodded. “Sure, I’ll be there.” 

Lindsay looked over at Daphne, both girls being surprised at Brian’s immediate response. Brian caught a look at there faces and decided to ask what was on his mind. 

“What? Should I have said no?” 

“No, no of course not,” Lindsay rushed. “It’s just that since Ben was going to be there, I wasn’t sure if you still were going to come.” 

“I have no problems with Ben,” Brian said. “Everything’s cool.” 

Lindsay’s face was swept with confusion. “But, after what happened…”

“Ben and I talked and we got the situation taken care of.” 

“Oh,” Daphne uttered, obviously surprised. “Well that’s good.” 

“You two are friends again?” Lindsay asked. 

“We never really stopped being friends,” Brian said. “He did something wrong, I yelled at him, he apologized. It’s over and done with. People make mistakes.” 

The girls were still surprised but accepted the answer. 

“Well, I’m glad you boys made up,” Lindsay said. “Now if only Justin and Ben, and you and Justin would make up, everything would be fine.” 

“I wouldn’t expect Justin and Ben to get along right away with each other. It’s going to take some time.” 

“Yeah,” she said as the lunch dismissal bell rang. Getting up, she said, “OK, well I guess I’ll definitely be seeing you Saturday, Brian. The party starts at 8 p.m.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Brian said, smiling as he caught Justin looking right at him again from afar. He knew everything was going to be all right. 

Friday after school. . . . 

Jennifer picked up her son as usual after school and drove him home. As Justin was upstairs changing out of his school uniform, Jennifer began to realize that she hadn’t seen Brian around the house for a while. It was odd that Brian hadn’t come by in the last few days. Brian usually ate dinner with the Taylor’s about 3 to 4 times a week, sometimes more. Jennifer knew she hadn’t seen Brian since Thanksgiving Day, ever since the incident with Rodney had occurred. Even then, she was surprised to find out every time she picked Justin up later on that Brian had already left. She began to wonder if Brian and Justin had had a fight. But even that was pretty hard to believe because it seemed to her as though the boys had never fought. Of course, when they’d been younger, they used to have a few of those petty childish fights, but they hadn’t had one in the last few years that she had known about. Jennifer decided to get to the bottom of the situation. 

Following his everyday routine, as soon as Justin had changed, he went down to the kitchen to find himself a snack. His mother, who was eyeing over the recently delivered mail, pointed to the counter, where he found she had laid some milk and cookies out for him. Thanking her, he took the snack and sat down in the den to watch his afternoon shows. Five minutes later, Jennifer walked into the den. 

“Justin, can I ask you something?” 

Justin knew when his mother asked him if she could ask a question, it usually meant trouble. He knew he would have to hear her out though, at one time or another. He decided it was best to just get it over with. 

“Sure,” he said reluctantly. 

“Is there a reason why Brian hasn’t been coming over to the house lately?” she asked. 

Justin remembered she was one of the few people that didn’t know the truth about what was going on. He decided that playing dumb was the best way around this situation. 

“No … why do you ask mom?” he said. 

“Well,” Jennifer started, “I just found it a little odd that I hadn’t seen Brian come around the house in a long time. I just wondered if maybe you two had a fight or something, that’s all. 

Justin looked away from his mother, knowing his face would give him away. “Brian’s been really busy, that’s all. Soccer season is about to start up again and the coach is making them stay late and come in early to practice. Plus we have a bunch of homework in all our honors classes, especially algebra. Between all that, he barely has any time to sleep, let alone come over hear to play.” 

Jennifer took it all in and nodded. “I guess that’s true. I’m glad to see you guys are so focused on your school work and activities. It will pay off in the end.” 

“I hope so,” Justin agreed. 

Jennifer came over and gave her son a kiss on the head. “Well, Christmas break is coming up soon. That will give you boys some time to relax.” 

“Yeah,” Justin mumbled miserably. “I guess.” 

“By the way,” Jennifer mentioned, “you still are going to Lindsay’s party tomorrow right?” 

Justin nodded. “I’m still going.” 

“What are you going to wear?” Jennifer asked, causing Justin to pause for a moment. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well it said on the invitation to wear Sunday best,” Jennifer said. “It must be a fancy affair.” 

Justin nodded. “It’s being held at her parent’s country club.” 

“Well, I saw this beautiful blue suit the other day in the mall when I was shopping with Molly and I was thinking that maybe we could go and you could try it on,” Jennifer said. 

“You’re going to buy me another suit?” Justin asked. He already had about ten in his closet that he was forced to wear when he attended country club events. He couldn’t imagine why he needed another one. 

“Well this one’s different,” she explained. “This one is a bright blue. I just know it will go really well with your eyes.” 

Justin breathed in and blew the air out. He knew this would make his mother happy, so he decided to go along with it. 

“OK,” Justin agreed. 

“Oh! good,” Jennifer smiled. “I know it will just look gorgeous on you. Let me go get my keys. Go and put your shoes on, and grab your sister. I want to leave immediately so we can get back before your father comes home.” 

Justin walked over to the stairs and started to walk up them slowly. He knew that he was in for a long evening. 

Saturday night. . . . 

Lindsay stood in front of the mirror and took a good look at herself. She was wearing a long lavender spaghetti strap prom dress, covered with rhinestones. Her hair was done up in a French twist, save for the few little blonde ringlets surrounding her radiant face. Her makeup had been perfectly applied by a makeup artist and she had gotten a French manicure earlier. She looked as if she could have been on the cover of a fashion magazine. 

“I knew I should have convinced you to stay in those pageants, dear,” Nancy said, coming into the bathroom of the country club where her daughter was standing. 

“Does that mean you think I look beautiful?” Lindsay asked her mother, twirling around in her dress. 

“Darling, I have always thought you looked beautiful. Even in jeans and a tee shirt you look pretty. You have a natural look to you. Your blonde hair, your blue eyes, not to mention that perfect fair complexion you have, which makes you beautiful without even a stitch of makeup. You could have been a model. Then you could have been famous,” Nancy said. 

“Well, I would rather be famous for something I worked hard for,” Lindsay replied while putting on her diamond earrings that had been given to her for last Christmas. “Like with my art. I wouldn’t mind being a famous artist.” 

“I know, dear,” Nancy said. “And I hope you fulfill your dream.” 

“Thanks mama,” Lindsay said, smiling at her mother. Adding her necklace and bracelet as the final touch, she stood in front of her mother for examination. 

“So…” Lindsay said. “How do I look?” 

“Stunning, dear,” Nancy assured Lindsay. “I’m sure the blonde boy that helps you out at school will agree.” 

Lindsay gave her mother a weird look. “Are you talking about Justin?” 

“The blonde artist who helps you out in math, darling … Taylor, I believe is the last name, dear,” Nancy replied. 

“Yeah, that’s Justin,” Lindsay answered. “Why do you mention him?” 

“Well, he comes from a good family. His parents are well known at his country club and the boy seems to have impeccable manners as well as good looks. I’m sure a girl like you could easily catch him,” Nancy responded. 

“Mother I’m turning fourteen,” Lindsay said. “Isn’t it a little early for you to be setting me up on dates?” 

“Never too early, dear, to start thinking about your future,” Nancy answered. “Marrying into a good family is so crucial.” 

“Well, I definitely don’t want to think about marriage now,” Lindsay said. “I just want to enjoy being fourteen.” 

Nancy looked at her daughter and smiled. “All right. I’ll take a raincheck on this conversation. Go on, and have a splendid time.” 

Lindsay came over and hugged her mother. “Thanks mama.” 

“Happy Birthday Lindsay,” her mother said. 

A little later. . . . 

The adult guests started to arrive around 7:30 p.m.; Lindsay’s parents had invited practically everyone at the club to their daughter’s birthday party. Besides them, Lindsay had of coursed invited her friends and people she knew well from school. The first one of the gang to arrive was Daphne. 

“Daph!” Lindsay called out as she noticed the girl walk into the room. 

“Linds!,” Daphne said, pulling her friend into a hug. “Happy Birthday!” 

“Thanks!” Lindsay said. 

“Here you go,” Daphne said, handing Lindsay a gift wrapped box. 

“Oh! presents go over here,” Lindsay said, as she took the gift from Daphne’s hand and put it on the table not to far away from her. 

“So what do you think of the place?” Lindsay asked while holding her hands up in the air. 

“This place is awesome,” Daphne answered. “Who decorated?” 

“My mom had a party planner come and set it all up,” Lindsay replied. “They used my favorite colors. And the food is really good too. My parents hired a caterer.” 

“Wow,” Daphne said. “It sounds … extravagantly expensive.” 

“Yeah,” Lindsay said. “But they’re the ones who set it up so I guess I should be grateful.” 

Daphne nodded. 

“Oh look!” Lindsay said, pointing over towards the door. “There’s Justin! Let’s go say hi!” 

Lindsay grabbed Daphne by the arm and led her over to the door. “Justin!” Lindsay called out. 

“Linds,” Justin said, taking a good look at the girl. “Wow … you look great.” 

Lindsay giggled. “Thanks. So do you. That color goes right with your eyes,” she said, pointing to his suit. 

“Yeah it’s new,” Justin replied. “My mom just bought it yesterday for me.” 

“Well, it looks great,” Lindsay said. 

Justin smiled. Leaning over, he gave Lindsay a hug and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Happy Birthday Lindsay,” he said while handing her his gift. 

“Thank you,” Lindsay said, blushing. She guessed she would always like Justin, at least a little. 

The three began talking about everyone around them, commenting on people’s outfits and hairdos when Ben walked through the door. Justin noticed the boy coming over towards them immediately and decided to leave the circle. 

“I’m going to go get something to eat. I’ll catch up with you later,” Justin said, heading for the buffet tables. 

Lindsay watched him walk off, understanding why he didn’t want to be around. She knew it was still too soon for him to be able to forgive Ben. 

Ben came up to the two girls and brought Lindsay into a hug. “Happy birthday Linds.” 

“Thanks,” Lindsay smiled. 

“I managed to make it to this dance,” Ben teased. 

“I’m glad you did,” Lindsay said. 

“So no hard feelings?” Ben asked. 

Lindsay shook her head. “It’s in the past. Let’s forget about it.” 

Ben brought Lindsay into another hug. “Thanks,” he said. 

“No problem,” she said. “However, I think there is still one person you need to make amends with. And he happens to be in the room right now.” 

Ben knew that she was talking about Justin. He gazed over at the boy in the sapphire blue suit. 

“I don’t know Linds…” Ben started. 

“Don’t you think it’s about time you apologized to him?” Lindsay asked. “You already apologized to Brian when it rather was Justin’s feelings that you really hurt.” 

“I know, but he doesn’t want to talk to me,” Ben said. “I know that’s why he left when I headed over here.” 

“Make him listen to you,” Lindsay replied. “Make the effort to apologize to him. If you make the effort, you can’t say you didn’t try.” 

Ben took a deep breath. “You’re right.” 

“I know I’m right,” Lindsay said. “I’m the birthday girl. So go on over there and talk to him. Let him know that you’re sorry for what you did and that you still want to be friends.” 

Ben nodded. “OK.” 

Lindsay and Daphne turned around and started to mingle as Ben made his way over to Justin. Finding the boy sitting by himself at a table, he sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table. 

“Hi Justin,” Ben said quietly. 

Justin looked over at Ben and then continued to eat his food. “What do you want?” 

“Well,” Ben said, taking in a deep breath. “I thought it was high time that I apologized to you. 

Justin smirked and rolled his eyes. “Linds put you up to this, didn’t she?” 

“No,” Ben said. “I’ve wanted to apologize to you since last week at the hospital. I just hadn’t had the opportunity until now.” 

Justin looked up from his finger foods to look at Ben. “You know where I live. You have my telephone number.” 

“Would you have really accepted my calls or let me in your house if I had made the effort?” Ben snapped. 

Justin raised his eyebrows and sighed. “You make an excellent point. I probably wouldn’t have. But what makes you think I’ll listen to you now?” 

Ben nodded. “I knew you needed some time to cool off. What I did was wrong and…”

“Wrong? You called that wrong? How about inappropriate? I mean, you already liked my god damned boyfriend and then you had to throw it back in my face?” Justin retorted. 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Ben said. “But the truth is that I didn’t want to come between you guys. All I wanted was for Brian to know.” 

“Right,” Justin drawled sarcastically. 

“Honestly,” Ben said. “I told everyone right after you left that I wasn’t trying to compete for Brian or anything like that.” 

“But Ben? The harm was already done!” Justin grunted, getting up from the table. “Well, I appreciate the gesture but…”

“And anyway it wouldn’t matter if I wanted him,” Ben interjected, “because all he wants is you.” 

Justin stopped and turned around. “He said that?” 

Ben nodded. “I asked him to tell me the truth about how he feels about me and he said there was no way he could ever be with me because he loves you.” 

Justin continued to stand there speechless. 

“He only wants to be with you,” Ben said. “He really wants to make everything work out between the two of you.” 

Justin crossed his arms and looked closely at Ben. “Are you telling me the truth?” 

Ben smiled. “Why would I make it up? I have no reason to lie. If you don’t believe me ask him yourself.” 

Justin looked over towards the doorway and saw Brian enter the room. His black suit, which hung open to reveal his crimson oxford underneath, caused everyone looking to gasp. He looked gorgeous. He watched as his boyfriend made his way over to Lindsay and Daphne. He then looked back at Ben. 

“He told me he’s waiting for you,” Ben said. “He’s going to wait until you are ready.” 

Justin went back to watching his boyfriend, forgetting that Ben was standing there. 

“Go on,” Ben’s voice broke the silence. “Go over there. Make up with him.” 

Justin looked back over to Ben and smiled as he went over to sit back down in his seat. 

“In a little while,” he said. “The night is still young.” 

Later, about 11:00. . . . 

Brian watched from afar as Justin danced with Lindsay. They looked like a perfect couple. Both were fair, blonde and blue eyed. And although he had to admit that Lindsay looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, he couldn’t take his eyes off her incredible dance partner. Justin looked absolutely amazing. His sapphire suit complimented his eyes perfectly and the fluorescent lights made his blonde hair glisten and sparkle. And his smile … there was hardly words. His smile put the sun to shame. 

Justin looked away for a moment in his dance with Lindsay to sneak a peak at Brian. He noticed that the brunet was looking right at him. Lindsay saw the red creep up in Justin’s cheeks and knew that something was going on. 

“Justin,” Lindsay asked sweetly, “why are you blushing?” 

Justin smiled and looked back at Lindsay. “No reason …”

“Oh! c’mon,” Lindsay giggled. “I know you better than that. You don’t start turning red for no reason.” 

Justin brought Lindsay’s ear close to his mouth and whispered into her ear. “Brian is staring right at me.” 

“Oh,” Lindsay whispered back. She carefully took a look over at Brian and she noticed he was indeed staring. 

“Well, why don’t you go over there then?” Lindsay asked. “Go kiss and make up.” 

Justin looked over at Brian again and smiled. The two finally locked eyes with each other for the first time in a week, besides the few times at the cafeteria that had only lasted seconds. For the rest of the song, Justin continued to stare at Brian and Brian at Justin. When the song was over Justin headed over to Brian’s table, their eyes still locked on one another. As he approached the table though, Vic came running into the room. 

The first people Vic spotted were Brian and Justin. He came up to the table, his face completely red and covered with tears. Brian and Justin both began to get nervous. 

“Vic, what’s wrong?” Brian said. “Did something happen to Rodney?” 

“He woke up!” Vic announced. “The hospital called me fifteen minutes ago. He’s going to be all right!” 

“Vic that’s wonderful!” Justin said, giving the man a hug. Brian stood up to give the man a hug as well. 

“Can we see him?” Justin said, anxious to speak to the man he had come to know as a second father. 

Vic nodded. “Yes. That’s why I came by here. Although I wasn’t sure if you would want to leave. I didn’t want to hurt Lindsay’s feelings.” 

“I’m sure she’ll understand…” Brian started. 

“What’s going on over here?” Lindsay asked as she and Daphne approaching the table. 

“Rodney woke up,” Justin said excitedly. “Vic came by to tell us.” 

“Wow!” Lindsay said, reaching over to give Vic a hug. “I can’t believe it! That’s wonderful!” 

“That’s great Vic,” Daphne said as she got her chance to hug the man as well. “I’m so happy!” 

“We can go and see him,” Brian said. 

“We can!” Lindsay said jumping up and down. “That’s great!” 

“However, Vic wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t be upset if we left your party to do so,” Brian answered. 

“Be upset?” Lindsay asked. “I’m not upset. I want to see him too! Let’s all go!” 

“But what about your party?” Vic asked. 

“Forget about that,” Lindsay said. “Something’s are definitely more important than a party.” 

Daphne smiled. 

“Let me go get Ben and tell my parents that I’m leaving,” Lindsay said. “I don’t think they’ll miss me too much. All the adults are having a ball anyway.” 

Lindsay went off to mind Ben and her mother while the other three went and piled into Vic’s car. 

At the hospital. . . . 

Vic, along with the five kids, walked down the long corridors of the hospital. Vic, who had been visiting the hospital every day, knew exactly where Rodney’s room was. However when they got there, Rodney was nowhere to be found. Vic and the kids went up to the front desk. 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Rodney Wilcox. Has he been moved?” Vic asked. 

The woman punched some keys on her computer and looked back up at Vic. “Yes, Mr. Wilcox was moved to a regular room. He’s in room 230 now,” the attendant said. 

“Thank you,” Vic said, heading towards the elevator. All five kids plus Vic piled in and headed up to the second floor. Once they got off, they made there way down a series of halls until they came upon the room 230. Vic knocked and after hearing a faint come in, he turned the door knob. 

Vic walked in and looked at Rodney, who was lying down in bed. The top of his head was wrapped in gauze, with cuts and bruises surrounding his face. His left arm was in a cast. To anyone else, Rodney probably looked like hell but to Vic, he looked beautiful. Just to see Rodney’s eyes open was a miracle that Vic would never be ungrateful for. He moved over to stand beside the man he had shared his bed with for 13 years. Vic took Rodney’s left hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. 

Rodney smiled. “Vic…” Rodney said weakly. “I…”

“Shh,” Vic replied. “You don’t have to say anything. I know. I was just so scared for a while that I might lose you and never get to tell you how much I love you.” 

“You … do all the time,” Rodney croaked. 

“Still…” Vic said, tears running down his face, “you had me worried there for a while.” 

“I’m here honey,” Rodney said, squeezing Vic’s hand. “I’m still here.” 

“Thank God,” Ben said coming into the room. 

“Ben,” Rodney said as the boy approached him. “How are you?” 

“Better now that you’re up,” Ben replied. 

“I forgot to tell you,” Vic said to Rodney. “All the kids are right in the doorway.” 

“Well by all means let them in,” Rodney said. “I know I look like a freak show, but if they can tolerate it, then I’m game.” 

Overhearing Rodney’s response, Brian, Justin, Daphne, and Lindsay entered the room. All of them came over to Rodney, giving him a tentative hug.

“Careful,” Rodney said as Daphne hugged him a little too tight. “I do have three cracked ribs under there.” 

“I’m sorry,” Daphne said. “It’s just so good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Rodney said. “And if you did break one by mistake, I really wouldn’t have minded.” 

Everyone laughed; amazed that Rodney was in such high spirits. 

Lindsay went up to Rodney’s face and gave the man a kiss on the hand. “We’re so happy you woke up Rodney. And you picked a good day to do it to.” 

“Why, what’s today?” Rodney asked innocently. 

“Today’s my birthday,” Lindsay said. 

“Ah, I was wondering why you guys were all dressed up,” Rodney said. “You had that party didn’t you?” 

Lindsay nodded. 

“Well…” Rodney said, looking up at the clock up on the wall. “It’s 11:47. I didn’t miss it. Happy birthday Lindsay.” 

“Thank you,” Lindsay said, giving Rodney another small kiss on the forehead. “Somehow I knew you wouldn’t miss it.” 

Rodney smiled. Vic asked, “Do you remember what happened?” 

Rodney nodded. “I remember everything that happened up until the crash. I remember a few scenes from when they loaded me into the ambulance, but that’s when I slipped into a state of unconsciousness. The doctor already told me about the surgery and how long I had been in a coma. They said I was really lucky. It seems I don’t have any permanent brain damage.” 

“That is good news,” Vic said, giving Rodney a kiss on the lips. 

Noticing the two men needed a little time to themselves, Brian said, “Why don’t we leave you alone for a little while? We’ll come back in a bit. You two need to have some time to yourselves. C’mon guys.” 

Vic smiled and all the kids headed out of the room. Lindsay, Daphne, and Ben decided to go get a soda, leaving Brian and Justin all alone in the quiet waiting area. 

“Hey,” Justin said, coming up to Brian and playing with his collar. 

“Hey,” Brian said, looking down at the blonde. 

“We haven’t spoken in a while,” Justin commented. 

“Yeah … well, I thought I would give you the space you needed,” Brian replied. 

“Brian…” Justin started. 

“I know what you’re going to say Justin,” Brian interjected. “You think I don’t know what I want. You think I need more time to figure it.” 

“Actually … I was going to say that I think I’m full of shit and stupid for doing what I did to you,” Justin admitted. 

Brian looked at the blonde and laughed. “Well, I definitely didn’t think you would say that.” 

Justin came over and wrapped his arms around the brunette. “I’m sorry for acting like such a drama queen. Can you ever forgive me?” 

Brian laughed. “Baby, I thought I was the one needing forgiveness.” 

Justin shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. “I’m sorry that I didn’t trust what you told me Bri. I was just afraid that you were going to end up wanting Ben and that I was gonna get in the way.” 

“You could never be in the way Justin,” Brian replied. “You’re my world.” 

Brian grabbed Justin around the waist and pulled him closer. He then pressed his lips to the blondes and pushed his tongue into Justin’s mouth. Entering into a passionate kiss, Brian took Justin and pushed him against the wall. Tongues dueling in each others mouths, they stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the feeling of being close together once again. Neither cared about the four faces of their friends that were watching from afar, glad to see that the happy couple had finally reunited

Whenever they finally ran out of breath, the two ended the kiss with a small peck on the lips. Both continued to look into each other’s eyes.

Justin smiled. “I’ve missed you so much. Can we stop this silly break and pick up where we left off? My parents are going to be out of the house tomorrow night,” Justin said seductively. 

Brian grinned. “I was afraid you’d never ask.”


	24. The Boy Next Door

December 22, 1996. . . .

Brian was staring out of his parent’s backseat car window, thinking about everything that had happened in the last month. He and Justin were back together and were closer than ever. Rodney had woken up and had come home, still nursing his broken arm and cracked ribs, but otherwise was doing fine. The gang had been reunited and had been hanging out as much as they could, although Ben and Justin’s relationship was still shaky at best. Soccer season was once again in full swing, so he and Ben had practice practically everyday. And now, Brian and his parents were on their way to pick up his sister from rehab. One of the attendants the other day had called his parents to let them know that Claire had successfully completed the course and could now come home. They soon pulled up in front of the large rehab center and made their way to the visitor’s parking lot. Getting out of the car, they walked towards the front door. 

Brian and his parents went through the usual process of going through metal detectors and going pass drug dogs to get to the main desk. Once they approached the front desk attendant, they were told that Claire was in the process of moving her stuff from the dorm. Brian, being his usual courteous self, offered to go and help her. The lady gave him a card to use to get into the girls dorm and Brian left his parents to sign all the necessary paperwork needed to release Claire. Since June when Claire had moved to rehab, Brian had been to the facility several times so he knew exactly where to go. Sliding the card through the electronic device, he quickly gained access to the dorm and walked over to Claire’s room. Much to his surprise however, he saw a girl making out with a boy right in front of her door. 

Brian approached the two from behind to tap the girl on the shoulder to ask them to move out of the way. The girl and boy separated and turned around; both shocked to see Brian standing there. As Brian looked closely at the strawberry blonde headed girl, he saw an identical pair of eyes staring back at him. 

“Claire?” Brian questioned. “Is that really you?” 

“Brian!” Claire said, red creeping up into her cheeks. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to help you with your bags,” Brian said, eyeing the blond headed boy that was with Claire. “I didn’t know there would be someone else here to help you.” 

Claire, realizing she hadn’t made the introductions, said “Brian, this is my boyfriend John. John, this is my brother Brian.” 

The boy and Brian shook hands. “So now I know why you haven’t been counting the days, waiting to come home,” Brian teased. 

Claire came and hit him playfully on the shoulder. “Actually that has nothing to do with it. He gets out in January, right John?” 

John nodded. “Yeah, right in time for my eighteenth birthday.” 

Claire looked at her watch and realized she probably needed to start heading out, since checkout was at 2:00 and it was already 1:45. She looked over at Brian and then went back over to John, giving him a kiss on the lips. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” Claire said, giving John was last hug. “You have my number at the house, right?” 

“Yeah,” John said. “I’ll see you later. It was nice to meet you Brian.” 

“You too John,” Brian replied as Claire opened her room door so she and Brian could grab her luggage. John left and Brian started picking up suitcases. 

“So how long has that been going on?” Brian asked. 

Claire picked up her hanging bag and said, “Three months next week.” 

“Wow,” he admitted. “So you plan on telling mom and dad?” 

“No, not yet,” she said. “I don’t want them to know I met him in rehab. I don’t think they’ll like that too much.” 

“Yeah I don’t think so either,” he said, picking up her last bag. “Is this everything?” 

“Yup,” she said as both headed out the door. As they were heading back to the main building, Claire said, “I’ll introduce him to mom and dad once he gets out next month. I’ll just let them think I met him at school.” 

Brian nodded. 

“So you won’t tell on me?” Claire asked hesitation clear in her voice. 

“Duh!” Brian answered. “I’m keeping my promise to you. Plus, I think it’s high time we worked together. Our parents don’t need to know everything about our lives. If you keep my secrets, I’ll keep yours.” 

Claire smiled. “Deal.” 

Brother and sister continued to walk to the main building. When inside the building, they spotted their parents immediately. As Jack walked towards them to help with the luggage, Joan took one look at Claire and stopped in her tracks. 

“Claire Esther Kinney!” Joan yelled out. “What have you done to your hair?!” 

“Hi mom,” Claire said coming towards her mother and then giving her a big hug. “I cut and dyed it. Do you like it?” 

“Well … I … it’s definitely different,” Joan replied. “When did you do this? We just saw you two weeks ago.” 

“On one of our outings to pick up supplies, my roommate Jessica and I picked up some hair dye. She then cut, styled, and colored my hair. She was in the cosmetology department back at her high school,” Claire said. 

“Oh,” Joan said. “Well, I guess it will just take me awhile to get used to it. It’s quite a change from your long, dark brown hair.” 

“Yeah, but I like it. I always wanted to be a blonde,” she said. 

“Hey baby,” Jack said, coming over to give his daughter a hug. 

“Daddy,” she said, hugging her father. “I missed you guys so much.” 

“We missed you too,” Jack said. “But we’re glad that you got the help you needed and that you’re all better now.” 

“Me too,” Claire said. “Let’s go home.” 

Jack grabbed some of Claire’s bags from his son and the whole family walked out to the car. As Brian and his sister climbed into the backseat, Brian smiled thinking about the fact that now at least he had a member of his family on his side. He knew that having Claire’s support would be helpful later on. 

New Years Eve …

This year was Jack’s year to host the New Year’s Eve party his company planned annually. Along with Jack’s coworkers and Jack and Joan’s friends from the church and neighborhood, both parents’s agreed that their children could invite up to five friends each. For Brian, that was easy since he only had four people that he hung out with most of the time anyway. Claire actually had to sit down and decide which five friends she would invite though. She had cut off all of her drug user friends’ right before she left for rehab, knowing that hanging with them would be too much of a temptation. After she finally decided, she let her mother know so that the plans could be made. 

Jack and Joan really went all out for company gatherings and this one was no different. The house was lavishly decorated and the finger foods and desserts were all catered. A full bar was set up in the dining area so that people could drink what they wished. Several bottles of champagne were also on hand ready for midnight so that everyone could toast in the New Year properly. Fireworks were also being set up in the large back yard and a show was to be given right after midnight hit. 

It was going to be quite an evening, and Joan wanted to make sure that her children looked presentable. She had given them each a new outfit to wear for Christmas and both were actually happy with the clothes their mother had picked out. At about 8:30, which was a half hour before the party was supposed to begin, both Claire and Brian walked down the stairs dressed in their new clothes. 

Joan looked at her children walking down the stairs and smiled. “You two look so lovely.” 

“Thanks mom,” Claire said. “I love this blue skirt.” 

“Well, I’m glad you like it honey,” Joan said. “I’m so glad you grew out of that gothic phase you were going through.” 

“Yeah, I think we all are,” Brian commented. 

Claire laughed and Joan looked over at Brian. “I love that color on you Brian. That dark green really is a nice contrast to your eyes.” 

Brian looked down, smoothing his shirt and smiling. “Thanks mom. Thanks for buying it for me.” Brian then went over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well,” Joan said happily, since her son hardly ever showed any affection towards her, “you both are in a good mood today.” 

“It’s New Year,” Clair said. “Why shouldn’t we be?’ 

“I guess that’s true,” Joan replied. “It’s nice to have the whole family back together again.” 

The doorbell rang and Joan excused herself to go and answer it. Claire and Brian wandered into the living room where several buffet tables had been set up with catered finger foods. Brian went over and grabbed an egg roll and placed it into his mouth. 

“Hmmm …” Brian moaned, his mouth full. “These are good. Justin will love this stuff.” 

“He’s coming tonight?” Claire asked. 

“Yeah,” Brian replied. “Mom invited all the Taylor’s actually.” 

“Well our families have known each other for years,” Claire commented. 

“Yup,” Brian said, stealing a cheese stick this time. 

“You better not eat too many before the guests arrive,” Claire said. “Mom will yell at you for depleting the food.” 

Brian laughed. “Just wait until Justin gets here. He can pack it away and still be hungry afterwards.” 

Claire smiled. “So how are things between you two? Everything OK?” 

Brian looked around to see if his mother and father were around. When he noticed both were at the door greeting guests, he motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. 

When inside the kitchen, Brian said, “We’ve been doing alright. It was rough for a little while but we managed to work it out.” 

“Rough? You guys were having problems?” Claire asked, surprisingly baffled. 

“Yes. What couple doesn’t have problems? Do you and John fight?” Brian asked. 

Claire rolled her eyes. “Of course we do. It’s just that you and Justin always seem to get along so well. You’re not the average teenage couple.” 

Brian shrugged. “I guess we just try harder.” 

Just then Jack came into the kitchen and noticed his children sitting in the breakfast nook. 

“Hey guys, what are you doing in here?” Jack asked. “Come out to the living room. The party is just getting started. Anyway, I’d like to introduce you to some of my coworkers.” 

Claire and Brian looked at each other, knowing that they had to play nice for the next few hours. Both got up and made their way into the living room. 

At 9:15, the living room and den were already pretty packed with people mingling and having a good time. Jack was having a great time introducing his kids to all his coworkers, most of whom hadn’t seen Claire and Brian since they were little. When Jack’s boss arrived, he had to make sure to gloat about his children some more. 

“Brian!” Jack shouted from across the room. “Come here!” 

Brian, who was talking to a friend of his mother’s from church, excused himself from the conversation, and went over to his father’s side. 

Placing his arm around Brian shoulders, Jack said, “Brian, this is my boss Mr. Bedford. Mr. Bedford, my son Brian. You remember him, don’t you Brian?” 

“Yes,” Brian said, shaking the man’s hand. “Although it has been a few years I believe. It’s nice to see you again.” 

“Likewise,” Mr. Bedford said. “I remember when you were only four feet tall and now look at you. You must be at least 6 feet.” 

“Actually, I’m ‘5”11,” Brian corrected. 

“But he’s still growing, aren’t you Sonny Boy?” Jack asked. 

“Sure am dad,” Brian answered. 

“Brian is an honors student and is the number one player on his soccer team,” Jack boasted. 

“Is that so?” Mr. Bedford asked. 

“That’s right,” Brian said proudly. 

“Well son, keep up the great work and someday you’ll have a great career just like me,” Mr. Bedford said, coming around and giving Brian a pat on the back. 

“Will do sir,” Brian said, watching the man leave. 

Meanwhile, Justin and the rest of the Taylor family came in as Brian was around mingling with his parents’ friends. Justin immediately spotted his boyfriend when he walked in and realized he was talking to his dad and what he thought was probably a friend of his dad’s. Not wanting to disturb them, Justin went over and started surveying the buffet table. When he walked back into the living room about 10 minutes later, he noticed that Brian had just finished talking to the guy and was heading up the stairs. Justin decided to follow him, so he quickly went up the stairs and noticed that Brian was going into the bathroom. Deciding he would surprise the blonde, he tried the door and found it unlocked. Opening it up and closing it behind him softly, he went up behind Brian and put his arms around his waist. 

Brian jumped at the feeling of arms surrounding him and he looked backwards to see Justin standing behind him. 

“Jesus Christ, Justin,” Brian said alarmingly. “What in the hell are you doing in here?” 

“The same thing you’re doing,” Justin said, stepping beside Brian and pulling down his zipper and underwear to unleash his cock. He and Brian then stood side by side, pissing. 

“Didn’t you think of maybe waiting until I was finished?” Brian asked. 

“Why do I need to wait? I’ve seen it,” Justin said, his trademark smile beaming up the place. 

“Well you certainly know how to scare the piss out of someone,” Brian said, pulling up his pants when he was done. 

“I excel in a variety of things,” Justin said, sporting the same tongue-in-cheek expression his boyfriend had perfected. 

Justin finished up and Brian went over to the sink to wash his hands. Justin, however, had other things in mind. 

“No,” Justin said, pulling Brian away from the sink. 

“No what?” Brian asked. 

“I don’t want you to wash your hands right now,” Justin said. 

Brian smiled knowing what the blonde was thinking, but wanted to play along. “Why not?” 

“Because you’ll just have to wash them again since I plan on dirtying them up,” Justin teased. Justin walked up to the bathroom door to lock it. 

“Oh yeah,” Brian smirked. “How?” 

Justin brought his lover into his arms and kissed him passionately. While their tongues were interlocked with each other, both boys’ cocks became extremely erect and began to create a tent in their pants. Feeling the tension in his cock, Justin aggressively unzipped his pants and allowed them to slide down his hips. Pulling down his briefs, he freed his engorged cock. Finally breaking his kiss with Brian, Justin put his hand on his lover’s head and pushed downward on it until he was in perfect alignment with his cock. 

“I need you to suck me off,” Justin panted excitedly. 

Brian looked up at the blonde and smiled. He loved it when Justin was aggressive and told him what to do, at least in sex. 

“Yes sir,” Brian said, as he placed his lips around Justin’s entire cock. Beginning to suck slowly, he soon began to speed up, knowing the blonde was enjoying the ride. Justin soon began to thrust in his mouth, allowing Brian to know that he was almost to the point of climaxing. 

Back at the party, Ben, Lindsay, and Daphne had all arrived and wondered where Brian and Justin had gone. Searching all over and still not finding them, Lindsay decided she needed to use the restroom. Going over to the guest bathroom around the corner of the den, she noticed a small line of people waiting. Not wanting to stand in line, she quietly made her way upstairs to the other bathroom. Since she was a friend of Brian’s, she figured his parents wouldn’t mind if she used their other restroom. However, when she got to the door, she noticed someone was in there. Sighing, she decided that a one man line was better than the one she would have to wait in if she went downstairs, so she walked over to the wall and stood against it to wait. 

After a few minutes, she began to hear loud panting noises coming from behind the door. She walked up closer to listen. 

“OHHH YEAA … !” Justin screamed. “OH YES SUCK ME!!! 

Lindsay covered her mouth with her hand, trying her best not to laugh. 

“AHHHH … UHHH … UHHH …. YEAH … OH …” Justin moaned louder and louder. 

Lindsay walked back before she burst out with laughter. She couldn’t believe there was someone having sex in the Kinney’s bathroom. Once she got a hold of herself, she decided she wanted to know who was behind the door. She would get a good laugh exposing them and embarrassing the hell out of them. 

“Ohhhh … ohhHH … FUCK YEAH,” Justin said while cuming, shooting his load into Brian’s mouth. 

Lindsay knocked quietly on the door. “Hello?” 

“Shit,” Brian whispered. 

“What are we going to do now?” Justin asked. 

“Fuck if I know. This was your idea,” Brian said. 

“This is no time to be playing the blame game now,” Justin said. 

“You’re right. Get dressed and hide in the shower. I’ll leave now and then you can leave later,” Brian replied. 

“But someone is going to come in here to use the restroom Bri. I can’t be in here,” Justin said, concerned. 

“Sure you can,” Brian said. “Just pray that they’re only taking a piss.” 

“Hello?” Lindsay said again, tapping lightly on the door. 

“Just a minute,” Brian yelled, giving Justin time to get into the shower. After everything was cleaned up, Brian unlocked and opened the door. He soon became face to face with Lindsay. 

“Brian!” 

“Linds!” 

“What were you doing in here? Were you …” Lindsay started, making a circle with her hand and wagging it. 

Brian realized she must have heard them. “No,” he laughed. “Justin you can come out. It’s only Linds.” 

“Lindsay?” Justin asked again, coming out of the stall. “What are you doing here?” 

“I believe I was invited,” Lindsay stated. 

“He didn’t mean at the party,” Brian said. “He meant what are you doing here in front of the bathroom?” 

“Well, I needed to go and the line downstairs was long so I decided to come up here. I figured I would wait, but then I started hearing noises coming from behind the door …”

Red started to creep up in Justin’s cheeks. Lindsay knew now what the two had been doing. 

Lindsay laughed. “I knew someone was having sex, but I had no idea it was you two. I thought I would knock to embarrass whoever it was for the fun of it.” 

“Mission accomplished,” Justin grumbled. 

Brian looked at his lover and put his arm around his shoulder. “Well, at least it wasn’t your mother that caught us. Be glad it was only Lindsay.” 

“I’m really sorry,” Lindsay said. “It sounded pretty good from where I was standing though.” 

“Are the others here?” Brian asked. 

“Yes they’re all downstairs. We were all looking for you not too long ago,” she said. 

Brian smiled and took Justin’s hand. “C’mon baby, let’s go back to the party and leave Linds to do her business.” 

Justin and Brian made their way back down the staircase and caught up with Daphne and Ben. All of them grabbed some refreshments and made their way outside to sit and chat privately. Lindsay joined them soon after, everyone soon heading back inside to grab their winter coats. After they were all bundled up, they sat down to talk. 

At about 11:45, the gang made its way back into the house to get ready for the big countdown. The kids made walked over to the bar, where Jack and Joan were in the process of filling everyone’s glasses with champagne. Brian stood in line and was handed a glass absent mindedly by his mother, who just happened to look up, and see that her son was the one she had handed the glass to. 

“Oh no Brian. You can’t have any of this. Why don’t you go get some ginger ale for you and your friends instead,” Joan said. 

“Mom, c’mon it’s New Year’s,” Brian said. 

“Yes but …”

“C’mon Joanie the boy’s right. It’s New Year’s and they’re teenagers. Let them all have a little, just enough to toast,” Jack said. 

“But what about their parents Jack? I don’t want their parents to be upset with us because we decided to go ahead and serve their children alcohol,” Joan replied. 

“Most of their parents are here hon. Anyway, it’s only a little. They aren’t going to get drunk,” Jack said. 

“Alright,” Joan said, filling up the kids glasses. 

“Thanks mom and dad,” Brian said. 

After everyone had a glass of champagne, people started to make their way outside to watch the fireworks that were going to go off shortly after midnight. Waiting for the countdown to begin, the gang all stood in a circle in a corner of the yard and talked about their New Year’s Resolutions. 

“I am going to try really hard to pull up all my grades this year,” Lindsay said smiling. “Although with all the help I have been getting from Justin this year, my math grades have been in the high B’s.” 

“Yeah Lindsay,” Daphne said, hugging her best friend. She then patted Justin on the back. “You’re a good friend Jus.” 

“Thanks Daph,” Justin said. “But Lindsay is the one that has worked so diligently to learn everything.” 

“Thanks Justin,” Lindsay said. “So what about you? What’s your resolution?” 

“My resolution this year is to stop acting like a drama princess, as Brian affectionately calls me, and become more patient,” Justin said, looking right at Ben. “I also need to learn to listen to a story completely before overreacting.” 

Brian smiled at Justin and patted his back, since that was all he could do at the moment. 

Ben then started to speak. “Due to everything that’s happened in the past month, I’ve learned I need to thank people more often for what they do for me. Vic and Rodney gave me a home, a family, and a chance to have a new life and I never realized how much I really appreciated that until Rodney ended up in the hospital, fighting for his own life. And then I think of the people that helped me get to that place of happiness, and I can’t deny the fact that it was Brian and Justin that helped me out when my stepfather became an abusive drunk.” 

Ben turned to the couple. 

“Because of you two, I now have a home where I can go to after school and not hide in fear of being beat up and I can go to sleep every night knowing that it’s likely I’ll be alive the next morning. You did all of that for me, and I can’t tell you the pain it’s caused me to know that I almost ruined your relationship. I would give anything to be able to go back in time again and do everything differently.” 

Justin smiled at Ben’s sincerity and something in his heart began to ache, knowing that in order to move on he needed to forgive Ben. He didn’t think he would ever be able to forget what Ben did, but he knew he could find it in his heart to forgive the boy that he had met in the locker room so long ago. He knew until he forgave him and put it aside, he and Ben’s friendship would be at a standstill and would create problems with the rest of the gang. Justin leaned in to the circle and whispered to Ben. 

“As long as you keep your hands off my boyfriend, I think we can call it even.” 

Ben smiled and moved over to Justin to give the boy a hug. While his arms were around Justin, he said, “So I’m forgiven?” 

Justin laughed. “Yeah. I would just not recommend declaring your feelings for anyone when their boyfriend is present in the room.” 

Ben laughed and broke the hug to look at Justin. “Think I’ll take that advice.” 

Brian smiled at his lover and friend. As Justin was walking back over to him, Jack stood up on a chair to announce that it was a minute until midnight. 

Everyone grabbed their glasses and Jack began to chant the numbers down to 1. Everyone soon started to chant with him. 

“… 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46 …”

Brian leaned over to Justin and whispered, “I have an idea.” 

“What?” Justin said. 

“… 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 33 …”

“Follow me when I leave right after midnight. And don’t drink all your champagne,” Brian said. 

“OK,” Justin agreed, wondering what Brian was up to. When it came down to his boyfriend, anything was possible. 

“… 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15 …”

“1997 here we come!” someone shouted out from the crowd. 

“… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 … HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” the crowd cheerfully erupted. 

Horns went off and confetti was thrown as people were clicking their glasses together and hugging their loved ones. The gang put their glasses all in the center and Lindsay made the toast. 

“Happy New Year everyone! Hope 1997 is better year for everyone!” 

Everyone clicked their glasses together and sipped on their half a glass of champagne. Lindsay started going around giving everyone a hug and Ben even kissed her on the cheek. When everyone was through hugging, Brian and Justin made their exit. 

“Alright, well I hope you guys enjoy the fireworks,” Brian said, “but Justin and I have some business to attend to so we will see you later.” 

“Brian!” Lindsay said. “You can’t go yet. You haven’t even told us your resolution yet.” 

Brian looked over at his blonde lover and a smile came across his face. “My resolution is to spend more time with the people I love. So if you don’t mind, I would like start early and do just that.” 

Lindsay rolled her eyes and smiled. “Go on. Have fun you two.” 

Justin gave Lindsay a wink and followed Brian inside the practically empty house. Brian then walked past Claire in the living room. 

“Brian, Justin what are you doing in here? Dad said the fireworks are just about to start.” 

“I know,” Brian said, leaning in to the girl. He then whispered in her ear something Justin couldn’t make out. When he was finished, she stood back and smiled. 

“Well … you two have fun then,” Claire said. “I’ll see you guys around.” 

The girl turned to walk back to the backyard as Brian went to the front door. Justin walked behind him but began to wonder where Brian was taking him. 

“Brian, where are we going,” Justin asked. 

“Patience, young man. We’re almost there,” Brian said, opening the gate on the side of his house. He then saw the ladder that was between where his and Claire’s rooms were and went to it. He then began to climb up. 

“We are going up to the roof?” Justin asked. 

“Very good. I’m sure you’ll ace those SATS two years from now,” Brian said sarcastically. 

Justin laughed and looked at the glass that was in his hand. 

“How am I supposed to climb with this glass in my hand,” he asked. 

“Do what I’m doing,” Brian replied. “Climb with one hand.” 

Justin held the base of the ladder steady for Brian. When Brian finally made it up, he looked up at his lover. 

“I don’t know … I’m not as agile and coordinated as you are,” Justin said. 

Brian rolled his eyes. “Justin, you’ll be fine. Climb up slowly and when you get close enough I’ll grab the glass from you.” 

As Brian held the top of the ladder, Justin started his slow climb up. Minutes later, he finally made it close enough for Brian to help pull him up. 

“There you go Sunshine,” Brian said, handing Justin back his glass. “Now see, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” 

Justin shook his head. “Sunshine?” he said, now realizing the word Brian had called him. 

Brian laughed and explained. “When we were at Lind’s party and you were dancing with Lindsay, I couldn’t help but notice the smile you had on your face. Your smile was so bright, that I immediately thought of the sun. I came to realize though that your smile was brighter than any sunny day I had ever seen.” 

Justin smiled and put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. He loved it when Brian opened up to him. 

“I like that name,” Justin said. “And I love it when you say it.” 

Brian smiled and leaned in to give Justin a small kiss. Justin then leaned back and stared into Brian’s eyes. Soon the fireworks had begun to start and the two looked over to watch the vibrant colors appear in the sky. Brian took Justin’s hand and led him over to the center of the roof. 

“So Brian, why did you bring me up here?” Justin asked. 

“I thought we could get a great view of the fireworks from here,” Brian said. 

“O c’mon, I know there has to be a better reason than that,” Justin said. “Plus, you wouldn’t have had me drag this glass with me all the way up here if you didn’t have something else in mind.” 

Brian chuckled and stuck his tongue in his cheek. With as straight face as possible, he said, “I want you to pour that champagne all over my dick and lick up every last drop.” 

Justin smiled and laughed. When Brian didn’t say anything, he asked hesitantly, “Are you serious?” 

Brian nodded. “I want you to suck me off, right here, right now.” 

Justin looked around. “Ummm … Bri … there are people out here.” 

“Yeah they’re all the way down there,” Brian said, pointing to the backyard below. “They don’t know we’re up here.” 

Justin started getting a little nervous. “Bri, I love you, but … I don’t think …”

Brian laughed and put his arms around Justin. “I was just kidding sunshine. I just wanted to know how long I could keep you going.” 

Justin sighed in relief as Brian became serious again. “I wanted to bring you up here so we could be alone. I thought we could toast in the New Years properly now that we’re alone.” 

“Brian,” Justin said softly, loving how romantic his boyfriend could be. 

Brian raised his glass up between them and Justin repeated the gesture. 

“To us,” Brian said. “May we always be there for each other as best friends and as lovers.” 

Justin smiled. “To us,” he said as he and Brian clicked glasses together and drank the rest of the champagne. 

Brian seized both glasses and placed them on the ledge. Coming back to the blond, he put his arms around Justin’s torso and leaned his forehead against Justin’s. Justin in turn wrapped his arms around Brian’s hips as well. 

“I really meant what I said out there to our friends,” Brian said. “I want to spend more time with the people I love this year, giving the most of my time to you of course. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Justin said. 

The two soon engaged in a heated kiss and Brian ended up bringing the blonde down on top of him. Looking up at the blonde, Brian opened his eyes and looked into Justin’s vibrant orbs staring down at him. 

“God, you are so beautiful,” Brian panted, his pulse racing. 

“Thanks Brian,” Justin said, going back to cover his boyfriend’s mouth with his own. 

The two continued to kiss until Brian rolled Justin carefully over until he was in between Justin’s legs. Looking at Justin he said, “I really mean it though. You’ve always been hot Justin, but tonight … you just really took my breath away.” 

Justin placed his arms around his boyfriend. “This is really nice Brian. I hope you’re always this romantic.” 

Brian laughed and smiled down at his blond. “Baby, we’ve only just begun.”


	25. The Boy Next Door

March 4, 1997… 

“OK — slow down a little … Claire you are driving WAY too fast, slow down …” 

“Mom, I’m only going 20 mph. The speed limit is 35 mph.” 

“Speed limits are for experienced drivers, sweetie; not girls who just got their learner’s permit.” 

“Mom, I’ve had my learners permit for some time now! I just had to get it renewed because I didn’t get to take Driver’s Ed last semester as I had planned.” 

Brian was sitting in the back seat of his mother’s car, holding onto the door handle for dear life. His parents had agreed to let Claire take Driver’s Ed this semester, because she had proven responsible enough to go to rehab and had completed the course successfully. Claire had finally completed her classroom instruction and was now able to get out on the road, much to Brian’s dismay. Every time they went anywhere, Claire insisted on driving and his mother felt the more experience she had, the better. Joan had decided this afternoon to take her kids out to the mall for some new shoes and of course, Claire wanted to drive. He could only hope he’d still be in one piece by the time he got home. 

Just then, Claire ran over a speed bump without slowing down. “Jesus Claire! You’re supposed to break before you go over one of those stupid bumps! Even I know that!” Brian yelled. 

“Brian, do not use the Lord’s name in vain dear,” Joan said while turning backwards to look at her son. “But your brother is right, you’re supposed to slow down and go over them slowly sweetheart. Not at 30 mph,” Joan said to her daughter. 

“Sorry,” Claire mumbled. “I’m doing my best, you know. Driving isn’t easy.” 

“Maybe if you hadn’t almost run into that other guy because you forgot to look in your blind spot, I wouldn’t have mentioned your running over a speed bump at 30 mph,” Brian retorted. 

“Hey, I’ll see how well you do your first week out on the road,” Claire said. “I bet you won’t do much better.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Brian huffed. 

“Children, please stop bickering,” Joan said. “Claire, your brother can’t get his learner’s permit for another year, so stop worrying about it. And Brian, be nice to your sister. You two have been getting along so well lately. I don’t see what the problem is.” 

“Maybe the fact that she almost got us killed!” Brian shouted. 

“I did not!” Claire retorted. 

“Nobody’s getting killed. Everything is fine. Claire has everything under control Brian,” Joan said. “In a year or so when you are in the driver’s seat, you’ll understand what she’s going through.” 

Brian rolled his eyes and made sure his seat belt was secured. Holding onto the handle, everyone was silent until they pulled into the driveway. 

Once the car was finally parked, Brian opened the car door and bent down on his hands and knees, kissing the ground. 

“God bless stationary ground,” he said. “I never knew how much I appreciated it until now.” 

Joan shook her head at her son’s antics and headed into the house. Claire came over and kicked his side. 

“Asshole! Get up!” Claire yelled. 

Brian laughed and he stood up. “You know I like to give you a hard time sis.” 

“So you have to do it right in front of mom?” Claire asked. 

“Well, we need to create some sibling tension or mom and dad will start to get suspicious,” he whispered. “Anyway, you really did scare the shit out of me when you almost ran into that other car. I thought I would never get to kiss Justin ever again.” 

Claire laughed. “Of course he would be the first person you’d think of.” 

“He always is. Isn’t John yours?” Brian asked. The two siblings started to walk down the street. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Claire said. “By the way, John is coming to dinner on Friday night, so arrange to stay home that evening.” 

“Ah … you’re finally bringing him home to meet mom and dad,” he stated. “Has he cleaned up?” 

“Very much so,” Claire said proudly. “He made it through rehab and he’s been clean now for almost 8 months. He’s just been so busy finishing up his senior year and working that we’ve barely had any time to spend together, let alone invite him over to the house. But he finally managed to free up a Friday night and I already told mom and dad about him.” 

“What did they say?” he curiously asked.

“Mom said they couldn’t wait to meet him. Dad was a little bit unsure, but I think that’s just because he doesn’t like the idea of me having a boyfriend,” she said. 

“Daddy’s little girl has a boyfriend,” he teased. “What is the world coming to?” 

“Shut up,” she said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. “I haven’t been daddy’s little girl in a long time.” 

“Hmmm,” he said. Claire then reached into her purse and grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She quickly brought one up to her lips, clicked the lighter on, and inhaled through the filter while bringing the lighter to the end. 

Brian looked over at his sister and was surprised to see her smoking. He hadn’t known that his sister smoked. 

“Since when do you smoke?” he asked as Claire breathed out a ring of smoke. 

“Since rehab,” Claire said. “John and I both do. It helped us stop using weed.” 

“Oh,” he said, not knowing what it must have felt like to be addicted to drugs. He had never tried any drug before. He knew it wasn’t good for one’s body and he was scared how it might affect his ability to play soccer. He couldn’t afford to be out of breath or to start wheezing. 

Claire looked over at her brother’s face and knew the boy had never even tried a cigarette before. She laughed at her brother’s naivety and decided now was as good of time as any for him to try it. 

“Here,” Claire said, handing the cigarette over to Brian. “Take a hit.” 

Brian fumbled with it until it sat comfortably between his index and middle fingers of his right hand. Looking at the long stick, he looked over at his sister again. “Are you sure?” 

Claire rolled her eyes and looked over at Brian. “Brian, stop being a princess and live dangerously for a change. You got to try it some time. One day someone is going to offer one to you and you don’t want to look like a dumb-ass in front of your friends. Better to look like a dumb-ass in front of your sister, right?” 

Brian smiled, knowing she was right. He brought the cigarette to his lips and then inhaled deeply, feeling the nicotine invade his body. He then let out a giant cough. 

Claire laughed as she took the cigarette from Brian’s shaking hand. Patting him on the back to stop him from coughing, she said, “See. I told you, you wouldn’t want to be in front of your friends the first time you tried one.” 

Brian finally managed to stop coughing and looked up at his sister with watery eyes. “Jesus Christ!!” 

“You really should stop using the Lord’s name in vain Brian,” Claire said, taking another hit. 

“Shut the fuck up, mother,” Brian grumbled, his hand patting his now sore chest. 

“You must have taken a big hit,” Claire said. “But don’t feel bad. Everyone coughs the first time. Just be glad I didn’t give you menthols. Now that would have really made you cough.” 

Brian looked over at the ease his sister was having with the cigarette and began to get jealous. He was Brian Kinney for fucks sake. He made straight A’s with ease and was the number one player on his soccer team as well as one of the MVP’s of the state of Pennsylvania. Surely, he could smoke a damn cigarette correctly. 

Brian grabbed the cigarette out of his sister’s hand and took another hit, this time performing the task with ease. After keeping the stick to himself, his sister got out another one and started smoking one of her own. 

“For your information, I live dangerously everyday,” Brian said confidently. 

“Oh yeah? How so?” Claire asked. 

“It’s called being gay,” Brian whispered. 

“Well that’s true. I still can’t believe you and Justin went on the roof at New Year’s and made out. I don’t think that is something even I would do.” 

“Well,” Brian said while taking a drag, “I guess I’m wilder than you think.” 

Claire smiled. The two had reached the end of the long street and decided to turn back around and head for home. 

“Aren’t you afraid of someone catching you?” he said. “We live in a pretty small neighborhood.” 

“We don’t know everyone around here,” she said. “I wouldn’t smoke outside the Taylor’s, but everyone else doesn’t really know us by name. Anyway, I don’t usually smoke here. I smoke when I’m with John and sometimes after school.” 

“I thought you had choir practice after school,” he stated. 

“What mom and dad don’t know won’t hurt them,” she said, dropping the cigarette butt and stepping on it with her foot, twisting it into the ground. 

“Ah,” he said, repeating his sister’s actions. Claire then took out another pack of cigarettes from her purse and threw them to Brian. 

“What’s this for?” he asked. 

“They’re for you. I have enough, now that John is old enough to buy them. Keep them for when you are stressed out. They really help and I could tell that you like them,” she explained. 

Brian smiled at his sister, amazed by how close they had become in the last year. “Thanks,” he said, sticking the pack in his back pocket. 

“Anytime,” she replied, digging into her purse again. “Now I know this is girly, but spray this on you.” 

Claire gave him the bottle and Brian gave her the Kinney look. “You want me to spray myself with a fragrance called ‘Passion Peach’?” 

Claire laughed. “You got to spray something on you to mask the scent of cigarettes before we walk into the house.” 

Brian reluctantly obeyed and gave the bottle back to his sister. Walking back to the house, he wondered now why gay people were called fruits and if this had anything to do with it. 

As soon as they got back to the house, Brian went upstairs to call Justin. Not having heard from his lover since yesterday, he yearned to hear Justin’s tender voice. Just talking to the blonde always relaxed him. 

Molly picked up the phone on the third ring. “Taylor residence. Molly speaking.” 

Brian laughed at the silly little girl he loved as much as a sister. “Molly? It’s Brian; can I talk to your brother?” 

“Sure. — JUSTIN!!! PHONE IS FOR YOU!!!” Molly shouted. 

Christ, Brian thought. The girl had been so well mannered up until then. 

Soon he heard Justin pick up the phone and say into the phone, “OK Mol, I got it.” 

“‘K,” the little girl said as she hung up the phone. 

“Hello,” Justin said. 

“Hey babe,” Brian said, his voice cracking a little. 

Justin laughed. “Brian. Finally going through puberty I see.” 

“Shut the fuck up Sunshine,” Brian said, his voice wavering slightly. “Soon it will be happening to you. Mother Nature won’t let you miss out, trust me.” 

“I don’t know Bri… it probably won’t happen to me for a while. You are older than me you know,” Justin teased. 

“Oh yeah, a whole fucking three months,” Brian said. “I guess I’ll laugh at you, come summer time then.” 

Justin smiled. “So did you just get home?” 

“Yeah, from my ride with death,” Brian mumbled. 

“Claire drove again, huh?” Justin said knowingly. 

“You got it,” Brian said. “This time, she almost ran into another car. I was hanging onto the handle the entire time.” 

“Well, just think. You’ll be driving in no time. You only have to wait a year to get your permit, now that you’re 14,” Justin said. 

“True,” Brian said. “So, what are you up to?” 

“I was just doodling while I was waiting for your call,” Justin said. 

“Doodling what?” Brian asked, his voice switching over to his lower, huskier register. 

“Sketches Bri,” Justin replied. 

“Ahhh … and I here thought you were thinking about me so much that you decided to whack off,” Brian said disappointedly. 

“Nah,” Justin said. “Why whack off when I can have the real thing?” 

Brian smiled. “You want to go out tonight? Maybe we could find a secluded spot…”

“I can’t Bri. My parent’s left me home tonight, with Molly to baby-sit while they go play bridge with friends. They won’t be home until late.” 

“That’s too bad Sunshine,” Brian said. “I was just getting hard thinking about you.” 

“Well, maybe after Molly goes to bed we could … you know …” Justin started. 

“Yeah, I know,” Brian said with tongue in cheek. “I’m going to suck you until your cock explodes in my mouth.” 

“Fuck Bri, you’re getting me hard now,” Justin said. 

“That’s the point Sunshine,” Brian replied. 

“Come over now and keep me company. Molly goes to bed at 8, so we only have to occupy ourselves otherwise for 2 hours,” Justin said. 

“Sure, I’ll be …” Brian said, stopping mid sentence when he realized he reeked of cigarettes. He didn’t want Justin to know that he had smoked yet. He certainly did not want a lecture from Pittsburgh’s own health nut. He would tell Justin another time, when he wasn’t asking the man to give him a blowjob. 

“Bri?” Justin asked confused by why the boy had cut off mid sentence. 

“Jus, yeah, I realized I need to go take a shower. All the walking at the mall made me sweaty,” Brian stated. 

“Bri, you know I love it when you’re sweaty. It’s a great turn on,” Justin sighed. 

“I know, but it’s really bad,” Brian said, trying to come up with an excuse. “I need to change clothes anyway, so I might as well get all nice and pretty for my boyfriend. You can dirty me up later, I promise.” 

“Alright,” Justin conceded. “Just hurry up. If I have to play one more round of Pretty-Pretty Princess, I’m going to shoot myself.” 

Brian laughed; thanking God he didn’t have a younger sister. “OK, I’ll be there soon. Love you.” 

“Love you too,” Justin said. 

“Ciao,” Brian said. 

“Bye Bri,” Justin said, hanging up the phone. He smiled the way he always did when he knew he was going to get to see Brian. He just loved the boy so much. 

Justin walked downstairs and went back to the den where he had left Molly. She however had left the room. Justin went to look for her and found the downstairs bathroom door closed, knowing the girl must be in there. Going back upstairs to clean himself up for Brian, he didn’t even notice that the den’s portable phone had the speaker button pressed on. 

A month later …

Spring break had finally approached. Due to the heavy winter season Pittsburg had had this year, the schools were forced to close for a good portion of February, pushing back spring break into April. Now that the much anticipated break had finally come, everyone was excited. On the first day of the break, all the kids came over to Vic and Rodney’s for a small dinner. Rodney had finally recovered from what everyone referred to as the ‘Thanksgiving incident’ and was now out of all the casts and braces. He was anxious to get back to normal life, including spending time with his family. 

Vic decided to make chicken parmesan, a favorite that all the kids seemed to enjoy. After he had all the food out on the table, he called for everybody to come in and eat. 

They all took their usual seats, Daphne and Lindsay on one side of the table, Brian, Justin, and Ben on the other side (with Brian in the middle), and Rodney and Vic each at an end. After everyone oohed and ahhed the delicious meal Vic had prepared, dishes began to be passed around. Conversation started, with Brian asking the first question. 

“So Rodney, how are you feeling? It’s been awhile since we’ve seen you,” Brian asked. 

Rodney nodded. “Yeah, I’ve had plenty of bed rest the last couple of months. I got so sick of my bed that I had to move to the couch some nights.” 

“He did too,” Ben laughed. “One morning I woke up and found him on the sofa, covered with a blanket. 

Everyone laughed. “Well, you try staying in bed for 4 months and see how you like it,” Rodney stated. 

“They really told you to stay in bed that long?” Justin asked. 

“Well, my arm had to have time to heal as well as my ribs. That took a good 6-8 week’s right there. The doctors said they didn’t want me to do anything mentally exhausting for about three months either, due to my head wound. They said my body really couldn’t take any sort of stress right now. So that’s why I wasn’t supposed to go back to work for a while. I had to take a leave of absence until March. Right now though, I am still restricted to working half days. I basically go in to make sure everything is still running smoothly,” Rodney said. 

“Good thing you’re a partner,” Vic said. 

“Oh, yeah. Well that’s good. If you had had a boss, I bet he would’ve been pissed,” Brian said. 

“You’re probably right,” Rodney said. “But since I am senior partner and the major share holder, there is no one I have to report to. Of course Vic told the agency what happened while I was still in the coma and they were all very sympathetic. Derek Jacobs, the junior partner, took over my job while I was away.” 

“So when will you be able to get back to work fulltime?” Lindsay asked. 

“Probably some time next month,” Rodney said. “The doctor told me to use my discretion and I’m already feeling 100% better. I’m really anxious to get back to work. It’s amazing how much I’ve missed it.” 

“You missed working? I thought you would be glad not to have to work,” Brian said. 

Rodney answered, “Well, I would have preferred to work less hours than what I was doing in November, but no, I would never want to give up my job. It’s a big part of my life. I spend half of my day there, sometimes even more. I could never just give it up.” 

“That makes sense,” Justin said. 

“So enough about me, what about you guys? What have you been up to?” Rodney asked. 

Brian answered first. “Well, you already know that we won first place at state this year I’m sure.” 

“Yeah,” Rodney said. “Ben came home and told me right away. I also heard that both of you were named MVP’s this year.” 

“Yup,” Brian said. “But next year is when the competition really begins. High school soccer is a whole step up. That’s when the college scouts come out to watch the games and since we’re so good at St. James, we have an even better chance of being offered scholarships.” 

“Isn’t it a little early to be worrying about college?” Vic asked. 

“It is never too early Vic,” Justin replied. “The earlier you get noticed, the better it is for you. If they notice you’re really talented as a freshman, they’re more likely to give you a bigger offer later on. Fine arts work the same way.” 

“Oh,” Vic said. “So how are our future Picasso’s doing this year?” 

Lindsay spoke up. “We’ve been working hard. The art show is only a little more than a month away.” 

“So are we going to have two winners here again this year?” Rodney asked. 

Justin laughed. “We sure hope so. The more we’re recognized the better.” 

Rodney smiled and looked over at the only person who hadn’t spoken. “So Daphne, what’s going on with you? What’s it like to be editor?” 

Daphne smiled. “It’s been a really great experience this year. I’ve enjoyed working on the paper; and being the editor gave me control over all the stories that were published as well as who got to do what stories.” 

“So you got to choose the stories you worked on, right?” Vic asked. 

“Absolutely. I always got the best ones thanks to that,” Daphne said. 

“And I see you also got to choose who you interviewed,” Vic stated. “Last month when you wrote the article about the soccer team winning first at state, I noticed that Ben and Brian were interviewed and there was a big picture of them in the paper.” 

“Well, sure I get to choose who I interview, but Brian and Ben are the best anyway so I wasn’t really being biased,” Daphne said. 

“Thanks Daph,” Brian commented making Daphne smile.

“Oh, did you hear that Daph and I got elected for the dance committee?” Lindsay said excitedly. 

“What dance?” Rodney asked. 

“8th grade graduation dance!” Lindsay squealed. “We get to choose the theme, the colors, songs, etc. It’s going to be so cool!” 

“Yeah,” Daphne said. 

“Oh is this like that Halloween dance you all went to?” Rodney said. 

“Kind of, except this one’s formal,” Lindsay said. “And we just happen to be hosting it at my parent’s country club.” 

“What?” Justin said curiously. 

“Yeah, my parent’s are in the PTA and they donated the use of the club,” she said. 

“They can just loan it out anytime they want?” Brian asked. 

“My parents are on the board,” she said. 

“Oh,” Brian said. 

“But don’t worry,” Lindsay said. “They’re not going to be there. My parents happen to be going out of town that weekend.” 

“Party at Lindsay’s!” Ben said. 

“I’m afraid not. Genevieve is staying home with my sister and me. We’re not allowed to throw any parties,” she said. 

“Damn, and you just got me excited,” Brian said. 

“Sorry,” Lindsay giggled. “I guess you’ll have to find some other place for you and Justin to do your … things together.” 

“Lindsay!” Justin shouted, red creeping up his cheeks. 

“What? Like no one else knows!” Lindsay said. 

“Still you don’t have to announce it,” Justin stated. 

“I think its common knowledge that you boys are … well lets just say … close,” Rodney mischievously said. 

Everybody laughed and soon all got up from table, dinner slowly coming to an end. 

As soon as Rodney helped Vic clean up the kitchen, he came back out and tried to think of something everyone could do. Going to the hallway closet where they kept their games, Rodney pulled out his favorite one. Going into the living room where all the kids were, he pulled the game from behind his back and everyone yelled in favor of playing it. Everyone paired up, with Rodney sitting out to be the token buzzer, as they all started to play Taboo. 

A few weeks later …

Molly and her two best friends were playing on the swings one day during recess. Being that they were a bunch of six year old girls, gossiping was one of their favorite activities. Molly’s best friend Cindy happened to be the first one who brought up her latest story to the group that afternoon. 

“I caught my sister and her boyfriend kissing the other day when I walked into her room! It was soooo disgusting!” Cindy said, sticking her tongue out to clarify what she thought of the situation. 

“That’s nothing,” her other best friend Kristen said. “My sister was lying on top of her boyfriend the other day when my mom and I came home. They were kissing with tongues and everything! My mom got really mad and threw the guy out of the house!” 

The girls laugh. “Why do they like boys anyway? Boys are so icky!” Cindy said. 

“Yeah! Cuddies!” Kristen said. 

Cindy looked over at Molly and noticed she had gotten very quiet. Cindy asked, “How about you Molly? Got any stories?” 

Molly shook her head. “I don’t have any sisters.” 

Kristen laughed. “Yeah, but you have a brother, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, Justin,” Molly replied. 

“So, have you ever caught him kissing a girl?” Cindy asked. 

“No,” Molly said. “My brother has a boyfriend.” 

“What!?” Cindy said. “That can’t be true!” 

“Yeah!” Kristen said. “He can’t have a boyfriend. Boys can only have girlfriends, and girls can only have boyfriends. That’s the way it works.” 

“I know, I know, but I was listening to my brother talk on the phone this one time to his best friend Brian, and Brian said he was his boyfriend,” Molly said. 

“You must have heard wrong Molly,” Cindy said. 

“No, I’m not wrong! I swear it’s the truth! Brian even said …” Molly said, turning to whisper some words to her friends. 

“What’s a cock?” Cindy asked. 

“I’ve heard that word. My daddy’s used it to talk about his boss before,” Kristen said. 

“But why would his boss explode?” Molly said. 

“Good question. Why don’t we just ask Mrs. Brown? She’s our teacher, she would know the answer,” Cindy said. 

“I don’t know you guys … maybe we should find out from someone else,” Molly suggested. 

“Oh c’mon Molly,” Cindy said. “It’s not a big deal. It’s just a question.” 

Molly finally agreed, following the girls over to where their teacher was sitting down talking to another teacher. 

“Mrs. Brown?” 

Mrs. Brown turned around to look at Cindy. “Yes sweetie. Do you need something?” 

“Yes, we wanted to know if you could tell us what the word ‘cock’ means,” Cindy said. 

Mrs. Brown’s face fell as well as the teacher’s next to her. 

“Cindy,” Mrs. Brown said sternly. “Where did you hear that word?”

Cindy turned around and looked at Molly. 

“Molly?” Mrs. Brown said questionably. She had known the Taylor family ever since she had had Justin in her class eight years ago. She was quite surprised that the youngest Taylor would have been exposed to a word like that one. “Where did you hear that word honey?” 

Molly stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what she was going to say. “From my brother,” she finally said. 

“Justin said that?” Mrs. Brown said, her eyebrows raised. 

“She also said her brother had a boyfriend Mrs. Brown. I tried to tell her that boys can only have girlfriends and girls can only have boyfriends but she didn’t believe me,” Cindy said. “Isn’t that right Mrs. Brown?” 

Mrs. Brown didn’t reply back to the girl, but instead got up and noticed that recess time was over. As she was calling the kids back into the classroom, she made her decision. 

When they all got back into the classroom, Mrs. Brown gave the kids a coloring assignment and asked a neighboring teacher to watch over her room. She then made her way down to the teacher’s lounge. Pulling open her grade book she had brought with her, she turned to the page which listed all the kid’s addresses and phone numbers. Finding the correct one, she dialed the number into the stationary phone. A woman answered on the first ring. 

“Jennifer Taylor?” 

“Yes.” 

“Jennifer, hello — this is Stacy Brown talking, Molly’s kindergarten teacher.” 

“Oh yes, hi, how are you?” 

“Just fine, huh, thank you. However, I need to talk to you about Molly. It seems we have a little bit of a ‘situation’ here, that we really aught to clarify right away.” 

Meanwhile at the junior high …

School had let out about an hour ago, and Brian and Ben were walking down the hall to the art room. Brian had asked Ben to stay with him after school to work out, since Justin had to stay after to work on his projects for the art show and the boys liked to ride their bikes home together. When they finally made their way to the room, Brian popped his head in and saw Justin and Lindsay hard at work along with several other students. 

“Justin,” Brian called out. 

Justin instantly turned his head when he heard his lover’s voice and flashed one of his sunshine smiles back at him. Picking up his supplies quickly and placing the canvas he was working on in its spot in the back, he gathered his backpack to go meet Brian and Ben. 

“Bye Linds,” Justin called out to the girl. “Are you leaving soon?” 

“No,” Lindsay said. “Daphne’s coming to meet me here in a few minutes and then we’re going to the first dance committee meeting. I won’t be leaving the school for a while.” 

“Oh ok,” Justin said. “See you tomorrow.” 

“Bye Justin,” Lindsay said. 

Justin walked out to Brian and Ben and the boys walked out to the side of the school where they had parked there bikes. Once they unlocked them, they made their way as far as they could together, until Ben had to switch directions to go to his neighborhood. 

“Alright, see you guys later,” Ben said. 

“Bye,” the boys replied. They then continued the last bit of there journey home. 

Back at the junior high again …

Daphne was running a little late. She was supposed to go and get Lindsay from the art room before the dance committee meeting started, but she had lost track of time in the journalism department. One girl turned in a story that was less than adequate and it took Daphne the entire hour plus some to turn the story into something readable. Daphne noticed that she had about two minutes to go get Lindsay and head down to Mrs. Brennar’s room, who was the sponsor of the dance. As Daphne was racing down the hall, her notebook slipped out of her hands and papers flew everywhere. 

“Shit,” Daphne mumbled. Doing her best to bend over like a lady since they were forced to wear skirts, she went down to the floor to start picking up her papers that had fallen. 

“Let me help you,” a boy called out to her. 

Daphne looked up to see the face of a boy she knew from English class. The guy was a walking dream. He was tall, had a slim body, dark brown hair, and very blue eyes, the bluest eyes Daphne had seen since Justin’s. Together, they managed to pick up the papers quickly and Daphne stood back up. The guy stood up with her and handed her the papers he had picked up off the floor. 

“Thanks,” Daphne said, giving the boy a smile. “It’s David, right?” 

“That’s right. David Thomas. And you are Daphne Chanders?” he said. 

Daphne giggled. “Yes. You’re in my English class right?” 

“Yeah,” David said. “You’re the girl that’s always coming up with those interesting analyses over Shakespeare’s works.” 

“You actually read them?” Daphne asked. 

“Absolutely,” David said. “He’s one of my favorite authors.” 

“Mine too!” Daphne exclaimed. “I just loved A Midsummer’s Night’s Dream and A Merchant in Venice.” 

“I like the tragedies more. Macbeth has always been my personal favorite,” David said. 

“Yeah Macbeth was good,” Daphne said. 

“You know, you’re a really good writer,” David said. “I read all your stories in the newspaper.” 

“Really?” Daphne bubbled with excitement. “You like my work?” 

“Yeah, you should definitely continue writing. It suits you well,” David said. 

“Thanks,” Daphne replied, smiling. “So what are you doing here so late in the afternoon?” 

“Just got done with cross country practice and was on my way out when I noticed you were having a little trouble,” he said. 

“Oh,” she said. 

“DAPHNE!!” Lindsay called from down the hall. Daphne looked back to see the face of her female blonde friend running towards. 

When Lindsay got close enough, she said, “Where have you been? We are already 10 minutes late for the meeting.” 

“Oh,” Daphne said looking down at her watch, surprised to see that the time had gone by so fast. “Sorry Linds, I dropped some papers on the floor and David here was kind enough to help me pick them up.” 

“Oh,” Lindsay said, smiling at the handsome young man standing in front of her. Lindsay cleared her voice, hoping Daphne would get a hint. 

“I’m sorry,” Daphne said, realizing she hadn’t introduced the two. “Linds this is David Thomas. David this is Lindsay Peterson.” 

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Lindsay,” David said, shaking her hand. “It’s my fault that Daphne was late. I kept her talking.” 

“Oh, it was no problem,” Lindsay said. 

Daphne looked at her friend and realized they needed to leave. “Well David it was nice talking to you, but unfortunately I got to go to the dance committee meeting.” 

“You girls are on it?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Lindsay boasted. 

“That’s cool. Good luck making the right choices,” David said. “I’ll see you in English, Daphne.” 

“Alright, bye David,” Daphne called out to him as he walked away. She and Lindsay then made their way down the hall to Mrs. Brennar’s classroom. 

Lindsay looked over at her best friend and noticed that she was just beaming. Her smile reached from ear to ear. 

“Well …” Lindsay said, “… am I going to have to bang it out of you?” 

Daphne looked over at her friend and giggled. “That guy is so hot! What did you think?” 

“He’s nice,” Lindsay replied. “Maybe he’ll ask you out.” 

“David? No way,” Daphne said. “He just likes me for my brain. We’re both literature and journalism freaks it seems.” 

“I saw the way he was looking at you,” Lindsay said. “And that was no ‘I like her brain’ stare.” 

“You really think so?” Daphne said. 

“Yeah,” Lindsay said. “Maybe he’ll ask you to the dance.” 

“Maybe,” Daphne said pensively. 

At the Taylor’s residence …

Brian and Justin got home quickly and put there bikes away. 

Brian came up to Justin by the fence that separated the two houses. Giving Justin a quick little kiss, he said, “I’ll come over in a few minutes. Let me just go inside and change.” 

“OK,” Justin said, turning the knob on his front door. 

Justin walked through the house quickly, calling out to his mother to let her know he was home, before going upstairs to change clothes. When he came down, he went straight to the kitchen to get a snack, when he saw that his mother was sitting at the breakfast nook table. Her face was expressionless. Justin began to get worried. 

“Justin,” Jennifer said softly. “Come sit down with me for a minute. I need to talk to you about something.” 

Justin looked into his mother’s eyes, searching for some clue as to what this ordeal might be about, but found nothing. He quietly sat down beside his mother. 

“Is everything alright?” he asked. 

Jennifer looked up at her son as she spoke. “I got a call from Mrs. Brown, Molly’s teacher at school. You remember her, don’t you?” 

“Sure,” Justin said. “She was my kindergarten teacher too.” 

“Right,” Jennifer said. “Well, Mrs. Brown wants me to come in and have a parent teacher conference with her tomorrow.” 

“Why? Mol’s in trouble already?” Justin said concerned. Molly might be a pain sometimes, but she was a Taylor and therefore was no troublemaker. 

“Well, it seems that she was caught using some inappropriate language,” Jennifer said. 

“Wow,” Justin said. “That doesn’t sound like Molly at all.” 

“I know,” Jennifer said. 

“What does this have to do with me though?” Justin asked, not making the connection. 

Jennifer replied, “Well, Mrs. Brown asked Molly where she had heard it from and she pointed to you.” 

“What!” Justin said. “Mom, I never speak that way in front of Molly!” 

“I know Justin, that’s why this is hard to understand. But she must have learned it from somewhere,” Jennifer said. 

“Maybe it was at one of her friend’s house or something,” Justin suggested. 

Jennifer nodded her head. “However, there’s more,” she sighed

Justin stayed quiet and listened. 

Jennifer looked down and then back up at her son. “It seems that Molly got the idea somehow that you have a boyfriend. She told her friends that you said you had one. How would she come up with something like that Justin?” 

Justin heard the front door open and shut, signifying Brian’s entrance to the house. Brian quickly found the two sitting in the kitchen and looked at them. 

“Hi Mrs. Taylor, Justin. What’s going on?” Brian asked. 

“Justin, I,” Jennifer blankly at her son, “need an answer,” she said.


	26. The Boy Next Door

Justin could only stare at his mother, agape. He couldn’t believe Molly had actually told on him. Plus, he still couldn’t figure out how Molly knew about him and Brian. He and Brian were ALWAYS so careful in hiding their relationship … well …except for the few times that Brian had been outwardly romantic with him, like at New Years on the roof. But his mother and Molly had gone home early that night, before the fireworks, so Molly couldn’t have seen him and Brian on the roof. Plus, his mother had said to him that he had told Molly he had a boyfriend, which of course was absurd. He would never have done something as stupid as that, which could only mean that she had either caught them or overheard them talking. 

Brian looked over at his boyfriend and saw a look of fear in his eyes. The usually vibrant blue orbs had turned to blue stone. He didn’t know what had gone on since he had left Justin a few minutes ago, but he was determined to find out. 

“Need to know what answer?” Brian asked curiously. 

Jennifer looked over at Brain, a little smile coming over her face. Totally oblivious to the fact that Brian was the boyfriend, she said, “Nothing sweetie. Do you think you could leave Justin and me alone for a few minutes to talk?” 

“No,” Justin said sternly, finally finding his voice. “Whatever is said here can be said in front of Brian.” 

“Honey,” Jennifer said softly, “I just don’t think this is something Brian needs to hear about.” 

“Why not? He is my best friend. We have no secrets,” Justin replied. 

Jennifer sighed. “Alright, fine. So, can I have an answer on why Molly would say something as ridiculous as what she said to Mrs. Brown earlier?” 

Brian looked over at Jennifer, confusion written all over his face. “Mrs. Brown? Our kindergarten teacher?” he curiously inquired. 

“Yes,” Jennifer answered. “Molly told Mrs. Brown today that Justin told her that he has a boyfriend. I would just like to know where she would have come up with something as ludicrous as that.” 

Brian stared across the room at Justin, his eyes confirming the obvious. Somehow, Molly had caught them in the act. He couldn’t believe the six year old. The cute, adorable little girl he had always thought of as a sister had squealed on them. He was just as stunned as his boyfriend. 

Justin looked over at his mother and said, “I don’t know where she got that idea from, I honestly don’t. I think she might have been talking about another one of her friends or something.” 

Jennifer shook her head. “No. Mrs. Brown said she told her friends it was definitely you. I don’t know how the conversation came about, but they ended up going up to ask Mrs. Brown what a co…”

Brian and Justin looked over and Jennifer, who was stumbling over whatever word she was trying to say. Just then, the little girl who had started all this mess came skipping down the stairs in search of an afternoon snack. Coming into the kitchen, she saw the three in the kitchen all sitting quietly. Acting as if nothing had happened, she asked “Hey Brian, Justin. What is everyone doing in here?” 

“You tell us,” Justin chided. “You should know.” 

“Know what?” the girl said innocently. 

“Guys, Molly doesn’t know we know. Mrs. Brown called me personally and talked to me about what happened. I haven’t spoken to Molly about the situation yet. I wanted a straight answer from Justin first,” Jennifer said. 

Molly thought back to what had happened that afternoon at recess. Although she hadn’t known Mrs. Brown had told her mom what happened, she wasn’t surprised. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. She hadn’t wanted to get her brother in trouble and she should have known that Mrs. Brown would go back and tell her mother what happened. But, she was only six and hadn’t known better. Looking over at Brian, she saw his head shake slightly and then look down. When she looked over at her brother, she saw a look of disappointment from him. Knowing that she got the boys in trouble made her feel upset and she started to cry. 

Jennifer looked over at her daughter, tears coming down her face and sobs pouring out of her. “Sweetheart, none of this is your fault. Molly …”

Before Jennifer could finish reassuring the little girl though, Molly ran out of the room crying. Jennifer covered her face in her hands, not knowing what to do next. That’s when the phone decided to ring. 

Jennifer sighed and got up to answer the wall phone in the breakfast nook. 

“Hello … Oh, hi Jamie … yes … yes, I have that taken care of … how many do we still need? ... the banquet is this weekend though … well I’ll have to make a few more phone calls then … yes I’ll see to it … let me go get my list and then I can tell you all that still needs to be done … hold on just a minute.” 

Jennifer pressed the hold button and laid the phone back down. Having a million things on her mind, she decided that this banquet was a top priority right now and she would just have to talk to her children later about all of this nonsense. She knew it was all a big mess anyway. 

“Justin we can talk about this later. Right now, I have a situation at the country club I need to attend to. Will you do me a favor and go make sure your sister is alright? I know you’re upset with her, but remember she’s just a little girl,” Jennifer said while walking into the den to find the information she needed for Jamie. 

Justin rolled his eyes and left the room, still angry with Molly. He couldn’t care less if she was alright at the moment. Brian followed after him. 

Justin practically ran up the stairs, Brian having to hop two at a time to keep up with him. When they got to Molly’s room, Brian stopped Justin before he turned the knob. 

“Don’t Jus,” Brian said. 

Justin turned around to look at his boyfriend. “Don’t what?” he said. 

“Don’t go in there and yell at her,” Brian said. “I know that’s what you want to do but it won’t get us anywhere. It will just cause her to become more upset.” 

“MORE UPSET!” Justin shouted. “Like I give a SHIT if she’s MORE UPSET. After EVERYTHING she’s done, she DERSERVES to be YELLED at.” 

“But it won’t get us anywhere Justin. We want to know how she knows and why she said anything. If we yell, she’ll just sit there and cry and we’ll never get anything out of her. A miracle just fell in our laps Justin. We were given a chance to make things right and straighten everything out. Can’t you see that?” Brian asked, hoping his boyfriend got the picture. 

Justin took a deep breath in and blew it out. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. You are always the voice of reason and I’m the out-of-control emotional whacko. How are you always right?” 

Brian smiled and placed a kiss on Justin’s forehead. “I’m not. You’ve just needed me to be the strong one a lot more often, since situations always seem to be happening to you. I know you would do the same for me, if I were in trouble. Now, lets go in there and be calm and maybe we’ll get some answers,” he said. 

“OK,” Justin smiled, turning the doorknob and entering his sister’s room. The two boys found her lying in her bed, the covers pulled up over her head. They could still hear her heavy sobbing. 

“Let me,” Brian whispered, going over to the girl’s bed. “Molly?” he said, putting a hand on the blanket. 

“Leave me alone!” the girl sobbed. “I know you’re just mad at me. I really didn’t mean to do it! I didn’t mean to, I swear!” she said in a little-girl matter-of-fact tone, before resuming her sobbing. 

Hearing the confession, Justin was intrigued with this new information and came over to stand by his boyfriend. “Then why did you Molly? Why would you say something like that?” Justin asked, hoping to get some answers. 

“It was all stupid Cindy’s and Kristen’s faults!” Molly sobbed. “They were all talking about their sister’s boyfriend’s and everything and when they asked me if you had a girlfriend, I told them no, that you had a boyfriend. I had no idea they would tell on me! They were supposed to be my friends!! Friends don’t tell their friends secrets. I don’t tell their secrets!” 

Brian pulled back the blanket covering Molly and saw that she was genuinely upset with what happened. She obviously hadn’t meant to tell on the boys. 

Justin, however, still wanted some answers, “OK … but that still doesn’t explain why you said what you said. What made you think I had a boyfriend?” 

That question made Molly sit up and look over at Justin. “Oh, c’mon Justin. I might be six but I’m not stupid. I overheard you two talking on the phone one afternoon and you were talking about cocks and exploding and then Brian said you were his boyfriend.” 

Justin’s mouth drop when he heard those words come out of Molly’s mouth. He couldn’t believe his little sister had just said the word cock. He knew then that was the word his mother had tried to tell him about. No wonder his mother was so upset. 

“How long ago was this incident?” he asked. 

Molly shrugged, still crying but not as loudly. “I guess a month or so ago. You were watching me and I decided I wanted to listen in on the conversation so I pressed the speaker phone button on.” 

Brian laughed. Justin got a little offended by that gesture. 

“What are you laughing about? This isn’t funny,” he said. 

Brian went over and shut the door for added privacy. “I know it isn’t funny, but in a way I just thought it was clever. If I was in her position, it would have been something I would have done too.” 

Hearing that from Brian’s mouth cheered up Molly greatly. When Brian saw Molly’s sunshine smile come across her face, he knew he had said the right thing. 

Brian went over to the foot of Molly’s bed and sat down. “Well, I guess you caught us Mol. You’re right. Your brother is my boyfriend.” 

“BRIAN!” Justin shouted at his boyfriend, shocked that he would tell his 6 year old sister the truth. Brian got up from the bed and was dragged by Justin over to a corner of Molly’s room. 

“What Sunshine?” Brian whispered. “It’s not as if she didn’t already know. Why lie to her?” 

“But she’ll tell mom and dad,” Justin argued. 

“Not if we tell her it’s our little secret. She’s already upset that she told on us, Justin. I think at this point she would do anything to gain back our trust. Remember, you’re her big brother. She looks up to you. She doesn’t want you mad at her,” Brian replied. 

“OK, but what is she going to tell our mom? That she made it up or something?” Justin asked. 

“I think Molly is intelligent enough to come up with a good excuse. She is YOUR sister,” Brian said, a smile appearing on his face. 

“Yeah,” Justin laughed, turning back around. Both boys walked over to the little girl who was intently watching their every move. Brian took his seat back at the foot of her bed, getting ready to use his Kinney charm to work magic on the little girl. 

“Molly, Justin and I have made a decision,” Brian said, looking right into the crystal blue eyes of the little girl. 

“What?” Molly asked, her voice quivering a little. 

“Well, we have told you the truth about us. We are together, we are … boyfriends, I guess you could say. Now, we trust that you can keep this information a secret Molly. It would be VERY bad if your mom and dad, or my mom and dad, or ANYONE found out that Justin and I are together. They wouldn’t understand and then Justin and I would never get to see each other again. You wouldn’t want Justin and I to never see each other again, would you?” Brian asked. 

Justin looked over at his sister, staring into the eyes of his lover. It was almost as if she was mesmerized by his every word. He knew that she had fallen under the Kinney spell, just as he had so many times. He had a feeling that his sister would not let Brian down. 

Molly shook her head almost violently, a single tear falling down her cheek. “NO! I don’t want to get you or Justin in trouble! I love you guys!” 

Brian smiled and took his hand to wipe the tear that had escaped. After wiping it away, he took the little girls hand in his and brought it up to his lips, kissing it softly. The little girl smiled and jumped into Brian’s lap, her arms flinging around his neck. “Tell me what I can do,” she said forcefully. 

Justin smiled at his sister and lover seated together. Looking over at his little sister, he said, “You need to come up with an excuse to tell mom, Mol. You need to tell her you misunderstood what we said or something.” 

Molly eagerly nodded. “OK, I will.” 

“Now remember Molly. This is a little secret just between the three of us. Nobody else can know. If you want to be a big girl and be cool, you need to keep our secret, OK?” 

Excited that she was finally in on something and that her brother and his boyfriend thought she was a big girl and old enough to keep their secret, she said, “Sure. It will be our little secret right?” 

“Right,” Brian agreed. 

After giving Brian a kiss on the cheek, she jumped off of Brian’s lap and went over to her brother. Giving him a little hug, she said, “I’m sorry Jus. Forgive me?” 

Justin smiled and picked up his sister. “Yeah Mol, I forgive you. Just don’t repeat our secret. Oh … and if you hear a word from my mouth that you don’t understand and want to know the meaning of, come and ask me next time, OK?” 

“OK. I love you Justin,” Molly said, tightening the hold around her brother’s neck. 

“Love you to Mol,” Justin said. 

“I just have one question,” Molly said. 

“What’s that?” Justin asked. 

“How come you have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend? I mean … I love Brian and all, but I thought boys were supposed to have girlfriends,” Molly said naively. 

Brian chuckled and Justin just smiled down at Molly amazed by how much his sister had grown up. He remembered back to the day in the hospital when she had been born. She was so tiny; he thought she would break when his parent’s let him hold her for the first time. He knew that she was still too young to understand sexuality and to tell the truth, he didn’t really understand why he was the way he was. He figured it was just the way he was meant to be. He now knew there were other people that were just like him: Brian, Vic, Rodney, and now even Ben. He was sure there were plenty of others too. 

“Well, it’s a long story Molly, one I don’t really even understand. I just happen to like boys better than girls,” Justin stated. 

“Does that mean I’m going to like girls better than boys?” Molly asked. 

Justin laughed. “You might. Only time will tell. But for mom and dads sake I hope not. I think they would die if they ever found out that both their kids were gay,” he said. 

Someone knocked lightly on the door. 

“Come in,” Molly said, still in Justin’s arms. 

Jennifer opened the door and saw her daughter in her son’s arms and smiled. Obviously, they had worked things out, since her daughter was no longer crying. 

“Hi,” Jennifer said, coming inside the room. “I just finished up with my phone calls and wanted to finish that talk we were having earlier.” 

Molly began to fidget a little and Justin let her down softly. “There’s no need to mom. I made a mistake. Justin and I already talked about it.” 

“Oh really?” Jennifer said; glad to hear that it was as she suspected a misunderstanding. There was no way that it could have been anything but a misunderstanding. There was no way that her son could have been a homo … well there was just no way. Those people originated from the lower class families and Justin was nowhere near raised in a lower class setting. Craig had provided an excellent life for his family, always giving his wife and children what they needed and wanted. Justin had been raised in a fine, upstanding neighborhood, full of extraordinary and successful people. Since preschool, he had attended a private Episcopalian school, where he was receiving a superior education. Ever since he had been a little boy, teachers, friends at the country club, and even Craig’s employees had told Jennifer and Craig what an amazingly intelligent and gifted son they had. And the two parents couldn’t be prouder of their son. He was a remarkable young man who would one day grow up and mature to become a man that would make his family proud. There was just no way that Justin could ever be one of those people. She instantly blocked that image from her mind, deciding that to even consider that fact was foolish. Never again would that thought even cross her mind. 

“Mom?” Molly asked, pulling Jennifer out of her thoughts. 

“Yes sweetie,” she said. 

“You just zoned out or something,” Molly stated. 

Jennifer shook her head slightly, letting her thoughts escape from her. “I’m sorry. I guess I was still thinking about that banquet this weekend. What did you say, hon?” 

“I just was saying that I misunderstood what Justin said. He was on the phone talking to someone and I thought he said he had a boyfriend when he was really talking about someone else having a boyfriend. Right Justin?” Molly said, looking up to her brother to see his approval. 

“Right Mol. I was having a conversation with a friend on the phone and she was telling me how she broke up with her boyfriend. I guess Molly just misunderstood me,” Justin said. 

Jennifer felt relieved. She should have known all along that her six year old would turn the story around. 

“Now Molly, you know it isn’t nice to listen to someone else’s phone conversations. This is what happens when you do that. You end up telling the story wrong and someone gets hurt,” Jennifer said, gently scolding her daughter. 

“I’m sorry Mom,” Molly said. 

“Did you apologize to Justin?” she asked. 

“Yes, mom, she already apologized to me,” Justin said, patting the girl on the back. 

“Good. Could you leave us alone for a few moments Molly? I’d like to talk to your brother and Brian alone,” she said. 

Molly nodded and left the room as she was told. 

When she was gone, Jennifer looked over at her son. “Now what about the inappropriate language Molly used?” Jennifer asked. “Did you say that word Justin?” 

“That would be my fault Mrs. Taylor,” Brian admitted. “I was telling Justin something I heard my sister say and Molly must have overheard us talking.” 

Jennifer nodded, grateful for the boy’s honesty. “Brian I know your mother pretty well and I know she would not appreciate you using that type of language.” 

“I know ma’am, I’m sorry,” Brian apologized. 

Jennifer smiled. “You boys also must be careful about what you say in this house. I know it’s a little different at your house Brian, since your sister is older, but you must remember that Molly is only six and she hasn’t been exposed to that type of language. Now, I know you boys are growing up and I’m sure you are learning things from your peers, but you must remember not to repeat words and information like that in front of Molly. Do you boys understand?” 

“Yes ma’am,” the boys answered in unison. 

“Good,” Jennifer sighed. “I’m not going to tell your father about this incident Justin because I don’t want him to get angry over something as trivial as this. Tomorrow when I go and see Mrs. Brown, I’ll just tell her it was a big misunderstanding and that I already discussed it over with you boys and Molly.” 

“Thanks mom,” Justin said, grateful that his mother had bought their excuse and hadn’t even made a big deal about it — not worrying about how eager she had been to believe the excuse. 

“Yeah, thanks Mrs. Taylor,” Brian said. 

“You’re welcome,” Jennifer said. “Now, since I am being so understanding of this whole ordeal, I want you boys to help me out this weekend at the Silver Members banquet.” 

Justin and Brian both grumbled at the sound of that. They knew that the term ‘Silver Members’ was just the polite term they used to acknowledge the elderly people of the country club, people who had been members of the club for over fifty years. Justin and Brian always hated attending that banquet. The older people would make you sit there and listen to their stories for HOURS and then they would pitch your cheek and tell you for a few more hours how adorable you were. Justin especially disliked Mrs. Carpenter, who had taken a liking to him over the years. He had managed to skip the banquet last year, since he was working heavily on his art projects for the spring art fair. However, he knew there was no getting out of this. 

“What do we have to do?” Justin asked, fearing the worst. 

“Well, Mrs. Gentry was just telling me on the phone that we need a few more waiters to help serve and after I panicked, I immediately thought of the two of you. You two boys are young and strong and would make wonderful waiters. I’m sure everyone will think you are such good sports for helping your mothers out. Your mom will also be there Brian, and I’m sure she will be delighted to see you participating.” 

Brian forced out a smile, since he was trying to act like a good sport. 

“Oh, and I’m sure that Mrs. Carpenter will be so happy to see you this year Justin. She really missed it last year, when you couldn’t make it,” Jennifer said, while leaving the room. 

“I bet,” Justin mumbled under his breath. 

“Alright, well I have to go make dinner boys,” Jennifer said. “I assume you’re staying for dinner Brian?” 

“Yes, if that’s alright with you,” Brian said. 

“Of course,” Jennifer smiled. “You are always welcome to eat with us. Just call and make sure to tell your mother so she isn’t expecting you.” 

“Yes Mrs. Taylor,” Brian answered. 

Jennifer left the room and Justin and Brian headed towards Justin’s room. After he closed the door behind them, Justin let out a sigh. 

“God,” Justin said, flopping himself down on his bed, “I don’t think I’ve ever been so scared in my life.” 

Brian laughed, “Yeah, things were pretty close there for a while Sunshine.” 

Justin held out his arm across the bed. “Come lay down with me. I need you beside me.” 

Brian smiled and went over to lock the door before going over to Justin and crawling next to him in bed. 

Justin cuddled up to Brian and Brian tenderly ran his fingers through the blonde’s short hair. 

“I still can’t believe she bought that excuse Brian,” Justin said. “It was like she accepted it without any doubt in her mind.” 

Brian shrugged, “I guess she just doesn’t think her little boy would lie to her. She trusts you.” 

“I know,” Justin said. “I feel bad for lying to her and for making you lie.” 

“Hey,” Brian said, turning Justin’s head so that the blonde could see his face. “It’s not really lying if they make you lie Jus. They wouldn’t understand our relationship. Your mother would probably have a hard attack and my mother would be going to church five times a week, praying for my soul.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Justin admitted. “Will it ever be the right time to tell all of them the truth? We can’t live out our lives in fear Bri. If we plan on being together, they are going to find out eventually.” 

“I know,” Brian said. “But no good would come out of them knowing about it now. We need to be old enough to be out on our own before they can know. That way they can’t be the ones to tear us away from each other. If we’re of legal age, they can’t say or do anything.” 

“Except disown us,” Justin mumbled. “Do you think they would do that?” 

Brian shook his head. “I don’t think so. Both sets of our parents love us too much. They wouldn’t give up their own children.” 

“Hope you’re right,” Justin sighed. “And, I hope Molly keeps our secret.” 

“I think she will,” Brian said, a smile tugging at his lips. “I think I got the importance of keeping it a secret across today.” 

“Yeah I know,” Justin chuckled, “I was in the room. I saw how you used your powers of persuasion on her.” 

“What can I say? The Taylor’s, male and female alike, find me irresistible,” Brian said. 

“Hmmmm …” Justin said, wrapping his arms around Brian tighter. “But the only one that can have you is me. You’re all mine.” 

“Most definitely,” Brian said, bringing his lips down to Justin’s for a kiss. “The littlest Taylor will have to find her own tall, dark, and handsome man to sweep her off her feet.” 

“Or woman,” Justin teased. 

“Yeah,” Brian laughed. 

The next day at school, lunchtime ....

“What!” Lindsay said, very shocked at what she had just heard. 

“Yeah, she listened in on one of mine and Brian’s conversations and then told some of her friends what she had heard. They eventually went over to ask their teacher what a cock was,” Justin replied. 

“Sure hope she told them it was a male chicken,” Daphne said. 

Everyone laughed. “I don’t think Mrs. Brown said anything, since Molly never informed me she now knew what a ‘cock’ was. Anyway, you should have scene the look on my mother’s face when she tried to tell me the word Molly used. I thought she was going to pass out!” Justin said, still laughing. 

“Yeah, since Jennifer has NEVER said that word in her entire life,” Brian teased, pointing his attention towards Justin. “She is far too sophisticated. I’m sure that when your father got an erection, she would probably said, ‘Craig, your penis is so hard!’” 

“Ooooooh! Brian!” Justin said, slapping him on the shoulder. “That is so nasty. I don’t even want to think of my parents having sex. That’s disgusting.” 

“Well, we know they did it at least one time after you were born, since your sister was conceived,” Brian said. 

“Still, I don’t want to think about it. What if we talked about your parents having sex?” Justin asked. 

Brian shivered at the thought. “OK, I understand. Next topic, PLEASE.” 

“Well, while you boys were getting into all sorts of trouble yesterday, Daphne was having quite an interesting conversation with a boy.” 

“Really Daph?” Justin said. “Is he good looking?” 

“He was alright,” Daphne said. 

“Alright?! You said he was fucking hot!” Lindsay said. 

“Linds …” Daphne mumbled, slightly embarrassed. 

“Looks like somebody has a crush,” Brian said. 

“I do not have a crush!” Daphne said. “We both like Shakespeare and enjoy reading and writing. It’s not as if we fell head over heels in love with one another and are going to start dating.” 

“That’s next,” Lindsay mumbled as she sucked on her coke. 

Daphne gave her one of her friendly glares. 

“What? I think he was really attracted to you, that’s all,” Lindsay said. 

“So who is this guy?” Justin asked. “Do we get to meet him?” 

“His name is David Thomas,” Lindsay said excitedly. 

“Oh David,” Brian said, recognizing the name. 

“What? You know him?” Daphne said. 

“Well, not directly, but I know of him,” Brian said. “He runs cross country. I heard he was pretty good. And I’ve seen him before. He’s pretty hot.” 

Justin folded his arms and turned to look at Brian. 

Brian saw his lovers jealous eyes and whispered, “But not as hot as you, baby.” 

“Thank you,” Justin said, smiling. 

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “So, why don’t you ask him to the graduation dance?” 

“What!” Daphne said, taken aback that Lindsay would even suggest asking him out. “Girls don’t ask guys out.” 

“Oh c’mon Daph, it’s almost the 21st century,” Lindsay said. “A girl can most certainly ask a guy out. Times have changed, you know.” 

“Yeah, but still … I would feel weird,” Daphne said. “I don’t know him all that well and I don’t even know if he likes me.” 

“Alright, we won’t pressure you anymore,” Lindsay said. “It’s your life.” 

Daphne nodded, happy that the subject was dropped. She really did like David, and she could only dream that he would actually ask her out. As Lindsay went on to talk about what decisions they had made regarding the dance so far, Daphne thought back to her encounter with David yesterday. He was so incredibly handsome and so smart too. And his body was like … wow. She couldn’t believe someone like him would actually go for someone like her. It would be too good to be true. She was sure that he was only interested in her for her writing and her stories and that he had just come along at the right place and the right time to help her out. If she just kept telling herself that, she wouldn’t be able to get disappointed later on. 

About three weeks later ... 

Justin was at home on a Friday evening, having dinner with his family. Usually, Brian joined them for dinner most evenings, but tonight he and his family had gone out to dinner, in honor of Claire finally getting her driver’s license. So the Taylor sat down to have a peaceful dinner at home with just the four of them. 

Craig started the conversation that evening. 

“So, Justin, you excited about graduation coming up? It’s in about two weeks, right?” 

“Yes,” Justin answered. “I guess it’s exciting to finally be moving on to high school.” 

“I just can’t believe you will be in high school next year Justin,” Jennifer said. “It felt like just yesterday you were born.” 

“Well Jen, our son is growing up,” Craig said. “Soon enough, he’ll be going off to college.” 

“College!” Jennifer said loudly. “I think it’s a little premature to start talking about college Craig.” 

“Well, it’s going to happen eventually,” Craig said. “But Justin doesn’t need to worry about it. With his grades, I’m sure he’ll be able to go to Dartmouth with no problem.” 

“Dad,” Justin said. “Can we please not talk about college right now? Mom’s right. It’s still too early to be talking about where I’m going to be going.” 

“Justin, you have an incredible opportunity to be able to go to my alma mater, which is one of the top Ivy League schools in the country. Surely, you would take it if it was offered to you,” Craig said. 

Seeing that Justin was struggling for words, Molly decided to jump in. “Guess what daddy? Next year, I’ll be going to the first grade!” 

“I know sweetie,” Craig said. “I think that’s great.” 

“Me too,” Molly said. “No more naps!” 

Justin laughed, grateful that his sister had changed the subject. “Believe me Mol, one day you’re going to wish you had those naps. I wish I could take a nap right between third and fourth period. I always seem to get tired right about them.” 

Everyone laughed. Jennifer decided to change the subject again. 

“Justin, we need to go shopping to get your suit for the dance,” Jennifer said. “Has your date decided what color dress she’s wearing yet?” 

Justin just sat there, dumbfounded by what his mother had just said. “My d-date?” he stuttered. 

“Surely you have a date for the dance Justin,” Jennifer said. “You can’t go to your graduation dance without a date.” 

“Yeah son,” Craig said. “So what pretty young lady is going with you?” 

Molly just stared at Justin, waiting for his answer. Justin realized that after everything that happened a few weeks ago, he really needed to show his mother that he definitely was not gay. He needed to come up with a date fast. He mentioned the first girl that popped into his head. 

“Oh my date,” Justin said coolly. “Yeah I’m taking Lindsay to the dance.” 

“Lindsay Peterson!” Jennifer said proudly. “The girl you tutor and who is in art class with you?” 

“That would be the one,” Justin mumbled. 

“Is that the good looking blonde that you told me you were just friends with?” Craig asked. 

Justin smiled, knowing that the statement had come back to bite him in the ass. “Yes,” he sighed. 

“Well,” Craig said, coming over to pat Justin on the back, “good for you son. I knew you had it in you.” 

Justin just smiled as he helped his mother clear the table. Now that he had a ‘date ’, he needed to go let Lindsay know about it. Hopefully, she wasn’t already going with someone. He needed to go and see her right away. 

At the Peterson residence. . . . 

Justin got off his bike and went to the door. He had decided to come over to Lindsay’s immediately to talk with her. He looked at his watch and noticed it was a little after 7:30. Hopefully, they had already finished dinner so he would not be disturbing anything. 

Genevieve came to the door and looked at Justin. “Yes,” she said. 

“I need to see Lindsay,” Justin said. “Is she here?” 

“Oui,” Genevieve said, holding the door back so that he could come in. Justin walked in through the tall entry way and came into the spacious formal living room. Justin sat down on one of the sofas while Genevieve went to get Lindsay. 

A few minutes later, Lindsay came downstairs. She came into the formal living room and saw Justin sitting there. 

“Justin, what a surprise. Why didn’t you call before you came by?” she asked. 

“I’m sorry … I just wanted to get over here as soon as possible,” he said. “I guess I didn’t think about it.” 

“It’s OK,” she said. “I was just painting actually. Is there something you wanted to talk about in particular?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “Do you think we could go someplace and talk privately?” 

“Sure,” Lindsay said, still surprised that Justin needed to talk to her so urgently. “Let’s go in my room.” 

The two walked up the staircase to the girl’s room. Once inside, both went and sat down on Lindsay’s bed. 

“So … what’s up?” Lindsay asked curiously. 

Justin sighed. “Well, I need to ask you a tremendous favor actually.” 

Lindsay looked a little stunned. She was usually the one asking Justin for favors, such as in helping her with math. “Oh?” she said. 

“Yeah,” Justin said, his face tilted so that he was looking at the ground. “You don’t have a date for the graduation dance yet, do you?” 

Lindsay frowned. “No, not yet. Why?” 

Justin raised his head so he could look over at Lindsay. “OK, I’m going to give you the news straightforward.” 

Lindsay laughed. “Straight?” 

Justin realized what he said. “Well … you know what I mean.” 

“Continue,” Lindsay giggled. 

“OK … how do I begin … oh, yeah … my parents and I were having dinner this evening and of course my mom had to bring the dance up,” Justin started. 

“Oh,” Lindsay nodded. 

“Anyway, to make a long story short, she basically asked me who my date was, since she was assuming of course that I already had one,” he said. 

“Why would she think that?” Lindsay asked. 

“I don’t know,” Justin said, lowering his head in his hands. “I guess because I’m her intelligent, country club bred, handsome son, whom she thinks can sweep girls off their feet.” 

“Well, you could,” Lindsay said, smiling. 

Justin just gave her a glare. 

“However, I know that’s not what you want,” she said. “You want the handsome brunette that lives next door.” 

Justin laughed. “He’s more than that.” 

“I know, I know,” Lindsay said, faking disinterest. “Please spare me the details of your fabulous love life.” 

Justin laughed. “Getting back to the topic, I decided that the best thing to do at the time was to lie to her and tell her I had a date. Ever since that whole incident with Molly happened a few weeks ago, I didn’t want her to get any ideas on why I didn’t have a date,” he said. 

“That’s understandable,” she said. 

“Yeah … and when I was trying to think of girls I could say I’m going with, the first name that came across my mind was yours Linds,” he said. 

Lindsay looked over at Justin. “Wow … I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or what.” 

Justin replied, “I’m sorry Linds. I know I should have thought better, but now if you don’t go with me, my parent’s are going to begin to wonder.” 

Lindsay shrugged. “It’s not as if I have a date anyway. I don’t mind going with you. You’re not exactly a troll, you know,” she said punching his shoulder lightly. 

Justin smiled and said, “Thank you SO MUCH! I REALLY do appreciate it!” 

Justin hugged the girl, squeezing her tightly. He then planted a kiss on her cheek. 

Lindsay let out a little smile. “You’re welcome. Always willing to give a friend a helping hand … or a date for the evening … which ever one’s more helpful.” 

“Thanks,” Justin said. 

“So what does Brian say about all this?” Lindsay asked. 

Justin was brought out of the high he had been in once Lindsay had accepted his offer by that statement. 

“Brian?” Justin asked. 

“Yeah … you know your boyfriend? What did he say to all of this?” she asked. 

“I don’t know … I haven’t told him yet,” he said. 

“Oh,” Lindsay said. “When are you going to tell him?” 

Justin sat there thinking about how to handle that situation. Brian wouldn’t be mad that he was taking Lindsay … would he be? No, no of course not. It’s not as if they could go together anyway. But he had told Brian before the whole Molly ordeal that they could both go to the dance stag. In fact, Brian, Ben, and he were all supposed to hang out together that night. That right there alone made Justin nervous. He had finally come to terms with his relationship with Ben and they had mostly patched their friendship up, but inside Justin there was still a feeling of envy. No matter what, Ben was always going to be attracted to Brian in a way and Justin knew that. He didn’t like the idea of leaving the two alone to their own devices the whole evening while he and Lindsay pretended to be the happy heterosexual couple. However, at this point he knew he didn’t have a choice. It was either to risk his relationship with Brian by not going with Lindsay, or risking it by going with Lindsay and letting Brian and Ben be alone together all evening. He knew now was the time to put his faith and trust in Brian and hope that everything would turn out alright. 

Deciding he needed to tell his boyfriend the change of plans immediately, he got up and went to the door. 

“Now,” he said, turning the knob. 

“Good luck,” Lindsay said. 

“Thanks,” Justin said, wholeheartedly. He knew he was going to need it.


	27. The Boy Next Door

At the Kinney Residence. . .

Justin made his way back home from Lindsay’s and put his bike away. Noticing that Jack’s car was back in the driveway, he knew the family must have made it home from dinner. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. 

After listening to the pleasant chimes ring through the house twice, Joan opened the door. A smile appeared on her face. 

“Justin, what a nice surprise,” she said. “You must be here to see Brian.” 

“Yes,” Justin replied. 

“Well, come on in,” Joan said, holding the door open so that Justin could enter. “He’s up in his room.” 

“Thanks,” he said, walking his way over to the staircase. He made his way up the stairs and came to Brian’s door. Smiling at one of the drawings on Brian’s door that he had made recently for his boyfriend, he knocked softly. 

“Come in,” Brian said. 

Justin opened the door and saw Brian at his desk, working on some homework. Brian was so busy with it that he didn’t even notice as Justin walked in and went over to the desk. Putting his arms around Brian’s neck, he whispered softly in his ear. 

“Hey Bri,” 

Brian looked over his left shoulder and saw his lover’s face. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Jus, hey…what are you doing here?” Brian asked his pencil still in hand. 

“I just thought I would come by and see what you’re up to,” Justin replied. He looked down at the algebra book and noticed Brian was already working on today’s assignment. 

“You’re already doing homework?” Justin asked. “It’s the weekend Bri.” 

“I know,” Brian replied, finally dropping his pencil and turning around to face Justin. “I just wanted to get it out of the way so the rest of my weekend is free. Maybe we can go out somewhere this weekend.” 

“Yeah, we could,” Justin said, trying his best to sound happy. He however was becoming more and more nervous by the minute. He didn’t want to have to tell Brian his news, but he knew he needed to. Brian had once told him how important it was that they were ALWAYS honest with each other, no matter how hurtful the news. They both felt that a relationship was built on honesty and trust and that without those elements, one’s relationship was doomed to fail. 

Brian got up from his chair and pulled Justin to him. Instantly, he was drawn to the sweet lips of his fair lover, kissing him slowly, yet passionately. Not breaking contact, the two tumbled over to Brian’s bed, where Brian fell back first, pulling Justin on top of him. Taking a little break, Brian flipped Justin over to where he was on bottom and went down to Justin’s neck and kissed it all over, flicking his tongue over the tender flesh. Brian then voraciously devoured his lover’s mouth once again. Looking down into Justin’s eyes, he began to notice the lack of excitement in his lover’s actions, as if he was finding it hard to reciprocate. Brian stopped kissing and looked down at Justin, worried the blond might be in pain. 

“Are you ok?” Brian asked apprehensively. “My body isn’t crushing you, is it?” 

“No,” Justin shook his head. “Not at all. Why would you think that?” 

“You had this look of pain in your eyes,” Brian replied. “Something is bothering you.” 

“It’s nothing,” Justin said reassuringly. He didn’t feel right now was the best time to tell Brian his news. 

“Of course it’s something,” Brian acknowledged, rolling over to Justin’s left side. “If it was nothing, you would have forgotten about it while we were making out. Obviously, whatever you’re not telling me is bothering you a lot.” 

 

Justin looked over at his lover, and gave a half smile. “You really want to talk about it now?” 

“Out with it,” Brian replied. 

Justin turned on to his side so he could face Brian, his head resting in his left hand. 

“Well…” he started, “I got myself into a mess.” 

Brian looked over at Justin, worrying about what problem Justin could be in now. They had gone through so much in the last year, and Brian couldn’t imagine having to go through something else when they had just went through the whole Molly issue not to long ago. 

Justin saw the look on Brian’s face, knowing that his boyfriend must be disappointed. He knew this was going to be hard, but he was hoping Brian would take the news well and not be too upset. He decided to just tell it straight and cut out the bullshit. 

“I told my mother that Lindsay was my date for the dance,” Justin admitted. He looked over at his boyfriends face to see his reaction. 

Brian nodded his head, showing that he acknowledged the statement. He however was a little taken aback by it. He remembered that he, Justin, and Ben had all agreed to hang out together that night, so that they didn’t have to worry about bringing girls into the picture. If none of them had dates, it wouldn’t look so obvious. They could just say that no girls interested them. But, if Justin had a date, Brian knew his mother was going to ask why he did when Brian didn’t. This was going to create a quite a dilemma. 

“Why?” Brian asked. 

Justin took a deep breath and continued. “My mother happened to ask me at dinner tonight what color my date’s dress was so that we could go and buy my suit accordingly. She didn’t even ask if I had a date, she just assumed I did. With all that has been going on for the past month with the whole Molly thing, I just decided it would be easier to tell her I had a date so she wouldn’t get suspicious again. I didn’t want her to ask why I didn’t and then have her bring up that whole conversation with my dad. He certainly doesn’t need to know about that. He is a lot less naïve then my mother.” 

Brian nodded, knowing that was true. He realized everything Justin said made sense. He knew they really couldn’t afford to take any chances right now. After everything Justin had just said, there was still one issue Brian was uncertain of. 

“Why Lindsay?” Brian inquired. 

“She was the first girl that came across my mind. I had to think of a girl pretty fast to tell my parents and since Linds is what I guess you would call my best girlfriend, she was immediately the first person I thought of. I went by her house right before I came here and told her the situation and she agreed to help me out. I’m SO glad she didn’t already have a date,” Justin said. 

“I bet,” Brian mumbled. 

Justin crawled up closer to Brian and wrapped himself in his boyfriend’s arms. “Bri, you know if I could, I would want to go to the dance with you. But obviously, we can’t do that.” 

“I know,” Brian said disappointedly. He wanted nothing more that to bring Justin out on the dance floor and show the world that they were a couple like everyone else. That what they had was a real, loving, committed relationship, just like straight people. Considering the fact that their relationship had lasted longer than any of their heterosexual friends, he thought what they had was genuine and he’d be damned before someone told him otherwise. 

“Brian,” Justin said, putting his hands on his lover’s cheeks. “I’m doing this for us. If I didn’t care about you and our relationship, I would have told my parents that I didn’t have a date and risked them finding out the truth. If I never have a girlfriend throughout my teenage years, they are going to get suspicious.” 

“Justin, I understand,” Brian said, rolling the blond over. “Really, I do. I guess I just…”

Justin looked at Brian, wondering what his boyfriend was trying to say. “What?” 

“No, no…it’s stupid,” Brian said, lowering his head in indignity for even thinking such a thought. 

“Brian…” Justin whined. “We are supposed to be honest with each other, remember?” 

“Fine,” Brian huffed. “I guess I’m just a little jealous of you going with Lindsay, that’s all.” 

Justin started to laugh, thinking that Brian was being humorous but then he saw that the brunette was not laughing. “You’re joking, right?” 

Brian just sat there, a blank expression on his face. 

Justin took Brian’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Bri, you know I don’t like Linds that way. We’ve had this discussion before.” 

“I know…it’s just we all know the way she feels about you and she’s going to look even more beautiful that night than she usually does….”

“Wait,” Justin said, catching on to what Brian was saying. “Are you telling me you think Lindsay is beautiful?” 

Brian chuckled. “Wouldn’t any guy say that? You don’t have to be straight to admit a woman is gorgeous, and Lindsay is definitely the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” “You know I’m going to have to tell her that you said that,” Justin smiled. 

“Go ahead,” Brian said. “It’s not like she hasn’t heard it before.” 

“True,” Justin agreed, “but she has never heard it from your mouth before. She always thought you hated her.” 

“I never hated her…I just didn’t think a heterosexual girl and I would have a lot in common.” 

“But you like Daphne,” Justin interjected. 

“Yeah, but Daph is different. We’ve grown up with Daph. She’s like our other sister,” Brian said. “Plus, she’s just as smart as us. We have a lot of common interests.” 

“Well, just because Lindsay might not be as intelligent doesn’t mean you don’t have anything in common. You both like me, that’s something you have in common,” Justin teased. 

“Exactly my point,” Brian said. “I always feel a little threatened because I know that she does like you. Plus, she’s a beautiful, rich, WASP…she’s exactly the type of girl that your parents want you to be with.” 

“Well, lucky for you, she’s not the type of person I want to be with,” Justin said, letting out his sunshine smile for Brian. “I find that I am VERY attracted to tall Irish brunettes, with hazel eyes and a great body.” 

Brian smiled. “Well, I guess she’s out of luck then.” 

“Plus, she doesn’t have a cock, so she doesn’t stand a chance,” Justin said. 

“Oh…” Brian said. “Guess I forgot about that.” 

Justin smiled even bigger. “I find that part of the anatomy to be very important on my list. Just can’t live without that.” 

“Hmm…” Brian said, leaning over to Justin to give him kiss. Soon the boys were fully making out, until someone knocked on the door. 

Brian and Justin stopped kissing and sat up on the bed. Brian got up and went over to his desk to make it look like he was doing his homework while Justin tried to sit there and look comfortable. Brian then looked down and realized he had quite an erection. 

“Justin, pillow!” Brian whispered loudly. 

Justin through a pillow to Brian has Brian told the person behind the door to come in. To both their relief, it was only Claire. 

“How’s it going little brother?” she said. “Justin, it’s nice to see you.” 

“Hey Claire,” Justin said, trying to hide his embarrassment. He knew he was probably red as a lobster right about now. 

“Claire, what do you want? We were kind of in the middle of something,” Brian said. 

“Really?” Claire said, knowing exactly what the two were in the middle of, considering the look she saw on Justin’s face. She also saw the pillow that lay on her brother’s lap. 

“Mom just wanted me to come up here and ask you and Justin if you wanted a piece of her cake she just finished making.” Claire then walked over to Brian’s desk and snatched the pillow from his lap. Looking down, she noticed her brother’s still firm erection pressing against his pants. 

Laughing, she threw the pillow back down and said, “But I guess you boys already had dessert.” 

“Claire!” Brian yelled out. “Do you have to be so evil?” 

Still laughing, she said, “Brian, I’m just playing with you boys. You know I love you guys and wouldn’t tell on you. I just like to give you a hard time.” 

Brian looked over at Justin, noticing his usually pale skin had turned beet red. Looking back at his sister, he said, “But do you have to do it in front of Justin?” 

Claire stopped laughing and smiled. Turning to Justin, she said, “I’m sorry Justin. I just like to tease your boyfriend sometimes. I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

“It’s ok,” Justin said. “I have a sister. I understand.” 

Claire nodded and pinched Brian’s cheek. “I just can’t believe my baby brother is finally going to high school next year. It seems like only yesterday he was in kindergarten.” 

“As, if you remember,” Brian said. “You were only in second grade.” 

“Ah, but I do remember that day Brian. I remember Mom making such a big fuss over your first day of school. She made a bigger fuss about your first day then she did about mine.” 

“Sorry,” Brian said. 

“I’m over it,” Claire said, walking back towards the door. “What’s in the past is in the past, right? No need to rehash what’s already been done.” 

Justin nodded, happy that Claire did not have animosity towards Brian anymore. Ever since she had decided to go to rehab, she really had become a better person and she and Brian had finally worked out their relationship. Justin was glad that Brian had someone in his family that knew about him. It helped Brian out a lot, and Justin had found that same comfort when they had told Molly. 

“In fact, just to show you boys that I am a good sport about this whole thing, I’m going to give you guys a little treat,” Claire said, opening up the door. “I’ll be back.” 

Claire walked out of the room and about a minute later, she came back and threw a box over to Brian. Brian caught it and looked at box. It was completely white with no lettering on it. 

“What’s this?” Brian asked, opening it. 

“It’s a box of condoms,” Claire said. “I don’t need them anymore, so I thought I would give them to you.” 

Brian pulled out one, looking carefully at the latex contraption. Still studying it, he said, “You and John decided to be abstinent?” 

“Hell no,” Claire said, catching her brother’s eye with that statement. As all three of them laughed, she said, “I just don’t need them anymore since Mom put me on the pill.” 

Brian stuffed the condom back in the box and looked over at Justin, his face still red. 

“Thanks,” he said to his sister. “I appreciate it.” 

“Anytime Bri,” Claire said. “Let me know if you run out…I can always go and get some more for you now that I can drive.” 

Brian nodded and got up to let his sister know that is was time for her to go. Pushing on her softly, he said, “Thanks. Oh, and tell Mom that we’ll come down for some cake later. Did she make our favorite?” 

“Of course,” Claire said, now in the doorway. “Chocolate, chocolate chip.” 

“Sounds good,” Brian said, as Claire was finally out the door, “…for later. Bye sis.” 

“Bye bro,” Claire said as the door was shut quietly in her face. 

Brian came back to the bed and sat beside Justin. “Now…where were we?” 

Justin smiled, his red cheeks finally turning pale again. “Umm….I don’t remember actually.” 

“Ah….but I do, I think,” Brian said, leaning over to brush his lips against Justin’s. 

“I believe you’re right,” Justin whispered, his breathing elevated. Brian pushed Justin down and then lowered himself so they were both laying on the bed. 

“Aren’t I always?” Brian teased, letting his tongue swirl in his lover’s mouth. Soon, the two were back to making out like they were before they had been interrupted. After a few minutes, the two pulled back a little to catch their breaths. As Brian was kissing Justin’s neck, Justin decided to let out his fear from earlier. 

“I can’t believe you were just as worried about Lindsay as I am about Ben,” Justin said. 

Brian stopped kissing Justin’s neck and looked came down to look at him face to face. “Ben?” 

“Yeah,” Justin said, continuing to nuzzle Brian, although he had stopped temporarily. 

Brian pulled Justin up, stopping the heat between them for the moment. “What do you mean you were worried about Ben? I told you I don’t have those kinds of feelings for Ben.” 

“I know,” Justin said, embarrassed. “But I guess I just feel the same way about him like you do about Lindsay. The only exception is he is actually gay, which makes it all the more plausible for you to get together with him. He could be your type.” 

Brian brushed his hand over Justin’s face. “Baby, you are my type. You are what I want.” 

Brian took Justin’s right hand and brought it up to his lips. Justin looked at his boyfriend curiously. 

“What are you up to?” Justin asked. 

A smile tugged at the corners of Brian’s mouth. “Well, I was wondering if kissing your hand would have the same affect on you as it did the littlest Taylor. Whenever I kissed her right hand, she jumped into my lap.” 

Justin couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sorry to disappoint you.” 

“It’s not a disappointment,” Brian replied. “I just guess you Taylor’s are not all the same.” 

“You’re right,” Justin said, pulling himself up to sit on Brian’s crotch. “She would never, at this point, do this.” 

Pulling down the zipper slowly, he reached past the boxers to feel Brian’s engorged member. Pulling the boxers down, he freed the throbbing cock standing at attention. Lowering his head down to lick the slit slightly, Brian moaned in appreciation. 

After a few minutes of teasing and just before Justin decided he was going to take the entire length of Brian’s cock in his mouth, he said, “So, am I forgiven for not jumping in your lap?” 

Brian looked up into the crystal blue eyes of his lover and panted, “You…are…most…DEFINITELY…forgiven. Now…if you don’t mind…SUCK!” 

Justin laughed and took Brian’s cock into his mouth. “Yes sir.” 

A little later that same night. . . .

Daphne was up in her room, getting ready for bed. It was only 10:00 on a Friday night, but she didn’t feel like staying up any longer. Staying up late just meant that she would have to think of all that had been going on with her life the past couple of weeks. She knew she was a big coward. Lindsay had been right at the lunch table…if Daphne wanted to go with David to the dance, she should just ask him herself. But for whatever reason, she was old fashioned and believed a guy should be the one to make the first move. Plus, if David really wasn’t interested in her that way, she didn’t want to make an ass of herself. She wished she had more proof that David liked her. Sure, they got along great in English class and she and he talked after school whenever they saw each other in the hall. But Daphne wanted to KNOW David liked her before pulling any stupid moves. More than anything, she always wanted to have his friendship. What was a teenage girl who was having her first crush to do? 

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep just yet, she decided to read for a while before bed. Grabbing a book, she snuggled up under the covers and transported herself to the time of Silas Marner. 

Jean Chanders made her way up to her daughter’s room to see what she was up to. Daphne usually said goodnight to her mother and father before she headed off to bed, but tonight neither of the parent’s had heard from their only daughter. Considering it was close to midnight, Jean wondered what Daphne could have been up to. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, Jean made her way into Daphne’s room and smiled. Daphne had once again fallen asleep with a book. Jean wondered how many times she had caught her daughter falling asleep with a novel in her hands. Daphne loved to read…her personal library was full of Shakespeare’s novels and plays along with Dickens, Poe, Hawthorne, Twain, and countless other authors. Jean took George Eliot’s Silas Marner from Daphne’s clutched hand and marked the page with the bookmark that was next to her. Placing the book on her daughter’s nightstand, she quietly turned off the lamp that had been placed especially over Daphne’s bed a few years back so that she could read at night without having the main light on. A piece of paper on Daphne’s nightstand happened to catch her eye though. Picking up the piece of paper, she noticed it had the name David Thomas written all over the page in all different colors and prints. Clearly recognizing the handwriting to be that of her daughter’s, she wondered who this David Thomas was that Daphne obviously thought so highly of. Deciding to dismiss the issue for now, Jean began to leave the room when she heard her daughter stir. 

“Mama,” Daphne whispered, cocking her neck to look over at her mother by the door. “What time is it?” 

“Hey baby,” Jean said, moving back into the room. “It’s only midnight sweetheart…I just came in here since you hadn’t said goodnight to daddy and I and I found you asleep with your book again. You can go back to sleep.” 

“K,” Daphne said, flipping over to where she was facing her mother. 

Jean came back over to the bed and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. Since she was quite interested in who David might be, she just decided to ask her straight out. 

“Daphne, who is David Thomas?” Jean asked. 

Daphne, who was still half asleep, didn’t think twice about what her mother was asking her about. “Oh,” she said, yawning, “he’s just a boy at school Mama.” 

“Oh,” Jean said, picking up the piece of notebook paper to take a good look at it again. Turning the little lamp on Daphne’s nightstand on, she examined the piece of paper for a second time to count how many times the girl had written the boy’s name. After she had gotten up to about 50, Jean turned the paper over and noticed that Daphne had written her and David’s names in hearts on the back. Jean smiled, knowing exactly now how Daphne felt about this David. 

“Daphne sweetie…you still up?” Jean asked. 

“Yeah…” Daphne yawned, her eyes still closed. 

“Is this David your boyfriend?” Jean asked, wondering why her daughter wouldn’t tell her if she had a boyfriend. Jean and Daphne had always been very close and it surprised Jean that her daughter wouldn’t share details of her love life, since she usually shared almost every else with her. 

“Oh no Mama…” Daphne replied. “He’s not. He’s cute, but we’re just friends.” 

Jean smiled, looking over at her daughter’s face. Ever since she had mentioned David’s name, Daphne’s blank expression had turned into a slight grin. 

Jean decided to dig out some more information. “Are you sure he’s just a friend hon?” 

“Yeah,” Daphne said, yawning again. “Everyone thinks….there is more between us…I wish there was…but I’m not sure...” 

“Who’s everyone?” Jean asked. 

“Linds,” Daphne replied. 

Jean should have known it would be Lindsay, considering she was Daphne’s best friend. “What did Lindsay say?” 

Daphne said, “She thinks I should ask him out…saying it was almost the 21st century or something.” 

“Ah…” Jean said, nodding her head. “She’s a smart girl. It’s alright to ask a boy out.” 

“It is?” Daphne asked. 

“Sure. After all, I wouldn’t have gotten together with your father if I hadn’t been the one to ask him to dance,” Jean said. 

Daphne began to resume coherency and realized she was talking to her mother about David and that her mother had just said something to the fact that she had made the first move on Daphne’s dad. 

“What?” Daphne asked, still a little confused. 

“It’s true. I told you the story about how your daddy and I met, right?” Jean asked. 

“Sure. You and daddy met in high school at the prom,” Daphne said. 

“Right. But I never told you I was the one that asked him to dance first,” Jean said

“You did?” Daphne asked, sitting up in her bed. 

“Yes. My date wanted to leave the prom early, like at 9:00. I knew EXACTLY what he was up to and I wanted to have no part in his after prom plans. After all, I was only 16. To make a long story short, he ended up leaving me behind. As I was looking for a way to get home that night, I noticed your father standing by the buffet table, alone.” 

Daphne laughed. “He had always told me it was him that saved you that night from the evil date you had.” 

Jean laughed. “Not quite. We ended up staring at each other from across the room for like an hour when I realized he wasn’t going to make the first move. So, I went up to him and asked him to dance. I could tell he was so nervous, but we seemed to hit it off. We’ve been together ever since. And then after college, we got married…

“…and three years later you had me,” Daphne finished. 

“Yes. And you were the most wonderful blessing we could have ever asked for,” Jean said. 

“Thanks Mama,” Daphne said, settling back down in her bed. “That was a nice story.” 

“You’re welcome baby,” Jean said, reaching out to cup her daughter’s cheek. “Now, if you really want this boy David…you need to go after him. Don’t always wait for a guy to make the first move. In that case, it might never happen and then you’ll wonder the rest of your life what could have been if you just had the courage to ask.” 

“You’re right Mama,” Daphne said, pulling her covers up. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime sweetheart,” Jean said, turning off the little lamp. “Goodnight” 

“Goodnight,” Daphne said. As her mother closed the door, Daphne knew what she needed to do.” 

The next day. . . .

Brian was up in his room, cleaning and rearranging. Ever since Brian could remember, Saturday had always been the day which the Kinney family cleaned and everyone had to do their fair share of the housework. Brian and Claire were always responsible for keeping their rooms neat as well as the bathroom they shared, and the kids were expected to help out with some with the vacuuming and polishing as well. Brian had just finished vacuuming his room not to long ago and was in the middle of rearranging the art work Justin had given to him over the years when his mother walked in. 

“Brian, are you done with the vacuum?” Joan asked. 

“Yes, I just finished Mom,” Brian said, hanging one of Justin’s masterpieces on the wall above his bed. “You can take it.” 

“Thank you dear,” Joan said, watching Brian carefully hang the framed work. “He is very talented, isn’t he?” 

“Who?” Brian said, too busy with the frame to catch on to what his mother was saying. 

“Justin, of course,” Joan said. “That is his artwork, right?” 

“Oh yeah,” Brian said, hoping his mother didn’t find it odd that he had so many of Justin’s pieces up in his room. He loved displaying Justin’s art work, but he didn’t want to raise suspicion. 

Fortunately for Brian, Joan didn’t think twice about it. “I think it is so nice of you to display his art in your room Brian.” 

“Well…he is my best friend,” Brian said. 

“I know, and you don’t realize how lucky you are to have someone like him. Good friends are hard to come by,” Joan said. 

Brian laughed. ‘She didn’t know how lucky he was to have Justin…as a friend and a lover,’ he thought. 

Joan smiled and was about to leave the room with the vacuum cleaner she had come for but then stopped dead in her tracks. Turning around, she said, “Brian, I happened to talk to Mrs. Taylor earlier this morning and she said that Justin was taking that girl that’s in the art shows with Justin as his date.” 

‘Shit,’ Brian thought. He knew there would be trouble now. “Lindsay?” Brian asked, filling in the gap for his mother. 

“Yes, that’s it. Lindsay Peterson, right?” Joan asked. 

Brian nodded. 

“Well, when she happened to bring it up I didn’t even realize I never asked if you were going with someone to the dance. Do you have a date Brian?” she asked. 

Brian gulped. “No.” 

Joan’s face lit up with that statement. “Well, that is wonderful! I was afraid you might have a date…considering you’re so handsome and all.” 

“Mom…” Brian chided, hating when his mother brought up his looks. He then realized what his mother had just said about him not having a date. 

“You’re…not…disappointed?” Brian asked tentatively. 

“No, not at all,” Joan said. “Because actually, a friend of mine at the country club has a daughter that thinks you are incredibly adorable and would love nothing more than to accompany you to your graduation dance.” 

Brian couldn’t believe what he just heard. “You fixed me up with some girl I don’t even know?” 

Joan smiled. “Well, of course not honey. I didn’t know if you had a date, so I told her mother I would have to get back with her. And of course I wouldn’t set you up with a total stranger. She says she’s had a few classes with you. Does the name, Denise Richmond ring a bell?” 

Brian stood there, just staring at his mother. Denise Richmond…the red head from St. James. Brian remembered that a little over a year ago, Ben had mentioned that she had liked Brian. Of course, Brian had just dismissed the thought immediately and had never thought of it again. After all, he had Justin and was not interested in anyone else. Plus, he didn’t even like Denise as a friend. She had always been a selfish, spoiled brat and always wanted to have her way. So the fact that she was a girl was irrelevant in this case. He simply didn’t like her at all. 

“Mom…please don’t tell me that you told her mother if I didn’t have a date that I would take her. I really don’t get along with her,” Brian pleaded. 

“Now Brian, is that any way for a good Catholic boy like yourself to act? You have to give everyone a chance sweetheart. Just because you and her might not have gotten along a year ago doesn’t mean that you couldn’t get along now. After all, you kids are going through adolescence, so you’re all growing up and maturing. I’m sure if you give her another chance, you’ll see what a nice girl she is and will end up enjoying your evening with her. I’m sure Jesus would approve,” Joan said. 

Brian sighed. Whenever his mother brought Jesus and the Catholic religion into the conversation, he knew he had to admit defeat. There was no way anyone could argue against Jesus…they would never win. Brian knew that his mother was not going to let him out of this commitment, so he might as well act like the happy hetero son that she wanted for one evening. 

“Fine,” Brian grumbled, trying to figure out what he was going to do now. Before Justin had told him the bad news about Lindsay having to play his date for the evening, Brian had come up with a great way to show the blond just how special he was to him. Lindsay had been a bit of a kink in his plan, but he figured since she was on their side that he could work around that. Now that he would have to put up with a date for the evening himself, he wondered how he was ever going to be able to continue with his plans. 

“Wonderful sweetie. I’ll go and call Mrs. Richmond right away. I’m sure she will be delighted to hear the news!” Joan said, heading towards the door. 

“I bet,” Brian mumbled under his breath. Just then an idea struck him. “Oh but mom?” 

Joan turned around and looked at her son. “Yes?” 

As Brian smiled, he said, “Tell her mother that we’ll be double dating with Justin and Lindsay for the dance. I’m sure she won’t mind.” 

Joan smiled. She was so happy that her son was finally starting to take an interest in girls and yet at the same time, she was a little sad that her baby boy was growing up. Trying to keep her emotions in check, she replied, “That sounds wonderful sweetheart. I’m sure you kids will have a wonderful time.” 

Joan left the room and Brian went over to sit on his bed. Moving his hands through his hair, he wondered what he could do to still make his special evening with Justin possible. He knew there had to be someway. He laid down on his bed and started thinking. After about fifteen minutes, he knew he had come up with a pretty good solution, provided that he had some help from a special friend. When he heard the vacuum start up again, he knew his mother was finished telling Mrs. Richmond the “wonderful news”. He picked up the phone on his nightstand and dialed the number two on his speed dial. 

The phone rang a few times, but finally the person Brian wanted to speak to picked up. “Hello?” 

“Ben, hey it’s Bri….yeah pretty good and you…good…listen, I need your help.”


End file.
